Natalie Winchester
by YasiiiA
Summary: Natalie Winchester is Sam and Dean's little sister. Growing up under the two had been fun for Natalie until Sam's departure, where her life turned into a living hell. Hunting became her only salvation as her dark past slowly began unravel. Fallow the Winchters through the ups and downs of there lifes as will known hunters. This IS a Sisfic don't like it? Then don't read it! :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie Winchester**

_ Hey guys! This is my first FanFic, so I'm really nervous but hopefully it will turn out good. I'll try to update as soon as I can each time I post. Please give me your honest thoughts and feedback too please! It is always welcome even criticism, I think of it as 'constructive' feedback. Hahaha._

_ I do not own the character of the television show "Supernatural" or any of the character that are mentioned or shown on the show. I do not own the ideas of the television show "Supernatural". I do own the characters that I, myself, have created such as Natalie and etc. _

_ I'll be work along the actual story line but I will also be adding a lot of my own ideas, so please bear with me. Most of the story will be done in Natalie's point of view but it will switch from character to character too. I plan on writing season by season so hopefully I'll have lots of chapters to introduce! Some of the character that I write will be based on songs that I listen so that it gives more effect (I usually listen to music when I write, so this sometimes influences my writing), and I will tell you the song and the artist so don't worry. I may do random crossovers too!_

_ Note: Natalie and Sam have a five-year age difference and Dean has a three-year difference between him and Sam. Sam comes back from Stanford at the age of 21 instead of 22, at that time Natalie is 16 and Dean is 24 instead of 26._

_ All right enough from me and back to the story!_

Chapter 1:

(Natalie's P.O.V)

I heard the sound of yelling and shouting coming from the living room. It scared me. I wanted to go see what was going on but Dean said I should just stay in my room, which Sam and I shared. Suddenly I heard a loud crash coming from the living room, which caused my curiosity to heighten and I refused to stay still any longer.

"Smam!" I yelled as I shot up to run out of our room leaving my horrendously colored picture of Elmo unfinished. I arrived into the living room just in time to see my brother running passed me into our room. I turned and began to run after my older brother as fast as my little legs would take me.

I didn't know why Sam was crying and running out of the living room, but it must have had something to do with the 'discussion' that he had with Dean and daddy. It seemed more like an argument to me and Sam seemed extremely angry and upset because of whatever they were talking about.

"Smammy!" I yelled again. Being four years old, that was as close as I could come to saying my older brother's name.

The door slammed shut nearly hitting my face. I let out a heavy sigh trying to calm down because crying didn't seem like the best thing to do at the moment; despite being only four I had a pretty rational and mature mind. I finally calmed down then took a deep breath and reached for the cold doorknob that seemed like it was about to open to a whole other world, one that I wouldn't necessarily like. I opened the door only a few inches, which was enough for me to slip in through.

"Smam?" I asked. I began to slowly creep towards my brother, who was sitting on his bed. As I got closer to him I began to hear his sobs clearer each step. By the time I stood in front of him I could still hear him sobbing and watched as he kept his face buried into his hands and his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened? Why you crying Smam? Why you sad?" I trailed off as I could no longer hide my fear. Tears began to pool my eyes and cloud my vision before they streamed down my cheeks.

Sam looked up at me with tear stained cheeks that were continually watered by fresh tears and a red nose that matched with his puffy blood shot eyes.

"H-Hey Nat," my brother said between sobs trying to smile, "Don't…cry baby…please…don't cry. You're …t-the last person…I-I'd… want to…see crying…" he sniffed.

I barely understood what he was trying to say as he choked on every word that left his lips. He knelt down in front of me so that he was close to my height, only then did he give be a bone crushingly tight hug. But I didn't care because if that's what if took for my brother to stop crying, so be it. It scared me to no end seeing Sam cry because when he did, I felt as if the world were no longer safe, as if a wall that had once protected my castle had crumbled into dust. I knew Dean would be there to keep me safe, but was it so wrong to want both my brothers being my safety net?

"Sma…" my question was cut off by my eldest brother Dean who had been standing by the door and it seemed as if he had been standing there for a while and probably, judging by his face, he was too upset to say anything.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm sorry" Dean said as he walked over to us, "I begged him not to tell you but the ass didn't listen. I'm so sorry Sammy" his voice broke midway through his last sentence.

Sam let go of me as he stood up to walk over to Dean, who didn't hesitate at all to pull Sam into a hug that looked like the one Sam had given to me not to long ago. Sam buried his face into Dean's chest and began crying harder than before. Dean knew better then to talk and continued to hug his brother as he rubbed his back soothingly, doing his best to comfort him. After all what was their to say?

Finally Sam began to calm down and the room fell silent, the only noises that could be heard consisted of Sam and I's sniffing

"It's not your fault," Dean looked down at his little brother confused. "It's not your fault. It's mine, you warned me not to read dad's journal but I did, I should have known better, but I did and this is the result and besides it's better that I know… about everything" Sam sniffed wiping his remaining tears away.

"Sam…it's not-" Sam cut off Dean.

"It is Dean and you know it" Sam said in with a stern tone, then softened his tone in his next sentence "and besides, as long as you guys are by my side I should be fine, right?" Sam said as he lifted me off the floor as if I were as light as air and gave me his brilliant smile that instantly stopped my tears and caused me to smile back.

Dean paused before smiling as well "You got that right Sammy. I'd _never_let either of you get hurt, I'd rather die," he let out a small chuckle as he walked over to us, bringing us into a group hug, "Listen dad left for another gig so it's just us, wanna order pizza? My treat," I smiled and began to laugh.

"Yay De! Pitta!" Sam and Dean began to laugh at me.

"It's 'pizza' Nat," Sam corrected.

"Ok then 'pitta' it is, but first, Sam please clean Nat's face it's covered in snot," Dean ordered as he released us from his hug and headed towards the door leaving the room.

"Why me?!" Sam yelled after Dean

"Cuz I'm the eldest and I said so" Dean answered bluntly.

Sam let out an aggravated sigh while rolling his eyes only to look back at me,"Ok Nat let's get you cleaned up so we can eat some pizza, yeah?"

I looked at Sam slapping both of my hands onto each side of his face holding it so that his face was looking directly to mine, which made our eyes make contact.

"You not sad anymore Smammy?" I asked narrowing my eyes with a pout on my face. Sam giggled at what was supposedly my 'serious' face.

"No Nat, I'm not sad anymore," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Good!" I laughed again clapping my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank you all SOO much for reviewing so far! You guys have NO IDEA how happy I am! I couldn't stop smiling! I'm so excited! Well here's more about the innocence of Natalie before she finds out about the things that go 'bump' in the night...**_

_**Hope you like**_** it!**

Chapter 2

1 year later

Sam, Dean and I were up watching cartoons as we waited for daddy to come back with dinner. Sam refused to stop complaining about being hungry and it was obvious that Dean was getting fed up, and so was I.

"Geez where _is_ dad? I'm starving!" Sam grumbled.

"He'll be back soon stop whining!" Dean snapped in response.

"I am _not_ whining!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay we are _all_ hungry!" I shouted in frustration while throwing my hands up in the air to stop their bickering,"I'm sitting in the middle of you two and I'm getting squished so quit it!" with that my brothers knew better than to continue and called a truce.

"Bitch," Dean mumbled.

"Jerk," Sam retorted.

After a minute or two I needed to go to the toilet, "I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Being the eldest he found it mandatory to _always_ know where Sam and I were, even when the answer was obvious.

"Bathroom duh!" I replied in a 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Awwwww you gotta go potty?" Sam teased.

"Bite me!" I shot back.

"Butt munch"

"Terd" I retorted with a smirk.

As I washed my hands I stared into the mirror at a familiar sight, me, a sight I had come to like over the years. But what I had loved about this 'sight' was its eyes, my eyes. My right eye is a Jade green that complemented my wavy chocolate brown hair that I had gotten from my daddy; Dean had blond hair, which he got from our mommy, Mary, who passed away when I was born. But what I loved most of all was my left eye. It was a pure gold and it made me feel special, as if it had been kissed by the sun or touched by an angel. It was strange, Dean had green eyes and Sam had a mixture of hazel and green, while daddy had brown eyes and mommy had blue. Why does my eye have such a strange…no…unique color? I always asked myself the same question '_Why? Why was I different? How? But I guess this is what makes me that 'one' in a million'_ I thought to myself before turning the sink faucet off.

I opened the bathroom door open and as soon as I did, I could hear Dean and Sam bickering again. I let out an aggravated sigh as I walked over to them.

"What is it this time?" I dared to ask.

"Dean is saying that that Joel guy slept with Tiffany which he did not 'cuz he _totally_has the hots for Melanie!" Sam complained turning to look back at me.

"Dude! Joel _DID_ sleep with Tiffany!" Dean practically yelled.

'_Are you fricking kidding me?'_ I thought as I stood behind the couch my brothers were sitting on, arms crossed. "Ok, I know how to settle this," I said as I walked over to the TV only to switch it off.

"HEY!" both of my brothers yelled in unison.

"Now it looks like we'll never know," I said shrugging my shoulders as I looked away from my brothers with an innocent face.

"Brat," Dean shot at me.

"Meat head," I quickly shot back.

We all began to laugh heartedly as I walked back over to sit in between them again. I looked up at both brothers remembering the mental conversation that I had with myself in the bathroom, "Hey guys, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything Nat" Dean said as he pulled me into a hug rubbing my shoulder and Sam ruffled my hair.

"So what is it Nat?" Sam asked with curiosity laced in his voice.

"Well…umm…I asked daddy before, but he never gave me a straight answer…" Sam let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes with an expression on his face that screamed 'figures'. I knew I wasn't the only one who caught on to it because Dean shot him a harsh glare…if only looks could kill.

"Anyways…" I quickly continued, not wanting another fight to break out, "Do you guys know why I have such a weird eye color? I mean I like it and everything but it's just, I can't help but wonder why…"

Both of my brothers glanced at each other before replying, "Listen Natalie, the reason dad can't answer you is 'cuz the answer is _right_ in front of you," Dean said as he looked down at me.

"It is?" I didn't know how to respond _'It was?'_ I thought.

"Yup it's pretty obvious" Sam added.

'_What do these two know that I don't?'_ I thought to myself.

"Do you know what '_it'_ is?" Dean asked before looking at Sam. They both had mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Well?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow, "Do you know what it is?" I shook my head.

"It's called being a…" Dean paused for a 'dramatic' effect. I thought for sure he'd say 'freak' or something just to get under my skin, "Winchester,"

Sam began to whistle a tune that I knew well, "Sam that's 'The Truth is Out There' tune from X-Files, this has nothing to do with aliens," I chuckled.

"Nat our family might as well be from another planet," Sam said as if it were obvious. All of us began to laugh at his remark.

I managed to finally stifle my laughter and asked, "What did you mean by 'being a Winchester'?" Then looked up at Dean again waiting for an answer.

"All us Winchesters have something special," Dean replied.

"Like?" I asked wanting an example.

"Isn't it obvious? My amazingly good looks, it should be illegal to be this hot,"cocky Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the ceiling.

"And I have my Einstein smarts," Sam said as he posed as 'The Thinker'.

Dean looked back at us arms still crossed, "Don't get cocky Sam," Dean said with a fake stern voice, which earned him a punch on the shoulder from Sam, "OW!"Dean yelled in a playfully overdramatic tone.

I couldn't help but think '_God I love my silly brothers.' _"And me with my eye!" I stated with glee.

Both my brothers looked back to me "Exactly" they said in unison as Sam began ruffling my hair again. Dean took a step further and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Get her Sam!" Dean yelled as he pulled me into a tight hold with both my arms over my head and I began to kick, scream, and laugh all at once as Sam began to tickle me.

"Tickle torture!" Sam yelled manically.

"Noooooooo!" I yelled laughing. After about three minutes I couldn't take it anymore "Stop! I'm gonna peeee! Stop! Stop! Hahaha I can't breathe! I'm gonna pee!" I screeched, laughing in between gasps for air. Dean finally let go as Sam stopped. I sat up and finally was able to catch my breath. We all paused then bursted into laughter once again.

"Nat you should have seen your face!" Dean laughed.

"I thought for sure you were gonna kick me in the face if a hadn't stopped!"Sam added.

"You got that right!" I chuckled.

We finally began to calm down until a thought popped into my mind, "What about daddy?" I asked, the question not really directed to anyone.

"What?" both of my brothers asked at the same time.

"What's dad's 'Winchester thingy'?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm…I think dads would be-" Dean was cut off.

"Being able to pack a good whipping?" Sam suggested.

"No," Dean replied.

"Best deer hunter?" I pitched in.

"Well yes and no… maybe-" Dean, again, was cut off.

"How about being able to care for three crazy kids" a deep voice from behind stated.

"Daddy!" I yelled happily as I turned to face him while he was closing our small apartment's front door.

"Hey dad," Dean greeted which was followed by a wave from Sam who look more then relieved that daddy had finally arrived with our food.

"Alright kids time for dinner," daddy said as he threw his keys onto the small table by the door and headed for the kitchen.

We all stood around our kitchen table and waited for dad to give out our meals. Dean was first to get his meal, "Dean; cheeseburger extra onions, fries, and a coke," daddy said doing his checklist aloud as he brought out each part of the meal.

"Thanks dad," Dean replied as he took his meal and headed towards the living room.

Sam was next, "Sam; chicken nuggets, fries, and a coke," daddy said as he handed him his food.

"Thanks pops," Sam chirped as he fallowed Dean to the living room.

"Finally, Natalie; Cheeseburger extra onions, fries, and a 7-up," daddy concluded, as he handed me my scrumptious meal.

"Thank you daddy!" I took my meal and jetted out the kitchen door then headed to the living room. As I sat down on the living room floor Sam began to speak.

"This is weird…" Sam said.

"What's weird?" Dean asked.

"Dad _never _gets our orders right unless he's got some kind of bad news…"Sam trailed off and looked at Dean.

Dean's eyes became wide with worry as he putdown his burger, "Shit! You're right! What do you think it is this time?"

"Maybe he just actually listened to our orders this time," I suggested hopefully, but I knew my brothers were right.

"No Nat, your brothers are right, and Dean Language, looks like I've been figured out. You boys start school tomorrow!" daddy said in an obviously fake cheery voice, "and I'm leaving for a week starting tomorrow night, so take this meal as a warning to _not _get into trouble while I'm gone,"

After about an hour we all had finished our meals, I was the first to yawn, which caught my dad's attention.

"All right kids time for bed"

"Awwwwwww" all three of us whined in unison.

"All of you heard me! To bed, now" daddy ordered sternly.

"Yes sir," we all simply replied. Dean went to his room while Sam and I went to ours.

"Drill sergeants back," Sam hissed to me as we entered our room.

"You can say that again" I replied disdainfully.

I quickly looked through my drawers and pulled out my (well actually Deans) gray Metallica t-shirt that was very roomy and fit almost like a dress, which I liked, along with a pair of plain pink shorts. I headed to the bathroom to change before any of my brothers could beat me to it. After changing and brushing my teeth I headed back to my room just in time to see Dean leaving his room to head towards the bathroom. When I stepped into my room Sam had already changed and was putting away his dirty clothes. I decided to jump into my bed, which was the one closest to the window, which I loved because I could look at the stars until I fell asleep. While fixing hair I hadn't realized Sam was half way out the door when I finally called out to him.

"Sammy?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Can you tuck me in?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sam smiled softly, "Sure, just gimme a sec," he replied.

Sam walked out of our room probably heading towards the bathroom. I smiled as I began to hear the two fight in the distance.

"Dean hurry up!" I heard Sam yell as he banged on the door furiously.

"Wait your turn princess!" Dean retorted.

"Dean you're such a jack-" Sam was cut of mid-cuss.

"BOYS!" daddy yelled from the living room _loud_ and _clear_, "Cut the crap and get to bed!"

"Yes sir" both boys replied, obviously sulking.

I heard the bathroom door open not long after daddy had yelled and heard a muffled smack, which, knowing my brothers was Sam getting hit in the back of the head by Dean. I heard someone somewhat quietly hiss, "OW!" That would be Sam.

After about three minutes, Sam came back into our room closing the door behind him. I quickly shut my eyes wanting to scare him when he came close enough.

"Oh well looks like Nat's asleep guess I won't be tucking her in," Sam said dramatically shrugging his shoulders.

'_Oh man he got me!_' "No! Tuck me in pretty please! With cherries on top!" I begged shooting up so that I was sitting straight. Sam let loose a small and gentle smile as he walked over to my bed which was about five steps away from his.

"Don't worry Nat I planned on doing it any way," Sam reassured me as he laid me back down pulling the blanket up to my shoulders before kissing my head,"Goodnight Nat,"

"Goodnight Sammy," I replied as he walked back over to the lights, which were about three steps away from his bed.

"Alright I'm gonna shut the lights, you settled in?"

"Yup!" I replied as I snuggled into my bed.

As soon as the lights were shut off my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. I looked over to Sam, following his silhouette as he walked over to his bed with no trouble before lying down, pulling the covers over him. The room went extremely quite the only noises that could be heard were the air vents and cars out side. I hated being in extremely quite situations, especially when it's bed time. I always feel awkward like, if I made any noise, the other person would get annoyed with me. Finally I managed to quietly get comfortable and began to slowly drift asleep. But before everything went black one thought streamed through my mind '_I hope I don't have any nightmares this time….'_ And finally I was asleep.

_**I hope you liked it! I was thinking about makeing about max 4 chaoters about innocent Natalie before things start to go haywire for her. What do you think? R&R please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! it's kinds long so I'm happy :) Oh yeah!**_

_**Me: Natalie will you please tell our lovely readers what I (unfortunately) do not own?**_

_**Natalie: Sure! YasiiA doesn't own Supernatural of any of its characters like...**_

_**Dean: Me**_

_**Sam: Or me**_

_**Natalie: I was JUST about to say that!**_

_**Dean: Well then hurry up! I'm sick of waiting!**_

_**Sam: Guys quit it! You're gonna make the readers upset!**_

_**Dean & Natalie: SHUT IT SAM!**_

_**Me: *Pats Sam's back* There there, It's okay Sammy**_

_**Sam: *Sad sigh***_

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up yawning and began to stretch when suddenly "OW!" I yelled as I quickly relaxed my leg and had to ride out a hellish cramp '_every DAMN time!'_ when the pain was finally gone I looked around the room and Sam was nowhere in sight I slowly shifted out of bed and headed to the kitchen when I spotted my dad sitting at the kitchen table with a cup and news paper in each hand

"Daddy where's Dean and Sam?" I asked my daddy in a groggy voice as I walked over rubbing whatever sleep that remained out of my eyes

"At school." my daddy simply replied before taking another sip of the black liquid he seemed to like so much

"shool?" I asked with curiosity but was also filled with jealousy at the 'thing' that took both my brothers away from me for hours

"You mean 'school'?" my father corrected.

I nodded yes at his correction but thought '_Isn't that what I said? I need to eat something before I say anything else stupid'_

"Well school baby is where you'll be going next year. It's a place of learning; they have teachers who will teach you _almost_ everything you need to know. Unfortunately school _can't_ teach you _everything…_" my father muttered the last part which seemed more to himself then to me

"What do you mean by not 'everything' daddy?"

"Oh well…umm…" daddy paused before he answered. "Well honey there's some things in life that _school_ can't teach you, but _I_ can. And others _you_ have to learn on your own."

"Oh…okay…" I replied shrugging my shoulders not really knowing what dad meant by that, wasn't school supposed to know everything? "When will Dean and Sam be back?"

"Soon baby. But until then do you want to watch cartoons?" he asked with a smile, he hardly ever wants to watch cartoons with any of us so there was _no way _I could turn him down

"YES! But umm… can I ask one more question?" I pulled my gaze away from my father's face and down at the cup that held a mysterious liquid black content "What's that? I see you and other people drinking it all the time and I still don't know what it is" pointing at the cup daddy held

"This is coffee baby. Coffee gives people the energy to stay awake" he replied taking another sip of his 'coffee'

"Can I try it?" I asked him with pleading puppy dog eyes that I began to realize my daddy and Dean could never say no to, but it didn't work that well with Sam. "Just a little bit! Please daddy!" I whined

"Ok, ok, no whining, here, but you might regret it" daddy warned but gave in. Daddy handed me the lukewarm cup of 'coffee' which I quickly lifted and put to my lips before slowly tipping it. The contents slipped into my slightly open mouth, more than I had wanted. It tasted bitter and dull, over all I would say tasted like…the color gray. I quickly spat the horrible liquid back into the cup and spat some more to make sure it was _all_ out of my mouth.

Daddy began to laugh at my face that held a look of disgust "I told you, you might regret it Nat!" as he continued to laugh. I set the cup back onto the kitchen table

"You tricked me!" I half yelled with a pout on my face as I crossed my arm across my chest and looked away from my daddy

"And how did I do that exactly?" my daddy asked playfully lifting an eyebrow at me

I glared at him as I responded "That's not coffee! That's sludge!"

"Not its coffee sweetie" my father chuckled

I let out a sigh, I knew my daddy would never lie to me "Ok so _maybe _that _is _really coffee I aint _ever_ drinking it again!"

"Good to know. Ready to watch TV?"

"Can I have Poptarts? Please daddy" I asked my dad putting on my best pair of puppy dog eyes, he sighed in defeat

"Ok I'll make them…go set up the TV"

"Yes! Thanks dad!"

"Welcome sweetie"

I turned on the TV and began flipping through channels and stopped when I came across the soap opera Sam and Dean had watched the night before nearing to the part when I had closed the TV before it could continue. I began to listen to their trivial matters and thought '_How can adults be so dramatic?'_. Daddy finally emerged for the kitchen with a fresh plate of two chocolate Poptarts, my favorite. As he sat down next to me I snuggled up close to him as we began to watch

"No cartoons on?" daddy asked in confusion

"I wanna see what happens" I replied, which made daddy let out a small laugh "Is it ok?"

"Its fine little monkey" I nudged my father due to his reply

"Hey!"

We silently watched for a couple of minutes, when I suddenly remembered something from yesterday and I _knew_ daddy would be smart enough to know the answer

"Daddy"

"Yeah sweetie?" he said as he looked down to me

"_Did _Joel sleep with Tiffany?" I asked looking up at him

His eyes widened for a second before he realized what I meant and where my question had most likely come from he sighed then replied "Yes he did sweetie, he did" I could see the amusement play across my father's face as he looked back up to the screen.

'_Wait a minute, so daddy watches enough of this to know?' _I thought as I tried to stifle my laughter at the thought of daddy staying up late nights watching the life unravel of these overdramatic people

"What's so funny?" he asked looking back down at me

"Nothing daddy…nothing…" I trailed of as I thought '_Does he cry too?!'_ which only made me laugh harder leaving my father even more clueless then before.

1 year later

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP' _Sam's alarm went off and just _kept_ going!

"URGH! Turn da dam thin' off!"I slurred each word as I reached over throwing the alarm clock off the night stand only to hear it crash to the floor and _finally, _hell's siren stopped '_It's friggin 6:30AM!'_ I mentally screamed being to tired actually say anything

"Nat! That's my clock! Jesus! Nat get up it's time for school" Sam said as he entered the room just in time to see me knock the clock over, he walked over to pick his clock off the floor "Your lucky it still works" Sam said aggravated

"Not for long" I mumbled turning over to get into a more comfortable position

"What was that?" Sam asked in a 'wanna run that by me again?' tone

"Nothing"

"Good…" he trailed off as I heard him walking over to me "Now…GET UP!" Sam yelled hitting me with a pillow I'm pretty sure as hard as he could

"Sam quit it or you're gonna end up having a broken nose!" I threatened, so he finally stopped or so I thought

Suddenly I felt my body tremble in shivers as someone poured ice-cold _glasses_ of water on me, my guess it was two full ones and they were more than enough to soak and chill me to the bone

"SAM!" I screeched jumping out of bed and began to chase my brother, he sprinted out of our room and into the kitchen where I ran into Dean at full speed knocking us both to the floor. I landed on my butt and so did Dean. My head came up to just beneath Dean's torso so because of my height I was pretty sure I winded him along the way

"FUCK!" Dean yelled as we hit the floor

"Ow…" I muttered slowly opening my eyes

"What the hell Nat?! Are you like a fricking Banshee or something?!" Dean yelled looking at me

"Don't blame me! It's Sam's fault!"

"If I recall _you're the_ one that crashed into me _not_ Sam"

"But-" Dean cut me off as he slowly stood up

"Whatever, aren't you meant to be dressed?" Dean asked holding out a hand to help me up too

"Thanks, and yeah I was just about to change…and sorry Dean" I said looking to the floor

Dean pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry too Nat, I shouldn't have yelled", Dean never liked to let Sam or I leave if he'd snapped at us I guess it just never sat right with him

"It's ok" I slowly pulled away from Dean's hug "Imma go get changed"

"Ok cool, hurry though you don't wanna be late on the first day of school"

"Here's an idea! Why don't I just miss it all together?" I said trying to lighten the mood, but also meant it

"Nice try, now move your ass!" Dean said as he pushed me towards the bathroom

I let out a deep over dramatically long sigh as I dragged my feet back to my room to get my change of clothes. I decided to change my cloths in our room because both Dean and Sam were in the kitchen eating. I wore a pair of baggy black jeans with a pink tank top that was outlined in white stones and slipped on a pair of sneakers. Once I was done changing I walked into the bathroom and began to comb my hair tying it into a high 'cheerleader' ponytail, my bangs were too short to be tied back as it swooped from the top right of my forehead down to below my left eye. I liked this hair style because I could hide my eye if I wanted to.

I just finished doing my hair and began brushing my teeth when Dean walked in leaning on the door frame "Shouldn't you eat first?"

I tipped my head back then replied "No nuff time" I managed to say passed all the foam that over flowed from my mouth, which made me look as if I had rabies

"Oh... hey listen, I was just thinking…you said it was Sam's fault you and I butted heads…literally"

I spat the foam in to the sink and rinsed out my mouth then replied while drying my mouth "Yeah the jerk hit me with his pillow, _really_ hard, to wake me up and when I didn't he spilt the arctic all over me…why?"

"Wanna get back at him?" I looked at my older brother through the mirror

I began to add cute clips to my hair that I had gotten from daddy for my sixth birthday once I added a third one it was enough so I turned around to face my brother, intrigued

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"With a simple _very_ effective prank" Dean smirked raising an eyebrow of his own "Well?"

"Lay it on me" I replied with a smirk stretched across my face

"Ok so I'll-" Dean was cut off

"Guys it's time to go! The bus is almost here!" Sam yelled from the living room

Dean continued to tell me his plan "Ok?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I chuckled

We walked out of the bathroom as Dean headed to the living to get his book bag and I headed to my room to get mine

"Natalie! Hurry up!" I heard Sam yell, Sam loved school and I never knew why 'cuz Dean hated it and always complained.

I quickly snatched my book bag off my bed and jetted out my room, our apartment was small so it didn't require a lot of running to get to the door but I didn't stop because as soon as Sam saw me he jetted out the door and so did Dean, once I was out of the apartment Dean quickly locked the door behind him and ran behind me as I ran to catch up with Sam. We managed to reach the bus stop just in time

"WAIT!" Sam yelled halting the closing doors of the yellow school bus. Sam, Dean, and I all ran onto the bus

"Sorry" Dean apologized to the bus driver only earning him a glare

"Just sit down" the man overweight man growled

'_Jerk much?'_ I thought passing him, he was obviously not a morning person

All three of us managed to find a bus seat next to each other and quickly sat as the bus started to move again. I sat in between Sam and Dean; nervously fiddling with my bag's key chain when suddenly Sam eyes instantly widened he snapped his head to face Dean

"Dad isn't here!" Sam hissed to Dean sounding worried

"So?" Dean asked looking at Sam

"Who the hell is gonna register Natalie?!" Sam hissed again, I looked up at Sam worried and thought '_What does this mean?'_

"Dad already took care of it" Dean replied

"Oh, he did?" Sam asked sounding somewhat surprised

"Yes, he's not stupid you moron" Dean said with a glare, he always stuck up for dad

"Whatever brick head and I never said he was"

After a small pause Dean replied simply with "Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam chuckled rolling his eyes

"What grade is she going to?" Sam asked

"2nd grade, when she took the test they said she could skip a grade" Dean replied

"Awesome way to go Nat" Sam congratulated me patting my back

After some silence I broke in "Guys…I'm scared" both my brothers looked down at me with faces of confusion and worry

"Why?" they both asked in unison, then glanced at each other with a flash of annoyance as if saying 'stop copying me!' then looked back down at me

"What if no one likes me?" I asked, both brothers sighed with relief as the smiled

"Nate there's no way no one wouldn't like you" Sam reassured me

"But what if I get bullied?" I asked with even more worry in my voice this time

"Nat if anyone even _tries_ to bully they'll have to deal with us" Dean said

"Exactly, why would you think that Nat?" Sam asked

After a pause I knew I had to reply "…Because of my eye…"

Sam and Dean laughed "Nat how many times do we have to tell you? Your eye is awesome! And anyone who doesn't see that is fricking retarded!" Sam said sounding extremely confident in what he just said

"…Really?" I said finally looking up at my brothers still fiddling with the key chain

"Really really" Dean replied

I began to laugh '_They always know what to say and do' _I thought

"Are you guys nervous?" looking back and forth between my brothers

"I know I am" Dean replied

"Why?" I asked a little surprised I didn't think Dean was the type to be nervous

"There won't be enough of me to go around to all the people who are gonna want to be my friends, that's why" Sam and I began to laugh at Dean egotistical response

"Okaaaay whatever you say 'Mr. Popularity'" Sam said in between laughs

"Hey don't diss me just your only friend is your math teacher" Dean retorted and began to laugh, Sam stopped laughing and glared at Dean

"I have do have friends" Sam replied then simply added "Jerk"

"Sure you do, bitch" Dean said with a sly smile

Just then the bus came to a complete stop, and in front of it a baby blue and beige public school stood tall. The front gate crowded with children, teachers, and even some parents. Sam slid of his seat and I took in a deep breath before sliding out after him and Dean followed behind me, we walked off the bus into the crowd of kids when Sam quickly grabbed my hand

"I'll take her to class and you better get going or you'll be late" Sam said to Dean

"Thanks bro" Dean thanked as he turned to heading toward the middle school section

"No problem" Sam replied then turned in the opposite way, which lead to the elementary section

We made our way through the crowds of adults and kids then headed into the elementary building but stopped in front of an office before we headed to class. There was a small line of kids in front of us who all left with a sheet of paper which made me wonder '_what's on that sheet?'._

Finally it was our turn, I peered over the counter on tip toes and came to see a woman with gold-rimmed glasses that had a chain around her neck keeping them secure from falling, and coal-black hair that really paled her complexion with her red lipstick, and she couldn't have been more than 30. She looked like and older version of Snow White, who usually seemed like she was in her teens. The woman was happily smiling and complying with everyone's complaints and questions along with ours, she looked like a Chinese to me.

She smiled at Sam when she talked never wavering her gaze "Names?" she asked us in what didn't quite sound like an American accent but it was really close

"Sam and Natalie Winchester" Sam replied

The women paused searching her screen for our names "Sorry the secretary is absent today so I'm helping out, you know how crazy the first day can be, I'm actually the guidance councilor" she apologized finally handing two sheets of paper

"No, it's totally cool…thanks" Sam replied taking the papers from the women

As we walked away I couldn't help but ask "Sam?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Is she from Chinese?" I looked up as I asked my smartest brother betting he would know

"You mean China? No, I don't think so. She's probably Japanese her name plate said 'Izumi Tsubaki' that isn't really a Chinese name…is it?" Sam replied with the last part more to himself then me

"Oh cool" I simply said not really knowing what he meant, after a small pause from my last question I asked another "Sammy?"

"Yeah Nat?" I love that Sam never got impatient with me

"What's on those papers?" I asked looking up at him again

"Oh yeah, here" he said handing me one of the two sheets he had "It's your schedule, it tells you where you need to be and when. There's only 10 minutes of home room left, we'd better hurry" Sam quickly grabbed my hand as we made our way through the hall ways

We finally reached a door which's number plate had the number 102 printed on it, Sam knocked before pulling the door open which to the left reveled a classroom of filled with children sitting on connected desks forcing everyone to have a partner, and straight ahead from the door, one large desk which contents consisted of many papers and stationary and a woman. She had a gray pencil skirt and black heels along with a violet shirt that outlined her thin pear-shaped body and highlighted her blond hair, she looked quiet young probably still in her early twenties

"Hello and you are?" the blonde women asked as she approached us, judging by her accent she was probably Texan

"I'm Sam and this is my little sister Natalie, Natalie Winchester, it says here this is her class" Sam stated before handing the women my schedule

"Ah Yes, perfect timin' we were just doin' introductions" the blonde woman said as she waved me to come in

"Ok Nat, I need to go to class I'll be waiting for you at the front of the school ok?" I sadly nodded at Sam not wanting him to leave, he crouched down coming to my level as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side "Sorry Nat I really wish I didn't have to leave you alone, but I have to" he apologized as he pulled me into a hug, then quickly let go and stood back up ruffling my hair "You'll be fine I promise" I again silently nodded, he turned to leave when the blonde teacher called out him

"Wait!" halting Sam forcing him to turn back around "Don't you want a note? Sayin' why you were late?" Sam nodded yes; she rushed back to her table quickly which caused her heels to clack against the floor as she ran, when she finally reached her table she scribbling something on her note pad before ripping it out and rushed back over to hand it to Sam "I know how strict some of them teachers can be"

Sam smiled "Thanks Miss…" he trailed off not knowing her last name

"Turner" she continued

"Thanks Miss Turner" Sam said again this time finishing his sentence she nodded with a smile

"Well you better get goin' there's only 5 minutes of home room left"

"Will you be ok Nat?" Sam asked looking down at me

"Yeah, thanks Sammy" I replied, I didn't want Sam to be late I knew how much school  
meant to him

"Ok see you later!" Sam said as he waved goodbye before running down the hall causing me to sigh

"Wanna come in?" Miss Turner asked, I only nodded yes in response. I slowly walked into the class only to see more kids then I had seen when standing outside the door

"Well Natalie, Billy just finished his introduction when you knocked, and since you're already standin' in the front would you like to introduce yourself?" Miss Turner asked but it sounded more like a statement

"Ok…" I replied extremely nervous "Umm…my name is Natalie Winchester, I'm 6… I have two brothers…Dean who's 14 and S-Sam who's 11…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say

"What about your parents?" Miss Turner asked

"Umm I live with my father who's an ex-marine but my mother died when I was born so I don't know much about her" I replied '_This is SO NERVE WRECKING!' _I mentally screamed

"Oh I'm so sorry" Miss Turner apologized

"Oh it's ok I never met her anyway"

"What about you hobbies?"

"Umm…" I paused '_What _where_ my hobbies?_' I mentally screamed scanning my brain '_Just say anything!' _"…Drawing"

I tucked back my hair that had covered my left eye behind my ear, I didn't want to seem inverted, but only to relies my mistake as everyone's eye's began to widen

"Umm…Natalie are you wearin' Halloween contacts?" Miss Turner asked with a hint of disapproval

I quickly shot my gaze to the floor unable to shift it '_If I had a buck every time someone asked me that_…_' _"N-No Miss Turner I was born with my l-left eye like this" after a pretty awkward silence all I could think was '_Good going Nat! Prepare to be known as the '_freak'_ from now on!'_ I mentally slapped myself about a thousand times until someone broke the silence with a single word

"AWESOME!" a boy yelled from the back of the room, I looked up to see a boy in the last row smiling probably the biggest smile I've ever seen. His eyes were a dark chocolate-brown like my hair, and he had dirty blonde hair that swooped across his forehead like Sam's, which Dean called gay but it never seemed to faze Sam 'cuz he liked it.

"Aaron what happened to raisin' one's hand?" Miss Turner asked as she turned to face the boy named Aaron

"I'm sorry Miss Turner but it's just that it really is cool! I mean how many people do you know who have a gold-colored eye?" I smiled as he defended me '_Is '_defended_' the right word?_'

"I guess" Miss Turner finally gave in with a smile "Ok Natalie sweetie why don't you go sit next to Aaron, seems like you two would get along perfectly" I smiled because for some reason I thought so too.

I began to make my through the middle of the perfectly organized five row tables, each row containing eight kids, four to the right and four to the left, two on each connecting table. Once I had I reached the fifth row I turned left passing another two kids before taking my place to Aaron's left who sat in the right corner of the fifth row, leaning his head onto his propped up right arm's hand he just stared with a smirk, at me…

"I-Is there something on my face?" I said reaching up to touch my cheek

"Is that really your real eye color?" he simply asked ignoring my question narrowing his eyes

"Yes, why would I lie?" I simply stated

"Hmmmm…" was the only thing he responded with before coming to close to my face for comfort making me slowly back away as he pushed forward, then he suddenly stopped "Huh…" was all Aaron let out

"Geez Aaron get a room!" a girl from behind us whispered

"Her eye's legit" Aaron said as he _finally _backed away "No contact lines"

"Niiiiiicceee" the girl from behind stated again

I turned to face her, she had shining dark brown hair that was parted from the middle causing it linger around her face and neatly fall down to her shoulders, with her pale complexion allowed her pale blue eyes take the stage and all of which made her look like a porcelain doll. I never thought I would see someone so beautiful

"Sorry, hey my name is Haley Stevens" the girl named Haley smiled holding out her hand and I took it into mine as she began to playfully shake it vigorously causing me to giggle as I tried to stifle my laughter

"And I'm Malik" the boy behind her said with a smile and a wave, he had a dark complexion and a great smile with big light green eyes along with short chocolate-brown hair.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said brimming with joy '_Who knew my kooky eye would get me such awesome friends? I can say friends right?' _I pondered my thought

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of home room and the start of our first class, it was math. We began to set up taking out our pencil cases and notebooks as text books were being passed out and each pair had to share one. I began to stare off into space noticing all the boards with decorations and drawing along with all of its trinkets and tidbits hanging off them and began rating them on a scale of one to ten, one being the worst when suddenly my name was called out

"Miss Winchester, are we borin' you?"Miss Turner asked on a sarcastic tone snapping me back to reality "Or am I interruptin' your lala land adventures?"

"N-No! No! P-Please c-continue!" I fell over my tong as if I were saying a tong twister

"No need to get so worked up Natalie just makin' sure you're still with us" she said with a chuckle as the rest of the class began to snicker, '_Embarrassment coming back full speed ahead!'_ I thought with an ember face

"Don't be so shy, embrace the laughter like I do!" Aaron whispered to me before standing up "Miss Turner why are you so smart?" Aaron suddenly asked

Miss Turner sighed "Aaron sit down" she said with a slight smile

"Oh come on Miss Turner you know me, I can guarantee I'M as smart as YOU"

Miss Turner crossed her arms over her chest leaning on her left hip raising eyebrow along with a smirk that quickly began to grow "Oh, really?" she asked sounding intrigued

"Yes really" Aaron replied sounding more than confidant with a playful grin

"Ok then" she paused most likely thinking of a question "Oh! Here's a real easy one, what's the square root of 25?" Aaron froze wide eyed trying to think of an answer

"I thought so" Miss Turner said releasing her arms "In fact since this _is_ math class why don't we have a 'problem of the class'? This means whoever can figure out what the square root of 25 is will get a prize!" Miss Turner announced to the class and not long after every one began to count trying to guess the answer.

I looked around no one seemed to be getting it but the question had sounded familiar to me so I decided to give it a shot remembering what Sam had been yapping on about before '_Not that Dean, dad, or I were even listening but we had decided to humor him'_ I meekly began to raise my hand remembering what Miss Turner had said about shouting out

"Yes Natalie? Do you know the answer?" Miss Turner asked, I slowly nodded yes "Ok then let's hear it"

"Umm…5?" I replied but it sounded more like a question then an answer

"5 are you sure?" She asked again

I paused thinking '_I defiantly remember Sam saying it was 5_' I nodding again "Yes"

Miss Turner had paused then suddenly a big smile appeared on her face "Correct!" she yelled in excitement "How did you know?" she asked looking at me with a big bright smile, the rest of the class turned back to face me as I answered

"U-Um well my older brother Sam is in advanced p-placement and he does like really hard stuff like algebra, and one night he was talking about a question like that…" I trailed off knowing she got the point

"Really? Well that's great" Miss Turner praised "Well heads up!" she quickly threw me a strawberry flavored lollipop which I caught with ease

'_My favorite! Looks like there _is _a plus side to Sam being so smart!'_ I thought as I held the lollipop in my hand

"Ok Aaron are you gonna sit down now?" Miss Turner called out to Aaron, I hadn't realized he was still standing

"U-Uh yeeeaaahh with Albert Einstein over here!" he replied as he plopped down to his seat and quickly flung his left arm around my shoulder pulling me into a tight hug, causing the class to laugh, even Haley and Malik who rolled their eyes laughing.

The rest of the day went smoothly until the class before lunch

"Hey Nat you ok?" Aaron whispered to me as I began to clench my stomach

"Yeah it's just…I didn't get to eat anything this morning 'cuz we were late"

"Neither did I, but why do you look like you're about to die?"

"'Cuz Dean and I got our stomachs from our dad, who has one the size of an endless pit. So not eating is like…worse than torture to a Winchester" Aaron just began to laugh

"What is it this time Aaron?" Miss Turner Aaron asked without even turning around as she continued to write on the board

"Sorry Miss Turner, I just…figured out one of the great mysteries of the world" I let out a small chuckle at his response

"Well Aaron this is English not Science so please pay attention"

"Sure thing, sorry Miss Turner"

"It's ok just pay attention" I liked Miss Turner she had a really high tolerance for kids and was really fun

About 10 minutes later the bell rang for lunch, I was the first to stand up and soon so did everyone else, in one big crowed we all exited the room. Once I was out I had realized Aaron, Malik, and Haley were nowhere in sight

'_Where are they?'_ I thought '_Maybe they just went ahead_' then I made my way to the cafeteria.

Finally I had my burger, fries, cola, and muffin. Satisfied with what I had on my tray but now the only problem I faced was where to sit

'_Guess they ditched'_ I thought with a sigh, as I looked around I began to notice something and thought '_Cliques are _everywhere_!_ _I thought '_cliques'_ only happened in high school so-' _my thoughts were cut off by the calling of my name

"Nat! Nat! Natalie!" I searched for the voice calling my name to see Sam waving me over, I smiled I was happy I had a place but was a bit upset it wasn't the voices I wanted calling me. I walked over and sat next to Sam and four of his friends "Hey Nat! This is Alex, Brianna, Evelyn, and Mick" he said pointing to each of his friends

"Hi" I waved to all of Sam's friends before sitting down. I knew what question was going to come next 'So how was your day so far Nat?' so to keep him from asking I had to distract him "So Sam how was your day?" I asked hoping to divert him for a while or at least until I finished my lunch

"Oh, it was awesome, back when I was in home room a teacher came into our class and suddenly called me out of class, I thought I was in trouble until she took out a piece of paper which was a new schedule! She said 'cuz of my test I have all advanced placement classes again! And what's awesome is that I'm not the youngest in my class!" let me explain, When Sam started school he skipped a grade just like I did so he was usually the youngest in all his classes

"Yeah that would be me, I'm the youngest" Alex said raising his hand, and we all began to laugh

"You in trouble Sammy? That's rich"

"Hahaha" he sarcastically laughed "So what about you Nat?"

'_CRAP! So soon?!'_ was all I could think, if I lied Sam would notice almost instantly because he always did

"Umm…well" I paused for the slightest second when suddenly

"Hey Nat! Awesome table!" I heard someone from behind me say, Haley, Aaron, and Malik (in that order) were putting down their trays next to mine

"Oh, hey guys" I said a bit surprised '_I thought they ditched me…'_

"Sorry we're late had to take Haley to the infirmary for a bit" Malik apologized as they sat down

"Oh why?" I asked pretty worried

"Oh umm…well-" Aaron was cut off

"I'll tell her later Aaron, but for now who are these lovely people?" she asked gesturing to the rest of the table

"Oh yeah! Ok there are lots of people to introduce here so I'll just name everyone" I started by pointing at Sam and continued clockwise "This is my brother Sam and his friends Alex, Brianna, Evelyn, and Mick and these are my friends Malik, Aaron, and Haley" everyone waved 'hi' or exchanged a 'hello' "And as for your question Sam…it was awesome"

"Hey dorks!" a voice from behind us yelled

"Oh hey, guys this is our eldest brother Dean"

"Hey" everyone replied

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking up at Dean

"Just checking up on you dorks" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's response

"So how was your day?" Sam asked

"Pretty good I guess, we had P.E first block so it wasn't that bad" Dean nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as he replied

"So are you gonna sit with us or what?" I asked

"Again, I said I was _just _checking on you dorks"

"Okay whatever, hey Haley wanna go to the restroom?" I asked taking a final bite of my burger

"Yeah sure!" Haley stood up and we left for the restroom

"What do you think they do in there?" I heard Dean ask

"None or your business retard" Brianna replied, I let out a small chuckle and so did Haley as we walked away.

_**Wellllll? What did you all think? I have SO much planned for all the events to come! Can't wait for winter break imma go crazy posting and writing! Please remember to R&R! Oh by the way! I can to side stories if you want me too! not only about Supernatural though! (I don't do yoai slash though, cuz I suck at it ...SORRY!) I'll also be posting some other Fanfictions too like Criminal Minds (I love Reid!) it's another OC with a HUGE back story (it's rated 'M'...hehehe). Well that's all until this weekend! Bye! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I'm SO SORRY I took so long! I had the chapter ready, but I suck at editing and my 'editor' (friend) is grandpa got sick! I'm really sorry again! Hope this chapter makes it up to all of you! I promise to have the 5th chapter up by tomorrow!**_

_**BTW I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters except for mine, eg Natalie**_

Chapter 4

We walked into the bathroom and I went straight into a stall, '_geez I held that in too long…' _I thought to myself.

Once I finished with my 'business' I flushed the toilet and happily strolled out of the stall walking towards the sinks to wash my hands. Suddenly I remembered something from earlier.

"Hey Haley what was Aaron talking about? You said that you'd tell me later," I asked curiously as I turned the tap off.

"Yeah that's actually why I came to the bathroom with you, I wanted to talk to you about that,"

"Oh ok, sure," I replied coolly when I was actually worried on the inside '_What did she want to tell me, that we had to be alone for her to do it?'_ I thought frantically.

"Ok umm… I guess by how your acting you haven't noticed something different about me,"

"Noticed…?" I trailed off but mentally continued, '_How pretty you are?'_

"Natalie you have to _promise _me you won't treat me differently once I tell you this,"

"I won't…I promise," I replied almost inaudibly, '_What's going on?' _I thought to myself while starting to feel paranoid.

"I…have cancer," she said just above a whisper. I was completely shocked.

"W-What? But you have hair… and y-you…" I trailed off feeling speechless.

"You lose your hair during the treatment that I am currently on. The hair that I have now is just a wig and my eyebrows are strips of hair you can stick on,"she paused staring at me, looking for some kind of reaction on my face, "I-I do all of this 'cuz I wanna be as normal as I can be," she continued as tears began to pool her eyes. She looked down, her fists were clenched and her rosy lips began to quiver as she took, "All my life I've had cancer…but as soon as people found out they would treat me like I'm about to shatter…and I HATE IT! Aaron and Malik are the only ones who have ever treated me like a normal person after I told them…" She paused as she gasped for air through each sob.

Looking at Haley, it was obvious, that she was terrified which led me to thinking'_How many people have hurt her because of her condition, that has caused her to become so upset and fragile when talking about it? It's as if she's ashamed…this is _nothing _she should be ashamed about'._ My thoughts were interrupted when she finally managed to continue, "A-and if you know from now, just tell me straight up you won't be my friend! And don't feel bad 'cuz you wouldn't have been the first…"

"Don't freak out, I won't," I replied in a soft tone trying to calm her down.

"What?" she asked as she snapped her head back up with her eyes wide and a shocked expression on her face.

_ 'Was she expecting another response?' _"I understand…I won't treat you any differently-" I was cut off by Haley before I could continue,

"T-Thank you," she stuttered, smiling, then wiped her tears with both of her hands.

"_Except…"_ I continued. Her smile quickly faded as he lowered her hands,"If you're being bullied, physically and mentally or you're forced to do something you can't handle, I'm interfering ok?" after stating my conditions, I looked at her for a response.

Her smile grew wider then before, and she ran over to me, nearly tackling me, to the floor. I quickly regained my balance but noticed that she refused to release me from her iron grip, so I continued to hug her back. After about a minute or so, she finally let go of me but still held me at arm's length while looking to the floor nervously.

"I'm so happy…whenever I told anyone about my 'condition' they all said that they didn't want to be my friend, I never knew why, except for Malik and Aaron and now…you," she finished as she finally looked at me, directly into my eyes, staring at me with her puffy red ones.

"Of course, why would I not want to be friends with you? I've barley known you for a day and I already consider myself lucky! I thought I was going to be 'the freak with the weird eye' for the rest of the year until I met you guys," we both began to laugh, "Let's get you cleaned up," I told her kindly. Haley nodded smiling as she walked over to the sinks with me.

Once we had finished washing Haley's face clean from her tears, we began to walk out when suddenly; she grabbed my arm making halt. I looked back at her with confusion laced into my features wondering why she stopped.

"Your eye's not weird Nat it's awesome, and you're no more a freak then we are ok? We'll always have your back no matter what happens…ok?" she asked me, but it was much more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyways.

We walked out of the stalls and headed back to our table when we were suddenly tugged away by Malik and Aaron nearly causing me to fall.

"Guys! What's goin on?" I asked after regaining my balance.

"Sorry Nat! We were planning to go out to the field to play!" Malik answered excitedly.

"Yeah we already told Sam and the others but they said they had to printout something for class," Aaron added.

"Oh wait! Our trays! We gotta clean them up or we'll get in trouble!" Haley blurted worried.

"Already done!" Aaron and Malik answered in unison.

"Okay then let's go!" I said as we all began to head over to the field.

After playing catch for the rest of lunch, I managed to get through the rest of the classes with ease. I never thought school could be so fun! Unfortunately all fun comes to an end. It was finally time to go home but I really didn't want to. Aaron yawned, stretching out his limbs in his chair.

"Home time!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

"Unfortunately…"I murmured slowly.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow!" said Haley as she walked to the door.

"Yeah see yeah tomorrow" Malik replied as she walked out the door. I followed right behind Aaron and Malik out the door.

"So you guys going home together?" I asked.

Aaron and Malik looked at each other before replying.

"Nat, you do know were brothers right?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Malik laughed, "I guess no one told her"

"Told me what?" I asked looking at the two.

"Malik is my stepbrother," Aaron answered, "Like you, my mom died when I was born and when I was about four my father got re-married to Malik's mom, Sandra, whose husband had also died before Malik was born,"

"That's awesome! ...And really sad. Sorry guys…" I said nervously.

"Nah it's cool, it's not like it's your fault and we didn't know them anyway,"Aaron shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah it's cool, I'm just happy to have such an awesome little bro," Malik chuckled.

"Younger?" I asked.

Aaron let out a sigh of annoyance then replied,

"Yeah Malik it two months older than me…" he trailed off as he began to sulk. Malik and I began to laugh at Aaron's childish behavior, and then he soon joined our laughter. He didn't seem like the type to stay depressed for too long.

We all finally reached the main gate; we then dumped our bags onto the ground as we began searching all around. Malik and Aaron were looking for their mom; Sandra and I were looking for either of my brothers.

"Ah! There's mom, we gotta go Malik," Aaron said picking up his bag.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Nat!" Malik called out to me as he picked his up too.

"Bye!" I waved them off.

"Bye Nat!" Aaron waved to me as they ran off. About a minute later I felt a tap on my shoulder, which caused me to jump. I turned to see Dean and Sam standing behind me.

"Geez! You guys scared me!" I huffed as I bent down to pick up my bag.

"Sorry Nat didn't mean to, anyway we gotta hurry to the buses," Sam said as he grabbed my hand and we ran to the buses.

"Nat this is the bus you're gonna need to be coming to and from school got it?"Dean instructed me sternly.

"Bus 39, got it," I replied as we slowly boarded the bus.

On the ride home I told Sam and Dean everything that happened today including the part about what happened in math class, at hearing that Sam said the lollipop should technically be his but there was no way I was handing it over. When we finally arrived home Dean suddenly grabbed me then pulled me into his room.

"What the hell Dean!" I yelled quietly.

"Dude shut up! Don't you remember the plan?" Dean whispered harshly. I paused as I contemplated what he had said.

"Oh yeah!" I replied with realization.

"Ok well you remember what to do right?" I nodded "Ok good then take this," Dean said handing me a photo that even gave me the chills. It was on an A4 piece of paper with a picture of what I was guessing, was some kind of man. It had spiders crawling out of its mouth along with maggots coming out of its decaying rotten flesh. It held a horrifying grin swept across its face showing its horrendous yellow shark like teeth that were stained with dry blood along and flesh. Its face was also covered in old dried white, red, blue, and yellow make up. It was perfect.

'_Undead…clown…_' I thought with a grin. I had heard about the legendary prank Dean had pulled after making Sam watch Stephen King's 'IT', but I was a year old at the time and never actually got to see the prank happen. But I do know the prank is the reason why Sam wouldn't step with in ten miles of a McDonald.

"Alright let's go," I nodded as Dean walked out of his room and I walked right behind him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled calling Sam over.

"What?!" Sam yelled back as he walked over to Dean.

'_None of them would yell this much if dad was here'_ I thought.

"Ok so we were gonna order pizza and I wanted to know what you wanted," Dean asked stalling Sam as I set up the plan.

"Just the normal," Sam replied.

"Ok what about a movie?"

"Ummm…" A tap on his shoulder interrupted Sam.

"Hey Sammy" I called out to him.

"Yea- WAHHHHH!" Sammy screamed as he fell to the floor, "THROW THAT DAMN THING AWAY! NOW!" Sam roared.

Dean and I nearly fell to the floor laughing.

"Pay back biatch!" I managed to say through my harsh laughter.

"Dude I don't think I've ever heard your scream so high pitched!" Dean blurted out.

"THROW IT AWAY NOW!" Sam yelled again.

"Ok, ok chill Samantha. Throw it away Nat," Dean ordered and I nodded in response. I walked over to the kitchen and ripped up the paper then threw it away with a smile still lingering on my face.

"Okay Sam its safe," I said jokingly as I walked out of the kitchen.

"You're such DICKS!" Sam said yelling the last part.

"Chill out Sammy…" but Sam cut me off.

"IT'S SAM!" Sam yelled as he stormed off to his room. He only said that when he was really mad.

"He's really mad huh?" I looked at Dean with worry.

"Nah just give him time to cool down, once the pizza gets here he should be fine. You know how he is about clowns"

"Ok…" was all I said. But knew that Dean was most probably wrong.

After a while Dean and I settled down and began to watch some random soap operas on TV, why we watched them boggled our minds but we watched them anyways and talked at times, mostly betting on who slept with who or who killed who when suddenly the doorbell rang. Dean picked up our dads 45 as he walked over to the door. Dad always said to check the door with a gun in hand because you never know what might happen. I always thought it was a little over the top but never complained because I agreed that is was better safe than sorry. Dean looked through the peephole and quickly tucked the gun in the back of his pants before opening the door.

"Hey, here…yeah thanks, bye." conversations at the door never lasted more than about 15 seconds. With Dean it was normally under 30 seconds flat, this time it took about 23 seconds. Dean turned around waving me over. As soon as I came, he handed me a pizza box as he got his change from the pizza boy who couldn't have been more then 17. Dean always made sure to get his change back and never gave a tip if not necessary, but I always made him.

"Deeaaann" I said in a stern tone.

Dean sighed, "Here," Dean said, slamming two bucks into the guy's hand then closed and locked the door, before the guy could even reply, "I don't see why the hell they deserve a tip…" Dean muttered

"How about bringing us pizza?" Dean rolled his eyes ignoring my question "Hey Dean when's dad coming back?"

"Probably by next week, end of next week max" he replied "Sam pizza's here!"Dean yelled calling Sam. After a pause of silence, "Better move your ass before it's all gone!" he yelled again. This time we heard the room door open and Sam came trudging over to the couch but sat on the far edge away from Dean and I. Ignoring Sam's gesture Dean continued, "Alriiiiiight, Goosebumps time!" I looked over to Dean with a look obviously saying 'Dean he's still mad' but Dean replied with a look of his own saying 'Everything's fine'.

We watched about four episodes of Goosebumps when we noticed it was already 10:53pm and decided to call it a night. I did my normal bedtime routine; change into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, use the toilet (I hate waking up in the middle of the night to use it…I get scared), then finally I went to bed. By the time I walked into the bedroom Sam had already beaten me to the beds, he was sleeping with the covers over his head obviously giving off the 'leave me alone' vibe and I knew if I didn't listen to the vibe I would just make things worse. The lights were already off too; normally he'd wait until I was in bed to switch them off. He must be pissed.

'_Damn I wanted to apologize to him too…' _I thought as I plopped down onto my bed. I lay there for about 20 minutes before I was finally able to sleep.

~*Dream-Natalie*~

_ "Natalie wake up…its time for school!" I could hear Sam yelling for me. I opened my eyes to be immediately blinded by the streaming sun that made its way through our curtains._

_ "Ouch…" I muttered, as I slowly got out of bed._

_ I walked over to our beige drawer dresser; it has six rows, which allowed Sam and I to come to a quick compromise. He got the top three while I got the bottom three. I opened the fourth drawer which was the first of my three; I opened it to see a beautiful white dress that that had a string bowed at the front just beneath the chest, spaghetti string straps, and beside it a cotton candy pink cardigan._

_ '_When did I get this? It's so…beautiful…' my thoughts trailed off as I imagined myself wearing it. I quickly pulled it out of my drawer and decided to wear it rather than just imagine_. I quickly slipped the dress on and looked back into the mirror. I looked amazing._

_ "Natalie move your ass!" Dean yelled. If he hadn't called for me I would have just stared at myself in the mirror all day long._

_ I quickly ran into the bathroom tying my hair into two pigtails and swooped my bangs down in front of my left eye. When I was done I looked…normal, but then I tucked most of my bangs behind my ear leaving some long and short strands to linger showing my golden eye, after all I could never be normal, just myself. _

_ After finishing my hair and brushing my teeth I quickly ran into the living room, '_Looks like I'm missing breakfast again…' _with that thought in mind I let out a heavy sigh. As I entered the living room Sam and Dean quickly and reluctantly walked to the door ignoring me as they did so. I ran up behind them so that I could catch up with them. _

_ "Sam are you still mad?" he answered my question with silence, "I'm REALLY sorry! It was jus-" I was cut off by Sam._

_ "Shut up Natalie," Sam answered bluntly, so I did. We had just walked through the door when I realized I had forgotten my school bag and Dean must have noticed._

_ "What's wrong Natalie?" he asked in a drone like tone, not shifting his gaze, looking straight ahead. _

_ "I forgot my school bag I need to go back and get it!" I replied. When I was just about to step back into the house suddenly someone roughly grabbed my arm stopping me, it was Dean._

_ "No," was all he said._

_ "But Dean-"_

_ "NO!" Dean screamed at me, "NOW MOVE!" he bellowed throwing me forward. When he had done that I lost my balance and hit the floor. That's when I realized something else too; I had forgotten to put shoes on._

_ '_How could I have forgotten that?'_ I asked myself in confusion. _

_ "GET UP!" Sam yelled. _

_ I was too scared to argue, so I quickly complied but it didn't take too long for my skidded knees to make the process a lot harder. Sam came charging at me grabbing my arm and pulled me very roughly off the floor._

_ "COME ON!" Sam yelled passing me. I slowly walked behind them looking down at the floor. _

_ '_What's wrong with them there _never_ like this…' _my thoughts were interrupted as tears began to sting my eyes clouding my vision as they threatened to fall. I could no longer hold my back tears._

_ "Better get used to it," I heard someone in front of me say. I snapped my head up to see Dean and Sam glaring at me with scary grins on their faces._

_ "Or you could come with me…" a mysterious voice behind me trailed off._

_ Suddenly the air was thick and heavy as the sky fell dark, as if the sun could no longer light the sky. Scarecrows began to fly around in the smog that appeared making it harder to breathe. I slowly but fearfully turned around only to see a black shadow in the silhouette of a tall man whose face remained unseen because it was engulfed in the darkness. All I could make out of the man was his dark raspy voice as he spoke,_

_ "Come with me Natalie, I promise to make you happier than they could _ever_ make you," the man promised as he began to lower himself to my level. He scared me to no end, with each word he spoke I only cried more,_

_ "Come, come, Natalie dear," he hushed me only inches away from my face, "After all, were the same aren't we?" said the man as he revealed his bright yellow eyes, which were _much_ brighter then my golden one. His eyes were horrifying and full of evil, nothing like mine. I gasped in surprise, only causing him to chuckle._

_ "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I screamed in his face, fear now over flowing into me as I shook uncontrollably. "GET AWAY!" I screamed again. He simply chuckled at me before replying,_

_ "I'll come back for you Natalie, I promise you that" was all he said as everything went black._

~*Dream-Natalie end*~

I shot up out of my bed in a cold sweat. My shirt and hair clung to my skin, my breathing was raspy and heavy as I gasped for air '_It was only a dream… just a dream…thank god…'_ I thought, in an attempt to calm my thrashing heart.

As I sat they're whispering to myself trying to calm down, only then did I relies that tears were streaming down my face. I looked further down to my trembling hands then at my body that trembled just the same. I was terrified, I couldn't calm my racing heart or subside this uncontrollable shaking. I looked at the bedside table that stood in between Sam's bed and mine. The clock read 4:23am. I couldn't help it, I needed his help there was no way around it. I didn't care if he hated me, because I needed Sam. I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to Sam's using the moon's light to help me see as it illuminated almost everything in the room.

"Sam…Please Sammy wake up," I whispered lightly nudging him. He began to stir in his sleep until he finally woke up.

"Nat? What's going on? What time is it?" Sam asked in a groggy and tired voice. I ignored his question asking him one of my own,

"Sammy, if you're not still mad…could I please sleep with you? Please," I whimpered.

Sam sighed, "Nat I'm not that petty, come here," Sam said as he lifted his blanket and made room for me. Sam must have not been able to see my face because if he had, he would have been frantic. But I was glad he couldn't because I needed him calm, I knew it was the only thing likely to take all this unexplainable fear away. I didn't give it a second thought as I quickly dove into my brother's bed and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Nat w-why are you shaking? Natalie," Sam asked with his voice laced with worry. I couldn't answer or I'd cry again which would only make him a lot _more_worried and upset. "Nightmare?" he simply asked. All I could do was nod "It's ok Nat, I'm here for you now and always. So don't be scared," Sam cooed, "No matter what it is Dean and I are always here for you, any time, any day, ok?" he reassured me softly over and over but I only hugged him tighter. He continued to rub my back as he told me stories about him and Dean, along with stories about how I used to be as a baby. He continuously told me story after story. He must have been tired but nonetheless he kept on going.

I finally was able to fall into a calming and peaceful sleep knowing Sam wasn't mad at me anymore and that my brothers were always there for me no matter what, and I loved and cherished that feeling.

_**So what did you think? I love the cute relationship Sam and Natalie have... :***_

_**Please remeber to R&R and I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry if there are mistaks my laptop is about to die! Enjoy! R&R**_

Chapter 5

2 years later

I was lying on the couch of our empty apartment, and by empty I don't mean no furniture, I mean no _people_! You could hear a fricking pin drop!

'_I'm pretty sure this is where the saying "_It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop" _came from' _was all I thought, all day I've basically been on this couch with nothing to do, and TV wasn't an option because it gave out about a week ago

_'Seven o' clock and still not back, so another night alone huh? Why am I not surprised. Dad could have at least left me with Pastor Jim, Uncle Bobby or…._' Before I could finish my thoughts I heard the door handle begin to twist, on instinct I ran over and grabbed my daddy's gun and pointed it towards the door. The door was flung open only to reveal Dean, Sam and my father John, coming through the front door of our apartment, I sighed with relief

"Whoa!" Dean half yelled throwing his arms up at seeing a gun pointing at his stomach "Mind putting that down Billy the Kid?"

"Dean don't be a smart ass when someone has a gun pointed at you" I said putting down my father's gun and back in its place in the corner "You guys scared me, geez" I sighed

"Good job baby girl" dad said before kissing my head as he passed me, he threw his duffle onto the couch, as he headed into the kitchen. I noticed something wasn't right, dad never lets me swear even when I say 'crap' he tells me to watch my language, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on what was wrong.

"Dean, when can I go hunting with you guys?" I asked tugging at my 16 year old brothers gray shirt

"When you're older Nat, MUCH older hopefully" Dean said pulling me into a tight hug

I looked up at my brother making direct eye contact, putting on the best pair of puppy dog eyes I could, then pouted with my arms still around his waist

"What's so hard about shooting a rabbit?!" I half yelled, still holding my puppy dog eyes strong and firm

Dean gave me a blank look and began to laugh "Yeah rabbits, if only" Dean snorted rubbing the top of my head passing me.

'_What's that supposed to mean?_' I thought, but before I could respond to him I was shocked looking at my 13 year old brother Sam's face

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled not caring that the neighbors might have heard.

"Keep it down Nat!" he hissed "It's nothing" He sighed trying to pass me, I crossed my arms and leaned on my right hip while raising an eyebrow, blocking any chances of escape he had of escape

"That doesn't look like nothing! What happened? Did a deer like kick you in the face or something?" Sam laughed at what I had just said

"No butt munch" he said, I let out a sigh as I unfolded my arms

"Ok terd, let's get you cleaned up" Sam laughed at my retort

"Ok baby girl" Sam replied in a mocking tone

"Bite me" I growled dragging him along behind me.

"Alright that should do it" I said applying the Band-Aid to my brother's eyebrow

"Thanks Nat"

"Welcome geek boy" my brother gave me a playful glare then jumped on me, just as we began to wrestle on his bed our dad called for all of us to come into the living room. Sam and I were the first out of our room and soon after Dean came out of his too.

"Sit" our father commanded

"Yes Sir" we all said in unison walking over to sit down, our dad has a tendency to be a drill sergeant at times but we got used to it, some more than others though

As we walked into the living room we noticed dad had taken the comfy chair, now all that was left with the comfy loveseat or the horrendously uncomfortable wooden chair. We subtly began to race each other to the loveseat but my effort was futile as I ended up on the beat up wooden chair.

'_I absolutely hate sitting on this chair…I wonder how long until I get a splinter…'_ was all I could think, it felt extremely uncomfortable, but unfortunately Sam and Dean beat me to the loveseat.

After some time the extremely awkward silence was broken by Dad "Ok Natalie you're a big girl now and there's things you should know-"

Our dad was cut off by Dean "Dad please don't do this she's still too young" and judging by Sam's actions he quickly caught on to what Dean meant

"Dad I agree with Dean, please don't do this" Sam begged

John shot up out of his chair and began yelling at Sam and Dean "She's my daughter and I decide what's good for her or not! Both of you are in no position to be telling me what to do! Do you understand me?"

Both my brothers swallowed hard before replying "Yes Sir" at the same time, our dad could be scarier than any horror movie ever made when he wants to be

"Now SIT!" quickly Sam and Dean dropped back down onto the loveseat obeying dads orders

'_I'm completely lost what was I 'too young' to know? What were they keeping from me?' _I nervously thought because dad never really snapped and Sam and Dean like that, dad cleared his throat bringing my attention back to him

"As I was saying" he continued "You're a big girl now Natalie and deserve to know the truth" I kept silent not wanting to make the same mistake my brothers had made earlier but thought

'_Truth? What truth?' _I was confused and couldn't understand the situation

John began explaining to me what he, Dean, and Sam _really_ did. What they _really_ hunted. On the inside I was completely terrified and extremely shocked but for some weird reason… it didn't seem all that crazy to me. I kept my face expressionless in front of my father, he always said to put on a 'poker face' when you were scared or sad, not to give you enemy the upper hand but that was the only face I could make without crying.

Somewhere inside me felt as though my dad…John… was an enemy, he kept all this from me for years I knew he was just trying to protect me, which he repeatedly said but I hated being lied to and now to only find out I've been lied to all my life but also was lied to about the truth of the world by my entire family I felt betrayed, but I knew had to forgive him, he was my father after all and his intentions were (somewhat) pure, it was hard but I forgave him…kinda, but all my forgivness went away as he told me about my birth.

"So did mom know about all this too?" I asked

"That's what I needed to tell you next Natalie, Mary she… she isn't your mother…" he trailed of but, my eyes widened in shock and confusion, but he soon continued "Natalie the life of a hunter can become lonely sometimes and they might want comfort, different people want different kinds of comfort and well I…." I cut off my dad quickly knowing what he was heading towards

"D-Dad I get what your trying to say so what's your point?" I interjected before he could continue, I tried to keep a cool head but after hear everything he's said so far I felt like someone just shot me in the face and told me I was a boy, and it was extremely shocking (I mean wouldn't you be shocked if you got shot in the face?) and confusing (how wouldn't you be confused if someone said you were a boy when you've lived you entire life as a girl with all the necessary 'parts' to be one).

I all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry out the rest of my days and hope would just stop because everything so far I would _probably_ be able to get over but I wouldn't be able to if this was heading where I'm terrified it was.

Just as John was about to continue he paused and gave me a questioning look then folding his arms to ask,

"How did you know what I was trying to say Natalie?" I mentally kicked myself 'CRAP!' was all I could think, but then he sighed "You know what I don't want to get into that right now" dad wasted no time to continue "Ok we need to get back to the point" he said in a serious manner getting all our attentions once again "Well that being said, I met a women named Sara Johnston and well she and I got together one night and that was that… until about a year later when I got a call from her asking for help, the kind of help _we_ provide. So I went, leaving Dean and Sam with Pastor Jim to go and check things out"

I knew where my dad was going with this, and I was praying I was wrong but judging by Sam and Deans facial expressions I was most likely right…he was heading headstrong into the 'No fly' zone.

"By the time I got there it was too late…"

~*Memory-John*~

"Jesus Christ get out of the fucking way!" I yelled at the car in front of me, finally it began to move '_She called about 2 hours ago! I hope to GOD I'm not too late', _I finally got there around 3:18am

The lights were off and the was house silent, I got down from my Impala and quickly ran over to my trunk, I didn't know what I was going to deal with so I took out holy water, my .45 loaded with silver bullets, and my machete.

I slowly approached the door gun at the ready, but the door was already open though which put me on my highest alert. I kicked the door open only to walk into a pitch black room. I pointed my flash light around the room, it was clear, but there was a familiar stench in the air. I then pointed my light at the wall and found the light switch flicking it on; I gagged at the site I found on the floor. The floor was drenched in dry blood the blood belonging to the only two bodies in the room, Sarah and her son Josh.

The bodies would have been unidentifiable if I didn't know the victims; it was a horrifying sight even for an experienced hunter like me. I inspected the bodies closer; my best guess was some kind of supernatural dog

'_Werewolf maybe? No it would have stopped after getting the heart… hell hounds? It wouldn't have come after both of them though' _I was stumped…what kind of monster would do this?

What really confused me is that I would place these bodies at _least_ three days old, but I only got the call a couple hours ago and what didn't make the most sense was nature's natural course, where were the maggots and flies? Dead corpses this old would be covered in them. The decomposition, the lack of flies, and the call I couldn't help but wonder "How does this make sense?" I whispered to myself, suddenly I heard a crash come from a room that lay and my head snapped up in the direction of the noise.

Only then I remembered I had to check the rest of the house, worst thing for a haunter is to be unprepared or taken by surprise, so I faced my back to the wall and made my way through the house. So far every room's been clear, I needed to check the master bedroom and that should be all.

As I walked over to the last door at the end of the hall I noticed it had already been opened, I continued to walk to it with extreme caution. I few inches away from the door I kicked it open, shocked by what was before me. A baby girl wrapped in pink cloth with a note, before taking the note I observed the baby, she was sound asleep, and she looked pampered and cared for, it didn't make sense

'_They were killed a minimum of three days ago…who took care of this baby?_' was all I could think, then again noticed the note, this time I picked it off the orphaned child and read it

*The Note*

Dear John Winchester,

Hello John or should I say daddy? That's right Johnny boy I'm your little girl!

My name is Natalie Johnston… well it used to be, now it Natalie Winchester, right?

What do I know though? I'm only three months old, oh yeah! I was born on April 21st,

wouldn't want you forgetting you little girls birthday now would we?

And don't worry despite my peculiar eye color I'm still your loving, _human_, daughter.

And yes I _really am _your daughter, you should learn to control yourself more Johnny boy.

Love, your daughter Natalie.

*End of Note*

I was stunned obviously whoever or even whatever left this note behind was the one watching after this little girl, Natalie's '_My daughter…'_

I stood there shocked, could this little girl before me _really _be my daughter? How could I not know? How could I be so irresponsible? Well no anymore. I looked down at the little girl I warm feeling began to until the deathly tight knot that had formed in my stomach at the beginning of that letter. Just as I was about to pick Natalie up I smelt something, something way too familiar for me to miss, sulfur.

'_GET her OUT of here John! Before it comes back!' _my mind alerted me, and I did just that. I quickly packed Natalie's things then threw her small bag over my shoulder and tucked my gun away before picking her up, she stirred a bit before getting comfortable again in my arm.

I made my way to my car I quickly threw Natalie's things onto the backseat of the Impala and gently placed her next to me in the front. As I started the car I had planned to call 911 once I got back to Jim's, after all I couldn't just leave them like that… it wouldn't be right. As I pulled out of the drive way then turned on to the road, Sarah's house still in my rearview mirror as we drove away, when suddenly the house exploded and was engulfed in fire, I quickly placed my hand on Natalie as I brought my car to a screeching halt. I jumped out of the car I stared wide eyed at the crimson and yellow fire as it consumed the house whole, burning faster than it should.

'_What just happened?' _was all that came into my mind until I saw I dark figure standing in front of the burning home, it simply stood there staring back at me as I stared at it, it raised its hand into a simple wave before disappearing into the burning home as it then soon collapsed in on its self, as bits of amber flew around it making the horrific sight seem somewhat sadly beautiful under the moon lit sky.

"It was _him_…" I said aloud "The bastered that took Mary from me" I continued, but I knew I couldn't face him unprepared he was too strong and Natalie was here too if something were to happen to me who would find her? so I quickly get back into the car and sped off to Jim's.

I finally arrived at Jim's around 8:45am, Natalie still silently slept beside me, and my hands gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white

"Another person has to suffer because of me" I whispered to myself before letting go of the steering wheel and got out of the car, I opened the backseat door grabbing Natalie's bag securing it on my shoulder before closing the door and going back to take Natalie. I picked her up as gently as could, and managed to keep her from stirring, I closed the car door locking it before I headed for the door. As I entered Jim's home I heard my 5 year old son Sam call out to me

"Daddy!" Sam yelled running over to me

"Shhhh!" I quickly shushed him hoping Natalie didn't wake up, she didn't "Sammy I need you to _quietly_ go get you brother Dean then come to the living room ok?" I whispered to my son who quickly nodded running to get his brother.

I walked into the living room claiming the couch closest to me then gently placing Natalie's bag beside me, I looked down at the innocent little girl's face as she slept peacefully in my arms

'_How could I do this?_' I asked myself as I brushed my thumb across her soft pink plump cheek, soon after Dean and Sam entered fallowed by Pastor Jim, who I hoped to god wouldn't have come along because of the glares he would give me, then again god and I have never been on great terms '_Thanks…'_ was all I could think

"Ok I need you guys to be quiet ok?" both boys nodded as Jim narrowed his eyes at me waiting for me to answer "This baby girl is you little sister, Natalie" I could _feel_ Jim's eyes widen, I waited for questions from both sons but was only asked one

"Can we keep her?" Dean asked as he looked down at Natalie then up at me

"Of course she's here to stay" I replied with a chuckle '_Kids and their silly questions…_'

"Cool!" Sam whispered with glee

After a few minutes had gone by as we all awed the little girl before she began to stir, and slowly let out a toothless yawn which stretched into a smile before gracing us with her beautiful eyes, we all stood shocked as we all noticed her left eye's strange color

"Her eye is golden!" Dean blurted out in shock, as he stretched out his hand to touch her face, she grabbed him before he could, it took her whole hand to completely capture his _one_ finger, that only made us more aware of her tininess

Suddenly a memory from earlier that night flashed in my mind '_The note! It said _"and don't worry despite my peculiar eye color I'm still your loving, _human_, daughter."'

"Dad is she ok?" Sam asked gesturing to her eye

"Yeah little man she's fine, she's just…special"

(~*Memory-John end*~)

I felt the tears drip off my face and stream down my neck as they stained my shirt. But I didn't care, I didn't even bother to wipe a single one away because I felt if I moved I might shatter, my throat began to dry and I felt the knot that had formed begin to tighten in the pit of my stomach

"S-So that…demon…that killed mo- Mary…killed my m-mother…and br-brother…?" I could barely speak as choked on every word that I somehow managed to make audible

"Yes" John replied simply

"A-And..you b-both knew?" I asked as I turned to face my brothers, guilt was as clear as the sun on their faces as they slowly nodded

"B-But Nat we didn't know anything about the demon!" Dean defended

"Yeah, and we never meant to hurt you!" Sam added

I was praying that this was a nightmare I would soon wake up from, but nothing happened, which made me to cry even more

Sam slowly stood up and walked over to me "N-Nat" Sam whispered , I didn't respond only cried, "Nat were sorry…" he trailed off as he put his hand ever so gently on my back, but still I jolted which made Sam pull back his hand

"W-Why t-tell…me all t-this?" I asked hoping it was all a lie, some sort of cruel joke if I was lucky

"Because Natalie you're a big girl and _need _to know what's out there and be ready"

"Not that! I c-could have dealt with that supernatural shit! Why did you have to tell me about my mother?!" I screamed

"You _had_ to know Natalie! Monsters and Demons, they read minds and play mind games to get under your skin! You have to be prepared!"

"W-What" I asked confused with each question my throat became drier and drier, I couldn't believe all this

"Starting next week you're going to start training" John told me

"Training?" I was barely able to ask

"Yes training, to be able to fight what's out there" John replied

"I-I…need to g-go lie…down" I said in between sobs, my head was pounding and I needed to get away from everyone, I needed to be alone. I quickly stood up, a bit too quickly, and collapsed to the floor, the last thing I remember was hearing my name be yelled by Dean, Sam, and John but I couldn't understand what they were saying as everything began to get fuzzy and dim then finally everything went black.

I woke up the next morning in my bed with a raging head ace, it was 9:55am. I looked around me and saw Dean to the left of me asleep in a chair beside my bed along with Sam on the opposite side. I slowly sat up hoping not to wake my brothers

'_What happened?'_ was the first thought that came to my mind "Ow…" I quietly whispered but that didn't stop Sam from immediately waking up

"Nat when did you wake up?" Sam asked as he rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Umm…like a couple seconds ago?" I replied, Sam nodded

"Good, Dean wake up" Sam called to Dean and just like Sam not even a second later Dean woke up

"How are you feeling Nat?" Dean said in a groggy and tired voice

"I have a bad head ace but that's about it" I replied to his question "What happened last…" I trailed off as everything came rushing back to me, faster than I could handle

"Natalie please don't cry" Sam begged wiping away my tears that began to fall, but had no idea had formed

"S-Sorry…" was all I said as I began to rapidly wipe away my tears, finally they stopped. "Where's dad?" I asked not really directed at anyone

"He's in his room" Dean replied before Sam got the chance to

"Thanks" was all I said as I threw off my blanket, I got out of bed, I guess I little to quick then my body had wanted and felt a rush in my head, I began to wobble as me legs nearly gave out

"Nat!" Dean called out as he rushed over to me, helping me regain balance "Don't overdo it Nat"

"I need to talk to dad, right now" was all I said before I pushed passed Dean and headed to my father's room. I didn't bother to knock as I flung open John's door

"Natalie what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, it ticked me off that there was no hint of remorse in his eyes or his voice but I got passed it quickly, I really didn't think this was going to be the last time anyway

"When can we start training?" I asked but more demanded

"You want to start training?" he asked a little surprised

"No, but you've already told me everything anyway and I have to do it sometime, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep easy until that S.O.B is dead, so when do we start?" John seemed a little irritated with my tone and choice of words but somehow held himself back

"Well you can miss school, since tomorrow's Thursday and you missed school today anyway, and take next week off since you have a holiday the week after anyway so that can give us about two and a half weeks of intense training at Bobby's, you up for it kiddo?" my only response was turning around to head back to my room when John stopped "Natalie what's wrong this isn't like you, and I don't appreciate the attitude" John said sounding annoyed and angry

"I'll tell Dean and Sam, and I'll get packed" I simply replied as I flicked back around

"_Natalie Joanne_!" John half yelled as he called out to me using my middle name which meant he was serious, but for some reason it didn't faze me like it normally would have

I turned on my heels to face him before snapping a response

"You really didn't think I would be the same cheery and high spirited girl after that bombshell you threw at me yesterday did you? 'Cuz if you did then you _must_ be crazy, how do you not feel bad at ALL?! If you were willing to attack me with all that last night at least be nice and let me recover" when he didn't respond I again turned and this time made it to my room.

"Nat you ok?" Sam asked sounding and looking worried along with Dean

"We're going to Bobby's, get packed" I replied ignoring Sam's question, but it came out harsher then I meant for it to

"We're sorry Nat we didn't want to keep it from you but we knew you'd be broken hearted if we told you, but we thought we had at least another 3 or 4 years before dad told you" Dean said as he and Sam walked over to me both hugging me

'_Why can't I _ever_ stay mad at them?'_ I thought as I hugged my brothers back

"It's ok… anyway we'd better get packing were going to Uncle Bobby's" letting go of my brothers

"Why?" Sam asked

"So I can start my training" I replied simply turning to my drawers and began to take out stacks of clothes to pack

"So soon?" Dean asked in a mix between shock and confusion

"I asked, I'd have to do it sometime, why not sooner rather than later?" I turned back to face my brothers again "And besides we get to miss a week of school, cool right?" then turned back to continue packing

"But Nat…" Sam tried to say before I cut him off

"Look Sam I can't say I'm not scared, but I'd much rather be scared shitless now then later, ok? And I'm not asking you guy's permission I'm telling you I want to do this. I may end up hating myself for saying this at some point but I guess just knowing what I know and also knowing it's for a good cause and it doesn't even have to be for revenge against the bastered that killed our mothers, but as long as someone is still alive because of it is good enough for me." Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap my shoulders and a head rest on mine

"You have no idea how mature you just sounded, I'm really proud of you Nat" Dean said before letting go

"Me too, you have our support Nat" Sam added ruffling my hair

"Thanks guys…NOW GET PACKED!"

"Yes sir!" both brothers saluted in a sarcastic unison before scattering off

'_Idiots…'_ I thought as I let out a chuckle

After about an hour we were all ready and headed to the cars, dad climbed into his truck and Dean was more than happy to drive his Impala dad gave him for his 16th birthday. I stood in between the two vehicles trying to decide which to get into,

"Hurry up Nat" Dean called out to me so I did just that, by quickly jumping into my father's truck

"Natalie?" John asked in surprise

"Come one dad we'd better not keep Uncle Bobby waiting" John didn't reply only nod as he started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot of our apartment complex.

After about a half hour into the drive the silence was killing me and I knew I had to talk to John at some point

"Listen dad I-" I was cut off by John

"Natalie I understand, It's my fault-" I cut off John this time

"NO dad! That's what I wanted to tell you, it's _no one's_ fault! I wanted to say thank you! If anything it's that bastered demon's fault…" I paused as I finally looked up at my dad, he looked as if he were in some type of shock by my words, '_What did he think I'd say? I hate you or something?'_ "And dad…I wanted to ask for two favors…" I trailed off waiting for him to respond, when he didn't I called out to him again "Dad are you ok?" only then did he snap back to reality

"Y-Yeah, sorry bud" he paused to look at me then continued "I just didn't expect the from an 8 year old, you sounded really grownup" he replied with a smile

"Yeah, it's been said…" I trailed off as I let out a little laugh remembering what my brothers had said

"So what favors?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted two favors, what are they?"

"O-Oh yeah… well one if I do good enough these two and a half weeks of training, can I go on the next haunt with you guys?"

"Ok, sure but only _if _you do good enough"

"Ok cool and dad…please don't treat me special"

"What do you mean?" John asked he looked a little confused, but I could tell he knew what I meant

"Dad you know what I mean, don't treat me any different than you do with Dean and Sammy"

"But Natali-"

"Dad please, I don't need it I can handle myself"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, now go to sleep were gonna start training as soon as we get to Bobby's"

"'Kay dad" after that I began to slowly drift off to dad's terrible taste in music.

"Nat were here" my dad said softly nudging my shoulder as he pulled into the drive way of Uncle Bobby's junk yard, we finally reached Bobby's around 4:13pm. I yawned before stretching, well stretching as far as I could in the front seat of John's truck.

John got out of the truck but I just sat there leaning my back on my door facing the driver's seat when I began to notice things, like how worn out this truck was and all the poor things this truck must have gone through to be this worn out but I had to admit it is a tough old hag to have been able to hold out _this_ long. Just then the truck door flew open causing me to fall to the floor hitting my back and head on the hard dirt floor

"OW!" I yelled in pain "WHAT THE HELL YOU…YOU JERKS!" I yelled again gasping for air as I looked up at Dean and Sam who looked down at me

"Sorry Nat" Dean apologized but didn't look or sound like he meant it at all

"Yeah whatever dick, just help me up" I growled

"Hey! Language young lady!" Dean replied crossing his arms over his chest "Just for that I'm not gonna help" he pouted

"Sammy please, I'm in like legit pain right now, please" I said as I turned my eyes to my other brother

"Sure Nat" Sam replied, he held out his hand which I quickly grabbed, as Sam pulled me up I grunted from being winded. When I was finally up I dusted off and Sam helped, I leaned on the car as I was finally able to breathe again

"Wuss" Dean whispered to Sam, but loud enough for me to hear

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Dean once again, I slowly made my way over to Dean until I was standing only a few inches away from him

"Aren't you gonna say sorry?" I asked as I looked up at my brother

"Why should I? I'm the eldest" I sighed, at his smug reply

"Ok you asked for it, it's time for a…" I trailed off with a smirk

"Time for wha-" Dean was cut off by me as I punched him in the gut

"A winding" I continued in a playful tone as Dean knelt down to the floor grabbing his stomach in pain as he gasped for air "Guess I pack a good punch huh?" I sarcastically asked

"NATALIE!" Dean yelled in a fierce voice as I ran away, I ran into the house through the back door which lead into the kitchen and saw Bobby and my dad talking over beers

"Looks like you're warmed up"

"Wha?" I asked trying to catch my breath

"Your gonna sta-" Dad was cut off by another voice that came from the other door which lead to the kitchen, it was Dean

"NATALIE YOU'RE _SO _DEAD!" Dean yelled as Sam tried to calm him down but failed, suddenly a loud whistle was sounded that made us all stop, which was sounded by Bobby

"OK! Enough!" Dad yelled then calmly continued, well somewhat calm I guess "Ok what the _hell_ is going on?"

"This _moron_ punched me in the gut for no reason!" Dean yelled then I quickly responded just as loud

"Are you freaking kidding me you _dope!_ _You _opened that car door on _purpose _and made me fall flat on my back and I also hit my head! I should have punched you twice!" we soon were at each other's throats, when dad stepped in again

"Enough!" he yelled and we both instantly stopped, knowing better then to do otherwise "Natalie needs to train, and combat training _is _one of the things she'll be learning, starting tomorrow. So Dean hold you horses until then go it?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied in a sigh

"And Natalie you said you wanted to train just as hard as your brothers right?"

"Yeah…"

"So go do fifty laps around Bobby's house, now"

"_What?!" _I nearly yelled

"You asked for this level young lady now go!" Dad yelled, I quickly did as instructed and went outside to tiredly do my laps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the ****_really _****long wait on the chapter! I'm so sorry, it's just that school work has been insane lately. But I ****_promise _****for Dec 20th onward I'll have a minimum of 3 chapters to post along with new fanfictions. It'll be my winter holiday then for 2 weeks (and I'm grounded for a ****_really _****long time) so I'll have loads of time.**

**A shout out to my editor Kiba-sensei for editing my chapters, thanks brah!**

**Okay hopefully this chapter will make it up to you all! **

(Sam's P.O.V)

Dean and I pulled up behind dad's truck in front of Uncle Bobby's house, as Dean put the car into park then shut off his music as he let out a sigh

"I'm worried" Dean said

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask

"Well you _know_ how pissed Nat is at dad, and I can't help but feel like we're gonna find a dead body in that truck"

"Don't worry Nat's bigger then that she probably went with dad to be able to apologize" but I felt to some extent Dean was right

"Well maybe but I'm still worried"

"Well it's time to see if your right dad's out of his car and is heading inside, I don't see Nat anywhere" I said as I opened the car door sliding out of my seat, then closing it behind me. Dean stood out of his car closing the door behind him as well

"Well it's show time" Dean said as he walked over to the passenger's side of dad's truck, I fallowed behind him "Well would you look at that, that moron is leaning on the door"

"And your point?" I asked

"This" Dean replied simply as he flung open the truck's door making Natalie fall to the ground

'_That _had_ to hurt...' _was all I could think

"OW!" Natalie yelled in pain as soon as she hit the ground "WHAT THE HELL YOU…YOU JERKS!" she yelled again as she gasped for air, she looked at both Dean and I, before Dean finally apologized, well sort of…

"Sorry Nat" Dean apologized but he didn't look _or_ sound like he meant it at all, and I knew Nat could tell too

"Yeah whatever dick, just help me up" She growled at him

"Hey! Language young lady!" Dean replied crossing his arms "Just for that I'm not gonna help" he pouted

'_Geez Dean, don't be such a dick, it must have hurt like hell you idiot'_ I thought

"Sammy please, I'm in like legit pain right now, please" Natalie said as she turned to look at me

"Sure Nat" I replied, I held out my hand which she quickly grabbed, as I pulled her up she grunted out of most probably was pain. When she was up I helped dust her off then she leaned on dad's truck finally able to breathe regularly again

"Wuss" Dean whispered to me not that I cared he was being an idiot, but I could tell by the expression on Nat's face she heard him too

I watch as she narrowed her eyes at Dean then slowly made her way over to Dean until she was only a few inches away from him

"Aren't you gonna say sorry?" she asked looking up at him

"Why should I? I'm the eldest" the smug idiot replied, '_Dean don't be such a prick…'_ I thought

"Ok you asked for it, it's time for a…" she trailed off with a smirk

"Time for wha-" Dean was cut off by her as she punched him in the gut, I could barely hold in my laughter

"A winding" she continued in a funny tone as Dean practically fell to the floor grabbing his gut in pain as he gasped for air "Guess I pack a good punch huh?" she sarcastically asked him

"NATALIE!" Dean yelled and Nat took her cue to runaway, Dean managed to stand up and ran to the front door of Bobby's house, I had to stop him so I chased after him

"Dean you deserved it so calm down" I tried to reason with him

"I'll be calm when she's bald!" he yelled in response

Dean ran into the kitchen and saw Natalie enter from the back door which lead to the kitchen then charged into the kitchen himself and immediately yelled

"NATALIE YOU'RE _SO _DEAD!" at most likely the top of his lungs I tried to calm him down but failed miserably , when suddenly a loud whistle was sounded we all stopped dead in our tracks

"OK! Enough!" Dad yelled then continued "Ok what the _hell_ is going on?"

"This _moron_ punched me in the gut for no reason!" Dean yelled and I almost instantly rolled my eyes at him

"Are you freaking kidding me you _dope!_ _You _opened that car door on _purpose _and made me fall flat on my back and I also hit my head! I should have punched you twice!" Natalie yelled back and soon they were at each other's throats, when dad finally stepped in again

"Enough!" he yelled and they both instantly stopped, finally the chaos was over "Natalie needs to train, and combat training _is _one of the things she'll be learning, starting tomorrow. So Dean hold you horses until then go it?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied in a sigh, but I could see his clinched fist behind his back

"And Natalie you said you wanted to train just as hard as your brothers right?" dad asked as he flipped his head in her direction

"Yeah…" she responded meekly

'_Did she really ask that? Is she insane?!'_ I thought

"So go do fifty laps around Bobby's house, now" my eyes widened in surprise

"_What?!" _she nearly yelled

"You asked for this level young lady now go!" dad yelled, she quickly went outside to do her laps

"And you young man, up to your room until dinner, now!" dad commanded Dean, I could see Dean's shoulders slump as he responded

"Yes sir" he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"Come on in here son" Bobby said gesturing me to come in, so I did. I sat on one of the random chairs bobby had laying around his kitchen "So what's going on haven't heard much from you lately son" Bobby asked in my guess was trying to lighten the mood

"Oh nothing much Uncle Bobby, just the norm" I replied then looked at dad "Hey dad"

"Yeah son?"

"We _don't _normally do fifty laps around Uncle Bobby's house or any house actually so… what was that about?"

"Well son your sister Natalie said she didn't want me treating her any special form you and your brother, and I wanna see if she really meant what she said, after all you know it's not easy being a hunter. And she's not going to find out right?" my dad practically chirped the last part

"Yeah I know dad I won't say anything, all I'm really worried about is if she'll be able to walk tomorrow" dad and Uncle Bobby laughed at my response

"I'm sure she'll be fine son" Uncle Bobby replied

"Well if you say so but I'm not gonna help her out when she needs the toilet, anyway I have some studying I need to do so if you'll excuse me"

"Sure, we'll call you when dinner's here"

"'Kay thanks dad, Bobby" but before I left I walked over to the fridge and grabbed three bottles of water '_This outta do' _I thought I turned back but just as I was about to leave I was stopped

"Three bottles?" I heard my dad asked

"Yeah…I get thirsty, gotta go!" and with that I went quickly ran upstairs before he or Bobby could stop me again, but before I went to the room Nat and I shared I wanted to pay Dean a visit. I walked to Dean's door before lightly knocking

"Dean?" I asked

"You may enter geek boy" Dean sarcastically replied to my knock, I twisted the  
knob before entering the room

"Very funny"

"Hey, are one of those for me?" he asked gesturing to the three water bottles I held in my hands ignoring my reply

"Yeah actually that's why I came, here" I said before throwing him a bottle

"Cool thanks" Dean replied as he caught the bottle with ease

"Ok I gotta go" I said as I turned on my heels and left the room

"'Kay bye" Dean replied before I closed the door, I got to my room just in time, I quickly ran over to the window before opening it the called out

"Nat!" I called out to my little sister, she stopped in her tracks and looked around as she gasped for air

"Up here" and with that she looked up at me

"Hey Sammy" she said in between puffs of air

"How many did you do so far?" I asked

"3" she answered simply before taking in another quick deep breath

"Crap well I hope this helps, heads up" I said before dropping a water bottle down to her

"Thanks _so _much Sammy, I owe you"

"No prob, thought you might need it"

"I really did thanks Sam"

"Welcome, you'd better get going before dad catches you, you know him and good luck butt munch"

"Wouldn't want that, well thanks terd" she replied with a chuckle before jogging off, '_Dad can be really harsh sometimes, I mean 50 laps really? Geez'_ I thought before digging into my bag and finally stopped when my hand captured what felt like my comic then pulled it out and I was right. "I'm more then sure I'll catch up with everything really easily when I get back, sooo…might as well read" I told myself before throwing myself onto my bed and began to read, then slowly but surely began to drift off to sleep.

(Natalie's P.O.V)

'_25 laps left, you can do it come on Natalie!_' I yelled in my head trying to motivate myself as I turned the corner nearing to the front of the house. I was more than tired and just wanted to collapse onto the hard sand floor, but I had to prove to dad I could do this and stopping or cheating was _NOT _an option. The sky was turning a deep orange as the sun began to hide as it set behind the clouds '_It must be like 6:30 or something' _I thought taking another deep breath.

I've always hated that little voice in your head that discourages you, always telling you that you can't do it (whatever 'it' is you're doing) because right now despite how much I didn't want to admit it, it was right I couldn't do this. My breathing was heavy and my throat began to dry again '_Looks like that bottle of water didn't help out as much as I hoped it would…' _I thought as I began to realize my steady pace was slowing '_DAMN IT!'_ I screamed in my head as I looked down at my legs '_This is the first time I've ever run this much…I don't know how much longer I can go o-'_ before I could continue my thought I saw my dad heading towards his truck before stopping

"Hey Nat come here for a second" John yelled gesturing for me to come over "How's it goin?" he asked looking down at me

"Fine" I huffed, I really didn't want to be talking '_I'm wasting whatever air I have left in my lungs_' I thought after answering my dad

"How many laps left?" he asked

"25" I answered, my chest was heaving as my lungs continued to claw for air

"You want to stop and come pick up dinner with me?" dad asked but seemed more like a sinister temptation to me.

I didn't know how to reply, does he think I've done enough and I should reply yes? Or is he testing me to see I if I meant my word about not being treated differently? Definitely the second. I turned my back to my dad and began to jog off

"See ya when you get back dad" I replied to him as I raised my arm giving him a wave before I jogged on for more hellish laps. As I heard my dad's truck drive away the temptation to pass out was just too great, I felt as if the sun were deliberately getting hotter. I couldn't go on and soon a plan began forming I my head _'Ok just go to the back of the house and pass out until dad comes back, and if he asks how many you have left just say '_I finished 'em dad'_' _as I turned the corner to the back of the house I began to slow down even more and just as I was about to stop I heard a voice yelling at me

"Hey Nat! What's going on?! MOVE your ass!" just by the tone I knew it was Dean, but I could barely stand

"But Dean I'm seriously about to pass out" I replied looking up at my brother, I felt like crying, '_why doesn't anyone understand how I feel?!'_

"Nat I get it you're tired you can barely stand and you'd like nothing more than to just lay down right?"

I nodded yes '_If you know how I feel then why the hell are you making go on?!_' I thought as my eyes began to sting warning me tears were near

"Well Nat tough, you're gonna have to get used to it just like Sam and I did, and I know you can because you're _our _little sister ok? So come on Nat kick ass!" I didn't know why but each of my brothers words gave me strength "Show dad that you _can_ kick ass and _don't _need a handy-cap" I began to smile, I couldn't help it

"I got it, thanks Dean" I smiled up at him

"Anytime you need a kick in the ass, I'm right here"

"Sure thing, Ok I'm going" I said then began to turn ready to jog off again

"Wait!" Dean called out to me

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked back up to at him

"Sing AC/DC, Sabbath or somthing in your head, it'll help, I don't know why but it helps me all the time" I let out a small laugh before nodding yes

"Sure thanks"

"No prob', now go go go!" Dean started to sound like my P.E teacher Mr. Allen, that guy's bigger than the friggin Hulk.

'_9 LAPS TO GO AFTER YOU TURN THE CORNER! COME ON NATALIE!' _I yelled to myself trying to motivate myself before continuing to recite AC/DC 'Long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll' lyrics in my head '**_Riding on the highway,_****_going to show, stoppin' on the-_**_'_ before I could continue to sing this song for like the 10th time when I heard my dad's truck pull up. As I turned the corner for what felt like the enth time, I saw John locking his truck with two full bags in his arms '_Yup and that would be heavenly dinner…'_ I mentally sighed '_NO! THERE'S ONLY 9 LAPS LEFT! DON'T BE SWAYED NOW!_' I screamed to myself as I tried to jog a bit faster to pass my dad before he'd notice me, but my effort was in vain because it was literally impossible

"Natalie!" he called out to me

"Yes dad?" I asked more puffed out then I had been the last time I talked to him

"Can you help me with these" he asked but it was more of a statement then anything

"I still got 9 laps, but Dean will help"

"Wha-" before John could finish his question I screamed

"DEAN!" and not more than 5 seconds later an alert Dean came running out the front door

"What's going on?!" he nearly yelled in worry

"Help dad" I said plainly then began to jog again

"Are you kidding me?!" he yelled

"Nope" I answered simply

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TOMORROW!" he yelled as I turned the corner of Bobby's house

"I'll be waiting" I sarcastically yelled back '_He _reallyis _gonna kick my ass tomorrow, that I know for sure…' _I thought to myself '_I kinda regret doing that now…'_.

The sun had set a long time ago and the sky just seemed to be getting darker and darker with every lap I did. I never realized it, well because Dean would never let me stay outside this late, but Bobby's house is _really _scary at night I feel as if something's about to attack me every time I get to the back or the sides of the house, even the front didn't offer as much security and comfort as I'd hoped.

'_OK LAST LAP!_' I cheered in my head as I turned the corner to the front of Bobby's house, at this point I had no idea what I was running on, I had no energy to speak of but was somehow still moving but I knew if I stopped I wouldn't be able to go on, so I started to recite the only lyrics of AC/DC that my mind managed to remember at this point, '**_Highway To Hell' 'Livin' easy, livin' free, season ticket on one man ride, asking nothin' leave me be, taking everythin' in my stride, don't need reason, don't need rhyme, ain't nothin' that I'd rather do, going down, party time, my friends are gonna be there too, yeah, I'm on my highway to hell, on the highway to hell, highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell. No stop signs, speed li-_**_' _before I could continue to the next word everything started to go fuzzy, I only had to turn this last corner to finish, I wasn't about to just _stop_ at 49 '_ONE friggin lap!_ _NATALIE COME ON! MOVE YOUR ASS!_' I screamed to myself over and over, I tried to increase my pace but it was impossible.

My legs wouldn't go any faster, and with each step my vision became worse. My throat felt like sand paper and my mouth felt drier then the air around me, my clothes clung to my skin as my hair rapped its self around my neck and forehead and I could've sworn my body was radiating as much heat as a fricking radiator would if not more.

I could feel the long ago formed beads of sweat drip off my face like the ones before them had, just dripping off on after the other. I couldn't think clearly, the only thought that existed in my mind was '_Turn the corner and you're done...Turn the corner and you're done…' _replayed in my mind and finally I did just that. I turned the corner to the front of Bobby's house one last time.

"50" I mumbled before crashing onto the hard sand floor. I could hear my thrashing heart in my ringing ears. My chest heaved as it rose and fell faster than I could count to 3, my lungs felt completely empty as if the air had been sucked out of them, I felt my lips cracking even more with each breath I took and as my consciousness was quickly slipping away I saw a fuzzy figure run towards me, I couldn't tell who it was at all

"Na..t..li.." was all heard from the figure as my ears finally gave out. I realized it was Sam as he crashed down on his knees beside me and quickly took me into his arms "Nata..can.. ear me?!" I felt as if someone was playing with the volume level of a stereo as a song played. I nodded yes, well barley nodded anyway "Da-" before Sam could finish the word I _knew_ he was about to say with whatever strength I had left I flung my hand up to his mouth

"D-Don't…call…dad…" I mumbled as my arm quickly fell back down to my side, Sam gave me a puzzled look then called out again

"DEAN GET OUT HERE I NEED YOU FOR A SEC NATE AND I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMTHING!" Sam yelled again but this time calling Dean trying to make it seem as if nothing was wrong, soon Dean stepped onto Bobby's porch. 'Nate' was I part of my name I hated being called so we decided to put it to good use by making it a code word for 'help' or 'danger'.

"Sam?" Dean called out about a minute later

"Over here!" Sam called out to him, soon Dean came sprinting over

"What happened?!" Dean nearly yelled, I could hear them to some extent as some words were being cut off by my dying ears but whatever I did hear sounded like whispers

"She's probably dehydrated bring two bottles of water, and _don't _telldad or Bobby" Sam instructed Dean and soon Dean jetted off back to the house, "Nat, I need you to stay with me ok? I need you to keep your eyes open alright?" all I could do at this point was nod, so I did.

Soon Dean was back with two bottles of water "I told dad and Bobby that we were getting something from my car"

"Ok great, gimme the bottle" quickly Dean opened the bottle of water before handing it to Sam, he began to slowly prop me up against his chest supporting me in between his raised left arm and leg

"Ok Nat I need you to drink this" Sam told me, but I couldn't raise my head which was rolling all over the place because it felt like it weighed tons "Damn it, ok Dean come here" then I was gently moved and what I could guess was propped up against Dean's chest

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked

"Just hold her still, I gotta hold her head up to make her drink, last thing we want is to go to the hospital" then Sam gently began to rise my head "Ok Nat we need you to drink this" I felt the cold tip of the bottle touch my lips and it felt so good, my mouth was practically begging for more. Then slowly the water was poured into my mouth, my body functioned on its own swallowing the cold liquid heaven. I could feel the water travel down my throat then felt as if it were a water fall I could feel it plummeting in my chest drenching everything in its path, it felt amazing.

Before Sam could give me more I felt a sudden churn in my stomach, I threw myself off of to the side of Dean and Sam and began to cough, my throat hurt with each unsympathetic cough my body forced as nothing but water came out

"Sam what's going on?!" Dean practically yelled

"It's okay I knew this might happen that's why I said bring two bottles" Sam replied as he began rubbing my back in soothing circles

"Care to explain" Dean demanded

"This happened to my friend Josh in school once after intense running fitness, he hadn't eaten or drank anything before it so he got dehydrated and passed out, and my guess Nat didn't get a chance to eat anything either" I guess Dean understood because he didn't ask any more questions. Finally I stopped, most of what was just thrashing and painful coughs as my body tried to force something out that wasn't there

"You ok now Nat?" Dean asked, I nodded yes

"Alright sit her back up, she threw up whatever water was in her system we _have _to get water in her system before she passes out" Sam warned

Just then I felt Dean's hands come back around my chest before gently pulled me back propping my against his chest and left arm once again, and with his right hand I felt him hold my head up as he wiped my hair off my forehead

"Ok Nat you have to drink this, even if it hurts ok?" Sam told me

"…no…it hurts" I said just above a whisper as my throat still felt raw from the fierce couching

"Natalie I know, but you have to" Sam said as gently as he could, I unwilling nodded my head and replied with a meek 'yes'. Then I felt the cold tip of the bottle again as Sam began to gently tip water into my mouth, as I slowly drank the water I began to feel that horrible churn again but I wasn't about to let it take over. I quickly grabbed Sam's hand and began chugging down the water trying to beat down that unbearable feeling, when the bottle emptied sooner than expected

"…more" I mumbled, but Dean seemed to understand clear as day

"Give her another" Dean instructed Sam, Sam practically ripped the cap off the other bottle before handing it to me, and I quickly downed that one too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the late update, but hopefully soon I'll be posting loads of chapters cuz I'm on my winter break! I look forward to your support, reviews, and follows! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

"Let's go inside," I said.

"Are you sure Nat?" I nodded in reply.

"Alright, come on," Dean said as he held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he slowly began to pull me off the floor. Suddenly my knees gave out, and I fell back down onto the dirtied sand floor.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to…" I apologized.

"Its fine, your body's probably dead tired. Come here," Dean ordered. He suddenly picked me up.

"Thanks Dean… Sammy," I said. I then looked at Sam, who was currently walking with Dean and I.

"No prob Nat," Sam replied with a smile on his face.

"It's fine Nat, but could you tell me something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" I replied looking back at Dean.

"How is it that you're 8 and a Winchester but you're still this tiny?"

"I'm not that short!"

"I mean skinny retard," Dean sighed then continued, "You need to get meat on your damn bones," Dean chuckled.

"Well…" I paused trying to think of a quick remark 'Got it!' I thought before continuing, "I don't want too much 'meat' I wouldn't want it to go to my head, like it did to you…meathead" I replied in a groggy voice with a light chuckle.

"Whatever brat," Dean replied, "I mean it, you're even scrawnier than Sammy" he continued looking down at Sam.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Sam practically yelled with a glare on his face.

"Sure thing, bitch," Dean shrugged with a smirk.

"Jerk," Sam huffed. I couldn't help but laugh, and soon I wasn't the only one. Dean and Sam began to laugh too. Soon, we were inside Uncle Bobby's house.

"Dean if it's not too much trouble, could you take me to my room?" I asked meekly.

"Sure," Dean replied with no hesitation or annoyance. 'Normally he would have protested or something…' I thought with confusion. As we entered my room Dean walked over to my bed and sure enough threw me on it 'I knew he'd do something!' thought furious.

"Dean!" I yelled.

"What? I brought you to your room like you asked?" Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

I sighed 'I shouldn't even waste my breath…' I thought.

"Hey listen, dad brought dinner so come downstairs once you're done 'kay?"

"Dean I'm gonna need help down the stairs…and to the shower," I dared to say. Dean sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, get your stuff and I'll help you. But I am not going to help you shower!"

I began to laugh, "Yeah, like I would want your help! EW!" I pretended to gag then reached over to my bag and pulled out a towel along with some clean clothes. "Okay help please!" I said with a big smile on my face. Dean walked over and helped me to the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet, which were about 2 steps away from the tub.

"I'll be on the other side of the door, just holler when you need me, and don't take too long I'm hungry," I nodded. "Good" was the last thing Dean said before he left. I unbuttoned my jeans and after what felt like an hour, finally got them off 'NEVER run in jeans again!' I mentally screamed, and then I pulled off my shirt and undergarments. Now my only problem was how to get into the tub 'Ok, ok…ok…I've got nothing…' I let out a deep sigh 'Wait! I got it!' I put one hand on the rim of the tub and sat myself as far to the corner I could of the toilet's seat.

"Ok…one…two… three!" I whispered to myself as I lifted myself off the toilet seat and onto the rim of the tub. 'YES!' I cheered inwardly.

I opened the water faucet and nearly screamed at the hot water that came crashing down onto me. I quickly turned the faucet to the cold side and was immediately greeted by what felt almost like ice. 'There's just no winning here!' I inwardly screamed in agony. Finally I settled down once I pulled the faucet to the middle.

I finally finished washing myself and felt so revived. 'Okay Natalie try to stand!' I thought trying to encourage myself. I actually managed to stand and walk out of the tub and back to my clothes. I felt overjoyed at my accomplishments.

"Alrighty then" I said with a sigh as I finished drying my soaked body and hair and began to put my clothes back on. Each time I lifted my leg I could feel my strength decreasing. Never in my life did I think that a person could become this weak. Finally I was fully dressed and just as I was about to reach for the door, my happiness came to an abrupt end as my legs gave out and I crashed to the floor. The door was flung open, nearly hitting me, as Dean bursted through the door. He must have heard me.

"Natalie are you ok?!" he yelled with worry laced in his voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine sorry, I was able to stand long enough to change and then I thought I could walk again but…but my legs gave out again…"I trailed off as I hung my head saying the last part of my sentence. Dean sighed before picking me up off the floor.

"Its fine granny as long as I didn't have to help you change into your diapers, it's all good,"

"Hey!" I yelled at my brother's insult nudging him as he carried me out the room.

We reached the kitchen just in time to see the heat buildup between our dad and Bobby; Sam was trying to calm them down but kept failing until he saw me.

"Dad! Natalie's hurt!" Sam blurted out just as we were all pretty sure he was about to unleash his 'sailor mouth'.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked over at Dean and I as we entered the room.

"Oh umm…nothing my legs just kinda…died…"

"Alright well just sit down and eat you dinners before they get any colder," dad commanded Dean and I with a strict voice.

"Yes sir," Dean replied for the both of us. We walked over to Bobby's kitchen table and Dean gently set me down in between Sammy and himself. Sam wasted no time in passing us our meals. Dean quickly dug into his burger and fries while I was still unwrapping mine. He looked like a wolf that hadn't eaten in weeks while scarfing down his burger hungrily. Then again it was Dean.

"So dad what's on the agenda tomorrow?" I asked as I finally unwrapped my burger.

"Well assuming you can walk, combat training. But most likely you won't be able to be that well enough to do target practice"

"Awesome…" I answered back with a sigh. I bit a chunk out of my burger as the silence began to take over the room and the only sounds to be heard consisted of the sound of food being devoured and swallowed. After sometime John spoke up,

"Natalie I said I'd ask later and now is later. How did you know what I was talking about earlier,"

"Wah?" was all I managed to say with a mouth full of fries.

"How did you know what I meant in our earlier conversation when you said you knew what I meant," Suddenly it downed on me as I remembered what my father meant. The memory came back to me and I nearly choked on my fries while reminiscing. "Well?" he continued. I managed to somehow swallow all my fries at once, which I instantly regretted thinking I could have had more time to avoid this question if my mouth was full.

"W-Well…umm…w-when you Dean a-and Sammy were out on a hunt I was bored and started to…snoop around," I knew that alone was going to get me into tons of trouble, "T-Then I accidentally found in one of D-Dean drawers a u-um…P-Playboy and I umm I kinda… read it…" my dad shot a glare at Dean who shot one at me while Sam and Bobby just laughed.

"I'll deal with you later," dad said directing it to Dean who gave me a look saying 'thanks a lot you idiot'. I tucked my hands in between my legs and looked down trying to hold back my laughter, but I knew I had to get Dean out of trouble (well as much as I could anyway).

"B-But dad you shouldn't be totally mad at Dean…" I trailed off as I looked back up at my father who looked back with a glare.

"And why not?" he asked daring me to answer and like an idiot, I did.

"B-Because the week before I found it in your drawer, I just didn't look inside…" Sam and Bobby began to laugh harder then before and I could have sworn Bobby was getting six-pack right there on the spot. Sam laughed so hard that his laugh became silent. As they continued to laugh their faces began to go from red to blue.

I didn't know what caused them to laugh so hard until I looked back at John who had gone red from embarrassment and at that point I could no longer hold back my laughter either. Dean was the only one who somehow managed to not laugh out loud, but eventually failed terribly as he tried to stay silent. Finally the laughter began to die down.

"I'll let it slide this time but don't ever go through peoples things again, do you understand Natalie?" John said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes sir," I quickly answered.

"And Dean… same goes for you,"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"All right kids it's nearly 11pm so it's time for bed, now go," John commanded and none of us dared to complain after laughing at him for a solid 5 minutes. There was one thing among many others we knew about dad and that were, he hated being laughed at. Dean picked me up off of the chair and carried me on his back as I began to doze off, and in what seemed like a second later we were in Sam and I's room.

"Set her down here," I heard Sam say.

"No shit, I'm not blind," Dean replied as he gently set me down on my bed. I felt the blankets being pulled up to my shoulders then not long after, I felt a peck on my head from Dean.

"G'night little one," Dean whispered, "Night Sammy," I heard him say as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"Night Dean," Sam replied as Dean walked out of our room.

"All right, goodnight Nat," Sam said as he kissed me on my forehead like Dean had done not too long ago.

"Night Sammy," I replied just above a whisper and almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

~*Dream-Natalie*~

"Natalie get ready! It's probably really close!" Dean harshly warned as we prowled the misty woods. It couldn't have been any earlier then midnight. The sky was practically black with not a star in sight and hardly even the moon. We all walked slowly with alert and caution; with each step we took we could hear the dead leave below our feet crunch. This was my first hunt and I was scared.

"Shit!" Sam hissed getting all our attention, "It's not gonna come out until it has a target!" Sam practically growled. Suddenly both Dean and Sam looked at me.

"Nat, we gotta do this," Dean explained as he and Sam tied me tightly to a tree.

"Guys but what if it attacks?!"

"We'll just have to take that risk Natalie!" Sam said tying the final knot.

'Taking a risk?!' I mentally screamed 'They would never do that!'

"Dad will be mad though! Please let me down please!" I begged terrified. My whole body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"It's a great idea!" I heard someone announce from behind the tree. I snapped my head to the left and saw John coming around the tree, "I'm proud of you boys, great idea," he congratulated my brothers as he walked over to them.

"But daddy…what if it hits…you guys and gets…me?!" I somehow managed to say as I nearly choked on every word.

"Natalie taking risks is part of being a Winchester!" he replied sternly. I was just about to plead again when suddenly we heard a loud roar pierce throughout the woods grabbing all our attentions.

"It's dead ahead!" my dad said just above a whisper, "Come on!" he instructed as he ran ahead with Dean and Sam following close behind.

"WAIT!" I screamed, "P-Please don't leave me please!" I begged but I was too late, they were gone. I began to cry as I repeated in my head 'They would never do this! They would never do this!' suddenly I felt my heart drop as I heard a low growl come from behind the tree that I was unwillingly tied to. I immediately began calling out for my father and brothers.

"DAD! DEAN! SAM! HELP! IT'S HERE!" I practically screamed. But there was no reply or sign of them returning. I hear the growling getting closer and closer. I never thought my life would end so soon, but I wasn't about losing hope. I began to pray 'God please don't let me die here please! Guide my father and brothers back to me and grant them a safe return so…I don't want to meet you soon!' suddenly I heard my name being called by Dean.

"Natalie!"

"Here! Over here!" I replied. Soon my father and brothers were in front of me and I looked to each side of the tree and the monster was nowhere in sight. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Natalie when you called out the first time you said it was 'here' so where is it?"

"W-What?" I was shocked "You heard me?! Then why didn't you come?!" they were silent. I began to cry again, "You knew it was here…and you didn't come?" John inhaled deeply and was about to reply but before he could there was another low growl behind my tree. I began to fight against the ropes but it was useless, Sam and Dean were amazing at tying knots. "Help me down its coming!" I whispered but no one moved.

"Why?" Sam simply asked.

"Because it's gonna kill me!" I replied just above a whisper as I struggled against the ropes.

"Good" Dean chimed in.

"W-What? Why?"

"Natalie, sweetie, who wants a freak as a daughter? I know I sure as hell don't, so this is the best way,"

"No! You guys would never do this! Please just let me down!"

"Sorry Nat," Sam apologized sarcastically.

I heard the low growl again but this time it sounded as if it were an inch away from my ear. My body stiffened in fear as my eyes widened. I felt a hot breath on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. During this I looked to my brothers and father with pleading eyes but got no response. Soon I heard the sound of dead leaves being crushed. I slowly turned my head to the left where the growl had originated from and as I did I saw a tall skeleton like monster stand before me and it bore then of a wolf, it was like no creature I'd ever seen and I'm sure there are many but this one just… didn't seem real.

It raised its left arm and was about to swing at me. I looked back at my family with tear filled eyes, but not one of them even had a twinge of regret. I closed my eyes and waited for what seemed to be the end, but when it didn't come and silence fell I felt relief. As I slowly opened my eyes both my brothers and fathers were passed out on the ground and the monster gone. I was shocked at the scene until I heard my name being called by a voice that made my skin crawl.

"Natalie" a voice from my right called. I turned my head to see a silhouette of a man wearing some kind of coat and a hat, and I knew this figure well as it burnt its memory into my mind since our first meeting.

"It's you…" was my only reply.

"Natalie dear, you sound disappointed! Shouldn't you be more grateful to the man that saved your life?" he asked as he cut my ropes freeing me.

"I've seen you before-" I was cut off as he chimed in.

"I know," he simply replied coming closer, his eyes brightened and I could see as clear as day the devilish yellow they held, "Unfortunately for both of us only in dreams,"

"What do you want?" I asked ignoring what he said.

"My my what else dear?" he paused. I felt my stomach churn as I could guess what he was about to say, "You…" he simply replied. I felt each hair on my body stand on edge as he continued, "Natalie as I said before, I will come back for you and I always keep my promises,"

"S-So what, you're gonna take me?"

"No my sweet it's not time yet, unless…you want to leave your wicked family now?"

"NO!" I yelled back at him.

"But Natalie look what they were about to do to you!"

"There was something wrong with them…they would never do this, so stop coming to me because I'm NEVER leaving my family!" I yelled at the yellow-eyed man. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his anger surrounding his aura. I had never felt this type of anger before and it was terrifying. I turned around to try to wake my family when I stopped in my tracks as my name was called.

"Natalie," I turned back to face him, "I never break a promise."

~*Dream-Natalie end*~

I sprung up from my bed and could feel my heart thumping furiously in my chest. I could hear ringing in my ears. "WHAT THE!" Sam yelled in surprise at my suddenness, "Natalie you scared the crap outta me!"

I couldn't respond to my brother as my chest heaved heavily. I clawed for air; my lungs felt heavy and my throat dry. It felt like I couldn't call for help even if I wanted to. My vision became a blurry as tears began to fill my eyes before cascading down my cheeks.

"Nat?" I heard Sam call out to me. But he felt so far away though he couldn't have been more them a few feet away. He ran over to me pulling me into his chest. Ever since I was a child Sam always knew what to do, like yesterday when he kept me from passing out of dehydration and knew exactly how to deal with it. "Natalie what's wrong?" he asked as calmly as he could manage. It felt like I was having an out of body experience, as if I were looking down at Sam hugging me. I had nightmares but never reacted this bad, except once and this time it had that yellow-eyed man in it too.

I heard the door open and it was Dean, "Hey guys it's-" Dean stopped as he noticed the sight in front of him, "What's wrong? What happened?!" Dean asked in full alert.

"She had a nightmare, but it's not like normal," Sam replied in a calm voice. My guess it was not to scare me. Dean walked over to us and slowly sat on the other side of the bed. He rubbed my arm as Sam rubbed my back as he cooed, both in an effort to comfort me. Finally my tears and trembles completely stopped and the room fell silent. Sam still rubbed my back in calming circles while hugging me close as Dean rubbed my shoulder.

"How you feeling Nat? "Sam asked.

"Better…sorry for being so annoying and bothering you guys" I replied.

"Nat it's no bother you're our little sis," Sam replied as he ruffled my hair, "And besides you're always annoying!"

"Hey!"

"But Nat look at the up side" Dean chimed in.

"What upside?" I looked at Dean in confusion.

"I believe every event in our lives shows us something new…" he trailed off.

"And this taught you what exactly?" Sam asked.

"That you're going to be a good mother someday Sammy" Dean smugly replied with an ear-to-ear grin.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as I laughed. Sam tried to punch Dean but Dean deflected it

"You feeling better?" Dean asked as he held Sam in a tight chokehold.

"Yeah," I replied in between my laughter.

"Awesome, can you stand?" Dean asked.

"Well let's find out," I said as I threw the blanket off me and swung my legs off my bed. I sat on the side of my bed with my hands on each side I stood up.

"Ummm Nat you ok?" Dean asked.

"This is as far as I can stand…" I replied feeling like a complete idiot. I looked like I was about to squat but not quiet. My legs were bent and my butt stuck out and that was as far as I could stand. I heard a thud come from behind me and as I managed to turn around, I only saw Dean laughing but heard Sam who must have been rolling on the floor.

"N…Nat! You look…HILARIOUS!" Dean said in between each laugh.

"Stop making fun guys! It's not funny!" I yelled at them as I tried to stifle my own laughter.

"Oh come on why so butt hurt?" Sam said as he somehow managed to get up off the floor. I couldn't hold it back I began laughing despite the numbing pain I felt.

"What's going on in here?" I voice from the door asked but judging by its tone we all knew it was our father.

"What are y'all idjits laughin about?" another voice followed that must have been Bobby because I don't know anyone who says 'idiot' as cool as he does. But none of us were fazed by the questions as we continued to laugh.

"Natalie what's wrong with you?" I heard dad ask.

"Natalie can't stand!" Sam replied as he continued to laugh.

"What? Why?" dad quickly asked.

"Probably 'cuz of all the laps you made me do yesterday!" I nearly yelled because as I laughed a bit too hard but I think my pain contributed to that. I laugh when I'm in pain. Just then I heard two more people join in our sea of laughter.

Finally as the laughter simmered down John broke in, "Alright all of you kids head on down stairs before breakfast gets cold,"

"Yes sir!" we all happily replied in unison, as everyone walked out I tried to fallow behind them but with each step I took I felt my body forcing my upper half to lower even more and the pain grew.

"Hey Rex want me to help you down the stairs?"

"Rex?" I asked looking at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Dude I'm sorry but by the way you're walking and standing you look likes some kind of T-Rex,"

"I'd rather be a T-Rex then a meat head!"

"Yeah whatever brat, you want help down the stairs or not?" he asked daring me to insult him again, 'I hate needing his help win I'm trying to win an argument' I sighed after my thought and reluctantly replied,

"Yes…" Dean crouched down in front of me but then quickly stood up "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I just thought that maybe your legs would hurt if I carried you like that"

'God damn it Dean! Why I is it whenever I'm mad at you, you become a nice guy?!' I thought as I continued to mentally curse my brother but that's who Dean was I guess, one minute you wanna kill him the next you wanna buy him drinks wait… ok that didn't exactly go the direction I meant for it to but you get my point.

"So how are we gonna do th…WAH!" I sounded funny as my brother swooped my up into his arms "Geez Dean! A warning would be nice!"

"I'm sorry princess Rex I'll make sure to do that next time,"

"Shut up dweeb," I quipped as I lightly smacked his chest, 'It felt weird by brothers were growing up, when Dean's voice broke at 14 and dad gave him his first beer, now he's 16 and can pick me up with no trouble. Now Sam is nearly 14 too and I'm only eight! I mean when guys mature their voices break and stuff but what about girls? Dad, Dean and Sam were always reluctant to tell me what happens or just change the subject all together! Do they even know?' as soon as I realized how random my thoughts were I stopped myself and before I realized it I was being thrown onto a kitchen chair

"OW!" I yelled.

"Hey just be lucky I didn't throw you on the floor!"

'Ok, I take back what I said he's always a jerk!' I corrected my last thought.

"Dean quit it unless you wanna do laps too," John warned.

"Alright y'all just start eatin yer damn food before I throw it out," Bobby cheerfully chimed in.

Once we were done eating breakfast dad told Dean and Sam to start their gun training outside, as I tried to stand up Dean quickly came over to help me, but we were both stopped.

"Natalie you can't train if you can't even stand-" I cut off my dad before he could continue.

"But dad! You said 'no special treatment' so what the hell? I can do it!"

"No you can't, Dean Sam head outside and start. Natalie there is more to hunting than just physical training, how do you think we know our stuff to keep us from gettin eaten alive on hunts?"

"Ooooooo, Nat's hitting the books!" Dean said before shutting the front door behind him and Sam.

"The books?" I asked.

"Just like your idjit for a brother said, darling you're gonna be hittin the books for the next couple of days," Bobby chimed in.

"Does it count as training?" I curiously asked.

"Yes it does," my father replied with a chuckle.

"Alright let's get started!" I enthusiastically cheered pumping my fist into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I'm happy I'm able to get this chapter up so quickly after the last! (I'm a REALLY slow writer xD) I'll hopefully be posting a M rated one shot of Skip Beat soon (which is the kick off to a bigger story) and my Criminal Minds fanfic too! So excited! Oh yeah I'm REALLsorry about any confusio the last chapter may have caused you! In my fics (and probably others' too) for; thoughts, memories, dreams, phone calls, videos, etc... I use italics, but cuz I posted it from my phone it just put everything in a normal fashion...(-_-) well I hope this chapter makes it up to you all! Ok, enough from me!**_

=•=•=•=•=~(^_^~)ENJOY!(~^_^)~=•=•=•=•=

Chapter 8

My enthusiasm was short lived as I had to read tons of books and was quizzed after each one.

"Ok how do you kill a…" my dad paused as he looked for a supernatural being to quiz me on in the book I just read "…a Windego" he asked.

"You umm…burn it?" I meekly replied.

"Natalie hesitation you will get you killed, so do you or do you not burn it?"

I inhaled trying to make my mind up, "Yes, you torch the mother…" I paused as I realized what I was about to say "gunner…" I quickly added.

"Correct, and close call on the cures," I knew if I had said the word, laps weren't the only thing I was about to get. "But because you intended to say what I know you were about to say, read these and I'm quizzing you in about two hours," my dad said as he dropped six big ass books in front of me.

"Two hours?!" I yelled in complaint.

"Count your lucky stars I didn't make it one hour, " he replied standing up,"Unless you want me to,"

I sighed in defeat because I knew he was serious, "No sir…"

"Good, now get started, Bobby's gonna keep an eye on you while I go check on your brothers, got it?" knowing our father, even if it wasn't a question it had to be answered.

"Yes sir," I mumbled watching him walk out of the living room. I opened a book and before I could get through the first line I heard the sound of the front door being closed. I threw myself back to lay down for a couple of minutes to keep my brain from malfunctioning. But as I threw myself back, my heads journey to the floor ended a lot sooner than I thought it would "OW!" I nearly yelled as my head clashed with a pile of books. I quickly sat back up as I rubbed my head.

"You okay darlin?" I heard someone ask from the door and by the sound of it, it was defiantly Uncle Bobby.

"No…I think I just knocked out all the learning I just did…" I said with a pout.

"It's ok darling here," Bobby said symatheticly as he handed me a cold cup of ice water.

"Thanks Bobby, Why can't our dad be more like you?" I asked him. I was expecting him to say something like 'Don't say that Natalie you daddy loves you' but surprisingly he didn't.

"Because there needs to be more kids like you,"

"What?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Natalie your dad may seem like he has a stick up his ass, and we all hate him at times but…he knows how to raise his kids to be strong, confident, and surprisingly…smart. All I'm saying is appreciate him while he's still around because some people have to learn that the hard way," Bobby said sullenly. I remembered what Dean told me about Bobby's wife and how she became a demon and how he killed her because he didn't know what to do. I felt sorry for Bobby but I guess…

'_So a horrific death of a loved one is what gets all us hunters started huh_?' I thought then realized the room was silent. Bobby stood over me and I could see the sadness making his eyes grow cold and I wasn't about to let my awesome Uncle feel like crap.

"So yer sayin were smart?" I asked looking back at him. He snapped out of his daze. He let out a small laugh before replying.

"I think Dean got cheated though," I laughed at Bobby's remark he was somehow like my dad's other half, "Now get back to work ya idjit, last thing we want is for you to get your ass kicked on your first hunt,"

"Sir yes sir!" I replied looking back down at my books.

'_Alright so according to this, if you burn the remainings of a vengeful spirit, most of the time it is their bones or some kind of body part, but if they were cremated you're kinda screwed cuz you gotta find something that might be like really tiny most probably something they bled on or like hair_ or something. But all in all its gotta be salted and burned. Ok next-' my train of thought was cut off when I heard front door open '_CRAP!_' was all I could think. I quickly looked down at the final book which I was somehow midway through and started frantically flipping through it in an attempt to somewhat finish it, but my effort was in vain as I heard my father's voice coming into the living room.

"So do you get it now Dean?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yes, yes dad I got it, and I had gotten it like a half hour ago!" Dean replied.

"Ok good now go get dinner,"

"What! But dad I'm really tired and-" dad gave Dean the 'sure you wanna continue?' look which made him stop. With a sigh Dean gave in "Yes sir…" before walking back out of Bobby's house.

"Can I go with him dad?!" I quickly asked before Dean could fully make it out the door. John looked at me with another one of his 'looks' but I quickly dismissed it and asked again, "Please can I go daddy?"

"Me too!" Sam also asked.

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" we both pleaded in unison.

"Why don't ya just let'em go John," Bobby chimed in. With an aggravated sigh dad gave in.

"Fine, but be back in 2 hours!"

"Yes! Thanks dad!" I said while grabbing the 6th book and somehow ran past him before he could notice or hopefully remember my quizzing

"Alright, in the car you twerps," Dean said as he picked me up and walked to the car.

"Yes sir!" Sam and I replied. I felt like Dean could understand why we wanted to get out of the house so badly. All three of us knew that we'd be here training until the end of our week vacation which was still, I remind you, is almost 2 and a half weeks away, and if it wasn't for food runs we'd be trapped in the house. Ever since Dean got his license (that I think is real) we've been trying to leave the house as much as possible because Dean is the 'fun one' in our weird ass family.

As we drove down the streets with Dean's favorite band AC/DC blaring out of the speakers I tried to finish the rest of the book dad had given me.

'_I SO wanna be done with all this reading!'_ I thought as I flipped through the pages hoping to find an unfamiliar page. Finally finding one I stopped and began to read. Not too long after my name was called.

"Nat! What are you doing?" Dean tried to yell over the music. He never turns it down unless he's forced to, and I hated it so I decided to play a little trick to get him to turn it down.

"…" was my reply. 'Reading' I mouthed my words to Dean to hopefully make him feel as if he'd finally gone deaf.

"What?" he yelled again. I gave me him the same response.

"…" I mouthed 'Where are we going Nimrod?'. Finally Dean turned down the music.

"What?" he asked again.

"I said 'Reading' and 'Where are we going Nimrod?'"

"What are reading?" Sam asked as he looked back at me and I saw Dean's eyes looking at me from his rear view mirror.

"I've been hitting 'the books' for like almost hours now and I when I was three hours in I nearly cursed but dad being dad decided to punish me anyways and told me I had to read six big ass books in two hours! And I was like half way through the sixth one but my time was up and thanks to you Dean, I had an excuse to get away. Thank you guys by the way,"

"You're welcome," Sam replied sitting back forward in the passenger's seat.

"Language," Dean said before continuing, "And you're welcome, and to answer your question Miss Winchester we have an hour so where would you like to go?" he asked in a game show host tone.

"Park!" I quickly replied. We never really got to go there.

"Park sounds good!" Sam agreed. Sam wasn't a big fan of the park but he was selfless…at times. Which reminded me of when I was 5, and Sam and I were fighting over the last cookie and nearly drove Dean insane…

~*Memory-Natalie*~

"Sam give it!"_ I yelled as I jumped in the air to try to reach the last cookie that my ten year old brother held above his head._

"No Natalie, you had two and I only had one!" _he yelled back._

"Sam!"_ was all I yelled back because I knew he was right but I didn't care. Our daddy was out on another trip (hunt) and Dean was the only one watching after us._

"GUYS QUIT IT!" _Dean yelled from the living room. He quickly came stomping over to us, _"I've had to listen to you brats fight over this DAMN COOKIE! Give it to me!"_ Dean demanded, swiping the cookie out of Sam's hand before stuffing it in his mouth._

"DEAN!" _Sam and I both yelled in perfect unison. Except my 'Dean' came out as 'Deam'. I had a weird problem with my M and N's (No pun intended)._

"I'm telling dad!" _I yelled when Sam quickly followed with._

"Dean that's SO unfair!"

"SHUT IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" _Dean yelled before continuing,_ "If ANY of you tell dad about what I'm about to do I'll rip your heads off, got it?" _Sam and I just nodded in silence. Dean could put the fear of god in us if he wanted to._ "Now listen, I'm going out and will be back in 20 minutes tops and none of you go outside, got it?" _we again just nodded. _"Sam you know what to do right?"_ this time Sam only nodded. _"Good" _Dean said as he grabbed the keys to the apartment._

"Dean where are you going?" _I asked as he opened the door._

"The moon, I'll be back in a bit," _he replied before closing the door behind him. After sometime of awkward silence I realized how mad Sam was, that he didn't get the cookie and it was gnawing away at me._

"Sam?" _I timidly asked._

"What?" _he replied in an irritated tone._

"I'm sorry about the cookie thing…" _I trailed off as I looked for some kind of expression of forgiveness on my brother's face but I could find a trace of any._

"Get me water," _was his only response. With a sigh I did what he asked. As I was about to jump down from the couch Sam grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap before tickling me._

"Sam! Stop! Hahahaha Stop! I can't breathe!" _I screamed as I squirmed. Soon after he stopped._

"Now I forgive you,"_ he said then pulled me under his arm as we watched 'He Man' on TV._

_After about fifteen minutes I asked Sam a question and by the look of his face I'm pretty sure he as wondering the same thing._

"Sam where's Dean?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering that myself," _he replied as he looked at the ticking clock above our small TV. Suddenly we heard a scream behind us which made us scream twice as loud._

"RAH!" th_e voice screamed._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _Sam and I screamed as we jumped off the couch and fell onto the floor. We looked back and saw Dean laughing and grabbing his side in pain._

"Aw man you should have seen you faces!" _said Dean as he continued to laugh hysterically._

"Dean that wasn't funny!" _Sam yelled_.

"Yeah!" _I agreed. Dean's laughter stopped._

"Whew, anyway I got you guys somthin," _Dean said as he picked up a plastic bag off the floor and reached into it. Sam and I quickly stood up in wonder at what he got._

"What did ya get?" _Sam asked. I peered over his shoulder as we both leaned in on the couch._

"Here," _Dean said as he handed us two big cookies._

"Wow!" _was all Sam and I could say. After all it wasn't every day we were able to have such big cookies._

"Thanks Dean!" _I said as I pulled my brother into a tight hug._

"Welcome squirt."

"Yeah thanks man!" _said Sam as he began unwrapping his cookie._

"So what are we watching?"_ Dean asked as he walked around and sat on the couch._

"A 'He Man' marathon apparently,"

"Apparently," _I added trying to sound as smart as Sam._

"Do you even know what 'apparently' means?" _Dean asked as he and Sam looked over at me._

"Then why say it?" _Sam asked_.

"'Cuz you said it and you're smart," _I answered in a matter-o-fact tone as I bit into my cookie._

"You idiot,"_ Dean simple replied with a warm smile._

~*Memory-Natalie end*~

"We're here," Dean said pulling me out of my day dreams about the past.

"Where?" I asked in some kind of daze.

"The park you idiot," Dean said as he opened his door.

"Oh yeah!" I quickly responded before jumping out the car too. I stretched my limbs as far as I could before looking at my surroundings.

"So where are you kids gonna be?" Dean asked as he locked the Impala.

"I actually spotted a couple friends of mine, mind if I go?" Sam asked.

"No go ahead just make sure to be back here within an hour and half," Dean replied before Sam ran off.

"So Nat what about you?" Dean asked as he walked over to me.

"Ummm…" I paused as I looked around for the perfect bench. I know I'm eight and this is a park but I walk like I belong in the ape section of the zoo or something.

"If you wouldn't mind could you take me there?" I asked pointing to a bench that sat just beneath enough trees to be shaded from the sun and not enough to be invisible from the rest of the park. Dean then quickly swooped my up into his arms and began walked to where I had pointed.

"You came to a park to sit on a bench?" I looked up at Dean with a plain look that said 'are you kidding me right now?' "Oh yeah I remember now, Rex,"

"Stop calling me that!" I said as I hit his chest.

"Hey wow, wouldn't wanna drop you now would I, Rex?"

"Dean…" I warned in a menacing tone.

"Okay, okay geez are all girls this touchy?"

"Only the ones you talk to," I smugly replied.

"By the way, I meant to ask what are you reading about?" Dean asked as we finally reached the bench and set me down on it.

"Lore and spirits, I was hoping to finish it while we we were here," I replied.

"Good idea," Dean said. I pulled off my jacket and tied it around the waist of my jeans and I noticed Dean's eyes began to wonder to a group of girls.

"Hey mind if I-" I cut Dean off as I could practically read his mind.

"Have at it big boy," I said as I looked for the marked page of the book.

"Hey isn't that Sam's top?" Dean asked gesturing to my baby blue spaghetti strap tank top.

"Wha…oh! I get it! Hahaha," I laughed at my older brother's silly humor.

"Alright Imma go," Dean said before standing up and ruffling my hair then bent down to my level, "Need anything else?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Thanks anyway, go get 'em tiger," I said as I started to giggle. Dean confidently smirked before replying.

"You know I will," then walked over to the group of girls that were more than welcome to have him.

I sat gazing at the scene beyond this terribly old and heavy book, I realized people were actually happy with their lives… to so many families it's just another day in the park. They were completely oblivious to the creatures that were roaming this world. Clueless to the gruesome truth of it all, like I had been not long ago. But I felt a sense of security knowing the truth but also dread as I could guess it's all downhill from here.

I snapped myself out of my gaze and remembered, _'READ! Natalie R-E-A-D!'._ I brought my legs up onto the bench, there was more than enough room for my tiny form, which I hated "Why did I have to be so…damn tiny?!" I cursed under my breath as I propped the book up onto my legs. I began to read the old texts in the book about lore's and what not. The book basically just stretched out a three pages of information into like a million.

Sitting there I skimed through the book for any new information my attention was constantly being side tracked because of my hair. Despite the really subtle breeze, it was still enough to make my hair crawl up my nose and it just would not stop.

"THAT'S IT!" I harshly whispered to myself as I practically threw my book back onto the bench and attempted to tie back the little lingering devils. Finally my hair was tied back and I was happy. I picked up the book propping it again back up against my raised legs and skimmed through it hoping to find some new information. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable, as if there was a burning pair evil eyes had began to stare at me. I looked around but saw no one. I was starting to get really scared and thought the best thing to do would be to call Dean, I knew if I asked him he'd sit with me "D-" but I was stopped as I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hello there little girl," I heard a man's voice. I snapped my head to the left and there he stood, a man dressed in a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a big white smile on his face and his hands were shoved into his pockets. He had bright baby blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was kind of…hot…but there was something off about him, really off.

"Hi…" I meekly replied as I stared straight into the man's eyes. I didn't want to lose contact with them, I was scared that something may happen if I did.

"So are you here by yourself?" he asked before quickly glancing around then again back at me.

"No…I'm here with my brothers" I quickly responded.

"And where are they exactly?" he asked with a small smile while sitting down next to me, closer than needed, especially when he had more than enough room on the rest of the bench.

"They're here…" I trailed off '…_somewhere…_' I mentally continued.

"Then why aren't you playing with them?" he asked.

"Because I hurt my legs…" I trailed off as I immediately realized my mistake.

"Oh really?" the man purred. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as the man stretched his arm out behind me I just wanted to get up and run away but I knew he'd be able to catch up with me in no time. I tried to do the only thing I could do and that was to scream, as I inhaled I suddenly felt a tight grip on my neck.

"Ow!" I weakly said as I could feel the fingers dig further into my neck.

"You even try to scream or even talk I'll break your neck, got it?" the man warned as I began to tremble and cry.

"Y-Yes…" as soon as I replied I felt another hand on my thigh. I didn't know what was happening but I was more than scared "P-Please stop…" I felt the fingers on the back in my neck tighten again.

"What did I say about talking?!" the man hissed in a menacing tone. I knew something bad was going to happen if I kept my mouth shut so… I didn't. "You're so pretty" the man whispered into my ear. I felt so sick as shivers ran down my spine and as his hot breath hit my ear. I began shifting my eyes in search of my brothers and noticed Sam was a long way away but Dean was within shouting distance so I quickly gripped the heavy book tighter before swinging it at the man as I screamed.

"DEAN! HELP!" and almost instantly Dean's head snapped my direction then he came sprinting over. The man grabbed my wrist as I tried to hit him a second time and just as he was about to hit me, he got slammed in the face instead. Dean started to pound on the guy then threw him onto the floor behind the bench and just kept punching.

"YOU FUCKING SICK BASTERED!" Dean yelled as he hit the man for the final time knocking him out cold. Dean picked up a rock and knelt down beside the man and as he raised it higher into the air I stopped him.

"STOP!" I yelled which halted Dean's hand mid-air "Dean you can't! You'll kill him!"

"That's the fucking point Natalie, guys like him should NOT deserve to live!" Dean replied in a cold unforgiving tone.

"But Dean you'll be in trouble! And I don't want that!" I begged him. Dean tightly closed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh then let go of the rock, and Dean turned to face me.

"Wait here" Dean plainly said as he walked passed me. I sat quietly on the bench as I watched Dean walk away, after all what else could I have done? 'It's not like I could chase after him and I'm more then sure that guy was probably not waking up any time soon' I thought. Soon Dean came back and was followed by Sam who came running up to me and grabbed me be each shoulder.

"Nat are you ok?!" he sounded more scared than worried to me. I looked down at Sam who had been lightly panting as sweat beads lightly trickled down his forehead and all I could think was 'He must have been having fun with his friends…why did this have to happen?' "Natalie?" Sam repeated again.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" I simply replied but soon my eyes traced back to Dean as he walked over to the unconscious man. "Dean what are you going to d-" I was cut off.

"Sam take my keys and you and Nat go wait in the car, got it?" Dean said as he threw Sam the car keys which he caught with ease.

"Got it," Sam simply replied. "Nat get on my back" Sam said as he crouched down in front of me. I looked at Sam but then quickly looked back at Dean who held his knife in his right hand.

"DEAN! You CAN'T kill him!" I practically yelled at my brother.

"I won't Nat, I promise," he said in a reassuring voice as he looked at me with a small smile.

"Then what are you gonna do?" I asked gesturing to his knife.

"Natalie I don't have to kill him, I'm just going give him a simple warning and make him…less of a man…" Dean trailed off as he looked back down to the unconscious and badly beat up man, "That way he'll learn he messed with the wrong little girl…now go"

"Nat come on!" Sam repeated. This time I complied as I got onto his back. As Sam carried me away, I looked back at Dean who just looked down at the unconscious man as he stood over him with a cold and empty look. But just as Dean knelt down, the trees block my vision and I could no longer see him. "Everything's going to be ok Nat, we promise, so don't worry ok?"

"Is Dean gonna kill that guy?" I asked ignoring Sam's previous statement.

"Dean promised he wouldn't and you know Dean would never break a promise, right?" Sam said as we continued to the car.

"Right…" I trailed off. I knew that evil guy deserves to be punished but not if it meant my brothers got in trouble too. "I'm hungry" I quickly chimed in. I didn't doubt Dean, I couldn't because Sam would be upset. Sam looks up to our lovable dummy of a brother Dean and so do I. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a burger right about now" Sam replied.

As we finally got to the car, Sam sat me down, surprisingly in the front seat.

"Sam I really get to sit in the front seat?!" I asked with a chirp in my voice.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, buckling my seatbelt, "but only for today!"

"Okay!" I quickly replied. Sam never lets me sit in the front seat. It was always 'his' spot so I wasn't about to turn down this kind offer, "Have fun in the back!"

"Yeah, thanks…" Sam replied sarcastically. But I meant it despite not being in the 'cool front seat' the back was actually kind of fun. "Hey play some tunes" Sam said as he leaned forward from the back.

"You're already here why don't you do it?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Cuz that's one of the 'front seat' people's jobs" he replied as he threw himself back onto the back seat. I began to realized what Sam meant 'He's right...I always sit in the back and never touched the stereo…' despite my thought I also realized that because I never really touched the stereo that…I didn't know how to work it either.

"Ummm…ok…" I said to myself as I hesitantly tried working the stereo, but almost instantly stopped as the driver's door was opened.

"Hey Dean" Sam said nonchalantly from the back.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean simply replied as sat down and shut the car door. "Well this is different" he said in his usual attitude

"What? That Nat's sittin' in the front?" Sam said as he again leaned forward from the back again but not as much as he did before.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Just thought we should change things up now and then, like you should let me drive instead and you can sit in the back"

"Nice try Sammy, but it aint happening," Dean replied as he started up the car. I loved hearing the reviving roar of the Impala.

"Dean…what'd you do?" I asked as I turned my body to face my brother "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Nat how many times do I have to say it?" he asked. Before letting me reply he continued, "I said I wouldn't kill him, so I didn't," Dean finished looking forward again.

"Then what did you do? Don't lie…please," I asked him again and I was hoping he'd reply because if he didn't I was probably going to start begging. When I already felt like I was. Dean didn't look at Sam or me as he replied,

"Like I said, I threatened and warned him, before making it harder for him to piss," as Dean finished his sentence he shifted the car into gear, "Don't you trust me?" Dean said as he looked over at me with sincere eyes.

"Of course I believe you," I replied with no hesitation as I began to smile, "So where are we going? We still have like an hour," I said as I sat back facing forward. Dean let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Well if you squirts don't tell dad, how about some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Sam and I replied in unison.

"Cool" Dean simply replied before pulling out my book, "You left this on the bench, you're lucky I found it 'cuz you would've been screwed," he said before handing it to me, I took it with a smile.

"Thanks Dean…"

"Anytime" he simply replied as we drove away.

**_Did you like it? Well if you did please R&R! I won't be posting until the 25th sorry, I'm going to be with family_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Please remember to R&R! I love hearing trim all of you! Well I hope (which of you celebrate it) you all had a GREAT Christmas! And I'm hopefully going to post 2 chapters on New Years (again I'm really slow so yeah..obit I'll try my best! promise!) **_

**_Okay please enjoy! I dont own Supernatural or any of it's characters! Only Natalie and some other OCs! (Haven't disclaimed in a while :p)_**

Chapter 9

(Dean's P.O.V)

Natalie and Sam were finally gone. I knelt down beside the bastard who was just beginning to wake. He grunted as he slowly began to open his eyes but they quickly snapped open as he stared back up at me.

"You awake buddy?" I asked, pulling him up by his collar bringing him closer to me.

"L-Let me go!"

"No," I bluntly replied. He continued to beg despite my answer. "Shut up! You don't get to talk!" I warned and he did as told. "What were you going to do to my sister?" I growled. The man didn't even blink as he answered.

"Nothing," he irritated me and I couldn't hold myself back much longer.

"DON'T bullshit me! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" I screamed at his face as I pulled him closer to me bringing his face only inches away from mine.

"Nothing!" he denied. Then like the fuck-tard he was continued, "And even if I did, you can't prove anything. So let go of me before I start calling for help and get your ass arrested!" he was right I could get arrested if I played out any of the things I thought in my head, so I let him go. The bastard slowly stood up and began to walk passed me but didn't make it far as he patted my shoulder and whispered to me, "Your little sister is actually really sexy, it's a pity you interrupted…" that was it…I snapped.

I grabbed his arm and threw him back onto the floor. He began to cough but before he could call out I gagged him with my belt. I clenched my hand around his throat and squeezed remembering what'd he'd just said, but stopped as I remembered what I promised Natalie. I swear I would have killed him if not for that promise. As I let him go, he began to cough and gave a futile effort in trying to fight back but with all my training it was easy to pin him back down.

"You could have just walked away, then again on principal alone, I don't think I would have let you get far," I said as I looked down at him disgusted. The rage that coursed through me was nowhere near gone yet, and the cause was literally right under me.

I began pounding his face again, but this time I wouldn't give him the mercy of passing out. I slammed my knife into his shoulder before he even get the chance to pass out; he let out a muffled scream. I had never hurt a human this bad before but I knew he deserved more. But I wasn't done yet. As I stood up off of the bleeding man I looked down at him as he clutched his shoulder in pain.

Normally I would have felt remorse over a person's death or harm, but not him, not after the fear I saw in Natalie's face. My heart was beating faster and my hand began to sweat as they began to subtly shake. Natalie's horrified face just kept replaying in my head, as she called out to me for help, as her tiny form tried fighting him off as I ran over.

"Calm down stop being so dramatic it's only your shoulder, I get something like that almost every day…this'll be a lot more painful," as I finished my sentence I stomped as hard as I could on the man's leg ignoring his muffled screams as I heard a snap. His eyes were clamped shut in pain as tears began to form and stream. I didn't care, even if it meant I was a heartless person. NO ONE hurts my family, ever. I knelt down beside him again; "If you scream I'll do more than just stab your shoulder got it?" he nodded weakly. I undid my belt that gagged the weeping man however when I did, the idiot tried calling for help. I clutched his shoulder, my thumb over where my knife had once been pressing into him, silencing him again, "What did I say about screaming?!"

"I'm so s-sorry…" he said in between sharp gasps of pain, "p-please let…me g-go, please!" the man begged. Ignoring his cries, I asked him a question.

"Is this what you did to my sister too?" he shook his head, "Look, you lie to me one more time then you're going to lose a fucking arm got it?!" he nodded this time, "So I'll ask again is this what you did to my sister?" he nodded. "How many?"

"W-What?" he asked not knowing what I meant before taking another sharp breath.

"How many kids did you hurt like you were about to hurt my sister?" I asked. I knew he'd deny it again so I decided to give him a friendly warning, "Remember what I said about lying, because I have nothing to lose if someone EVER even tries to hurt my family. So how many? I know she wasn't your first," I wanted an answer. I wanted to know if I went over the top by stabbing him or breaking his leg. But when he answered I knew I hadn't…he actually deserved worse then what I had done.

"N…Nine…" my eyes widened in as I felt my jaw drop. My heart tighten '' was all I could think.

"W-Wha…so my sister was going to be the tenth?" I asked. Unconsciously clutching his shoulder tighter. I only realized what I had done as he groaned in pain, but I didn't release him, "WELL?!" he quickly nodded. I lost it. I clamped my hand down on his mouth gagging him once again. I squeezed into his shoulder, "Don't you ever touch another kid again! EVER, got it?!" he nodded as tears began to fall on each side of his face.

I had to leave before I killed this guy because god knows I would have, with no trouble once so ever. I pounded on his face until he was again, unconscious. I rose up off him and I wiped down areas that I might have left prints. I looked down at the bastard once more, he deserved one more thing but I couldn't decide what it was until it dawned on me. Before leaving his unconscious body, away I kicked him in the crotch until I was satisfied, then walked away.

'_Are you fucking kidding me?! Nine kids, who could EVER do that?! I should've killed him!_' I tried to wrap my thoughts around what just happened and not soon enough I reached my baby, the Impala, as I opened the door I was instantly greeted by Sam.

"Hey Dean!" he greeted me as if nothing had just happened once so ever.

"Hey Sammy…" I replied as I sat down onto my baby's seat and shut the door when I noticed something new. "Well this is different," I stated trying to lighten the mood.

"What? That Nat's sittin' in the front?" Sam said as he again leaned forward from the back.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"Just thought we should change things up now and then, like you should let me drive instead and you can sit in the back," he replied, with a big pleading smile.

"Nice try Sammy, but that aint happenin," I replied, starting up my baby.

"Dean…what'd you do?" it was Nat who asked. I could tell from her tiny voice. She always seemed so little to me "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Nat how many times do I have to say it?" I knew she'd ask. Why was I surprised? "I said I wouldn't kill him, so I didn't," I replied, looking forward onto the green covered grass park.

"Then what did you do? Don't lie…please," Nat asked in a meek voice, was she scared of me? I know she wasn't, but why did it hurt so badly? God I'm such a chick, "Like I said I threatened and warned him, before making it harder for him to do shit" I shifted the Impala into gear as I finished my sentence "Don't you trust me?" I asked looking at my little sister, why did it scare me thinking about how she would respond?

"Of course I believe you," she quickly replied before smiling, "So where are we going? We still have like an hour," she said facing forward again. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh as a smile tugged at my lips.

"Well if you squirts don't tell dad, how about some sweets or something?"

"Yeah!" they both replied in unison.

"Cool," I simply replied before remembering about Nat's book that I grabbed off the bench before leaving the knocked out scumbag, "You left this on the bench, you're lucky I found it 'cuz you would've been screwed," I said as I handed it to her, and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks Dean…" she said in her tiny voice.

"Anytime," I replied as we drove away.

"Hey who's up for ice cream?" I yelled trying to vocalize myself over my blasting music.

"WHAT?" both my siblings yelled back, 'Damn I love them but speak up! ' I thought as I lowered the amazing music that blared through my baby's speakers and repeated,

"Is anyone up for some ice cream?" not even a split second later an answer was joyfully yelled in unison.

"YES!"

"Alrighty then," I said. I turned to a small and cozy ice cream parlor. As we pushed passed a heavy glass and metal door we walked in and a jingle sounded from the suspended bell above the door and 50's music quickly greeted us along with a waitress who must have been more than 40 but tried way too hard to look 20.

"Hey there darlins what can I do you for?" she asked leaning against the counter top.

"Chocolate sundae with extra cherries!" a voice from behind me quickly replied. I could easily tell it was Natalie as she ran passed me.

"Me too!" Sam added, as he followed closely behind Natalie helping her up the tall stool.

"And you sugar?" asked the woman, as she turned to face me allowing me to clearly see her named tag. 'Doris' it read. I walked up to the booth and claimed a seat of my own.

"Make it three Doris," I said. I leaned further onto the counter top.

"Sure thing sugar," she said before turning away and walked further into the kitchen.

"So what are you guys gonna do once we get home?" looking over to my left at my little brother and sister.

"Homework," Sam simply replied, "Wanna get some done before going back". I couldn't help but think 'God he he's such a nerd…'

"And Nat?" I shifted my eyes to my little sister who had been playing with the shakers.

"Do the book quizzes with dad then 'hit the books' again" she replied aggravated.

"Hey don't be so sad we all gotta do it, that's what makes us the 'hunters' instead of the 'hunted," I replied, playfully bumping her shoulder.

"I guess…" she sighed "ow!" I quickly snapped my head back towards her, as I heard a shaker hit the counter.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly.

"Nothing it's just my wrist…" she meekly replied "I'm fine! Really!" she quickly and cheerfully said.

"Nat don't bullshit me, let me see," I said with a tone hinting forcefulness. Natalie quickly replied,

"O-Ok…" she slowly slid her hand over to me. I gently took it into mine and pulled back the sleeve of her black and blue jacket. I could feel my blood boil as my breathing hitched for only an instant before I was only filled with rage and guilt. Natalie's wrist was black and blue in the shape of a man's hand. I couldn't speak; if I did I'd just scream. I hugged Natalie and didn't dare let go.

"Here's your sundaes… are you ok hon'?" asked Doris, slowly placing the sundaes down onto the counter.

"Yeah… you guys eat I'll be right back," before a reply could be sounded I got up and headed for the door.

I nearly ripped my car door open, all I could see was red and before I knew it I was in my car slamming the door shut, at a window shattering level, but they thankfully didn't. As I gripped my steering wheel I could feel my knuckles turning white '_WHY?! WHY NATALIE?! Why my little sister? Why didn't I kill the bastard? How could he have hurt so many kids?_' the thoughts continuously rang in my head one after the other and I hated every second of it. Because of Natalie's behavior I know she doesn't know what that fucker had planned and I'm thankful she have didn't find out, '_Why is it humans can be more horrifying then a fucking supernatural monster?_' before I could think of anything else there was a knock at my window snapping me out of my red rage, it was Natalie.

"Dean?" I heard her ask, her muffled by my sealed car door and window. I quickly opened the door as she stood back.

"Nat what are you doing here I thought I told you to stay…" I was thrown back by a sudden hug from Natalie.

"Dean please stop!" she whispered in between sobs.

"Nat don't cry…"

"Dean! Please! If this is about what happened at the park, it's over! Please stop beating yourself up over it!" she yelled to me this time.

"Nat there's nothing wrong, this has nothing to do with what happened at the park" suddenly I was pushed away and I could feel my back hit against the Impala.

"Dean you always do this! You always blame yourself! Even when there is no one to blame! Please stop it's just making me feel worse!" she screamed again, before running back into the quaint diner.

"Natalie!" I yelled after but my only response was the heavy diner door slamming shut just before my face. Once again I pushed past the heavy door but was greeted this time by a glare from Doris who had been patting Natalie's shoulder while Sam took his place rubbing the top of her back "Natalie…" I walked over trying to close the gap between my sister and I. Then continued, "I'm sorry, I'll stop. I didn't mean to in the first place, I swear," the empty diner fell silent. The only sound was the 50s music that never seemed to stop playing. Natalie continued to cry into her arms and I stood idly waiting for a response, "Natalie?"

"You promise?" she asked as her voice broke.

"Promise," I replied, a simple sniff was sounded before she finally removed her hands but her face was still sullen.

"Can we have another sundae?" she asked just above a whisper as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. I let loose a smile, I couldn't help it, I was amazed at how innocent she was. How the simplest things brought a bright smile to her face and I was prepared to do anything to keep her this way.

"Yeah, I could go for another too," I walked back over to the stool I had previously claimed and once again sat down. I looked over at Natalie who had been rubbing her eyes and sniffing with a smile on her face.

"Three more please Doris," Sam asked Doris. With a silent smile she complied and went into the back of the kitchen once again and soon came back with three more sundaes.

"Thanks Doris, what's the bill?" I asked, as I reached for the one sundae that hadn't been already snatched by my younger siblings.

"It's on the house" Doris replied. I was a little surprised because nothing was for free nowadays.

"If you're this nice why is it that you don't have more customers?" Sam innocently asked.

"Yeah it is pretty empty in here," Natalie added, as she took another big bite out of her sundae then soon enough was clutching her head in pain, but only to do it again moments later.

"Maybe I'm too nice," replied Doris with a chuckle.

"No that couldn't be it, no one's ever too nice," I said then continued, "my guess it would be that heavy ass door"

"That too," Doris again replied but this time she laughed and soon we all did too. It was nice, to be able to laugh like this because I knew it wasn't going to last long. Once dad found out about what happened today. One way or another he'd find out, and when he does I guarantee shit's gonna hit the fan…

(Natalie's P.O.V)

Dean had finally calmed down and things actually became fun. We talked to Doris about all the weird customers she must get in here and she told us how many of the ones we described actually did come. Unfortunately that was as much as we could have really talked about. After finishing our second round of sundaes we had to go and buy dinner then head back to Uncle Bobby's house.

As the three of us exited the diner, we headed straight back to Dean's Impala. Yet again Sam willingly sat in the back, not that I was complaining…at all.

"Those sundaes were really good! What did you guys think?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a bit more. I didn't know whether or not Sam noticed but Dean's 'smile' was forced and it was more than obvious to me.

"I thought it was hella good!" exclaimed Sam with his usual dimpled smile.

"Dean? What did you think?" Sam and I looked at our eldest brother as we waited for a response.

"Yeah...it was great," replied Dean, forcing his smile further. My chest hurt, it felt as if it were being twisted into a knot or even poked and prodded at by a needle...and I knew why.

'_It's my fault..._' was my first thought. Dean still felt responsible about before...but why? Dean didn't give me to that guy, he would have done anything to keep that from happening because that's the kind of person Dean is. He always puts others before himself; most times he wouldn't even realize it.

"Natalie!" Sam yelled into my ear.

"Ow! What the HELL?!" I yelled back, rubbing my ringing ear.

"I was calling you like a million times!"

"Well sorry if I DON'T speak dork!" I quickly snapped back. Looking around I had only just noticed Dean was no longer in the car. "Where's Dean?"

"In there," Sam replied, as he gestured to the front of the car where a Burger King had stood.

"Oh," was my only response.

"So what were you thinking about? So deep in thought and all," asked Sam and he reeled back onto the backseat.

'What should I say? I don't want to tell him that Dean most probably blames himself for everything that happened! He'll just lecture me like always!' after that thought, I quickly responded, "Ponies and Unicorns" Sam began to laugh.

Looking out the window at the passing cars and happy unaware families I couldn't help but wonder if any of this would have happened if we weren't 'hunters'. Why did Dean feel responsible? It wasn't his fault. I couldn't wrap my head around it, and I was irritated to no end. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the car door had been opened once again revealing Dean with four paper brown bags that smelt heavenly.

"Hey I got you guys the usual, okay?" said Dean, seating himself down into the Impala.

"No problamo," said Sam. I couldn't understand why Sam had been so laid back lately; he was normally uptight and annoying.

"Yeah, it's cool" I simply stated opening the large textbook once again. Before I realized we were back on the road, heading back to Uncle Bobby's house. I could feel my stomach tighten and churn inside me. I was nervous…no, scared. I didn't know how to face dad, he could always figure out if something bad had happened and I was praying hard he wouldn't this time. Looking to my left at Dean I could see the subtle look of worry and fear. Dean loved dad to no end and dad knew that, but wouldn't care when he punished him.

"So Nat how's the book?" asked Sam from behind.

"Did you know that spirits could stay on this earth due to the smallest of artifacts, such as a lock of hair, DNA, or even blood?"

"Yes" replied my brothers in a nonchalant unison.

I replied with a pout, "Well I didn't, geez…"

"This stuff is all the basics Nat, you must know 'em if you wanna survive in this world," stated Dean, as he tangled his hands into my hair.

"I thought basics meant, 'two plus two equals four', not 'how do you keep a vengeful spirit from rising?'" I said before closing the book once again.

"We're here," stated Dean. I flicked my eyes forward only to see Uncle Bobby's house standing before us. I didn't want to move, and I think neither did Dean, however we were forced to as Sam had left the car calling for us from the porch.

Just as Dean was about to open the car door, I grabbed onto his arm, "Don't Dean,"

"What?" asked Dean in confusion.

"Don't tell dad, you did nothing wrong," was all I said, letting go of his arm and exited the car.

Walking into Bobby's house I was greeted with the familiar smell of un-namely 'ingredients' and mothballs, which I don't think I'll ever get tired of.

"So ya'll are finally back," stated Uncle Bobby as he walked out in the kitchen.

"And we got food!" I said with a smile.

"Good 'cuz I'm hungry" said dad from behind Bobby.

"Daddy!" I said as I ran up to him embracing him in a tight hug, god I hope he forgets about the test…

"So you can finally walk huh?" asked Uncle Bobby.

"Yeah, it still kinda hurts but I can move!" I replied in glee.

"So what'd you get?" asked dad, looking over at Dean.

"Some burgers, the usual," Dean replied. Dean wasn't helping, you could see the guilt practically drip off his face and I knew dad wasn't far from noticing it too.

"Did something hap-"

"Daddy don't I have to do the test?" I quickly jumped in cutting dad off.

"That's right, come on Nat," said John, putting an arm around my shoulder and guiding us into the living room, "when Natalie's done with this we'll all have dinner,"

"Cool, I'll be upstairs!" said Sam, jetting up the stairs. However Dean simply nodded then followed behind Sam.

"Is your brother okay? He seems down," said John.

"Who Dean? Don't worry about it! Some hot chick just turned him down is all," I quickly replied, "Okay let's start the test! I am ready!" with that dad began his ever ending questioning 'You owe me Dean!' was all I could think.

After about an hour, dad started running out of questions and I was more than relieved.

"How do you…keep spirits away from you and others?"

"Salt," I simply replied, "Dad you already asked me that"

"I did, didn't I?" dad replied with a chuckle, "Alright then, you're ready" my head snapped toward him so fast I heard my neck click twice.

"What?" I asked, with wide eyes full of hope.

"You can start your weapon training tomorrow," John replied.

"Really?! No more books?!"

"Well at least not now,"

"Thanks dad!" I squealed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's all you kiddo," he replied rubbing my back.

"Thanks dad," I repeated before letting him go, "I'm hungry, I'll go get everyone so we can have dinner," I quickly jumped off the couch but stopped as John called out to me once more.

"Hold up Natalie,"

"Yeah dad?" I asked, turning back to face him. My heart sank deep into my stomach as I saw the raging dark expression on his face.

"What the hell are those marks on your neck?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! How was your Christmas?! Let me know! Well any way, we're nearing to Natalie's fist hunt! Only one more chapter, and our little girl will be all grown up! *tear* Let me know if you want me to add something or have any suggestions! And yes yes Kiba-Sensei I will add the part about the you know what! *wink* **_

_**Okay so let me know!**_

Chapter 10

It all happened so fast. One minute I was hugging my dad and the next…he was charging at Dean with balled fists and raging anger…

"W-What?" I asked stuttering, hoping I had heard him wrong. Lowering his tone he replied,

"What. The. Hell. Are. Those. Marks. On your. Neck?" John repeated. I replied with quiver in my voice, which was inevitable,

"…I-It's nothing…really!" forcing a smile onto my face, I continued, "Come on dad lets-"

"NATALIE!" the sudden loud and harsh call of my name made me jolt, causing me to tightly close my eyes, fighting back the tears. "I'm going to ask again, and I _better_ get a proper reply! Do you understand me?!" unwillingly my head rapidly nodded as the rest of my body began to tremble. John never scared me this much in my whole life.

"So what happened?" asked dad in a low voice once again. I didn't want to reply, I didn't want to betray Dean, I didn't want dad to yell at him for something he never meant for to happen. However at that moment the fear I felt…made me spill my guts.

"W-We went to t-the park…Sam went and played with his friends…Dean saw s-some girls and went and talked to them…and a guy came up to me. He threatened me…and grabbed my neck…" I couldn't continue, as John suddenly enveloped me into a tight hug. Tightly holding me to his chest, I could hear the thrashing of his heart before he revealed the tremor in his voice as he spoke,

"It's going to be okay…" quickly tightening his hold he then let go. Standing up he quickly passed me. I stood there in a mix of fear and shock, my vision blurred as more tears began to spill down my face. The loud bang from above practically shook the house. Looking up I somehow instantly knew what the sound was. Running up the stairs I instantly heard yelling and cursing, it came from Dean's room.

Sprinting down the hall I suddenly stopped as I heard a thud come from Dean's room.

"Dean!" I called out as I ran to his room. Gripping onto the doorframe of the room door, I came to a halt.

My eyes instantly widened as my mouth gaped. Dean was sitting up on the floor as if he'd just fallen and was gripping the left side of his jaw with John hovering closely in front of him.

"Natalie!" Dean exclaimed in surprise, shocked to see me.

"SAM!" John called out. Instantly Sam stood behind me.

"Y-Yea…" Sam trailed off as he stared in shock at the same sight as me.

"Take your sister outside, Dean and I need to talk" John instructed.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam managed to ask before receiving a glare from John.

"Sam! Do what you're instructed and take your sister outside!" Sam choked on his response as John yelled. He grabbed my arm and reluctantly pulled me away. The last thing I heard was dad yelling at Dean to stand up.

"Is Dean gonna be okay?" I asked looking up at Sam. Trying to build a sand castle out of dirt will never work.

"I guess…" replied Sam, unsure. A truck pulled into the driveway of Uncle Bobby's junkyard. I heard the sound of the loud engine turning off and watched as Uncle Bobby jumped out of the vehicle.

"What are ya two idjits doin' out here in the damn heat?" asked Uncle Bobby as he walked over to us holding a bulky green duffle in the right hand.

"Dad and Dean are fighting…" I replied, Sam continued in my stead.

"…It was pretty bad so dad told us to wait outside."

"Balls!" yelled Uncle Bobby before running inside, dropping his duffle that landed onto the dirt floor with a loud 'clink'.

(Sam's P.O.V)

As Bobby ran into the house, I could clearly see the anger and worry on his face…so I quickly shadowed after him into the house.

"Stay here Nat!" I instructed before running in. Almost instantly after entering the house I could hear muffled yelling, smacks, and thuds that became clearer with each step. Bobby ran up the stairs like a bat out of hell. I've _never _seen him run so fast my whole life…even on hunts. Upon reaching the room Bobby practically broke the door down.

"JOHN STOP!" Bobby practically screamed, running in, he grabbed hold of dad's arm before he was able to strike again at Dean.

"Let go Bobby! He needs to be taught a damn lesson!" yelled John.

"Not like this John! Beating him isn't going to help anyone!" ignoring what Bobby had just said, dad still tried charging at Dean. It was obvious Bobby had had enough, "DAMN IT GO COOL OFF!" John stopped with his struggle and began to stare at Bobby. They both had an intense stare down until; finally, dad pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Dean a-are you okay?!" I asked, landing onto my knees beside my brother.

"You shouldn't have come…" stated Dean. He looked like utter shit. His lip was busted, and he also had a bruised cheek and jaw '_How could dad do something like this?!' _I internally screamed as I looked at Dean.

"We shouldn't have had too," said Bobby, "What in the _hell _happened boy?" asked Bobby as he and I helped him onto his bed. He explained everything to Bobby; the park, the creep, the ice cream parlor, and how dad came down on him. But Dean being Dean kept thinking he deserved it.

'_I can't believe dad…no…John, would do something like this to his own fricking son!' _I could feel my anger building up, and it was all towards John.

"None of it was yer fault Dean, ya hear?" said Bobby in a soft tone, but Dean's face simply remained blank.

"Dean?" I called out softly, again no response. Bobby stood up,

"Come on Sammy, we should leave him be." Said he said as he and I walked out of the room. Looking back one last time, all I saw was an emotionless boy laying propped up against the headboard, not Dean.

(Natalie's P.O.V)

I began to feel hot and somehow dry from the heat. I decided it was time to head inside and see what was going on. I tried to sit still but nothing seemed right with me. '_What was going on? What happened? Is Dean okay? What did dad do?_' as each thought pulled itself through my head I finally had enough. Standing up I began to slowly walk toward the shack like house, stepping onto the first porch step I was suddenly met by dad. I was still too scared to speak to him.

"I'll be back soon Nat," was all he said as he walked over into his truck, and practically, only seconds after closing his door he sped away.

'_What's going on?!'_ I thought franticly, quickly pushing past the front door. I ran inside, my first and only instinct after entering the house was to see Dean. Sprinting up the stairs, skipping a step each time I could, I finally reached Dean's door before my mind could process it. However I didn't dare open the door, I was too scared, what if Dean was mad at me? But all of that was forgotten as soon as I heard a crash come for his room.

"Dean!" I yelled running in. I instantly began to wail, "What happened?!" I screamed in horror while running over to my brother. "It's _all_ my fault! I'm _SO SORRY_ Dean!"

"Natalie, it's all okay!" said Dean squeezing me tighter in his embrace, "I deserved this, and I let you get hurt. I broke my promise"

"You didn't break shit!" I exclaimed.

"Nat-" I cut off Dean before he could comment on my language.

"Dad's wrong! _You _protected me, _you _got hurt, and so don't you _dare _think this was your fault!" I hated myself enough at that moment. It was_ my_ fault that Dean got hurt, _I_ got him in trouble and I wouldn't be able to bare anymore if he thought _any _of this was his fault. "Please Dean…it wasn't your fault…"

Kissing my forehead with his soft gentle lips he replied,

"It wasn't my fault Nat, it was that evil guy's fault…" there was no sincerity in his voice but I didn't care. I'd make him believe it.

"That's right!" I said hugging my brother tighter. The room was silent; no sound was to be heard, until Dean spoke

"I'm hungry, are you?" looking up at Dean I replied,

"Yes!" I don't remember when my tears stopped, but I'm glad that they did. Happily my gluttonous brother and I walked down the creaky wood stairs to the kitchen.

"There you two are!" called out Uncle Bobby as we entered the kitchen. "Well dinner's about as cold as Greenland but you can give it a shot."

"Definitely!" I exclaimed running over to the dinner table pulling Dean closely behind.

A raven like darkness claimed the sky later that day. We all sat in the chaotic living room watching what Dean called 'old people TV'. But I really did like 'The Munster's' it was corny yet funny and when I couldn't help but yawn at _only_ 8:34pm, I got irritated because Dean noticed instantly I was tired.

"Let's get you to bed monkey." said Dean, pushing himself off of the beat up couch.

"But I'm not tired!" I exclaimed, in my pointless crack at trying to stay up longer.

"Like hell you aren't, and besides if you come now I'll tell you stories." bribed Dean.

"Really?!" I gleefully exclaimed falling right into his trap.

"Really, really," he replied, with a soft smile gracing his face.

"Okay!" I said immediately, jumping off the couch.

"Sammy you comin'?" asked Dean. Sam simply shrugged before following behind us. But I could tell he was happy, as a hint of a smile graced his face.

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Dean spoke, "Alright you two, get changed and get ready for bed. When you're done come to my room."

"Okay!" Sam and I responded in almost perfect unison.

Sam and I raced into our room nearly knocking each other over several times.

"Watch it Nat!" growled Sam.

"Watch it yourself! You klutz!" with that, I scrambled over to my duffle and began to throw my clothes around until I came across my pajamas. Quickly grabbing them I ran into the bathroom before Sam managed to.

"Natalie! Get your ass out here!" Sam harshly whispered banging on the latched door. My guess was that he was trying not to scream.

"Hell no, slow poke!" I promptly replied. Throwing off my shirt and pants I quickly replaced them with my pajamas. You're probably wondering why Sam and I are acting like total maniacs. Well, as you most probably have already noticed, Dean _is _the eldest among us. Which means he has the most stories to tell, even more than Sam, he knows the most about both our mothers and our childhoods. But he never really shares much, so this is kind of like a once in a blue moon moment.

Finally I was done changing and quickly started to brush my teeth until suddenly the bathroom door flung open. My lack of a scream was due to the foam in my mouth, I looked like a rabid squirrel, and the expression on my face didn't exactly help.

"I KNEW IT!" Sam nearly yelled.

"WHA DTHA HEGH?! (WHAT THE HELL!?)" I managed to (somewhat) get through the foam.

"Outta the way rabies!" exclaimed Sam as he shoved me to the side. We began our battle on who would gain control of the sink long enough to; brush, gargle, and rinse.

"Done!" I cheered in victory. Quickly I made my decent to the door when Sam abruptly stopped me.

"Yo arrrrt goog amy wear! (You aren't going anywhere!)" Gurgled Sam. Biting down on his toothbrush. He held my shirt in a deadlock grip with his left hand. Oh yeah did I mention, the first one who make it to Deans gets to pick the story?

"Let go Sam!" I grunted trying to free myself from his deadbolt grip, "Sam!" Spitting, he responded,

"You got to be first last time Nat! And you chose princesses!"

"I was a kid!" I grumbled, pulling away.

"You were six!" Sam exclaimed then paused "…I wanna hear about mom…" I stopped.

'_I wanna hear about mom…Mary too.'_ I thought, and then spoke "Fine."

"What?" Sam suddenly asked, more than a little confused.

"Fine, you can go first… but promise, I can go first next time." I replied.

Sam was a bit stunned, but quickly replied, "I promise!"

"Okay go. I'll lag a bit behind." I stated. Slowly Sam's grip on me loosened as he walked passed me out the room. I followed behind him and stopped as he abruptly stopped before me.

"Sammy?" I was unexpectedly enclosed into a tight yet affectionate hug. "Sam?" I repeated.

"Thanks, Nat." he spoke softly. Hugging him back I replied,

"It's cool…I wanna know too." after precious seconds of a warm hug Sam stood and continued his journey to Dean's room. Once again I followed behind.

"You guys _really did _take your time with that!" exclaimed Dean, sitting under the covers of his spacious bed. Wearing his boxers and a black shirt, per usual.

"Sorry!" Sam quickly apologized.

"Nah its cool, hop in," replied Dean patting on each side of him, not a single second later we were curled up right by his sides.

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Dean. There was a moment of silence as Sam glanced over at me then hesitantly replied,

"Could you…please…tell us about mom?" once again, there was a silent pause. I could practically feel Sam's heart race. Dean was the only one who really remembered Mary out of us three and it was somewhat of a touchy topic.

"Sure!" Dean suddenly replied, we were both a bit shocked.

"Really?" Sam asked a bit surprised.

"Dude, she's your guys is mom too." answered Dean in a matter-o-fact tone. "So let's see… where should I start?" he asked himself, he paused, "Got it!" Sam and I looked at each other with gleaming smiles.

Dean told us how beautiful she was, how kind, fun, smart, and much more. Many of the stories he relayed to us was told to him by dad, and I don't think he noticed but at times he'd use present tense, and I could see the smile grow on his and Sam's faces when he did. Sam's smile never faded, even after he'd fallen asleep.

"Well Sam's out…" whispered Dean.

"You can say that again!" I replied, in a whisper.

"Well…goodnight then."

"Hell no!" Dean quickly exclaimed in a hushed tone, "I told Sam stories he wanted to hear, which do you wanna hear?"

"What?" I asked. I now understand why Sam sounded so confused earlier.

"Nat I'm not this kind very often, so take advantage." Dean plainly stated.

"Oh…umm…" I paused, there _was_ something I desperately wanted to ask, but I didn't know if it would be okay.

"Spit it out."

"Ummm…c-could you tell me about…" I stopped and thought '_I don't want to know after all…'_

"About?" Dean pressed, I didn't want to ask, I really didn't, but it unconsciously slipped out, and god did I regret it.

"…Could you tell me about my birth mom?" I looked into Dean's eyes. It was obvious he didn't expect this, and neither did I. "N-Never mind!" I quickly said turning over, "It's totally fine, and you probably don't know anything anyway!" I whispered to Dean.

Why would Dean know anything about my real mom? He always told me Mary was my mother, but a part of me always wanted to know more about 'Sarah Johnston'. I guess I was kind of disappointed, but dad always said I was better off not knowing. I was a 'Winchester' now.

"She was beautiful." Dean suddenly whispered.

"Who?" I asked turning back to look at my elder brother.

"Sarah…your mother." replied Dean. My stomach suddenly began to churn.

"H-How do you…know?"

"_Never _underestimate the power of alcohol." the confusion of what that meant was probably evident on my face as Dean let out a light chuckle, "Dad was drunk and told me lots about your birth mom."

"C-Can you tell me about her?" I asked turning my body over.

"Anything for you monkey." as Dean replied he gently pulled me into his chest then continued, "She a gentle person, easy to get along with. She used to teach at an elementary school. And she had curly hair…just like yours." that was it. I couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

As Dean continued to speak, I continued to cry. He never stopped telling me about my mother, instead he held me tighter against him, and I was grateful that he never stopped because if he had…I would have begged him to continue. She seemed amazing; she was like Mary in so many ways…that was probably made her and dad become so close so fast. As Dean continued to speak I couldn't help but wonder

'_What would everything be like if she hadn't died…'_

I awoke to a sunbeam that was rather determined to blind me, but I forgot all that, when I noticed I was wrapped in Dean's arms. His soft breath blew into my hair with each exhale, and my _god_ was it _annoying! _I was stuck under my heavy ass brother, in a hot room, not to mention him breathing on me with his smelly breath!

"Dean…wake up…Deeeeeeaaaaaaannnnnnn?" my first attempt was gentle, and it really _did not _work '_Okay, phase two!'_ I thought. Taking in a deep breath I yelled "WAKE UP!" instantly Dean jumped up straight.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Dean, fully alert.

"Thanks!" I stated, jumping off the bed.

"Whaz goin on?" grumbled Sam, slowly rising from his slumber.

"Nat what the hell's wrong with you?!" yelled Dean.

"You're heavy and I needed to get away from your smelly ass breath."

"Nat you freaked the shit outta me! I thought something had happened! Geez!" Dean grunted throwing himself back onto the bed. I simply shrugged and walked out of the room then headed back to mine.

I changed into a pair of jeans and one of Dean's shirts. Then I started my morning routine; change, brush teeth, do hair, eat, and go with the flow. I headed down stairs in hopes of seeing Uncle Bobby cooking a hardy breakfast, but instead what I saw wasn't something I was not in the mood for. John had been sitting at the kitchen table by himself staring down at his coffee that had long ago chilled.

I couldn't speak to him and even if I did I wouldn't have, not after what he did to Dean. Walking into the kitchen I retrieved a rather chilled bottle from the fridge, I didn't need more. Heading back I was unfortunately called to.

"Natalie…" John called out.

"Yes?" I replied harshly, I wasn't in the mood for his lectures.

"Please sit," I knew it would only bring problems if I refused, so I reluctantly complied. Sitting down at the table opposite of him I spoke,

"What is it?" I asked bluntly. I could feel my anger slowly building up inside me. I didn't _want _excuses.

"How are you?"

_'Is he REALLY trying to act as if nothing happened?!' _I internally screamed.

"How do you think John?!" I could see the combination of anger and sadness become visible on Johns face as I called him by his name. But I paid no mind to it as I continued; "You hit my older brother for something that _was NOT _his fault! And most of all it was to do with me, so how the heck do you think I feel?!" I yelled. The anger wildly coursed throughout me entire body made the fear I felt practically disappear.

"I'm sorry…" John said timidly. My eyes widened in utter shock.

"Really?"

"Yes…I never meant to hit Dean, or make you feel upset…" I was actually somewhat happy until the asshole continued, "…but it _WAS _Dean's fault. He could have stopped him from hurting you." that was it…I snapped.

"You mean just like you let my mother Sarah die?" I plainly stated, locking my gaze with Johns.

"Natalie…I couldn't have stopped that, it was-" I didn't let him dare continue.

"Then _how _could you _EVER _blame Dean?" there was a pause. He knew I was right.

"She's right John." A voice stated from behind, it was Uncle Bobby.

"But it's his _job _to protect Natalie and he messed up," said John looking at Bobby.

"John that may be, but it's also his job to be a kid every now and then. You had him stacked with responsibilities by the age of ten. Natalie and Sam only ever got to be kids, and that wasn't even for long."

"Don't tell me how to raise my family Bobby." said John.

"God damn it John! When have I _ever _tried that?!" yelled Bobby.

"What's my training going to be today?" I simply asked.

"What?" the two elder men asked in unison.

"I'm sick of this, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Lets put it simply; Dad if you blame Dean for what happened I'm _NEVER_ going to speak to you ever again. A Winchester always keeps their word…right?" I stated, leaving no room for negotiation.

"I see where she gets her stubbornness from." chuckled Bobby.

"So…dad, are you going to forgive Dean? Because I think he blames himself enough already."

"Fine, but if it _ever_ happens again…" John warned

"Do you _sincerely_ think Dean would let that _ever _happen again?"

"I guess not," said John with a subtle smile.

"Okay then!" I exclaimed, somewhat happy, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Weapon training." John simply replied.

"Awesome!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Wassup! Well I'm doing okay :P Well sorry for the late post but I wanted to post two chapters of each fic for you guys as a New Years present! So if some of the chapters are kinda retarded I apologies, I didn't have a lot of editing time (_)/ But I will be re-posting them with editions! So again sorry in advance! Hope you enjoy! (I know it's passed New Years but it's the thought that counts!...right? haha)_**

Chapter 11

Breakfast was pretty quiet, Dean and dad didn't talk at all. Bobby and Sam tried to start some conversations but they all hit dead ends, while I was praying for a fight _not _to break out. I could overtly see the pain in Dean's eyes, and the whopping shiner that practically engulfed his entire left eye. I was still pissed that dad had actually done that, and he knew it too.

"So…I'm starting weapons training today!" I said trying to pick off where Bobby and Sam had left off

"Awesome!" exclaimed Sam, then continued to say "What weapons are ya gonna be usin'?"

I had to think before replying "Not sure, dad?"

"We'll start you off with a hand gun, then move up to shot gun. We'll deal with knives and bow and arrows, when you're a bit older." replied dad before taking another bit of his scrambled eggs. Once again the kitchen went silent, unfortunately.

"Cool." I replied with a smile, however the intense atmosphere was really getting to me '_I REALLY hate this…'_ was all I could think before abruptly standing up

"I've had enough!" I practically yelled in frustration

"Natalie?" Sam asked in confusion

"Look, I know guy don't get all 'touchy feely' hen it come to feelings! But dad you said you'd talk to Dean, I mean come on look how miserable he is!"

"Natalie, it's fine!" exclaimed Dean, he tried putting up his 'I don't care' look, but I wasn't going to let it fly

"Dean, aren't you the one who _always_ says 'I'd do anything to protect my family'?"

"Yeah…"

"Dad, aren't you the one who _always_ says 'family comes first'?"

"Yes."

"Just because of what happened yesterday doesn't mean those things don't count! And if you guys keep up this annoying 'silent treatment' I'm going to throw you out a window!" I was practically panting after my rant, however the room was silent…only for a moment. Everyone began laughing, including dad and Dean.

'_What the hell is so funny?'_ was all I could think

"Natalie, you have a mouth the size of a line backer!" exclaimed Sam laughing. Bobby managed to calm himself as he spoke

"If you idjits can't figure out what an eight year old figured out in a matter of minutes, I really can't say you guys are the smart hunters I thought you were." There was a pause, and then Dean spoke

"Your right guys, Dad I'm sorry, it was stupid, but I really didn't mean for _any _of that to happen yesterday." The room looked at John for a response

"You're right, it was stupid… but at least nothing happened. And I'm sorry I should never have put hands on you." the room was once again silent, but it was a nice silence, one that didn't need to be broken. However Dean took the honor of doing so

"Hey dad" Dean called out, getting dad's attention

"Yeah Dean?"

"For an old man you pack a pretty good right hook."

"Call me old man again and I'll show you my left one." I smiled at my father's retort. It wasn't everyday dad cracked a joke.

After sometime dad told me to head outside so we could get ready for our training. Dean and Sam were to work on their combat while I did target practice.

"Okay Nat, you wanna be able to shoot your target in the dead center of where you're meant to get it, right?" asked dad

"Yup, otherwise you'll just piss it off." I replied

"Yes, and language." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, Sam curses and dad and Dean never say anything, but when I do I get yelled at!

"Well here" John said as he handed me a gun "It's a .45. you'll be using this for practice until I think you're ready to move on. Okay?"

"Okay!" I replied taking the weapon from my father '_I'm just about blissful! I'm finally able to hold a gun!' _I happily thought.

We were all at the back of Bobby's house Sam and Dean were not too far away from dad and I, and boy was Sam getting his ass handed to him. There was a beat up metallic table in front of me which had many ammunition cartridges on it, there was a rather thick cloth on the top of the table which kept it from glaring everywhere.

"Dad what are those?"I asked gesturing to the cans and bottles which were displayed side by side on the hood of an old and rusted red piece of crap.

"Those honey are your targets." stated John

"My targets?" I asked confusion more than evident on my face

"Yup, you're going to be using those to shoot at…for practice." replied John

"Like in the arcade!" I exclaimed, dad chuckled before replying

"Yeah, just like in the arcade." said John, then asked "So do you think you wanna try?"

"Yes yes yes!" I replied without a hint of hesitation

"Okay then, do you know where the safety is?" asked John, I knew he thought I didn't know, but I've seen Dean assemble and re-assemble his gun like a billion times, and I picked up I few things

"Yup, riiiiiiigggggght here!" I said flicking the small switch of the black gun

"Right" said John a little surprised "Okay then, why don't you give it a try? But first how do you hold it?"

"Like this?" I asked, holding the gun tightly with my right hand and held the bottom of it with my left for support '_This is how they hold it on TV…isn't it?'_

_ "_That's right! How did you know?"

"Cop Shows." I simply replied "Can I try shooting now?" I asked looking over at John with optimistic eyes

"Yeah, okay you see that glass bottle in the middle?" asked John, I nodded "I want you to try to shoot that, got it?"

"Got it!" I quickly replied, looking forward I held out the gun to the full extent of my arms and was ready to shoot until dad stopped me "What?" I asked looking back at him

"The recoil of guns hurt sometimes, and I can guarantee you it'll hurt if you hold your hand out like that." John replied

"Then what do I do?"

"Relax, and bend your arms slightly at the elbows, take a deep breath…and shoot." as I were hypnotized I pulled the trigger.

_'Dad was right…that did kinda hurt…' _I thought, looking back up I squealed

"I hit one!"

"You did, but not the right one." John stated, looking back I noticed that I hit the third can on the left, not the middle glass bottle

"Oh…"

"It's okay you try this again." said John, so I did. But again I missed.

The day kinda went like that until lunch, and I knew dad was losing patience with me. However the more irritated he got, the worse my aim got.

"Okay Nat why don't we just take a break have lunch and come back." asked John, but it was more of an order than a question, either way I couldn't disobey

Nodding I replied "Okay…" slowly we both headed inside.

Entering the old beat up home I was instantly greeted with the fresh smell of hot fries, my favorite. I almost forgot about dads hidden rage with me as I ran into the kitchen

"Fries!" I cheered, Uncle Bobby was _amazing _at making homemade fries. And my gosh were they delicious! I ran over to the table waiting for the amazing treat

"Here you are honey" said Uncle Bobby as he set down my plate

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, digging in to the steaming plate, and soon realized my mistake "Hot!" I yelped dropping the fry back onto the plate

"Ya idjit" Bobby side with a chuckle as his head gently shook.

No body knew this but Bobby was actually really good at cooking, he made literally the _perfect_ burger, chicken nuggets, and fries. Dean, Sam, and my favorites!

Bobby gave each of us our plates and once it cooled down we scarfed it down like wolves…I don't even remember chewing much. I was really happy at that moment, and dad must have sensed it when he spoke

"Natalie after lunch we'll continue training." I meekly nodded

Truth was, I really and I mean _really _did _not _want to train with dad, he had a pretty scary look on his face every time I messed up. However by the looks of it, it seemed like he was actually holding back. So I really did _not _want him to explode on me, and Dean must have noticed and spoke up

"Dad how about I train Natalie?" Dean suggested, the room went silent "I mean you seem tired, and I can teach her everything you taught me." Dean continued

John paused, then spoke "Sure, I have to go out tonight anyway."

"Cool." I nonchalantly said taking another bit of the fry, but inside I was gleaming. Dean's eyes met with mine and I thought '_Thank you SO MUCH Dean!' _hoping he'd understand what I meant, he smiled back '**_You're welcome._**' We all went on eating our lunch with ease.

Dad headed out right after we had all finished lunch, he said it had something to do with the hunt he was on. None of us questioned him, but as soon as he was gone Dean became 'General Winchester'

"Alright Nat march you butt outside!" Dean commanded in a joking tone

"Sir yes sir!" I exclaimed, saluting I marched out of the kitchen door. Sam and Dean weren't far behind me, both march too

"AtteeeeeeennnTION!" Dean yelled, Sam and both stopped in front of the shooting practice table, saluting with puffed chests. We all broke down laughing. I loved Sam and Dean's quirkiness

'_I hope things never change!' _I inwardly prayed as our laughter began to die down

"Okay, seriously though…" said Dean breaking into our laughter "We gotta practice shooting, or dad's gonna kick my ass." nodding somehow Sam and I managed to calm ourselves

"Okay Nat show me what you can do so far, so I know what you need to work on."

"Okay!" grabbing hold of the heavy black .45 once more I raised it once again. Leveling it with my right shoulder, supporting it with my left hand, I pulled the trigger. Once again I missed the middle green glass bottle and hit the can nearest to it. "Sorry…" I said with a sigh putting the gun down "I keep trying but keep missing." there was no words spoken, I looked at both my brothers, who in turn looked down at me with amazement

"Nat that's amazing!" exclaimed Sam with a large smile

"Nat that was really good!" stated Dean tangling his fingers into my hair

"W-What do you mean? Dad said I was doing bad…" I said filled with confusion '_What do they mean 'good'? Dad kept saying I messed up.'_

"Dad's anal about stuff, but shooting a _can _on your first day of gun training is pretty impressive!" said Dean "You should have seen Sam's first day, I'm pretty sure most of his bullets landed in Timbuktu."

"Shut it Jerk!" Sam yelled, lightly punching Dean in the arm

"Well it's the truth, Bitch" retorted Dean slapping Sam in the back of the head. Things like this make me love my brothers even more

"Okay enough you retards!" I interjected, splitting the two up

"Okay okay, geez." said Sam

"Alright back to business. Nat everything you're doing is right, all we really need to work on is your aim." said Dean, walking behind me he spoke again "Pick the gun up and get ready to shoot."

"Yes sir!" I replied, doing as Dean instructed. Suddenly a pair of large arms wrapped around me, supporting the way I held my gun "Ummmmm….what are ya doin'?"

"Helping with your aim, moron what else?" quipped Dean. Resting his onto my shoulder he raised my arms ever so slightly "Since your right arm is your leading arm, when you hold the gun like this bend your arm very slightly so you can take in the recoil."

"Okay, what else?" I asked eager to get this right

"Find I point in the middle of the tip of the gun and make sure, _your _nose is aligned with it"

"Okay…"

"Make sure you're holding the gun straight. So it's not drooping or anything, so that you can see the tip of it."

"Got it." once I made sure everything was in check I spoke again "Next?"

"Next is shoot." Dean simply replied. My eyes burning hot watching the target, I pulled the trigger. The gun flicked up once I shot, however it still sent shivers of bliss through me once I heard the lovely sound of shattering glass. Looking forward I green glass was gone.

I stood still a bit stunned, eyes wide "I did it…" I said in disbelief "I DID IT!" I repeated cheering as I jumped

"That's what you get when you have an awesome teacher." said Dean obviously praising himself, however I quickly got passed that as I hugged him with all my strength "Whoa!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeatedly yelled

"Hey thank me when your training is over. As for right now we gotta make sure that wasn't a fluke." letting go I grabbed hold of the raven gun once again

"Ready!" I exclaimed

"Can I go now?" Sam chimed in

"Nope." Dean quickly replied

"Why not? You guys are doing just fine on your own!" said Sam, however Dean let a rather devious loose, then spoke

"'Cuz you're our lackey, now go set up more can and bottles."

"Do it yourself!" Sam exclaimed crossing his arms

"See I would but I'm the eldest…"

"So what?" Sam shrugged, but Dean had something up his sleeve

"…and one of the most popular people at school, people listen to everything I say, be it true or not." suddenly Sam's head snapped toward Dean

"You wouldn't!" said Sam looking at Dean with wide eyes

"Oh I would." Dean said with a chuckle

"You're such a-"

"Go for it Sammy, I'm such a?" said Dean, daring him to continue

"Nothing!" Sam growled stomping toward the beat up red car

"What just happened?" I was puzzled by the event that just played out in front of me

"It's called the power of knowing the girl your brother likes, otherwise known as blackmail."

"Oh." I said with a chuckle.

Sam retrieved the last green bottle from a brown box that took its place next to the rusted car. Once he was done, Sam slowly trotted back glaring at Dean.

"Oh come one Sam don't be so pissy." said Dean, however Sam simply ignored him.

"Okay ladies, quit bickering." I said rolling my eyes

"Right." said Dean, and then continued "Okay try shooting them all."

"Roger that." I replied raising the gun once more.

It turns out it was no fluke, I was actually that good. Soon enough we moved on to the shotgun, which was terrible at first because the recoil of it was pretty strong, but I managed to get a handle on it by the second day. I was extremely proud of myself, Dean said I got it from him because he learnt how to use the gun in a short time too. Things went pretty quickly after that, I managed to get a handle on everything done by the second day of weapon training. On the third day I had everything down, and dad finally came home that night. I showed him that I got the hang of both guns, at different levels and distances. He congratulated me, briefly, and said we'd work on combat next.

"WAKE UP!" a voice yelled, pulling away the only sanctuary I had reveling my body to the arctic of a room.

"Stop! Give in back!" I yelled back reaching for my blanket, but only reached for air each time. Suddenly I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, the only person who would and could do this was "DEAN! Put me DOWN!" I yelled flailing "It's too damn early for this!"

"I don't like it either but dad's hell bent on starting your training at the ass crack of dawn." Said Dean in a groggy voice, hearing his voice I thought

_'He must've just woken up too…_' then replied "Geez, fine just put me down."

"Promise you'll change?"

"Promise." finally letting me go I walked back over to my room to get changed.

I slowly made my way down stairs, wearing a Nirvana shirt Dean had given me, black sweat pants, running shoes, and did my hair up into a high breaded ponytail."

"I was just about to come up and check up on you." said Sam standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Well here I am." I casually replied

"Anyway, have a light breakfast. You don't wanna be weighed down while training."

"Got it." I replied walking into the empty kitchen. '_Bobby must have been busy.'_ I thought, Uncle Bobby normally made us breakfast because he knew dad wouldn't. Walking over to the breadbox I pulled out two slices of bread then made my way to the bridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Setting my things onto the table, I began to eat.

While eating I began to this of various things, some of which was about my new school '_I wonder if they'll still hang out with me once I get back. Do they miss me? How much work am I going to have to make up?' _before I realized it my bread and water were gone. '_Well that's one way to do it…'_ I thought, standing up I walked outside to start my training.

As the crisp weather gently blew past me, I looked onwards at my brothers fighting each other, for training purposes of course.

"Natalie! Come here!" John called out. I walked over not wavering my gaze from my brothers' brawl

"You're next." John stated

"What?" I asked looking up at him, hope I heard him wrong

"You're going up next." repeated John

'_Great…'_ was my only thought _'I mean I could probably fight on somewhat equal footing with Sam, guaranteed I'd inevitably get beatin up anyway. But fighting Dean is like me _asking_ for my ass on a platter.'_

"Alright you're up!" exclaimed John pushing me forward, ever feel like you've been pushed into a cage with a rabid lion?

"Hey Natalie!" said Dean in a sickly sweet tone

"Bite me."

"Oh Nat is that anyway to talk to the guy who's about to kick your ass?"

"Suuuurrrrrre."

"Here I'll give you a freebee, come at me!" said Dean raising both arms "Come one, you know you want to." I did want to, so I charged him.

One thing lead to about a hundred and one ways I got my ass kicked, but I didn't give up. An hour must've gone by, but none of us dared to stop.

"When are you gonna take a hint Natalie? You're a hundred years too early if you think you can beat me." said Dean, tripping for the umpteenth time that hour. I fell hard on my back, again, but still got back up

"At least I'm trying!" I exclaimed breathless. And so our fight continued, not long after out talk Dean elbowed me in the face hella hard, he really didn't mean to though. None the less I landed face down

"Shit Nat are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah…I think so. I just got a runny nose though" slowly pushing of the floor I realized, it wasn't a runny nose, instead it was a bloody one.

I quickly sat up, it didn't hurt, I just had it was just a numbing pain, kind of like when you hit your nose.

"SHIT!" Dean yelled, quickly he grabbed my head and tilted it back. I was still in a bit of a shock, and didn't speak "SAMMY!" Dean called out, soon enough Sam walked out through the back door

"Yeah D- what the HELL happened?!" exclaimed Sam as he ran over

"Just get us some towels and ice, I'll explain later."

"Got it!" quickly Sam ran back in side

"Natalie I'm SO sorry!" said Dean panicked

"It's fine, I don't feel anything." I plainly replied

"Good that means it isn't broken."

"That's good…" I felt pretty out of it, I didn't know why but I started to laugh

"Crap. Sam hurry up!"

"Here! I'm here!" said Sam running out the door "Why is she laughing?"

"She's probably getting light headed with means she'll pass out so-" Dean's voice suddenly muffled and I felt like I had turned into Charlie Brown, nothing made sense. Slowly everything began to dim, and all too soon went dark.

My mouth felt really dry, and my neck ached. Slowly I opened my eyes, I was in our room, closing my mouth my breathing stopped and that's when I realized my nose was plugged up.

"Whad da hell?" I said sounding pretty funny

"You're up!" stated Sam "DEAN, SHE'S UP." yelled Sam, a couple seconds later Dean came into the room holding a glass of red liquid.

"Whad happened?" I asked

"I elbowed you in the nose…sorry." Dean replied, sitting on my bed he handed me the glass

"Is dis by blood?! (is this my blood?!)" I exclaimed in a mixture of shock and disgust

"No you moron!" said Dean as he began to laugh, soon he continued "It's cranberry juice, Bobby said it would help you get some color back."

"Color?" I asked

"You lost a _lot_ of blood, so you look pretty pale right now." Sam interjected

"Oh, well danks!" I said taking the glass from Dean, I quickly down the whole glass '_SO much better! My throat felt like sand paper!' _I inwardly cheered, catching a glimpse of the window it was now dark "How long was I oud? Whad aboud draining? (How long was I out? What about traing?)" I asked

"About four hours, I thought I killed you. Dad said we'll start again once you fell up for it." Dean said with a chuckle

"You aind gedden rid of me dad easily!" I replied shoved him, and then I suddenly stopped myself

"What's wrong? Do you feel bad?" Dean asked with a look of concern, I shook my head then replied

"I sound so sdupid…"

"I know, sorry bud but we had to shove tissue about a mile up your nose." Dean replied, I just nodded "Well anyway why don't you try to sleep a bit more, and I'll go out and by you some ice cream?"

"Okay!" I instantly replied, Dean stood but I quickly grabbed a hold of him "Can you and Sab sday wid me undil I fall asleep? (Can you and Sam stay with me until I fall asleep?)"

"Sure, Sammy get over here!" said Dean waving Sam over, laying down next to me Sam and I curled up close while Dean sat at the foot of the bed and began to tell us stories, some were memories, but most were something Dean like to call '**The Epics of Dean Winchester**', '**Winchester's Epics**' for short. Most seemed like superhero stories starring Dean saving some chick, but they were funny, and I honestly loved each one. Before we knew it, Sam and I were out cold.

For the second time that night I woke up with my mouth feeling like sand paper, I never appreciated water more in my life. Looking around, Sam was gone

"Sab?" throwing my legs off the side of the bed, I slowly stood up. I felt a bit light headed, like I just inhaled a crap load of helium but, it was durable.

Slowly, ever so slowly I made my way out of our room and down stairs. I felt a bit more disoriented with each step I took, but I didn't want to be alone because I felt scared, something was off. Reaching the first step of the stair case my heart fell to my feet, blood, so much blood. A thick sickeningly fresh moist trail of blood practically painted the entire stair case, I broke out into a sprint and ran down the stairs.

"SAM! DEAN!" I screamed "BOBBY! DAD!" I profusely screamed each name over and over. Coming to last stair, I missed my footing and crashed to the floor. Flicking head up I froze.

All down the hallway, all the way to the front door, bloody covered every inch of the floor. I was covered in it, my clothes were soaked with it, I felt sick and was undoubtedly going to throw up. I heard laughing, harsh deep laughing…behind me. I threw myself into my back, looking up the stairs, I saw Him, the yellow eyed man.

"**_Natalie, my sweet._**" he said with a harsh and deep voice "**_Are you looking for them?_**_" _he stated point to the left. I screamed.

Bloody and butchered bodies lay atop one another, bodies belonging to the people I called family. However each one had their eyes open filled with pure horror and fear, looking at me.

"**_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO US!_**" the lifeless bodies screamed in horrifyingly perfect unison

"**_Come with me my love, and this will never happen!_**" said the shadowed man, opening his arms wide waiting for my embrace.

The bodies continued screaming at me 'it's your fault!', 'You did this!', and so many more accusations, I tightly latched my eyes closed and prayed for all this to go away. Suddenly, it all stopped. I slowly opened the darkness I protected myself with, only to freeze in utter fear. I came to see each bloody and battered face right in front of my own, eyes replaced by coal black abysses. My voice caught in my throat, my body trembling, and my eyes fearing to ever close. Suddenly each face began to screech, and so did I. I tightly closed my eyes once more and covered my ears as tightly as I ever could.

"GO AWAY!" I repeatedly screamed, suddenly I was grabbed. I fought hard against the many hands

"Natalie it's me! Stop! Everything's okay!" a familiar voice yelled trying to calm my frantic thrashing, the warmth, I knew this warmth.

"Natalie it's us!" yelled another voice, I calmed myself but didn't dare to open my eyes.

"D-Dean? Sa-am?" I called out in a soft whisper

"We're right here, it's all okay!" one of the two voices cooed. Slowly, ever so slowly I opened my eyes.

Both my brothers sat in front of me, worry and slight fear lacing their faces. Relief washing over my entire being, warm tears streamed out of my harshly stinging orbs. I threw myself onto both brothers bragging each one unbearably close in a vice like hug, slowly tightening each second, both siblings hugged me in return as I continued to cry. None dared to speak until I calmed myself and slowly pulled back out of their embrace.

"Natalie…are you okay now?" asked Dean, I weakly nodded wiping away my moist streaks

"Wh-What happened?" asked Sam, I shrugged because I didn't even know

"I….dead…woke up…down the stairs…you…Dean…dead…blood…" each word I spoke sounded like gibberish and was barely comprehensible.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. Every thing's okay now." said Dean. I cherished my family, I only had them and them me. I'd die if I ever lost them.

_'Leave me alone, I'm never coming with you, no matter what!'_ I internally cursed the yellow eyed man.

After sometime we managed to make it to the kitchen, and that's when I realized I could breathe! With my mouth closed.

"Where did my plug thingy go?" I asked, gently touching my nose

"It was by the stairs, you must have torn it out when you had your fit." replied Dean, looking at Sam he added "Sam, go throw it away."

"EW! HELL NO!" Sam quickly exclaimed

"I wonder what Debbie will think of you when I tell her-"

"Alright! Alright….geez!" Sam quickly cut in, standing up he growled "Jerk." Dean simply chuckled

"Bitch." no matter what they always responded to one another when one of those two word were quipped at each other, I loved it, we each had out 'name' for each other.

Slowly Sam held the bloody bundle of tissues at arm length, and quickly ran into the kitchen to dispose of it, once it was disposed of, he reclaimed his seat.

"Hey Nat sorry we didn't get to you faster, we were goofing off outside." apologetically said Sam

"It's fine, you still got to me in time." I replied, everything was silent for a moment then Dean spoke

"Hey Nat" Dean called out

"Yeah?" suddenly both Dean and Sam used both index fingers and pressed down on their noses closing it

"Whadda ya wanna do?" said Dean sounding like how I sounded earlier

"I'm kinda hungery! Whad Do we have do ead?" Sam added

"Quite it you Dorks!" I exclaimed punching each of them in the shoulder, the night continued easily after that, Uncle Bobby came home with ice cream and dad was out, but I was used to it…we all were.

That night I couldn't sleep, I was so scared. I felt as if I were going to lose everything if I did close my eyes, even if for only moment. I spent the remainder of that night frightened, awake, and alone. Jumping and shuddering at ever sound, ground, and creak the house sounded.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey! So it's time for Natalie's first hunt! So excited! Hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to comment it's like amazing little presents for me when you do! I love each one! Well enough from me! Enjoy! ~(^o^~) _**

Chapter 12

As we were nearing to the end of the holiday, dad had pinpointed the location of the vengeful spirit's grave. It was a simple salt and burn so dad said I could come along, however it wasn't as easy as that we later found out.

"So dad said he'll meet up with us at the cemetery." Dean informed, and then looked back at me through the rear view mirror; he smiled "You excited Nat?"

"Sorta…nervous mostly." I replied fiddling with my shot gun "I mean what if I mess up?"

"You're a Winchester, hunting comes natural to us. Trust me, you'll feel nervous and crap at first but your instincts will kick in." Dean reassured

'_Easier said than done, you guys have done this before…'_ I couldn't help but sigh after my thought.

"Nat" Dean called out to me once again

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"N-No, but-"

"Then trust me again, your first hunt will be something you'll remember." I smiled and nodded

'_Dean's right, I just gotta chill. I mean what's the worst that could happen?'_

"Well you're lucky!" Sam suddenly exclaimed "Dad did let me go on my first hunt until after a _year_ of training!" exclaimed Sam "And-" Dean interjected before Sam could continue with his rant

"That's because he was pissed at you for going through his journal."

"Whatever…" Sam grunted with a shrug "he shouldn't have left it out in the open..."

"You mean you shouldn't have taken it?"

"Shut up." Sam retorted with a smile

"Well be thankful it wasn't two years." Dean stated

The car ride was quite long, Sam had fallen asleep a while ago while Dean nodded along to various songs. However I was too nervous to even think of sleep, or anything else but what I needed to know, I recited what to do and every scenario that might happen over and over in my head. Resting my head against car window, I began to doze. I hadn't slept the night before and was tired as hell.

It seemed like it had only five minutes later when Dean quietly woke me up, before I had realized it we reached the cemetery. Stretching, I reached over to wake Sam when Dean stopped me.

"Shhhh, cover your ears." Dean said in a very low whisper and I did.

Covering one ear Dean reach over to his stereo, he raised the volume all the way and switched it on. Quickly covering his other ear, a second later the guitar solo of AC/DC's 'Back in Black' blared throughout the car instantly causing Sam to jump nearly hitting his head against the roof of the car.

Quickly switching it off Sam screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!" but Dean and I simply laughed "Fricking awesome way to wake me up you JERK!"

"Anytime, bitch!" my brothers were seriously something out of a comedy movie "Feel better now Nat?" asked Dean

"Much!" I replied in between my laughter. Sam and Dean argued for about ten minutes and I just sat there laughing at them, suddenly there was a knock on Dean's window; it was dad.

Rolling down his window, dad spoke "Come on, the guard already made his rounds. Let's get this over with." Dean nodded

"Okay make sure to grab your stuff, and Nat you stick to me." grabbing our things, we all exited the Impala.

"Keep a look out for a grave stone with the name, Juliet Simms." Dad instructed "Sam and I will over there, Dean and Natalie you guys look over here, go it?"

"Yes Sir." we all replied in a quiet unison

"Flash your flash light three times if you find it." said dad, and with that we split up.

I stuck close to Dean just like he said to earlier. We slowly walked through the vacant cemetery, the smell of wet grass filled the air, and the air just felt so much colder. I clutched onto my rock salt filled shot gun as we walked among the grave stones. My eyes searching for the spirit's name, and I suddenly stopped, I quietly exclaimed tugging Dean's shirt

"Dean I found it!"

"Good job, I'll start digging. Call Dad and Sam over." replied Dean, shoving the shovel onto the moist ground.

"Okay!" holding up my flash light, I switched it on and off three times. Soon dad and Sam came running over. Once reaching us Dad started to help Dean dig

"Sam and Natalie keep a look out."

"Got it." Sam replied

Sam and I stood guard for about twenty minutes until we all heard a gratifying 'thunk' dad climbed out of the hole while Dean pried the coffin open, reveling rotted bones and clothes. Climbing out, Dad and Dean began soaking it with salt and gasoline, scattering all along the decaying corps when suddenly the air became deathly cold. Exhaling we could all see our breath, knowing what that meant our eyes widened in search of a spirit. Suddenly dad was flicked away along with Dean.

"SHIT, RUN!" Sam yelled grabbing my hand pulling me behind, we sprinted towards dad and Dean

"Get the matches from Dean I'll lure it away!" I quickly yelled

"No!" Sam yelled

"Sam we don't have any choice!" I snapped back, Sam grunted

"Fine, just be careful!" he warned.

I abruptly turned to the left and continued to sprint, then yelled out to the scary ass figure

"Hey Juliet! You SUCK ASS!" it suddenly stopped chasing Sam and barreled toward me.

Do you know that feeling when you're running and feel as if something is centimeters away from catching you? Well that's how I felt at this moment. All of a sudden I was lifted of my feet and flung forward, I landed on my chest and my gun slid further ahead of me, quickly crawling forward I grabbed hold of it. Suddenly my body shuddered, right in front of me hovered a pale white figure, cliché right?

I aimed at it quickly pulling the trigger of my shot gun, it disappeared. I stood up and saw Sam running back over to the grave, I saw it behind him

"SAM!" I screamed sprinting to my brother "DUCK!" looking at me Sam instantly ducked and once again I pulled the trigger of my short gun, hitting the creepy bitch. Suddenly I was thrown against a grave stone, as things started to fade I saw Sam set the fire then was out cold.

I woke to the sound of consistent beeping and a dull ache in my left arm, opening my eyes I realized I was in a hospital, quickly I shot up.

"Who was hurt?!" I exclaimed, but Sam, Dean, and dad were all on perfect tact. And they suddenly all began to laugh

"You!" Sam exclaimed laughing. Looking down I saw my left arm in a cast and sling

"Oh…well that explains that…" I noted to myself referring to the pain I felt

"How do you feel bud?" dad asked

"A bit light headed but other than that, I feel fine." I replied with a beaming smile

"Well the doctor said you can leave today if you wanted to." Dean stated

"Cool….wait…oh yeah! What happened?" I asked looking to my dad and brothers to fill in the blanks of what happened that previous night.

"Well we managed to torch the sucker, thanks to your distraction." replied Sam

"Awesome!" I cheered raising my non injured arm, I then asked another question "So what's the story?"

"What?" Sam asked

"How did a break my arm?" I clarified, wanting to know what I should tell people if they asked

"Oh, bike ride." Dean simply replied

"Makes sense" I shrugged with a chuckle

"I was going to say I went up against Godzilla, but a bike ride works too." I joked, my brothers laughed while the adult simply chuckled

"Oh yeah, you have school tomorrow but I'm willing to let you miss it." dad said with a smile

"NO!" I quickly replied. Everyone suddenly looked at me as if I had three heads, and Dean looked a little offended. "I missed too much already! And I miss my friends!" I quickly continued

With a chuckle dad shook his head "A kid _wanting _to go to school…and I thought Sam was the only one."

"I was praying Sam was the only one." added Dean folding his arms

"What's wrong with school?!" Sam exclaimed a little offended

"How about, _everything_?" replied Dean

"Dean the only reason you don't like it cuz you _actually_ have to _use_ your _brain_." Sam replied

"What are you saying I _don't_?" Dean asked feigning offence

"No, I'm saying that you don't _have _one _to use_!" I couldn't help but laugh, my brothers were a born comedy duo.

"Dean you walked _right_ into that one!" I exclaimed in between my laughter

"Shut it, brat." Dean chuckled calling me by my 'nickname'

"Meathead!" I quickly snapped back with his 'nickname'

The next couple of hours continued like this for hours, us arguing only to end with laughter or someone held in a headlock. At around 3:23pm a female doctor walked in. She looked young and she was really pretty. She had long blondish brown hair that was tied up into a loose bun, leaving lingering strands around her face. And I immediately noticed Sam, Dean, dad, _and _Uncle Bobby looking at her ass, I couldn't help but roll my eyes

'_Men…_' was all I could think with a sigh

"Hi Natalie, I'm doctor Summers, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks!" I quickly replied

"Well that's good, do you feel up to going home?"

"Yup! And besides I hear hospital food is gross, and I don't wanna stick around to find out." the woman laughed

"I may work here but I do have to agree with you on that one!" she joked, she really did seem sweet, turning around she caught all four boys red handed "Alright well if you boys are done, I'd like you to sign some papers Mr. Burton." she said, referring my dad. Ever since I could remember we've been running credit card scams.

"She _totally _caught you guys staring!" I laughed

"We weren't staring." Sam replied

"Were too! And she caught you guys too!" I repeated

"No she didn't." Dean replied

"Ah-hah! You admitted you _were_ staring!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Uncle Bobby chimed in

"Not you too Bobby!"

Around an hour later I was discharged from the hospital and we were headed home

"Hey dad had to go on another hunt but said for us to go home."

"Cool." I nonchalantly replied

"Want to get ice cream?" suddenly Sam and I perked

"DUH!" we both exclaimed in a _perfect_ unison

"Alright then." Dean replied

We drove in front of a familiar diner, running in Sam and I pushed past the heavy door we were greeted by a familiar jingle and music

"DORIS!" Sam and I called out greeting the bored woman behind the empty counter

"Hey kids!" she greeted us, we climbed on to the familiar tall stools

"Wow, what happened to your arm there little one?" she asked gesturing to my cast

"I fell of my bike." I replied with my rehearsed line

"Clumsy girl!" Doris exclaimed shaking her head "Well then, what do you cupcakes want?" she handing us each a menu. Dean didn't bother to look at his before ordering

"Cheese burger, fries, and a cola. Please hot stuff."

"Oh you are such a sweet talker!" she replied in a chuckle

"Chicken nuggets, fries, and a cola for me thanks." Sam stated

"Sure thing sweetie." finally, I ordered

"A big basket of fires and a cola, please!"

"Sure thing little ones, but first what are your names?"

"Dean." Dean replied

"Sam." Sam replied

"And I'm Natalie!" I replied

"And my name is Allison." said Doris…Allison

"But your shirt says 'Doris'." Sam stated confused

"It's sewn onto all the female employee shirts." Allison replied with a chuckle

"Well I think Allison sounds sexier." Dean chimed is winking at the waitress

"You're a couple of years too late to flirt with me Dean, but if keep doing it I guarantee a discount!" Allison joked

"Got ya!" replied Dean laughing

We chatted with Allison for at least three hours and we ate, she was so fun and easy to talk to we lost complete track of time, we only realized when the sun began to set.

"Well we gotta get goin' hot stuff." Dean stated "How much is it?"

"Dean how many times do I have to say it? For ya'll it's on the house!" she replied "Just keep the flirting comin'!" she finished with a chuckle and wink

"Thank Allison!" I thanked

"Yeah thanks Allison." Sam added

"Well we'll see you tomorrow." said Dean

"See you then!" replied Allison waving goodbye.

Pushing past the heavy door once more we walked out of the diner a jingle and music as our good bye, walking over to the Impala we threw ourselves in, and once we were done getting settled, we drove away.

"I'm excited for school tomorrow!" I randomly stated in the car on the way back home, shaking his head Dean replied

"Well I guess it makes sense for you, you don't get that much hard work."

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong I _hate _school with a passion, always have and always will."

"Then why do you wanna go so bad?" Sam interjected

"I just wanna see Haley, Aaron, and Malik! If it wasn't for them I would have stayed home!" I exclaimed with a gleeful

"You must really like them then huh?"

"I love them!" I quickly replied "Their my best friends!"

Finally arriving home Dean helped me out of the car to make sure I wouldn't bump my arm against anything. Walking up to our apartment I ran in as soon and Dean opened the door, I was _so _happy to be home!

"Nat be careful! If you hit your arm it's gonna hurt like hell!" Dean yelled after me as I ran into Sam and I's room.

Jumping on to my bed I felt SO relaxed! I mean yeah I love Bobby's house but nothing beats your own bed! Without even realizing it I was fast asleep.

"NATALIE WAKE UP!" Sam yelled pulling my blanket off "YOU said you WANTED to go to school so get your ass up or we'll be late!"

"OKAY! Geez!" I yelled back '_What crawled up his ass?_'

I got changed as quick as a girl with a newly broken arm could, running out of our room dressed and ready to go I looked for my bag

"Nat come one I got your bag!" Dean called out from the front door

"Okay Thanks! I'm coming!" I replied running over to him and Sam

We made it on to the school bus with time to spare

"What's the matter with Sam?" I asked looking over at Dean

"Oh, he's just pissed I spilt water on him top wake him up this morning." Dean replied with a chuckle

"Karma!" I exclaimed nudging Sam

"What?" he asked looking down at me confused

"That time when you spilt water on me!"

"Didn't you guys get me back for that with clown thing?" I paused

Looking back at Dean I spoke "Dean you're a jerk."

"What the hell?" he sounded confused for my sudden change of sides

We reached school, at our usual time Sam walked me to class then ran to his. I walked into my class we still had fifteen minutes until homeroom, looking around the room I found the group I was looking for

"Haley! Malik! Aaron!" I called out running over to my friends, upon reaching them. Aaron and Malik stared at me with wide eyes while Haley paled

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" she practically shrieked

"I-I…fell off a bike…"

"You moron!" Aaron chuckled

"Where have you been man? We thought you left school!" exclaimed Malik

"Sorry my dad never has time to hang out with us due to all his work so he took some time off and took us on a trip." I replied with the story line Sam, Dean, and I decided upon.

"Can I sign it?" asked Aaron

"Yeah can I too?" Malik added

"Guys!" Haley exclaimed her voice laced with anger "Not I finishing signing first!" she quickly stated reaching for the closest available marker. They each signed my arm _at least _five times each, my cast was completely covered in writing from only three people, not that I minded.

Class went on per usual, it turns out Miss Turner hadn't set have any homework set for the holiday, and I managed to sucker her into letting the work I missed slide with my broken arm. As always I was as happy as ever when it was finally lunch time. Aaron, Malik, Haley, and I walked out of the class room together and headed towards the lunch hall suddenly someone covered my eyes

"What the hell?!" I yelped in surprise

"Guess who?" asked the voice and the person guided me forward, but I instantly recognized it

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to pry his hand off my eyes but soon realized my efforts were futile, especially with only one hand.

"Trying to distract you." he simply replied as we came to an abrupt halt

"Distract me from…" I was at a loss of words once Dean removed his hands

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIE!" screamed a crowd of Sam, Dean and my friends.

"W-What?"

"Dude its April 21st! Did you seriously forget?!" asked Dean, but all could so was nod. I felt like crying…I was so happy.

There was a rather large chocolate cake set on a table, people surrounded me (I didn't know most of them but my guess was they were in for the cake), singing me happy birthday. Once everything had settled down, and everyone had their own piece of _amazing _chocolate cake a question dawned on me

"When did you have time to bring a cake to school?" I asked looking over at Dean

"I didn't, Allison delivered it for you as a birthday present." A smile grew on my face and I knew it would be damn near be impossible to remove it.

"Nat, why did you tell us sooner it was your birthday?! We would have gotten you stuff!" exclaimed Malik with a chocolate covered mouth

"_I _forgot too!" I replied laughing.

"Well that doesn't matter, I'm going to get you something today!" Haley stated with a grin

"Me too!" added Aaron

"Same here!" said Malik

"You guys don't have to!" I quickly stated, feeling embarrassed and slightly guilty

"Shut it Nat! It's what best friends do for each other!" exclaimed Haley.

At that moment I wanted to bawl, I was so happy it probably wasn't even legal. I've always considered us best friend but never said anything to Haley, Aaron, or Malik, but hearing them say it…it was more than enough to make me smile. Unfortunately lunch was over all too soon, heading back onto class wasn't bad at all, I was practically beaming with happiness the rest of the day.

The final bell of that day rang, Aaron, as always, was the first to jump out of his seat

"Come on Malik! We gotta hurry if we're gonna find Nat a present!" Aaron exclaimed grabbing hold of his brother and soon both boys quickly ran out of the class

"Well I gotta go too! See you tomorrow Natalie!" exclaimed Haley running out of the classroom not far behind the two other morons

"Well bye…" I said to no one, grabbing my things I walked out of the class room carrying the same smile I had on since lunch.

Meeting Dean and Sam by the busses we sat in our usual spots, but for some reason everything today just seemed…amazing, I have no idea why but I was just _so _happy! As the bus stopped at our stop we got off, walking our usual route home I was suddenly picked up by Dean, I squeaked in surprise then he suddenly yelled

"Hold on!" which I did, I clutched onto him for dear life as he ran down the street back to our house

"Put me down!" I begged so scared he may trip and fall potentially killing be if he did.

Suddenly he bursted through our house is front door and ran into Sam and I's room, throwing me onto the bed, he spoke in between pants

"Don't…leave your…room until…we tell you to…got it?" I nodded at my breathless elder brother's instructions, he left my room closing the door behind him

'_What the hell are they doing…' _I thought a bit nervous

"**NATALIE!**" I heard my name being called hesitantly I reached for the door handle, only to walk into darkness

"Guys?"

"Living room!" Sam called out, making my way over to the living room I saw my two brothers, my dad, Allison, and Uncle Bobby standing around a small custard fruit tart that held a single candle.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the people I proudly called my family, I couldn't fight back the stinging tears that heavily poured out of my eyes as I laughed. Quickly Allison ran over to me, rubbing my back she guided me over to the tart, blowing out the candle everyone cheered and the lights were switched on.

"Happy Birthday Honey!" exclaimed Allison, looking up at Allison I asked her question

"What are you doing here Allison? Not that I mind!" with a chuckle she replied

"Your dad invited me!"

"W-Wait how dose dad know you?" I asked wiping away my tears

"She's a hunter too!" Dean exclaimed "I know I was just as surprised as you are!" Dean said as he began to laugh

"Present time!" Sam quickly exclaimed handing me a badly wrapped box, taking it I sat down onto a chair and ripped off the wrapping and began to laugh. It was a Metallica shirt, the same one I continually 'borrow' from Sam.

"My turn!" said Dean, walking over to me he handed me a pocket knife, his lucky silver pocket knife

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed in utter surprise

"Yup, know that my little sister is an official hunter you need some 'to go' gear."

"Alright alright, time for her dad's present!" exclaimed dad as he walked over, he handed me a machete

"Wow…" I stated in awe, that's when I noticed it, my name, it was engraved into the wood "Thank dad!" squealed hugging him

"I bet you she'll like be gift better." Stated Uncle Bobby as he crouched down in front of me "Well like your idjit brother said, you're a hunter now and hunters need all the luck you can get…especially you Winchesters" pulling out a cap from his pocket, Uncle Bobby put it on my head "That's my lucky cap, it saved my carcass more times than I can count. And I know it'll do the same for you." hugging Bobby I replied

"Thanks Uncle Bobby! I love it!"

"Last but not least." Allison stated as she walked over to me

"I've only just met you but I'm proud to call you family." Allison said "And as family, there's something all girls had passed down to them for generations…" pausing she removed her necklace then continued as she place it around my neck "It's a good luck charm I had in my family for generations but seeing as I have no daughter to pass it down to, who better then you to take this honor?" she said with a smile.

It was a simple round silver locket with intricate engraved designs, to me, it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd _ever _seen.

"I know it isn't much but-" I cut Allison off before she was to say another word

"I love it!" hugging her I continued "I'll keep it safe until have someone to pass it down onto, I promise!" Upon letting Allison go I began to cry all over again, but everyone just laughed, and so did I because e hey all knew I was crying out of joy, as the night went on I realized I've never had a better birthday than this.

I loved this point in time, I wish time would just stop at this moment. I was at the height of my happiness with my friends and family, I cherished each and every moment of this day. However I wish I knew…I wish I had known that from this moment on my life would be barreling down wards, that storm was soon to come and ruin my family, friends and my life.

_**Hey well I hope you liked these two chapters! I wont be able to post for at least two weeks 'cuz exams are coming up and I really need to study for them! _ but I promise once there over I'll post! Wish me luck!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! I'm SOOOO sorry about not posting for so long! January was just REALLY crazy and chaotic for me; exams, assignments, etc...it all seems like a bad dream. Anyway I hope this chapter can make up for it, I'll be posting another chapter later today!**_

Chapter 13

It's been a couple years since my last birthday party, no scratch that, my ninth birthday was my last birthday party. Dad said I was a 'big girl' and birthday parties were pointless. I'm now thirteen and long ago stopped caring and tried to be 'cool' about it, but that never stopped my brothers from giving me gifts so it all worked out.

Glancing down at the old shirt which still loosely covered me, I looked over at the person who had given it to me

"Hey Sam, you okay? You look like you're in pretty deep thought." I stated, looking at my now eighteen year old brother. Sam laid down on top of his bed, arms tucked behind his head. His face stripped of emotions, but his eyes were serious. I was on my bed which was, as it has been for years, next to his. Because of his lack of a response I repeated

"Sam! Hello, earth to Samantha!" he finally snapped out of his docile state and looked over at me, then replied

"Oh, hey, sorry did you say something?" grunting I sat up

"Geez Sammy! What's been up with you lately?!" I bellowed, then continued "You've been SO out if it! You broke up with Stephanie a two weeks ago and she's _still _giving me shit about it, Dean thinks you're going through some kind of 'midlife crisis', and I just think you're on drugs. So which is it?!" I exclaimed all in one long breath, the room went silent after my frantic rant. Unexpectedly Sam began to laugh

"Seriously, drugs? Midlife crisis? What the hell?!" exclaimed Sam laughing even harder.

"SAM!" I yelled, '_I'm being serious here!'_ I internally growled.

"Alright, alright!" Sam laughed, calming himself he sat up and continued "Well it's definitely _not_ drugs."

"Then what is it?" I pressed folding my arms, slowly his smile faded "Sam?" I repeated worry lacing my voice.

"The reason I've been acting weird lately is because…I don't know what to do." Sam meekly confessed.

His head hung low as he looked at the floor, hands clasped together leaning on his knees. The last time someone sat like that, it was to tell me my hamster 'died'. Dad actually gave it back to the store though. Point is, when someone sits like that what their about to say is _never_ good. The silence in our room somehow only got louder, and finally he spoke

"I got accepted…" he trailed off

"What did you get accepted to?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer

After a moment's pause, Sam sighed then admitted

"I got accepted to Stanford University." Raising his head after he spoke, he locked his gaze with mine waiting for a response. "Nat?"

I felt my face go blank of any and all expressions. Sam had spoken about universities before, especially Stanford. I think my sudden expression shocked Sam because his eyes widened immensely.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was in pretty deep contemplation about how to tell my family about Stanford when my name was suddenly called

"Hey Sam, you okay? You look like you're in pretty deep thought." Natalie stated, her words falling onto my deaf ears and being Natalie she repeated herself…in a loud yell.

"Sam! Hello, earth to Samantha!" pulling me out of my thoughts, I quickly replied the best I could

"Oh, hey, sorry did you say something?" I guess my answer wasn't what she wanted to hear because she started to yell once again, I always wondered where she got her hot temper from. I was planning to just let her yell and get it out of system then apologize, when something she said caught my attention and I couldn't help but burst laughing.

"Seriously, drugs? Midlife crisis? What the hell?!" listing their suspicions only made me laugh harder

"SAM!" Natalie yelled, I knew it was probably time to stop '_She'll bite my head off if I don't reply properly.'_

"Alright, alright!" I laughed.

Finally managing to calm myself I sat up, I stated the obvious first "Well it's definitely _not_ drugs."

"Then what is it?" Nat interjected folding her arms. I knew it was time to tell her, after all she'd most likely take it the hardest.

"The reason I've been acting weird lately is because…I don't know what to do." I replied trying to rest her worries about me as gently as possible. I didn't want to see her cry, my eyes were glued to the thinly carpeted floor.

Asking me to repeat, my eyes never wavered from the floor as I did

"I got accepted…" I muttered

"What did you get accepted to?" I knew she'd ask, I mean I wasn't being all that clear with her, sighing I corrected myself

"I got accepted to Stanford University." I quickly looked up at her, I wasn't a coward and I wasn't about to become one, especially not in front of my little sister.

I was shocked when I looked at her, I was pretty scared because I wasn't sure how she'd react to all this, but what shocked me most of all was the incredibly big smile on her face, that took me by surprise.

"CONGRATULATIONS SAMMY!" she screamed pouncing into my arms.

"Whoa!" I was rather stunned, out of all the outcomes I played out in my head I _didn't_ expect this one.

"Sammy! I'm SO proud of you!" Natalie said griping me tighter

"Thanks Nat." I replied wrapping my arms around her.

The room was once again silent, Natalie and I simply hugged eachother and I never felt more content. After nearly five minutes Natalie refused to let go, and I could hear a very fimiliar break in her voice when she spoke.

"Nat, wanna let go now?" I chuckled

"No." she replied in a serious and raspy tone

"Nat? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she simply replied and once again I heard her voice, however this time it was clearer.

"You sure monkey?" I softly asked, I felt her hands clutch onto my shirt as she nodded. Then pulled away keeping her head down.

Natalie sat only a few inches away from me, her head hung low as she looked down allowing her hair to cover her face. But I could see past her defensive front, I've been able to for years.

"We were talking about...universities a-at school today...and we talked about Stanford." stated Natalie, her voice breaking despite her best efforts "It's really far..." she trailed off, her shaking was now clear, as clear as I could hear her choking on each sob.

"Nat, look at me." I pleaded as gently as I could.

She shook her head

"Please?" I repeated

Letting out a sigh she raised her head.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to!" Natalie sobbed wiping away tears from her reddened face.

"Nat it's okay, come here." I said patting my knee

"No, I look stupid."

"Don't you always?" I joked. She laughed despite her sobs, but my quip still earned me a punch on the shoulder.

"I really _am _happy for you Sammy, it's just that..." I knew what she was going to say, and I took her breath as a chance to cut in.

"Nat, if you don't want me to go I won't."

"NO!" Natalie suddenly exclaimed jumping into a standing position

"What?" the question slipped out, but her answer still suprised me non the less.

"You worked too hard not to go!" grabbing my face with both hands she continude "You _have _to, I want you to! I'm sure dad and Dean will too." As she looked down at me with her seriouse reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Natalie asked in confusion

"I never thought I'd see this again..." I trailed off but soon continude "I remember when you were four and I had just found out about hunting, you did the same thing." I chuckled

"I did?"

"Yeah, but it was a lot cuter than I think you meant for it to be."

"Well I _am _pretty cute." Natalie stated, striking a pose.

"But still as stupid." I shrugged with a playful grin

"Hey!" exclaiming she slapped my shoulder

"Kidding!" I quickly defended

"Suuuuuuuuurrre." Natalie replied skeptically, crossing her arms.

(Natalie P.O.V)

Despite my smile, I have to admit I'm upset; not about Stanford thing. I was upset that Sam was willing to stay if I had asked; because he didn't really bother to hide how much he wanted out of hunting these past couple years. And his constant pokes, prods and fights with dad never helped either.

Stanford was no suprise, I had already found out about that awhile ago. Due to my snoopy behavior and constantly being told to stay home and 'hold down the fort' while dad, Dean, and Sam went hunting; finding the letter under Sam's pillow didn't take long. Just like it didn't take long for me to find Dean's nasty porno stash, heads up boys and girls; the sock drawer is the first place people look when snooping!

"So California huh?" I asked, the sadness involuntarily laced it's self into my voice. I thought I was ready for the day Sam was going to bring this up, I thought I was prepared. Boy was a wrong.

"Yes…but I'll be just a phone call away." Sam replied, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I-I know…" I replied in a sigh, I could feel my eyes annoyingly sting once again.

"Then what's wrong monkey?"

"N-Noth…I'm gonna miss my dorky big brother, what else?" midway my voice cracked, and the last word of my sentence becoming almost inaudible '_Damn it…'_ was my only thought. I began to cry again and my throat went dry, my emotions forcing my feigned smile into a frown. I tried to compose myself, but I failed horribly each time.

"And I'm gonna miss my annoying little sister." Sam replied pulling me into a hug

"Na-uh." I mumbled as I shook my head, wiping away my tears

"Ye-huh." Sam replied, his voice brimming with playfulness, hugging me tighter.

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied or let you down?" I shook my head "Case point and made!" he exclaimed with a big smile. Suddenly Sam stood up, grabbing my waist he threw me over his shoulder

"Sam!" I exclaimed in surprise "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You'll seeeeeeee..." Sam mysteriously trailed off. I squirmed in protest but my efforts were futile against my giant of a brother.

As Sam carried me out of our room, grabbed his wallet on the way to the front door. Stepping out of the apartment Sam locked the apartment door behind us and continued forward down the stairs until we reached the side walk

"What about Dean and dad?" I asked, my voice hinting concern. I knew they'd be pissed if they found out we went out.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied nonchalantly, putting me down.

"Ummm….okay?" I stated, still unsure. "Well what do you have planned after _literally_ dragging me out?"

"Well I was thinking a movie, junk food, arcade…whatever you want. Ladies' choice!"

"Really?!" I exclaimed, _hoping_ I heard Sam right. He nodded with a smile "ARCADE!" I loudly cheered

"Alrighty then."

The walk to the arcade would roughly take about ten minutes, the sun was low in the sky, turning it into a light orange red, and the breeze felt good as it gently blew by. Sam and I made small talk, about different things –random things- until a question dawned on me

"So since you wanna go to university, what are you planning to study?" I asked, looking up at my brother who towered over me.

"Actually I'm not sure, but my best guess would be a lawyer." Sam replied, then continued "I mean I don't mind studying, so the course loads shouldn't be too hard…but most of all you guys might need it."

"What? Why?" However the answer seemed obvious once Sam answered

"To try to keep you idiots out of jail." I laughed

"Ahhh typical Sammy, always thinking ahead."

"Someone has to."

We continued to talk and without realizing it we had arrived at the arcade. I immediately ran over to the air hockey table dragging Sam close behind

"I'm challenging you!" I yelled, trying to voice myself over all the layers of noise

"You're on!" Sam replied, shoving the required amount of quarters into the slot the machine exclaimed the start of out match

"**Ready…Set…GO!**" Not even a second later Sam scored "**POINT BLUE!**" the table announced

"Not fair I was _totally _not ready!"

"Sure whatever you say Nat. Ready now?" Sam asked smirking

Feeling the gentle brush of air against my wrist as I tightened my grip on my tool of soon to come victory I nodded

"Bring it!" Sam grinned and sent the puck flying my way, deflecting it from my goal it gently hovered over to Sam.

Sam quickly struck the puck, it bounced off the side of the my left corner and I struck it with full force and sent it jetting past into Sam's goal.

"**POINT RED!**" The machine announced once again. Holding the puck in his hands Sam grinned

"Okay, practice I over. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You can try!" I quipped back, and our epic battle began.

"**RED TEAM WINS!**" The table's speaker's cheered

"HAH! I WON!" I cheered immaturely, ding a little jig

"Yeah, at the third game." Sam chuckled

"Shut up!" I laughed

"Okay what next?" I asked walking up to Sam

"Next it I have to get us more quarters, mind waiting a bit?"

"Sure, I'll be by the Pac-Man machine over there." I said, pointing to the large black machine in the quieter side of the arcade. Nodding, Sam and I parted ways.

As I walked over to the little yellow monster game I was abruptly stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I grunted at the face that greeted me

"Is your brother here?" asked Stephanie Simms, she was seventeen; a year younger than Sam and to top it off, she was his ex.

She was a couple of inches taller than me, blonde hair, fitted clothes, and skinny. You most probably know the type; to keep it simple, bitchy cheerleader.

"No." I grunted, shrugging her hand off my shoulder I continued "Even if he was he wouldn't want to see you."

"Watch it bitch, I can make your life hell" she threatened her face darkening into a menacing glare, but I simply scoffed '_What did Sam ever see in her?_' was my only thought.

"I dare you." I threated back

"Excuse me?!" she growled, folding her arms and popping her hip. I mockingly did the same

"You heard me!" I snapped at her

"You little shit!" she screamed, shoving me. It took all my will power _not _to let my training kick in and snap her twig ass in half, GOSH WAS I IRRITATED!

"Watch it!" I yelled, straightening myself

"You're NOT worth my damn time! So just tell me where the hell your brother is!"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice interjected, it was Sam

"Sam!" the bean pole of a girl squealed, throwing herself onto him

"Steff?" Sam asked a little surprised

"Yup that's me!" she squeaked, running her finger up and down Sam's chest. I cringed in disgust.

'_What the hell happened to Satan's double?'_ I internally thought, referring to Stephanie and her sinister glare.

"Sam, I want you back." Stephanie said with a pout and a voice oozing with over self-confidence and well…bitchyness!

'_GET OVER YOURSELF!'_I mentally screamed, cursing the blonde.

"Nat excuse us for a minute."

"Sure." Replying, I could feel my smirk growing _'Sam's wants let her down 'easy'._' I thought with a chuckle. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of imagining what Stephanie would look like crying.

"Nat, take these. I'll be right back." Said Sam, handing a large load of quarters.

However before giving me a chance to reply Sam walked away and Stephanie followed close behind.

"Sure thing Sam! I'd love to be left alone while you and 'Ms. Popularity' leave for a nasty groping session!" I cheerfully exclaimed with explicit sarcasm.

Shoving the load of quarters into my pockets, dividing them somewhat equally into each pocket of my dark blue crop jeans. Deciding the best thing to do would be to wait for Sam somewhere by the Pac-Man game, slowly I made my way past small crowds and huddles of different ages only to find that some kid had beaten me to the machine.

"Yes!" the fiery red headed boy cheered

"Nice!" I congratulated "You're really good at this!"

"Huh?" the boy stated then looked over at me "Oh! Hi, yeah, thanks…"

"No problem! You must play a lot huh? You're on a pretty tough level."

"Y-Yeah I guess…do you wanna play?"

"No I'm good, just waiting for someone."

"Cool." He simply replied

"Cool." I mimicked

About ten minutes had gone by and Sam hadn't come back yet, watching the kid play quickly got boring and so I sat on the navy blue couch, unknowingly began to people watch.

'_He's cute…'_ I thought, gazing at a brunette boy. He had dark brown chocolate eyes that matched his hair, he was probably my age or a little older, he was wearning a raher large and baggy zipped up jacket and brown jeans. I must have been staring a little too long because he looked over

"Crap!" I whispered, quickly shifting my gaze. However I was too late, he waved it me. And before my brain could processes my movement I waved back, I response he waved me over. I slowly and very nervously walked over.

"Metallica huh?" he asked

"Huh? Oh! Hah yeah thanks…" I replied

"What's your name?"

"Natalie, you?"

"Jeffery, just call me Jeff." Jeff introduced, then continued "Wanna play?" he asked gesturing to the billiards table that only just became apparent to me

"Sure!" I delightfully replied, we shoved about ten bucks wroth of quarters into the worn out slot and began to play.

It had been probably half an hour and early on we had gone went from a playful match into an intense and quite serious. Jeff probably didn't know Dean taught me how to win any type of bar game, so I was doing pretty well at kicking Jeff's butt.

"How'd you do that?!" Jeff exclaimed, as I made shot he said would be impossible to make possible.

"…Lucky shot?" I replied hesitantly

"Well I'd say you're pretty damn lucky!" Jeff laughed

"Thanks." I smiled

"Okay, there's only one of your balls left and only one of mine. So why don't we make a deal?"

Raising an eyebrow I asked intrigued "What kind of bet?"

"Winner gets to make the loser by them ice cream, sound good?"

"Perfect." I replied grinning. Sure enough…I won.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate!" I replied without hesitation

"Make it two please." Added Jeff

"Comin' up." replied the teen behind the counter

"Sooooo…." Jeff trailed off most likely trying to think of a topic "How old are you?"

"Thirteen…you?" I asked looking into his deep brown eyes '_Man he's hot…_' the thought trailing it's self in my mind

"Fourteen." Jeff replied '_Knew it!_' I thought in content '_I knew I wasn't as bad in reading people as Dean said I was!'_

_"_Here you go, two chocolates." Said the young yellow shirted worker

"Thanks Shawn."

"No prob Jeff, but you owe me little man!" said Shawn, he looked like he might have been somewhere around Sam's age

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Jeff replied in a laugh

"Hey Natalie, do you mind if we sit outside? It's pretty stuffy in here."

'_I thought I was the only one!'_ I thought in relief

"Yeah! Sure I don't mind! And call me Nat." I replied with a large smile

"Thanks…Nat." Jeff replied, I didn't know if it was just me or because he was dizzy but…

'_Did Jeff blush just now?'_

Once we had made our way through the crowds of kids we sat on the ledge of a pretty high step we hopped onto, bushes and small trees behind us- in the outside food court, I was surprised to find out it had gone dark, you really lose track of time while having fun I guess. It was quite, Jeff and I seemed like the only voices in the area but we hadn't really noticed the absences of people as we spoke.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked, taking another lick of my melting ice cream

"The public school up the road from here, you?" asked Jeff

"Same!" I responded in surprise "How haven't we met yet?"

"Well I'm in the ninth grade, you probably in the eighth right?"

"Yup."

"That's probably why." Jeff concluded

"Well we should definitely hang out sometime." I suggested taking the last bite of what remind of my ice cream

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Jeff smiled. We talked a while more, when a sudden gust of cold wind blew past, causing me to shiver. Jeff must have noticed because he unzipped his jacket

"Here." Jeff said, handing me the large item of clothing

"Are you sure? It's kinda cold out here…" I asked, holding it in my left hand unsure whether or not I should take it

"Yeah, it's cool." He replied smiling

"Thanks…AWESOME!" I suddenly exclaimed as I noticed his shirt

"What?"

"That's a really cool shirt! Where'd you get it?!" I asked looking at his black, silver and red AC/DC shirt

"You like AC/DC?" Jeff asked somewhat surprised

"Hell yeah!" I replied

"I got it at this mall, not sure which store though, sorry."

"Nah it's cool." As I replied I noticed him shiver '_I feel like a jerk…'_

"Take it." I said handing hid jacket back

"No, you take it

"Jeff, take it! I feel really bad, it's obvious you're cold." With a sigh Jeff paused

"Why don't we share?" Jeff proposed with a crooked and nervous smile

"Great idea!" I quickly replied, I was pretty cold so I didn't mind

"Okay you put your arm in there, and I'll put my arm in this one okay?" I nodded putting my arm into the left sleeve as Jeff put his into the right.

We had to shuffle pretty close for our plan to work; our thighs were practically glued together and my right arm was tangled with his left, but it worked out. I was somehow comfy in this cramped space, but something was wrong with me, I felt a tightening in my stomach each time I looked over at Jeff and I had no idea why.

"You okay?" asked Jeff

"I'm good, you?"

"Perfect." he replied. However when Jeff replied our eyes met, and I felt a heat buildup in my cheeks '_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ I frantically thought

It was pretty silent after our confirmation of each other's comfort and my god was it awkward.

"Soo…billiards was fun." Jeff piped up

"It really was, I haven't had a chance to play in a while."

"Hey Natalie can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." I replied, I decided to look at him as I spoke, I still felt a bit funny though.

"Is it okay if I call you 'Nat'?"

"Yes, everyone does, I actually meant to tell you to call me that too…"I replied, I unknowingly trailed off as our eyes met.

The heat in my cheeks now burned, somehow I only realized how close we actually were. Jeff's face was only inches away from mine and mine from his. I slowly, EVER so slowly moved closer and by the looks of it Jeff was doing the same. And before either of us realized we made contact….our lips made contact. His lips were gentle and warm, I felt a heat radiate in my entire being but it was I really nice and comforting feeling.

That night Jeff and I shared our first kiss…my first kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys, sorry I know I said 'later today' and this is a bit late but my internet was being really annoying. Well any way I hope you enjoy! And by the way, to ALL the people who took the time to review and make this story their favorite, put it on their alert list, and follow it. It really mean a lot to me, so thank you all! I was so happy today after seeing all the positive feed back! I LOVE reading your reviews, so please keep them coming! Each one is like fuel to write for me! _**

**_Well on a side note I just wanted to say, I'll be posting once a week again. Sorry for all the delays but I'm back and will do my very best to try and keep a steady flow with all my postings! Okay enough from me, please ENJOY! _**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or any other characters from the show! Only my OCs!_**

Chapter 14

My mind sort of went blank; I wasn't quite sure what to do next. Thankfully Jeff pulled back first. His face was a crimson like mine, however I was roughly seventy shades darker.

"I-I-I u-ummm…." He stuttered

"Me too." I agreed, our eyes made contact once again. The heat that built up in me only becoming hotter, when Jeff suddenly spoke

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?" I asked a little shocked, I've never even thought about having a boyfriend that wasn't Johnny Depp before. But I nodded none the less

"R-Really?" once again I nodded "Cool…"

"Ummm….what now?"

"I donno…umm wanna kiss again?" I felt my body turn into an inferno

"S-Sure…" as we got closer, someone suddenly called out

"Natalie?!" Jeff and I's heads snapped instantly and we both shot up

"S-Sam?!" I exclaimed in shock

"JEFFERY?!" Stephanie exclaimed

"Steff?!" Jeff exclaimed stiffening; both Sam and Stephanie came marching towards us

"What the HELL is going on?!" Stephanie yelled, gesturing to Jeff and I. We both realized how close we were and shrugged out of the jacket, ignoring it as it fell to the floor.

"U-Ummmm w-we…"Jeff and I stuttered in unison

"Wait." I paused as an awareness downed on me "You know Stephanie?" I asked looking over at Jeff

"Yeah, she's my older sister." I replied "You know Sam?"

"He's my brother." I replied '_He's a Simms?' _I thought a little surprised; I thought all Simms were assholes. I knew Stephanie had a little brother, but I never thought it would be someone like Jeff.

"Hello! Care to explain what's going on?" Stephanie yelled, getting our attention once again

"We are just hanging out Steff!" Jeff defended

"Really 'cuz we saw you making out!" the blonde accused "Wait until I tell dad!" she stated, marching

"Go ahead, I'll just tell him where you've been." Suddenly she stopped and turned back

"What?" Stephanie asked narrowing her eyes

"I'll just tell him you ditched me and was knocking boots with some dude." Jeff smirked folding his arms

'_DAMN! Get her Jeff!'_ I mentally cheered

Scoffing Stephanie grabbed hold of Jeff's arm

"You say anything I'll end you!"

"Diddo." Jeff replied nonchalantly, grunting she dragged him away "See you Sunday Nat!" Jeff said, waving to me before he was once again dragged into the crowded arcade.

A cough caught my attention, and I stiffened

"Care to explain." Stated Sam folding his arms

"No." I simply replied, I began walking away but suddenly stopped, turned back and grabbed Jeff's jacket and continued again, unfortunately I was suddenly grabbed by the collar

"It wasn't a question Nat." said Sam, shrugging him off I sighed

"Fine, I'll explain. But can we go home first? I'm really tired."

"Fine, but you're explaining on the way." Sam replied

Sighing I nodded.

As we walked down the dark and quiet street Sam began to badger me about earlier

"Nat. Nat. Nat. Nat. Natalie. Natalie. Natalie. Natalie. Little Monkey. Little Monk-"

"What?!" I snapped

"Finally, she speaks!" joked Sam, I simply rolled my eyes "Sooo…care to explain?"

"Will you let it go if I don't?"

"Nope."

"Fine, well I obviously didn't know he was Stephanie's little brother."

"That kinda became apparent when Steff and I showed up."

"Anyway." I stated then continued "We hung out, that's it."

"Mmmm-hmmm…" Sam voiced sounding skeptical "You sure that's all?"

"Basically…" I trailed off

"Natalie." Sam said pressing me for an actual answer

"We sorta, did, kiss…" I mumbled, trailing off as I became quiet embarrassed.

I suddenly stopped as I noticed the lack of foot steps behind me

"Sam?" I called out turning around, I was met by a dumfounded Sam "Sam?" I called out once again

"You guys kissed?" he simply asked, his shocked expression didn't waver

"Y-Yeah…so?"

"SO?!" exclaimed Sam, running up to me he grabbed my shoulders "You're going to be having se…" he trailed off as is stopping himself, sighing he let go "Never mind."

However now I was curious as to what he was going to say

"'Never mind' what?" I asked, looking up at Sam as we walked

"Nothing, just promise you won't do anything but kiss for a long time. Okay?"

"Ew that's gross! Why would I?" I sounded my question in disgust

"You used to think cooties were gross, but now you're kissing boys." Sam was right, I used to be a firm believer in cooties for a long time

"Fine, I promise. But fyi it's 'boy' and _not _'boyS'." I corrected

Sam chuckled then asked "So are you and Jeff going out?"

I blushed "Yeah….I guess…"

"You guess?" Sam asked, sounding a little _too _amused

"Okay, enough with me." I interjected "What happened with you and Stephanie?"

"Grown up stuff." Sam replied, deflecting my question

"You had sex didn't you?" I plainly asked

"What?! Where did you…why would you…wait. How do oyu know about that sort of stuff?"

"Okay first, Jeff said you and Stephanie were 'knocking boots' and she didn't deny it. Secondly because you have a pretty dark mark on your neck, and if my memory serves me right I think you call that 'hickey' or 'kiss mark'." Sam grabbed his neck once I had pointed out the mark "Finally for your last question, to keep it simple; Dean."

Sam let out a small laugh at my final response

"Did he talk to you or something?"

"No, but I think I know enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Dean aren't exactly in ninja mode when you decide to talk about all that nasty stuff."

"Sorry about that." Sam Chuckled as he replied

"It's fine, just make sure I'm asleep next time." I smiled

We finally reached our apartment building at around '11:47pm' only to find the Impala and dad's truck standing out front. We instantly began sprinting us the stairs

"I thought you said they weren't coming home until tomorrow!"

"Well that's what they told me!" Finally reaching the front door, Sam and I nearly stumbled through

We were greeted by a scowling Dean

"Where the hell were you guys?!" he said in a harsh whisper, obviously pissed

"Sorry, we went out." Sam replied, grunting Dean spoke

"Well you're lucky dad was too damn tired to notice!"

"Okay then that's good, so I think we'd better hit the sack before he does notice." I quickly interject, hoping to keep a fight from breaking out and waking dad.

Both brothers looked at me then nodded, we went our separate way into our rooms. Once Sam and I had gotten dressed and ready for bed, I laid down under the covers of my bed, along with Sam who was in his bed, in our dark room.

"Hey Sam?" I quietly called out, after a small pause Sam replied

"Yeah Nat?"

"Do you think I could come visit you at Stanford?"

"Sure."

"Cool…" I mumbled quickly drifting off into sleep

*Natalie Dream*

_My body was burning with heat, I tossed and turned trying to find a cool spot but nothing worked. My eyes shot open and my breathing was shallow, surrounded by empty darkness. A single spot light lighting my bed, suddenly another spotlight clicked open, much further from my own and lit a single full length mirror._

_I was too scared to move, however it didn't seem like the choice was mine when my spot light began to dim and flicker. Throwing my legs over the side of my bed I jetted off to the mirror, I didn't know what I was running on, it was strange; the flooring –if there was a floor- wasn't soft nor was it hard, it was is like walking on air._

_Finally reaching the single lit area, I looked at my reflection. I was dressed in a long white dress with baggy sleeves that came up to elbow length, the style of the dress looked quiet old. My hair and dress were damp and clung to my body and the heat I felt didn't subside. As I stared at my rather chaotic reflection my stomach suddenly tightened, my reflection held a wicked smile I was nowhere near baring, the mirror unexpectedly became hallow not even a moment after that bone chilling smile. _

_I looked around it to the back of the mirror but the wooden back was there, suddenly it emitted music, Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' if I remembered correctly. Jolting I looked back at the hollow mirror, it looked like an old film had begun to play; black, white, and silent…that categorizes it as 'old' right?_

_The whole setting seemed eerie and out me on edge, as the silent figures moved around in the mirror like screen, I noticed something_

_"I-Is that…me?!" I shouted in surprise, coming closer the mirror like screen I noticed I was crying, looking at the other surrounding figures I noticed they were; Dad, Sam, and Dean and it seemed like they were yelling profusely. _

_As I watched a rather grave fight unfold, I heard a noise, a very silent raspy noise. It sounded like ESP to me at first, turning my head to the left I leaned in closer and the voice got louder_

_"__**Th…a…w..ng…is…s…a…wa…g**__" the voice whispered, so quint and nearly inaudible_

_"What?" I whispered, leaning closer. Suddenly I my face was grabbed by ice cold hands._

_My eyes locked with another pair of two golden eyes, just like my lone left one. Tousled dark brown hair, a white dress just like mine, as she stared at me I somehow only then noticed it, her face…my face. She looked exactly like me, but somehow due to the look in her eyes I knew she wasn't me_

_"__**THIS IS A WARNING!**__" she screamed, suddenly she crashed her lips onto mine. I tried pulling away and fight against her but failed, she kissed me long enough to bite down on my lip until the both of us tasted iron, I grunted in pain and she finally let go._

_"__**See you soon babe.**__" She grinned, showing her sharpened canines as she licked my blood off her lips._

*Natalie Dream End*

My eyes shot open and my breathing felt as if it were caught in my throat, I was once again surrounded by darkness. I shot up out of my bed and ran, to where I didn't know, I was abruptly stopped however and I ran into a wall or at least what I thought was a wall

"Natalie?! What's wrong?" Sam exclaimed

"She…I…mirror…"

"Natalie it's okay, it was just a dream." He assured hugging me "It's okay…"

Reaching over Sam flicked open the lights, as I noticed my surrounding I felt much safer.

"W-What time is it?"

"I think five thirty am." Sam replied, letting me go as I gently pulled away "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…sorry, it was just a stupid dream." I replied, turning I walked back to my bed

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to bed. It's too damn earlier for me to be up."

"Hey Nat, hold up a sec." Sam called out, turning back I replied

"Yeah?"

"Is your lip okay?"

"Wha-" that's when I noticed it…well more like tasted it, Iron. Reaching up to my lip I felt the crusted and reach blood which was quickly followed by a sharp sting.

I felt my heart drop down to the pit of my stomach, running past Sam I jetted down the hall into our restroom. Bursting through the door I immediately caught my reflection in our moderately sized bathroom mirror, my eyes widened like never before; the crusted blood from the dream…where _she _bit me. It must have been my imagination, no, it _was _my imagination…it had to be. I could have sworn, only for an instant, my reflection…wasn't mine; it was _her_ and her sadistic devilish smile.

"Nat?" the voice jolted me, looking at my older brother Sam's reflection in the mirror, I knew it was just the aftershock of my dream; shellshock I guess.

"You okay monkey?" my towering brother asked coming closer to me

"Y-Yeah, I must have accidentally bitten my lip or something, it's nothing serious" I replied, trying to convince Sam and even myself with my own uncertain rationalization of the numbing wound.

"You sure?" I nodded once again

"I was probably dreaming about Jeff and I or something…" I trailed off smirking, but winced and my grin slightly reopened the dry wound.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sam stated with obvious sarcasm in every word

Smiling as far as my cut would allow I made my way past Sam and back into our room. I threw myself onto my bed, sleep completely vanished from my eyes I simply stared up at the ceiling hoping the Sand Man would come back, even to allow me to nap for another fifteen minutes would have been enough for me; I'm never up this early and I didn't want to start now

"Want me to close the lights?" asked Sam, reentering the room. Looking to my right out the window, the sun had begun to rise and I sighed

Sitting up I replied "No need, it's too late anyway." Nodding Sam sat on his bed

"So…I was planning on telling dad and Dean today…" Sam stated holding the Stanford letter in his hands, my head sprung towards him

"Really?" I asked sounding a little excited

"Yeah, I mean I might as well since I'm going to have to leave by the end of the week." Sam replied. I felt a pang of sadness and pain

"So soon huh?" I accidentally thought aloud

"Yeah…is that okay?"

I felt find of mad '_Stop asking me if it's 'okay'!' _I thought rather annoyed

"Sooner the better is what a lot of people say!" I stated smiling with a small laugh, I felt my cut reopen but the pain somehow helped me maintain that smile.

"Wanna get breakfast?" Sam randomly suggested, however I still nodded in response

"Yes please."

Soon enough we were at some random diner. The walk to the diner was pretty quiet, actually up until we sat down none of us spoke. Greeted by a jingle once pushing past the glass and metal door Sam and I simply made our way over to a quiet booth in the far corner of the diner. The silence around us only magnified the awkwardness of the silence between Sam and I.

"So what are you gonna get?" I asked, trying to break the tension

"I was thinking pancakes, you?"

"Well I don't really know, I mean I want eggs, pancakes, the works…" I replied, raking my mind for what my stomach _really _craved

"Well why don't we compromise?" Sam proposed, I looked at him intrigued

"I'll order pancakes, you order bacon and eggs and we'll share?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I replied, not even a moment later a waitress arrived

"So what do you youngsters want?" asked a woman who was probably around her late twenties early thirties named 'Mollie'. Reciting our orders to Mollie, she nodded while jotting down or orders on her note pad

"Anything else?" she asked, looking at the two of us

"I'm good, Sam?"

"Same here, thanks Mollie." Replied Sam reading her name off her name plate

"No problem honey." With that she walked away

"So…are you excited about telling dad and dean?" I piped up

"Excited no, nervous yes." Sam admitted

"Why?"

"I donno, as you can probably dad and I have been at each other's throats lately."

"You mean ever since you were sixteen?" I joked

"Yeah" Sam chuckled

"Well what's the wrost that could happen? He says no?"

"If I'm lucky that'll be the worst outcome."

"Well I doubt that, you've made it kinda obvious you wanted out of hunting for a while now." I replied honestly

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Sammy, it's no secret. You made it painfully obvious how much you don't like hunting recently."

"Well I mean…"

"Sam it's cool, this life isn't for everyone."

"Oh, says the thirteen year old." Sam quipped

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious." I replied shrugging

"Well you know dad can be a real drill Sargent at times."

"Yeah 'at times'" I replied, air quoting

"Okay all the time." Sam laughed

"Well despite whatever dad says, as long as you're happy I'll always be on your side…Dean too."

"Thanks Nat, but I don't think Dean will be too enthusiastic about this either." Sam sighed

"Well it doesn't matter, it's _your _life,_ not _theirs." I piped up, after a small pause Sam smiled

"When did you become so mature?"

"When I found out about 'the birds and bees' I guess…" I replied with a laugh

"And when was that?" Sam asked, intrigued

"The night you and Dean came home drunk from Jeremy's house party and basically tried upping each other with what you guys did with the girls that night." I replied in obvious sarcastic disgust

"Jeremy's part…" Sam trailed off, the memory probably dawned on him "Oh yeah! That was fun."

"Maybe for you!" I quickly interjected "You and Dean stunk, and were being _way _too loud for any attempt for me to block you out! I was scarred that night thanks!"

Sam simply laughed and so did I. from then on we made some more small talk until Sam asked me a rather embarrassing question

"So what about you and Jeffery?!" Sam asked in a dumb girly voice

"What about us?"

"Like omg tell me!" Sam was clearly taunting me

"There's nothing to tell! We just kissed…" I replied feeling a heat buildup in my cheeks

"Awwwww how cute!" Sam teased

"Sam if you keep talking I'm going to castrate you." I bluntly threatened

Letting out a girly scoff Sam replied

"Party pooper." Just as I was about to reply, someone else spoke

"Here you go." Said Mollie, setting down two plates

"Thanks Mollie!" I replied, taking a bite of my eggs which I quickly regretted because they were still pretty hot.

"Thank you." Sam replied, and then continued "Could we please have another order to go?"

"Sure." Mollie politely replied then walked away.

"She thinks you're hot." I straightforwardly stated

"What?" Sam asked looking back at me

"I see it with Dean all the time, she thinks you're hot." I paused looking up at Sam I added "I just don't see it…you look like a dork and Dean looks like a meat head, girl's tastes in guys must be going downhill." I stated taking another bite of my eggs

"Well thanks, it's nice to know what you think of me…I think." Replied Sam with a quiet laugh

As we ate we talked, joked, and teased each other, however at one point all conversations stopped as we fought over that last piece of sausage. Overall it was a fun morning, despite my early awakening. Once we were done Mollie came over with a white –almost see through- plastic bag and the bill, once seeing the total I felt kind of bad

"Sorry…" I mumbled, but Sam heard me

"Why?" he asked looking up at me

"It's kinda expensive."

"No, it's not. It's fine Nat I decided to take you out, you didn't force me." Sam grinned, sliding the appropriate amount of cash into the leather wallet like check including a tip and then stood up.

"Ready to go?" asked Sam grabbing hold of the artificial bag

"Yup!" I chirped, then stood. We walked out of the diner and made our way home but stopped at a small kiosk I had been eyeing

"Pick something." Sam suddenly stated, abruptly stopping

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go for it." Sam replied, I quickly walked around it looking at all the cool items, almost all of which were my kind of style

"How about this bracelet?" asked the older man, he had dark skin which somehow contrasted well with his white hair and beard. He was quite scrawny and his clothes hung rather loosely on him.

"I'm not a big fan of pink, sorry…" I shrugged

"Don't be sorry! Choose anything you like." The man chirped with a large smile, fixing his head band

"Thanks." I replied smiling back, suddenly something caught my attention. Walking over to it I instantly fell in love with the item of jewelry. It was a simple brown leather wrist band with an over strap in the middle, however looking at the price tag my smile faded

'_30 bucks?!_' sighing I put it back and saw a pair of dog tags that also seemed cool reaching over to it, it was only ten bucks so I bought that instead. Handing it to Sam I asked

"Can I have this one please?"

"Is this all?" asked Sam

"Yeah."

"Sure?" I nodded at his second confirmation "Okay hold this I'll be right back" Sam said handing me the somewhat heavy plastic bag as he walked over to the man.

My eyes wondered around but mainly I looked up at the sky at the birds '_I wonder what is would be like to be able to fly…'_ I thought, many other thoughts added to my dream of being a bird for a day, such as; the people I would crap on and the places I'd go. My fantasy was abruptly stopped however when I heard my name being called

"Nat lets hurry back, before the food gets cold." Sam called out as he stood a little further down the street. I quickly closed the gap between us as I ran over to him.

The walk back to the apartment was a relaxing one, the weather was calm and I fiddled with the dog tags Sam had place around my neck not too long after I caught up with him. We mainly talked about Stanford and what Sam's goals were, it made him happy so I didn't mind the boring topic.

"So I guess I can call you 'White Picket Fence Sammy' now huh?"

"What?" Sam laughed

"I mean that's what it looks like your future's gonna be like from now on right? Maybe you could have your own Sit-com." I proposed laughing

"Yeah that's be a big hit I'm sure"

"**'Sam Winchester, lawyer by day, hunter by night!**' I totally see it becoming a huge success."

"We'll see what happens!" Sam replied in a brief laughing fit

Finally we reached our apartment building, making our way up the stairs we stopped once reaching our front door. Sliding the key into the lock Sam and I walked in, closed the door and made our way into the living room when we both abruptly stopped at the entrance of the living room. Both of us wide eyed in shock, dad stood there with a look that chilled me to the bone; a look I had only seen once before, when I first started my hunting training at Bobby's.

"Care to explain what the fuck _this _is?" growled dad, holding up a letter; Sam's Stanford acceptance letter.

_**OOOOOOO scary John's back! I love John and al don't get me wrong, but come on he can play a perfect bad guy! Well any hoo please remember to R&R and I'll see you next week ladies and gents! (I'm planning to post either every Friday or Saturday!) 3 love y'all!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey sorry for the late post but it's late by minutes! I know, I know late is late but I edited it SOO much that it took linger than I thought! it's longer than it used to be and I kinda felt emotional writing the last part :') Well anyway I'll post again next weekend so see you guys then! **_

Chapter 15

Sam and I stood stiffened by the sudden surprise, I didn't know about Sam but I was _shit scared!_ Dad seemed furious. Sam however quickly regained composer and spoke

"I was plan-" however I think when dad asked for an 'explanation' it was rhetorical because he quickly interjected not even a moment later

"You're not going." Stated dad in an 'it's final' tone

I could have sworn I heard Sam's heart drop to the floor – along with mine – as dad ripped the Stanford letter in half throwing it to the ground; turning on his heels to walk away, he suddenly stopped

"I'm going." Sam stated firmly

Turning back, scowling dad spoke "Excuse me?

"You _can't _tell me what to do anymore dad! I'm eighteen I have a right to my own decisions!"

"You think just because you have a few hairs on your chest you're suddenly a man and can easily ditch your family?!" yelled dad

"This has _nothing _to do with 'ditching' you! I want to do something for myself for once!" Sam replied, his volume competing with dads

"By leaving your family behind?!"

"NO!" Sam snapped "I want _out _of hunting, I _want _a _normal_ life!"

"There's no such thing!" dad replied yelling

"Why can't I have a shot at 'normal' when you did?!" roared Sam

"And look how that turned out!" dad quickly shot back

"I know you blame me for it dad, I know you blame me for mom's death. But it wasn't my fault you couldn't save her!"

"You watch your tong!" dad loudly warned

"It's the truth!" Sam spat, suddenly dad charged Sam knocking him to the floor then picked him up by the collar of his shirt with both tightly balled fists

"DAD STOP!" I screamed, running to my father I grabbed his elbow trying to pry him of Sam but my attempt proved to be unsuccessful when I was thrown back by a single harsh shrug. I felt my head collide with our hard floor as I landed on my back and a numbing pain surge through my head, yet only seconds later I was up and ready to pounce onto my father again when I was pulled back

"Dean let go!" I yelled, hitting my elder brother's firm chest "LET GO!" I yelled once again, however this time Dean threw me over his shoulder "DEAN!" I screeched flailing against him.

Dean was completely silent as he walked away with me soon enough I realized where Dean was heading '_IS HE SERIOUSLY GOING TO LOCK ME IN MY ROOM?!'_ I internally screamed and began to struggle even harder. Dean's grip tightened on me constricting my movements making them painful

"Ow, Dean!" I yelped, all too soon I was thrown onto my bed, quickly I got up to run but was quickly engulfed into a hug "Dean?"

"Natalie I hardly ever ask you for anything…so please I'm asking you, begging you, stay in here." Pulling away I saw the sadness in his eyes and clearly heard it in his voice, I couldn't help but nod

Dean stood up and jetted out of my room, I could hear the fighting as clear as it had been when it was playing out before me. The screaming and yelling didn't subside, I slowly stood up and walked to my door and stood by the doorway and helplessly listened. Suddenly my legs gave out from under me as I fell to the floor, my eyes wide with pain and shock

"**IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE YOU BETTER ****_NEVER _****COME BACK!**" I heard dad yell, no pause nor hesitation in the reply that was screamed return

"**GLADLY!**" seconds later I saw Sam storming my direction, I stood up but he simply walked around me

"S-Sam you d-didn't mean that…did you?"

"I did." He simply replied, anger laced into each letter. Reaching under his bed he pulled out a single duffle bag, zipping it open he shoved in what looked his torn up Stanford letter inside before zipping it shut once again

"S-Sam-"

"WHAT?" he snapped, looking at me over his shoulder Sam closed his eyes tightly with a sigh. Turning around to face me he knelt down to me and gently grasped each of my shoulders "Nat I'm sorry, I never meant to snap at you." I nodded. I knew Sam was simply angry at dad and so was I.

"Are you really leaving?" I managed to somehow swallow my sadness as I spoke '_The bag was preplanned…he knew this was going to happen all along._' I thought to myself, connecting all the dots.

"I guess I have to, you heard dad."

"I did…" '_…loud and friggin clear…_' I thought, my sadness beginning to take over once again "Where are you gonna go?" Sam paused, then replied

"Remember that motel down the street from school?"

"Yeah." I replied with a nod

"That's where I'll be, come by anytime, I won be going anywhere until the end of this week." Sam stated, kissing my forehead he stood up and walked passed me. Moments later I heard a loud slam which made me jump. I began to shake but not cry.

I slowly walked over to my bed, unable to change the depressing facial expression my face held but I couldn't care any less. Throwing my limp body onto my bed I stared up at the ceiling of my now singly owned room '_I'm sleepy…_' was my only thought as my lead like eyes dropped shut

*Natalie Dream*

_I ran and ran but his back simply moved further and further away from my grasp_

_"Sam!" I called out after him, but no reply and he continuously walked forward with no intention of turning back "Sam…" I whispered, stopping to catch my breath I slumped over leaning on my knees for balance. Looking back up Sam was gone_

_"Sa-" I attempted to call out again but was cut off_

_"What did I tell you Natalie?" giggled a familiar voice, my voice but somehow not._

_My body instantly stiffened and my eyes began to dart around looking for the source of the voice. I felt someone blow onto my neck instantly I turned but only saw an empty darkness, suddenly I felt a pair of cold hands – ice like hands – swiftly move up my neck and covered my eyes_

_"Guess who?" whispered the female voice from behind, her voice sent chills down my spine_

_"I-I don't know…" I meekly replied, grabbing the chilled hand I tried to pry them off my eyes but my effort was wasted. After a few moment of silence the ice-cold hands released me of my own will, I threw myself away from what I knew was Her landing on my butt, I was right; my eyes and Her eyes met._

_She stood there staring me down with her wicked golden eyes; her posture was brimming with attitude as she folded her arms leaning on one hip_

'What the hell?' _I thought in utter confusion as I stared up at her. I've had my fair share of nightmares so excuse me if I'm a little confused with this new arrangement._

_"What's going on ?!" I quickly exclaimed, trying to stand but something held me down_

_"Proving I was right." She replied, a triumphant grin growing_

_"Right about..wait..." I thought aloud but paused, something downed on me "What did you mean 'you said'" I asked_

_"The first time we met jackass!" She suddenly yelled "I showed you what was going to happen and _clearly _said 'this is a warning!' or was my bite not enough evidence for you to trust me?"_

_"I-I thought that was all…this, it's all just a dream!" I quickly exclaimed, claping my eyes shut_

_"You keep saying that Nat..." She growled "Well I'm not in the mood for this brian numbing conversation, see you later!" Said the girl, turning on her heels she was ready to leave but I quickly called out_

_"Wait!" Abruptly she stopped, looked at me over her shoulder she spoke_

_"What?"_

_"What's your name?" As soon as the question left my lips I realised how stupid it was, she looked and sounded like me, she _was _me._

_"It's _not _Natalie that's for sure." She replied with a sassy chuckle_

_'_Not Natalie?'_ I thought confused_

_"Then what?" I uncounsiously asked_

_"It's-" _

*Natalie Dream End*

An abrupt ringing from the bedside alarm woke me up from my restless sleep, tossing to my side I gave into my eyes that begged to remain closed and grunted

"Sam, turn it off!" much to my annoyance the sharp ringing continued, shooting up into a sitting position I blurted "SA-" much to my dismay I suddenly stopped.

As I looked at my left my eyes glazed over, a made up empty bed was all I saw. Last night's events rushed back into my mind, I suddenly felt a harsh ball in my throat making hard to swallow and my eyes stung, clamping my eyes shut a smashed my hand down on the alarm.

"He's gone Nat…he's gone…" I whispered to myself in the empty room. Swallowing hard I opened my eyes and stood up

It was five in the morning, looking out the window I looked as the shy sun that had only begun to rise. Standing up I walked to my drawers and pulled on a pair of jeans, bra, and a black hoodie not bothering with a shirt. Slipping on my sneakers I walked into the bathroom and threw my hair up into a ponytail.

I walked into the empty kitchen, seizing a loaf of bread from the fridge I left a single note on the counter saying that I was headed to school early. Grabbing my navy blue backpack I walked out of the apartment quietly closing the door behind me, as I walked down the empty and moderately dark street a gust of wind blew past me, pulling on my hood I continued my journey to school.

'_Sam had to leave…dad was being a total jerk. There was no other option.' _I thought trying to rationalize last night's events. I arrived early, the sun now lit up the sky and kids – along with many teachers - had begun to arrive.

I strode past them all and walked into my empty homeroom, crashing down onto my seat I dropped my head onto my folded arms and sighed

"He's gone…" I quietly mumbled, but apparently not quietly enough

"Who's gone?" inquired a familiar voice, looking up from the corner of my eye I saw Haley standing to my right "Who's gone Nat?" asked Haley once again. Closing my eyes I resumed my position, then simply replied

"Sam." I heard Haley take her usual seat next to me before she spoke again

"Where'd he go?" she innocently asked, I knew she was only curious but I felt like screaming. Sighing, I sat up before replying

"Sam left, he's going to Stanford at the end of the week."

"That's amazing!" Haley exclaimed, but then a look of sympathy suddenly washed over her expressions "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, lying through my teeth

"Well your family must have been excited!" Haley stated with a smile.

'_As great as someone would take being bitten by a cobra._' I sarcastically though, but then spoke

"Yeah…great…" suddenly Malik ran into our homeroom and stood breathless beside Haley

"Did you tell her yet?!" excitedly asked Malik breathless with a large smile

"Tell me what?" I asked looked over the two

"I don't think now would be a great time to tell he-" said Haley before I interjected

"Look any new right now is good news, so spit it out."

"Well…ummmmm..." Haley stuttered, closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and blurted "Malik and I are going out." Slowly and cautiously she opened her left eye

I could tell by her sudden alerted and troubled look that my plain expression worried her, closing my eyes I shook my head as a grin forced it's self onto my lips

"FINALLY!" I unexpectedly blurted

"What?" both friends asked in a confused unison

"You guys should have gotten together SO much earlier!" I laughed

"That's _exactly _what I said!" a voice exclaimed, Aaron came up behind Malik grinning

"Why are you guys saying all this?!" squeaked Haley, flustered

"Well let's see maybe because you two _can't _stop talked about each other?" I piped up

"Oh and maybe all those flirtatious looks and jokes that made up gag?" added Aaron

"We weren't _that _obvious!" defended Malik

"Yeah you guys were as subtle as world war two." I joked

"Shut up!" begged Haley, turning about thirty shades of red along with Malik.

Aaron and I laughed even harder at our flustered friends, it was times like these I was really glad to have such awesome friends, I don't think I'd ever know what I'd do without them and I _never _want to find out. As Aaron and I continued our hysterical laughs someone unexpectedly called my name

"Natalie!" called out a voice I found vaguely familiar, looking at the front door of our class I saw Jeff

"Oh hey Jeff! Come on over!" I called out, waving him over. Our laughter came to an abrupt stop

"You know Jeff Simms?!" Haley blurted in a somewhat whisper

"Yeah, so what?" I replied with a casual shrug. Jeff found his way to us and confidently spoke.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." He introduced, however no one spoke. Sighing I introduced my group

"Jeff, this it; Haley, Malik, and Aaron." Everyone simply waved with inexplicit smiles

"H-How do you two know each other?" asked Haley, looking somewhat flustered

"Oh, Jeff and I met at the arcade the other night, while waiting for Sam he and I…" I trailed off, my body suddenly heated up as I felt the redness become apparent on my cheeks. Suddenly everything came rushing back in; Jeff, the kiss, us…dating…

"You and hiiiiiiimm?" pressed Aaron

"He and I…uhhh…" however Jeff took my hesitation as a means to reply

"Natalie and I are dating." I simply replied, not a hint of hesitation

"WHAT?!" all three of my friend nearly screamed in _perfect _harmony

"Y-Yeah…" I timidly confirmed '_How the HELL could forget I had a boyfriend?!' _I mentally screamed, kicking myself

We all sat – some stood – there in silence and shock

"Natalie…Natalie Winchester…HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" exclaimed Aaron in explicit disbelief. I looked at him offended

"And why is that such a shocker?!"

"Because you're you!" replied Aaron, still shocked "The world must be ending! Take cover!" suddenly he dove under a desk. We all began to laugh

"Aaron you're such a dweeb!" I blurted in between laughs, then kicked him

"Ow!" Aaron yelped

"Good! You deserve that!" I laughed, and then looked up at Jeff who stood next to Malik "Sorry about my weird friends."

"It's cool I don't mind at all!" Jeff replied with a large smile

"All right class homeroom is starting." Announced Mr. Hall as he walked in

"Shit! I gotta go, see you guys later!" exclaimed Jeff, then ran out of our class. We all took our seats and sat quietly while Mr. Hall took attendance when Haley leaned in close to me

"So have you two kissed yet?" my eyes instantly widened

"What?!" I exclaimed

"Winchester! Be quiet!" yelled Mr. Hall, everyone began to snicker, lowering my head I replied

"Yes sir…sorry." I could see Haley trying to stifle her laughter

"You ass!" I harshly whispered

"You're the one who yelled! Not me!" Haley replied

The rest of the day went on consisting of; Haley shooting questions at me about Jeff and I about her and Malik, while Aaron sat there calling 'love sick idiots'. Finally the bell rung at it was time to go to class, I had history first period

"Damn it!" I cursed as I walked down the hall with Aaron, Haley, and Malik

"Whoa, what's wrong?" asked Aaron

"I just remembered I have class with Miss Goodson"

"You mean 'Hellson'?" Laughed Malik

"Yeah her." I grunted

Finally reaching the history class, Aaron and I split up with Malik and Haley who headed to biology. My torturous hour started as soon as I entered the class

"Natalie, take that sweater off right now!" yelled Ms. Hellson

"What? Why?" I quickly asked

"It's inappropriate to wear in my class, that's 'why'!" she quickly shot back, I stood there a bit dumfounded, when my eyes suddenly landed on a different student

"But Ms. Goodson, Rose has a sweater on too!" I stated, pointing at Rose Geller

"I don't care! Take that off right now!" she yelled

"But-"

"Right now Natalie or I'll send you to the principle!" she yelled once again

With everything that has been going on lately I didn't need Ms. Hellson's shit to add so I did _exactly _as I was told. I pulled off my sweater, smiling at her bitterly I marched over to my seat in my bra, everyone gawked in surprise as I took my usual seat next to Aaron

"MISS WINCHESTER!" screamed Ms. Hellson, shooting out of my seat I replied

"You _forced_ me to take me sweater off Ms. Goodson! So I did as I was told!" I yelled back. The stares began to shake my confidence but I was determined to stand my ground

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE HARLOT!" screeched Ms. Hellson

"GLADLY!" I screamed back, marching out of the room. I was instantly met by a group of seniors who looked at me strangely, my red haze faded away and I suddenly became flustered noticing my current state and fumbled to get my sweater back on.

I ran out of the school building, my emotions were all over the place and I had no idea where I was going, next thing I knew I was at a park. I felt as if everyone was staring at me but I sincerely didn't care. Minutes, hours went by as I just sat on the park bench, I was shielded by the trees from prying eyes and I unintentionally dozed off.

It felt like minutes later when someone shook me awake, it was a man; he had a gentle face and smile, clean cut face with a little girl clinging onto his leg

"Hey little girl are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice, I nodded before yawning

"Daddy is she wost? (lost?)" asked the little blond girl

"What time is it?" I tiredly mumbled

"Nearly six pm, are you lost or something?"

"Crap!" I quickly exclaimed, I got up running but abruptly stopped and looked back

The tall man who must have been the little girl's father now held her in his hands as his wife walked up to them, they made me miss something I never had and it seemed like I never would have that at this point.

"Thank you for waking me up!" I quickly thanked

"You sure you're okay?" asked the blonde woman

"Yup! Thanks again!' with that I ran out of the park and ran full speed home.

By the time I reached our front door I was covered in sweat and my chest heaved clawing at any and all air

'_Crap, I didn't take the keys with me this morning!' _closing my eyes I timidly rang the doorbell. Not even a second later the door swung open presenting a furious Dean.

Roughly pulling me inside I stumbled when he let go

"WHERE THE _HELL _WERE YOU?!" yelled Dean, I had never seen Dean so mad and I had no idea how to respond

"I-I…" I felt like crying, he was so angry. Suddenly he marched in my direction, I was fully prepared for a smack across the face but instead received the unexpected…he hugged me.

"Natalie don't you _ever _disappear like that again! Do you hear me?!" I quickly nodded "You scared the shit outta me you brat!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Standing Dean sighed

"I know you are." He calmly stated, pinching the bridge of his nose he grunted "Okay this can _never _happen again 'cuz I was completely ready to fight a damn monster to come find you, so here." Stated dean, then pulled out a cell phone

"W-What?"

"Take it, now you have _no _excuse for not answering, okay?" I nodded as a faint smile appeared

"Thanks Dean."

"You better not disappear again kiddo." Dean piped up, I nodded once more "Alright go take a shower, you stink. We're having a TV dinner."

"Actually I'm not that hungry."

"You're sure?" I nodded "Okay then I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?!" Dean frantically yelled in sarcasm as he shook me by my shoulders

"Dean that's _so _funny I actually forgot to laugh." I plainly stated, glaring up at my brother

"Eh whatever you say alien." replied Dean with a shrug. Chuckling I headed to my room and dropped off my backpack, grabbing a pair of PJs I headed back to the bathroom and showered.

As the hot water rained down on my body, warming my entire being and I smiled in content. I didn't as long as I thought I would, stepping out of the shower I dried myself and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was long and wet, I smiled slightly before sighing. Going through with my usual bedtime routine I headed back into my room but stopped at the door way

"Sam's not here to close the lights…" I mumbled, with a sigh I switched off the lights and tried to navigate the way to my bed, my eyes hadn't adjusted as fast as I had hoped they would and I bumped into nearly everything, about seven stubbed toes later I finally managed to reach my bed.

Crawling onto my bed I snuck under the covers once getting comfortable I closed my eyes and waited for the sand man (no pun intended). However after ten minutes I began to get restless and fidgeted around turning onto my right I faced the wall, my eyes wandered out the window when I suddenly heard someone open the door. The presence got closer

'_Dad's out on a hunt so it has to be…'_ a sudden soft kiss was placed on my temple and the blanket was pulled up to my shoulders

"G'night monkey." Whispered Dean, before walking back out closing the door behind him. I felt happy, maybe all my castle walls hadn't crumbled after all…I'll always have Dean. With a smile gracing my face I fell into a restful deep sleep.

The rest of the week went on with people praising me and say things like 'good job for standing up to Hellson' and other things, it was pretty cool. Jeff, Malik, and Haley got along great except Aaron always seemed to battle Jeff trying to up in any chance he could; I had no idea why. Sam and I hung out every day after school and before I knew it, Sam's departure had finally awrrived

"I'm gonna miss you Nat." said Sam as he gave me another tight hug, coming down to my level crouching down onto the shuttle bus station floor

"Me too." I replied squeezing Sam as hard as I could, my god it was insane how much I didn't want to let go

"Hey you have my cell and email right?" asked Sam as he stood up

"Yeah I do."

"Good, email me and call, I'll always answer." Stated Sam

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." He replied with another radiant smile

"So are you ready Sammy?" I asked

"Actually I'm kind of nervous, but I'm happy and at least _think _I'm ready." Chuckled Sam

"That's good to hear." I replied with a smile. Almost exactly after I spoke Sam's shuttle number was called

"Well see you Sammy." I smiled up at Sam

"Oh yeah! Nat before I forget…again." Sam piped up reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a leather clutch

"That's…"

"The one you saw at the stand, I got it for you. I thought it would be a good early birthday present." That was the final straw, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

"I-I'm gonna m-miss you Sammy!" I bellowed as I began to cry. Sam simply smiled

"I'm going to miss you too Nat." the final call sounded throughout the station and I knew this was goodbye

"Bye Sammy…" I choked out, crying even harder

"Nat this isn't 'goodbye forever' I promise we'll talk every weekend." Sam said with a final hug

"O-Okay…" I gasped

"Alright I gotta go" letting me go he stood up and walked away

'_Please look back Sammy, please…_' I begged in thought, but he didn't and the pain inside my only grew.

I jetted out of the station and ran home unable to stop the streaming tears. The station was a five minute walk from our house, so it was a two minute run which I was grateful for. Funning into the house I sprinted into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I dove onto my bed, grabbing a pillow I grabbed a pillow and wailed into it muffling my cries. It felt like hours had gone by when Dean came in

"Nat…" but I was in no condition to talk, throwing my pillow at him I continued to cry

"Go away!" however Dean didn't back down, instead he engulfed my into a warm and comforting hug. I fought against him with my limp arm but it was no use, clutching onto Dean all I could do was cry.

Sam was gone and was never coming back, that much I could guarantee now all I had was Dean, I was so scared because what would keep him from leaving me too?

"P-Please don't l-leave me Dean…p-please…" I begged in between sobs, almost inaudible but Dean heard me

Holding me close he gently rocked me against his chest on my bed, kissing my forehead he whispered

"I'll always be here Nat, I'll never leave you. I promise…always."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! What's up! Okay so I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you enjoy reading it. And I'm REALLY thankful to everyone who reviewed I loved each and every one. My family and friends I looked like a fool because I was smiling so much because of your reviews. But I have to say some of the ones that made me super happy were the ones were people said they cried, I was really happy that I managed to touch people emotionally through my story. So I look forward to your next reviews! See you guys next week! 3**_

_**Disclaimer: You recognize it outside of this fanfic, I don't own it! (But gosh I wish I did! xD)**_

Chapter 16

It's been a two weeks since Sam left for Stanford and I was in no way over it. Dad had left for a hunt that night without a word – like always – and has yet to return, not that I cared.

I haven't gotten a single proper night's rest either, and man was my head spinning. Opening my eyes to the harsh sunlight that spotlighted my eyes through my window I slowly rolled off my bed and stood up. Heading to my wardrobe I got dressed in – what I have been wearing for days now – Metallica shirt (from Sam), my cap (from Bobby), a sweater, and jeans. Not bothering to do up or care to my tousled hair I just tucked it into my hoodie and made my way out of my room, heading for the front door

"I'm headed to school." I stated, grabbing my navy blue back pack up off the couch

"Nat I can take you!" Dean exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat in our small kitchen

"Thanks Dean but…I just feel like walking." I replied, not looking back at my eldest brother as I spoke, simply continued to the door.

The cool breeze blew past me causing me to shiver, distracting me for only an instant from my thoughts that instantly resumed badgering my mind

'_Nat, Dean's just trying to help, stop being so cold to him.' _One part of me thought, while another thought

_'He deserves it, he did _nothing _to back Sam up and keep him from leaving the way he did.'_ It has been like this for days. A back and forth battle of the mind, my mind.

Without realizing it I reached school and just like every other day since Sam departure I couldn't bother to be my polite bubbly self. Finally making my way into my homeroom I was instantly greeted by Malik and Haley

"Hey Nat!" Malik called out, waving me over. I slowly strode over to my two best friends taking my usual seat next to Haley, my head dropped down into my folded arms and my eyes closed in hope to stop the dizziness I felt

"Hey Nat you okay?" asked Haley, gently touching my shoulder

"Peachy." I sarcastically grunted, shifting slightly in an effort to get comfortable

"Natalie look at me." Haley commanded, there were _very _few times when Haley was stern or scary and I could tell by the tone of her voice, this was one of these times. Raising my head I made eye contact with my best friend's pale blue ones. Haley blankly stared at me before speaking

"You look like hell." She plainly stated

"Yeah Nat, are you sure you're not sick or something? You somehow look pale compered to Snow White here." Stated Malik, gesturing to Haley which earned him a slap in the shoulder

"I'm fine guys." I defended

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Haley

"I…" I paused '_Why can't I remember?'_ I thought "I'm gonna go get some water" I stated diverting the question. Standing up my vision suddenly blurred, stumbling I fell to the floor

"Nat!" both friends called out rushing to my side

"G-Guys I'm fine…" I lied through my teeth with that statement, suddenly things began to dim '_Shit…_' was my last thought before my head felt as if it had been stabbed then I blacked out.

I awoke to the familiar sound of beeping, my hazy multi colored eyes scanned my surroundings and that's when I realized

'_Am I at the hospital?'_ I thought, seeing a needle in my arm that was connected to a thin tube which lead to an IV, it confirmed my thought.

Trying to move I suddenly stopped, my head felt that stabbing pain again from earlier which caused me to hiss in pain catching someone's attention

"Nat you're awake!" Dean softly exclaimed, walking over to me "How are you feelin'?"

"Like hell" I simply replied "What happened?"

"You passed out at school. The doctor said it was due to fatigue and lack of food." Dean replied, brushing strands of hair off my face. The room fell silent

"I'm sorry." I suddenly stated

"Nat there's nothing to be sorry for you-"

"No Dean, it's my fault" I cut in, once Dean looked at me in a confused silence, I continued "Dean we need to talk." I calmly stated. Gently sitting on my bed he waited for an explanation

"This doesn't sound good." Dean said with a faint smile, slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position I spoke

"After Sam left I know I've been acting really…bitchy towards you. I guess it was 'cuz in a way I blamed you and dad for him leaving, I still blame dad but…you stood by me even when I shot you down... a lot." Reaching over to my brother's large warm palm I held it in my smaller one and continued

"I guess I was just scared that you'd leave me too, I know you said you wouldn't but…Sam said the same thing and now look, he's gone. Dad's never home, so it's just you and me and…" I felt my words choke in my throat as I tried to speak, looking away from Dean my eyes wandered down at our entwined hands and somehow I managed to continue

"A-And I'm sorry I took you for granted, I know now that you always mean what you say because…no matter how far back I think you've never let me down, not even once-" the words began to catch in my throat struggling to be sounded "So I'm sorry, p-please don't hate me…I never meant to make you feel like it was your f-fault in anyway, I hated myself for treating you the way I did…I'm sorry Dean I-" my plea for forgiveness was cut short

A single drop of moisture hit my palm, and it wasn't mine. My head shot back up to my brother who had begun to cry

"Nat be quiet…" Dean said in a scratchy voice

"Dean! Please don't cry, it's all my fault! I…"

"Shut up Nat!" Dean yelled, I jolted at the sudden noise. Exhaling he hugged me tightly

"Nat, there are a lot of things I'm proud of you for, things I'd like to say you get from me…but the _one _thing I _won't _allow you to get from me is this. _Stop _blaming yourself." I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke "Please, kick me, hate me. But _never _blame yourself for the shit that happens in our family. It'll destroy you if you do." Pausing me he held me even tighter and closer "Be a kid Nat." he simply stated pulling away from me

A warm smile now replaced his sadness "And besides, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried beating me off with a stick." He chuckled, I giggled looking up into my brother's gentle green eyes

'_How could I ever hate you Dean?_' I thought, when a sudden knock and voice broke up our 'sibling moment'

"Sorry are we interrupting?" said Haley, walking in followed by three others

"Haley!" I stated with a smile "What are you guys doing here?!" I asked gesturing to Malik, Aaron, and Jeff

"What else? We came to see how you're doing you moron!" laughed Malik, Dean stood up and greeted my friends with a simple greeting and wave. I instantly saw Haley's cheeks turn a pale crimson, she's always had a crush on my big brother Dean, I never knew why. She said it was because he was 'hot' but I gaged at the thought that _either _of my brothers were 'attractive'.

"I'll be right back you monkeys I need to check up with the doctor, think you can handle yourselves for a minute?" joked Dean, already on his way out of my room

"We'll try!" Aaron replied, just before Dean exited the room

"So how are you feeling?" asked Jeff, walking over to me

"Okay I guess, the doctors apparently said I haven't been eating or sleeping enough." I replied

"See! What did I tell you!" Haley piped up, I simply rolled my eyes

"Well besides that, you didn't miss much today." Aaron interjected

"Why? What happened?" I asked

"We had about twenty fire drills, nineteen of which were accidental." Chuckled Jeff, suddenly he held my hand wrapping his fingers in between mine. I wasn't able to laugh as I could feel me face turn a deep scarlet

"Awww look at the cute couple!" teased Haley, I scowled at her

"Shut it!" I embarrassingly defended

"So Nat the doctor said…" upon hearing the suddenly voice of my elder brother, Jeff and I pulled apart, a little too late however "What's going on here?" asked Dean raising a brow, as his arms folded defensively

"N-Nothing!" Jeff and I responded nervously, wincing as soon as we realized our mistake

"Nothing my ass, tell me before I get my machete." threatened Dean, I could hear Jeff swallow nervously, as did I

"U-Ummm…" I knew better than to lie to Dean because again, he really does keep to his word "Jeff and I are…uhhh…" I stuttered

"Nat and Jeff are dating." Aaron plainly stated, looking over at us with bored eyes but a wicked grin

"AARON!" Haley, Jeff, and I all scolded in unison, but Aaron simply shrugged nonchalantly

I was _way _too scared to look at Dean, but instinct told me it's be better to do it now than regret not doing it later. Slowly and fearfully I raised my head but was stunned at the look that was on Dean face, and it was _far _from what I expected. A look of amusement played across his face, I stared at him - as did everyone else – not sure whether to run because of the terrifying expression he held or to simply sit still. However my friends made up their minds much quicker than I did

"W-Well uhhh…we'd better get going, you know all that homework!" stated Jeff, shuffling away from me

"Y-Yeah! Homework, so much of it to do!" added Haley

"Lot and lots!" said Malik, following behind his girlfriend nervously

"So much to do and _so _little time!" agreed Aaron

All too soon they were all gone '_DAMN YOU GUYS TO HELL!_' I cursed my friends

"Boyfriend huh?" asked Dean, his grin only widening

"Y-Yeah so?!" shot back, trying to put on a sting front but even a blind turkey could tell I was failing miserably.

Dean simply smiled at me with a diabeticly sweet, yet horrifying smile. He began to practically sashay my way, I yelped in fear when he first begun to move closer. I brought my knees up to my chest and hid my face, closing my eyes tightly. After a few moment of silence I decided to check if Dean had finally calmed down, only to jump back and nearly scream when his face appeared to be centimeters away from mine.

"Boyfriend huh? When did that happen?" Dean asked in a bitterly sweet voice, making my hair stand on edge. I've never seen this side of my brother before

"A-About…a month ago?" I replied unsure, then spoke again "Are y-you mad?" Dean's smile somehow got wider

"Me mad? Oh no!" he cheerfully replied, my body relaxed but only to stiffen after mere seconds his face became utterly blank which somehow made it scary "But if I find out you guy are doing _anything _inappropriate, I will skin the both of you." I eyes widened with extreme shock and horror

"Well anyway the doctor said you just need to rest tonight and you'll be able to go back home tomorrow so, g'night Nat!" Dean stated pulling the blanket up to my shoulders, kissing me on the forehead. He walked over to the light switch flicking them off then made his way to the somewhat large couch, laying down Dean was fast asleep but I was nowhere _near _sleep

'_Did he mean that?..._' was my only thought, for hours.

Eventually I somehow managed to fall into a peaceful sleep that night. Hearing the birds chirping, kids laughing and the soft voice of junk TV I awoke from my fulfilling rest. Seeing Dean picking at a sandwich I yawned

"Hey…" I spoke in a groggy voice

"Hey Nat, how are you feeling?"

"Much better." I replied with a smile, stretching only to stop as I felt my IV tug "Ow…" I grumbled

"Well I'm not eating this nasty food, the doctor said we can leave as soon as you feel up for it."

Chuckling I replied "I'm up for it."

"Aright, you get changed and I'll sign you out." Nodding, Dean stood up and practically jetted out the door

'_No matter how old he is, Dean's always hated hospitals; for good reason.' _I thought, as a hunter it was reasonable as to why we hated hospitals; it only ever really meant bad news for us.

I slowly pulled the IV out of my arm, pressing down on the small wound I counted to ten before releasing it; the bleeding stopped. Slowly throwing my legs over the side of the high bed I hopped off, stumbling slightly I quickly regained my balance and walked over to my pile of folded clothing.

First reaching for my bra, I looked around, the room door was closed and it didn't look like anyone would enter anytime soon. Slipping the hospital gown off it pooled onto the floor and I quickly raced to put my bra on. Once that task was done I slightly took my time with the other items of clothing. Pulling my shirt over my head I somehow only then realized how loosely it hung on me

'_I really did lose a lot of weight…_' I thought, sighing I continued to dress '_I never knew a Winchester was capable of losing weight._' I thought with a chuckle

Finally done dressing I kept my hoodie off, it was rather hot. Not much later Dean reentered the room

"Nat everything's done, are you ready…" Dean suddenly stopped trailing off, his eyes looking me up and down he marched over to me hugging me

"Dean don't be upset, I'll gain it all back…I promise." I replied, hugged him back

"Damn right you will, 'cuz I'll be stuffing you like a Christmas turkey until you do." He replied, kissing the top of my head he released me "Ready?" he asked once again, I nodded. We left the hospital.

Once we reached the outside of the hospital I inhaled deeply, inhaling the fresh air that washed the hospital smell out of my lungs

"This smells so good!" I stated, stretching my body

Chuckling Dean spoke "I'd hope so."

We made our way into the Impala, and it downed on me that I hadn't been in this magnificent car in nearly a month. Cling my door I pressed my face on the dash board stroking it with my available hands

"I'm sorry I ignored you for so long baby." Dean suddenly laughed

"'Baby'?" he quoted laughing

"Yes 'Baby'! This was meant to be MY car!" I retorted

"Yeah sure, and I'm best friends with He-Man." Laughed Dean, starting up the car. Pulling my self-off the dash board I glared at my older brother

"Whatever you meat head, this glorious vehicle was _mine _until _you snatched _it right out from under me!" I growled at my brother

"Yeah good luck with maintaining this beauty when you can't even take care of yourself, brat." Quipped Dean, I knew he was right but I wasn't about to back down however I couldn't respond either so I simply stuck my tong out at him.

We drove down the calm street to our favorite diner, and were greeted by the face we have grown accustomed to over the years.

"Hey Allison!" I instantly greeted, practically running over to the diner's booths I soon seated myself

"Oh my GOSH honey! Why do you look so…sickly?! Are you going on one of those stupid 'teen diets' where you starve yourself?!" exclaimed Allison in one long breath, I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Ali!" I said in between my laughter "I just…lost my appetite…" I technically wasn't lying, I haven't been hungry at all lately.

"Say it isn't so!" Allison exclaimed, feigning shock "A Winchester that has lot their appetite?! Impossible!"

"I know, for a minute I thought the world ended!" added Dean

"Ha ha very funny." I stated, glaring at the two

"Well I know just what to do to get some meat on those bones!" exclaimed Allison jetting into the back kitchen

"Did you see that look on her face?" asked Dean, looking over at me

"Yeah…I have a feeling you're gonna have to roll me out of here by the end of this." I chuckled

Moments later, how it had only been moments with the platter she brought out was beyond me. None the less Allison jetted out of the kitchen with a platter of; fires, chicken wings, chicken nuggets, burgers, and practically _everything_ on the menu.

"Do you really expect me to eat _all _that?!" I stated in surprise

"Yeah Ali, that's a lot…even for us Winchesters." Added Dean "Remember Ali we're 'human' not 'superhuman'."

"Well eat whatever you can, I have a plan for the rest." She grinned

"A-Ali I know we've annoyed you in the past but…" I paused, locking eyes with her chocolate ones I continued "…stuffing us and eating us won't do you any good! I'm sorry we broke into your diner of candy Ms. Witch!" jokingly pleaded with her, clasping my palms together

"Natalie you're making that option seem promising with that joke of yours." Alison piped up, with a single brow raised that was soon followed by a grin.

Nearly two hours later Dean and I were stuffed, and only _half _the platter was gone! We really were going to need to be rolled out of the diner at this point. I sat completely still, my eyes were wide and my mouth a gap, Allison looked at me strangely before commenting

"What's wrong Nat?"

"I-I think my stomach just crushed my spleen…" I replied, my right eye beginning to twitch

"I would laugh…I would…" stated Dean, almost as still as I was. Allison laughed a she packed the remaining food into many containers

"Well you'll have plenty more for later!" Alison giddily stated, packing the containers into a large plastic bag "This'll put plenty of meat on them bones!"

"I think my body will be fine with just this thanks…" I trailed off, trying to keep as still as possible. Dean let out a rather loud and grotesque burp then stood

"Thanks for all this Allison, it was…_awesome_." He sincerely stated, then suddenly slapped me in the back "Let's get goin' Nat!" grabbing the large plastic bag he began to walk for the door

"I think everything is coming back up…Thanks A LOT you MEAT HEAD!" I yelled after my brother, slowly getting off the stool I walked after him "Thanks for everything Ali!" and with that we were headed on our way back home.

As always AC/DC blasted through Dean's speakers, he bobbed his head along to the tune and treated his steering wheel like a drum set

"Livin' easy, livin free, season ticket on a one man ride. Askin' nothin' leave me be…" Dean sung along before he trailed off and started to hum instead.

Somehow AC/DC always managed to lull me to sleep, it was probably because their songs were all Dean would sing to as a 'lullaby' when I was a kid. I knew every verse before even hearing the actual song. My attempt to stay awake didn't last long, the steady feeling of the car, the low hum of the engine, the warm sun, and the music. The temptation to sleep was too great, and my sleep deprived self instantly gave into the heavenly mix.

*Natalie dream/memory*

_"GO SAM!" Dean and I practically screamed in unison, cheering on our sixteen year old brother._

_ Dean was 'Mr. Popularity' in our school and just like him; Sam took that title after Dean's graduation. Sam really did care about school – unlike Dean and I – but man did he love his sports. He was an amazing basketball player, so it was no surprise when he was chosen as the captain for the varsity team._

_ "Did you see that shot?!" I exclaimed, Dean cheered nodding_

_ "HELL YES!" he cheered at Sam's three pointer shot_

_ Our schools crowd went wild, it was half time, our school was ten points ahead and it was the last game of the season. The boys huddled up to their coach as our cheerleaders ran out to the middle of the court in their mini red skirts and white midriff exposing tops. As the cheerleaders did their flips and tricks, I looked at Dean and spoke_

_ "Dean Sam's better than you were!" Dean looked at me with a grin before replying with a witty retort_

_ "No, just taller."_

_ It was true, Sam had hit a pretty big growth spurt, he was taller than Dean now. The buzzer went off indicating the start of the second half. Dean and I stood along with the rest of thr crowd and loudly cheered our brother on._

_ *Natalie memory/dream end*_

I awoke in my dark room, my eyes squinted over to my clock the numbers read '**11:34pm**', throwing my blanket off I jetted over to the door. Tightly closing my eyes I opened the lights, slowly I reopened my eyes. Looking around the empty room I sighed. Opening my room door I slowly walked down the small hallway and into the living room

"Dean?" I called out, the house apartment remained silent.

Scratching the top of my head I tiredly stretched. I made my way over to Dean's room, knocking the door I called out

"Dean it's me." Once again there was no reply "Dean?" pushing pat the door I was met by a dark and quiet room

'_He probably stepped out for a minute.' _I thought, walking back into the living room I plopped down onto the couch.

Reaching for the remote I switched the TV on, it was late at night so all I could really find that was entertaining to watch was junk TV. It was the weekend so sleeping 'early' wasn't an issue – not that I ever really did sleep early. Surrounded by the silence I suddenly slapped myself, really hard.

"Okay...I'm awake." I thought aloud, reassuring myself that I wasn't in another nightmare or something.

Stretching myself out onto the couch I continued to watch the mindless TV. It had probably been about twenty minutes later when I noticed my eyes begin to close again

'_No, I wanna stay up 'till Dean comes back.'_ I thought, sitting up '_I'll check the salt lines.'_ Standing up I walked around the house to each window checking – what I knew was secure – salt lines, it was really just an excuse to keep busy until Dean returned.

I was in the kitchen when I heard the slamming of the front door '_Dean's home!' _I thought, walking out of the room I noticed he wasn't alone.

Dean came in to our apartment, with our father; dunk and propped up on his left shoulder. Having trouble he managed to lock the door behind him before walking dad over to the couch

"Easy…" Dean mumbled, before finally setting him on the couch. He only then noticed me standing by the kitchen doorway

"Hey Nat why aren't you asleep?" Dean asked, a hint of worry in his voice

"Nothing, I was just woke up…I've been sleeping basically all day." I replied, then looked over at our dad "Where were you?" I asked

"A hunt, poltergeist." He slurred in his simple response

"Why didn't you at least let us know? We were worried." I piped up, I didn't know why dad's absent mind-ness suddenly began to bother me but I just did.

"Natalie, I don't have to explain myself to you." He sternly slurred, using the same excuse as always.

"Yes you do." I plainly stated, I could feel dad's glaring eyes pointed my way but I didn't care

"Nat just drop it." Dean pleaded

"No." I replied, and then looked at my father before continuing "What if you got into some kind of trouble or got hurt? How are we supposed to know?" my questions were legitimate, but they only seemed to enrage my well-oiled father

"Natalie…since when were you…in any position to be asking me…such useless and stupid questions?" John slurred

"Sam was right, you really _are _inconsiderate." I stated

"Excuse me?" our father growled "Me, inconsiderate?" he rhetorically questioned, however I replied

"Yes, you are inconsiderate. I'm just worried about you and you are doing nothing but getting mad!"

"Your brother is the inconsiderate one!" John loudly slurred "_He _left us behind! He shirked his responsibilities and left!"

"I wonder why?!" I replied just as loud "You never treated him fairly! He did _one _thing wrong and you would yell at him for hours on end!" I spat back

"Guys just stop it, you're drunk dad this isn't the best time to discuss this." Dean calmly stated, trying to break us apart

"No!" dad yelled in reply "Your little sister thinks she can talk back to me?! Well you know what young lady I'm glad your brother is gone! He never had the heart of a hunter to begin with! HE WASN'T ANY WHERE NEAR _WORTHY_ OF BEING CALLED A WINCHESTER!"

"YOU DRILL SARGENT!" I screamed "He was and IS your son! Why are you so hard headed?! I'm be embarrassed to call myself a Winchester because of the way you treated Sam! I-" my rant was cut short, crashing to the ground I cupped my severly stinging cheek.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME AGAIN!"John screamed, we all went silent.

Dean stood there in shock at what dad had just done, while John and I continued to stare each other down, and I dared not cry. As if just realizing what he'd done, John's facial expression changed drastically, from anger into extreme remorse

"Natalie I-" I couldn't bear to hear another word from him

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, running into my room. Slamming and locking the door behind me I threw myself onto Sam's bed and began to cry

'_I hate dad! I hate him SO MUCH! How could he say those things about Sam?!' _continuous thoughts swarmed in my mind, suddenly all my thoughts stopped at one idea

"I'll call Sammy!" I whispered to myself, running over to my school bag I zipped open the front pocket and pulled out my phone.

'_Sammy said we'd talk every weekend, we talked last weekend and I felt loads better. I need to talk to him now!' _frantically thought as I pressed '**2**' on my phone, speed dialing my older brother. Hearing the ringing I thought

'_He'll answer, it's the weekend after all!' _I gleefully thought, my tears now replaced by a smile.

The ringing continued, then I heard a voice and instantly spoke "Hey Sammy it's…" but I trailed off as I continued to listen to the voice

"**Hi, this is Sam Winchester. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you.**" Stated the voice machine, once hearing the 'beep' I spoke

"H-Hey Sammy, it's me Natalie. I miss you. You're probably asleep so I'll call you back tomorrow. Bye!" closing my phone I sighed '_Well that wasn't exactly the 'conversation' I wanted but I_ _don't mind waiting until tomorrow…_' I thought

Crawling back into bed, I was excited for tomorrow and couldn't wait to talk to Sam…little did I know that, that voice mail message was as close as I was ever going to get to talking to him again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Hey guys I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't post last weekend I was in the hospital since Monday the 18th with what turned out to be acute appendicitis (and trust me it wasn't cute) and only got back Tuesday and immediately started to write but check ups and things got in the way. Well I hope you guys can forgive me with this chapter and I will be posting next weekend, promise! Enjoy!**_

- 1 Year Later -

The house was dark and quiet, there was a distinct smell in the air I never have or will used too. The abandoned home creaked with every step we took and movement we made, making me utterly fear it would and could collapse on us at any moment.

"DEAN WATCH OUT!" I screamed warning my older brother, gesturing behind him.

Quickly pivoting he fired his rock salt shot gun, but missed.

"Damn it!" cursed Dean, then yelled into the vacant old shack "COME OUT YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"

"Dean, I don't think pissing it off is the best idea at this point!" I warned, but it was too late. Dean was soon flung

– hard – against one of the many rotting doors, I was sure he was going to go through it. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, spinning around I saw nothing, however I did hear my brother yell

"Find the bones!"

"Roger!" I replied, however I then paused for a moment and finally giving up I looked back at my brother who was now attempting to stand, and asked "Where are they?!" running over I helped Dean up

"Like hell I know!" he answered "I'll take the bottom floor, you take the top." Dean instructed

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself here grandpa?" I asked smirking, looking at my brother who was bent forward with his hand on the bottom of his back

"Shut up, brat." Dean shot back, quickly standing straight

"Whatever you say…meathead." I chuckled, then quickly ran up the steps to the second floor.

The house was dark and quiet

– much like most 'haunted' houses – walking down the creaky dimly lit hallway I saw two doors on each side of the passage with a dusty ad shattered window at the end of the hall. My gun tightly clutched in my hands ready to be fired, slowly and cautiously I made my way into the first room on the left, a quick inspection of the room lead me to believe it was the older sister's room and not the father's, conclusion; the bones weren't in here.

Leaving the room I jolted in a sudden surprise as my phone had begun to ring. Retrieving the devise from my back pocket I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile too as I saw the name that was displayed as the collar ID '**Jeff**'. Jeff and I have been dating for nearly a year now but to our love's carnage

– however I'm sure to Dean's relief – our time together is coming to an end.

"Hey Jeff." I greeted, walking into the room opposite of the one I had just left

"**Hey babe, you coming today?**" asked Jeff

"Duh! Not sure when but I'm definitely staying the night, Dean agreed after a long argument…which I won." I replied with a giggle

"**That's my girl!**" laughed Jeff, then continued "**Well Malik and Aaron are here already, and I can't help but feel like Aaron is ****_still _****giving me the stink eye…**" his voice went into a whisper as he spoke about Aaron

I knew what Jeff said was the true, Aaron hadn't stopped giving him the stink I ever since Jeff and I announced that we were dating. However I needed to put him at ease

"It's just your imagination babe, Aaron _loves _you!" I lied through my teeth with that one

"**You sure?**" asked Jeff, hope hinting in his voice

"Definitely! Would I ever lie to you?"

"**You're right, I'm just being paranoid.**" As Jeff spoke I heard a noise in one of the other rooms, I turned around and my eyes went wide as I saw a creepy ass little girl standing out in the hallway

"Haha, yup! Alright babe I gotta go!" I quickly stated, just as I was about to pull the cellular devise away from my ear Jeff spoke again

"**Alright, see you later, love you.**" I couldn't reply as I was flung against a wall

'_Damn it Nat this is why you don't talk on the phone during a hunt!_' I inwardly cursed

"**Nat what was that?! Are you okay!?**" Jeff yelled into the phone, sounding quite frantic

Quickly pulling the device back to my ear I replied

"I'm perfect, just dropped something on the floor! I Love you too! Bye!" I quickly answered then made a kissing sound and finally closed my phone, before he was able to say anything else.

Looking to my left the ghost girl was slowly

– but surely – walking towards me. Reaching for my shot gun – that was flung away from me – I quickly gripped it ready to fire, but she was gone

"Shit!" I cursed, standing up I ran out into the hallway

– she wasn't there.

Suddenly it all finally clicked in my mind,

'**_I love you…_**' Jeff's words rung in my head, the father committed suicide in the living room, in the dead center of the room. He even had to screw in a hook to tie his noose on, why would someone go through that much trouble if it was in a random location? He buried his little girl underneath him, he loved her too much to be buried any further away! I don't think he took into account he would have been eventually found though…

I sprinted down the stair case nearly stumbling on the last one

"Dean I got it!" I announced, stopping at the foot of the stairs I called out in a low voice "Dean where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Nate…" he replied in an outside voice, suddenly all my radars where turned on in full force, upon hearing our 'danger word'. I walked into the kitchen on full alert and was soon met with a vaguely transparent silhouette, not the little girls'. Without hesitation I fired, and when it was gone Dean spoke

"Looks like dad joined the tango too." Dean breathed, as he landed on the floor from being suspended by the spirit

"F'ing great!" I growled in sarcasm "Wait wasn't the dad hung and buried in a cemetery?" I asked in confusion

"Yeah…but his right index finger was missing." Answered Dean, picking up his shot gun

"And when were you going to tell me that you moron?!" I scolded

"I thought you knew!" Dean snapped back, grunting I rubbed the bridge of my nose then spoke

"Well on a good note I know where the daughter is buried." Dean looked at me intrigued

"Go on."

"I thought about it upstairs, it didn't make any sense for the father to go through so much trouble to hang himself where he did…she's buried in the middle of the living room. His finger is probably there too."

We both raced into the living room which was large and spacious, suddenly we both realized Dean had dropped the sack when he was thrown onto a wall earlier

"I'll get it!" running into the other room, I stopped where Dean had fallen and looked around. Finally finding the bag behind an armchair I sprinted back into the living room, my eyes scanning the room; it was empty.

"Dean?" I softly called out, no reply. Vigilantly I walked further into the den but there was no sign of my brother "DEAN!" I snapped, suddenly my eldest brother appeared but not in the way I thought…he fell from the ceiling at the back of the room. As he violently coughed and gasped for air, I ran over to him

"Are you okay?!" I exclaimed, holding his head with my left hand trying to help with catching his breath

"Lean me…against the wall. Forget the bag we gotta…torch 'em here…" Dean instructed, between each constricted breath for air

"You sure?!" I asked, propping him up against the wall, he simply nodded

Grabbing the keys from my brother I handed him the shot gun along with the shovel and headed to the Impala. I ran out of the over to the car, once I reached the back of the vehicle I popped the hood and collected the gallon of gasoline and salt from atop the false floor of the trunk. I sprinted back to the demolition worthy house's brownish green front door.

I raced in, instantly turning into the living room I ran over

– panting – to my injured brother. Placing the two containers by my brother I snatched the shovel and ran back into the middle of the den and commenced my digging.

"Cover me." I said to my brother, trying to break through the wooden flooring

"Sure, but I think it would be easier _and _faster if you pried it off. The last thing I need is Polly Pocket showing up again." Stated Dean

"Right!" I quickly agreed, changing my method I looked for a gap in the flooring and plunged the shovel into it. Once it was secure I pulled my shovel down lifting the wood up.

'_Come on, come on, COME ON!'_ I mentally repeated as I wrenched the wood hoping for it to snap soon, finally it did. Immediately I saw bones, throwing the shovel aside I attacked the rest of the floor prying them off uncovering more of the decayed body.

I suddenly hissed in pain, my left hand missed its grip and slid across the rotting wood. The burning and stinging sensation quickly washed over me, but I hastily put it out of my mind because I had to get this done. Once enough of the body was exposed I ran over to Dean. I grabbed both containers and practically sprinted back over to the body.

Unscrewing the canister became a difficult task due to cut that ran across my palm. However I finally managed to get them both open, spilling both of them over the length of the figure I tossed the containers to the side once both had run out, reaching for my lighter I was suddenly stopped. I stared wide eyed, my eyes locked with the little girl's dead ones. She looked at me as if daring me to drop my lighter into the grave.

I was never one to back down from a fight, but more importantly I'm going to be late to Jeff's goodbye party if we don't get this over with soon. Just as I was about to drop the lighter onto the exposed body I stopped as I heard an uncomforting noise; Dean choking. Looking over to my brother who was now held in midair by his neck I screamed

"DEAN!" big mistake, once I had taken my eyes of the little bitch I was flung against the wall behind me

Once I hit the floor I felt my entire body become sore, but I did catch a break. Just in front of me was Dean's shot gun, quickly grasping it in my hands I aimed and fired, this time I didn't miss. I quickly but quietly crawled back over to the grave, reached for my lighter and called out

"Hey Norman Bates!" grabbing the attention of the larger ghost, I dropped the lighter into the grave and much to my enjoyment watched him set alight and disappear, however hearing his scream followed by another's higher pitched screeching did send shivers down my spine. Finally the heavy tension in the air that practically strangled me was now gone.

"Nat if you're done day dreaming some help here would be awesome." Said Dean, trying to stand

"Coming!" I replied, running over "We better get outta here before this whole place caves in." Dean nodded

Finally managing to steady Dean on my shoulder we hauled ass to the front door. Running

– well more like a fast limping – we made it to the Impala, looking back we made it out _just _is time because the house collapsed in on itself. I felt my stomach turn at the thought at what might have happened if we stayed on only seconds longer.

Resting Dean on the hood of the car, I spoke

"You sure you're okay to drive? We _just _got out of a deadly situation, I don't wanna be in another one." Lightly nudging me with his elbow, Dean chuckled

"Yes you turd, you think I'd endanger my baby?"

Feigning shock, I scoffed then replied

"Yeah, nice. You care more about your car than your little sister. I see how it is Dean." I folded my arms "I see _exactly _how it is…" I repeated narrowing my eyes at him

Suddenly Dean grabbed me into a head lock and I could no longer keep a straight face as I began to laugh along with him

"You _really _think I think more about the car than you?!" Dean exclaimed, his free hand formed a fist and began to give me a nuggie

"DEAN STOP!" I laughed, feeling my hairline receding due to the assault from his fist "STOP! I'm going to go bald!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"_Not _'till you apologize!" he hummed

"FINE, FINE! I'm sorry!" I laughed, finally he let me go. I instantly grabbed the top of my head in pain "…jerk…" I mumbled, rubbing my sore scalp

"Excuse me?" Dean said, in a sickly sweet tone

– with a smile to match – and asked "Sorry what did you say? I didn't quite get that…"

I gulped in fear of another nuggie and quickly replied

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" backing away

– with a stupid grin – Dean spoke again

"Thought so." After a small silence something dawned on me

"CRAP! We gotta go or I'm going to be late!" I quickly stated, only

– somehow - then remembering about Jeff's goodbye party. Pushing myself off the front of the Impala Dean and I made out way into the lovely car

"Damn…I hope you'd forget…" Dean grumbled

"Dean! He's my boyfriend!"

"That's _exactly _why!" he retorted, I looked at him slightly confused. Starting up the vehicle Dean continued "It terrifies me to know that you're growing up and have a b…boyfriend, and having boys stare at you and…argh!"

I looked at my brother with a lightly amused smile and couldn't help the light giggle that slipped out

"What?" asked Dean, slight irritation in his voice

My eyes looked forward at the road as we silently drove in the night, the light hum of the engine our only music. Smiling I replied

"Dean not matter what happens or who I may or may not date, and despite anything that may happen…you'll always be my big brother."

Finally looking over to Dean, who was already staring at me with a slightly surprised smile he chuckled

"Why did you have to grow up so fast? What the hell happened to my cute little sister who would call me 'Deam'?"

"She grew up." I replied, but quickly continued "But she's not gone, never will be gone."

Dean smiled, reaching an arm out to me he ruffled my hair

"I'm glad she isn't." there was a small pause, then I added

"Me too."

The rest of the car ride went by relatively quick, Dean and I talked about a lot of things

– mainly hunting – but he couldn't stress _enough, _the 'fact' that if Jeff and I did _anything _inappropriate…we'd blow up.

"Dean don't worry! We're just gonna be watching movies, eating, playing games, usual _kid _stuff!"

"What kind of games?" asked Dean, skepticism clear in his tone

"Seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, the usual."

I winced slightly as the Impala came to a sudden screeching halt on the empty road, I knew my joke might have pushed Dean off the deep end because he seemed a bit panicky about letting me stay the night at my boyfriend's house without parental supervision

"I'm going to kill you." Dean suddenly piped up, his tone made it seem as if it were an obvious fact. I could see the angered surprise in my brother's eyes and couldn't help but laugh

"Dean I was kidding!" I stated laughing even harder as I stared at my brother.

"Bad joke." He plainly replied, starting the car up again "But if I find out it's not just a joke, I promise you I'll-" I knew Dean was about to promise another death threat towards Jeff to I interjected

"Dean don't worry, it really was just a joke." I chuckled as my brother shook his head "By the way, do you feel better?" I asked

"Yeah." Dean simply replied, then added "By the way do you have your overnight bag?"

"Oh yeah! It's in the bag, one sec!" I replied, as the remembrance of my duffle bag dawned on me. Reaching behind my seat I felt the straps f my bag brush against my fingers, finally locating them I grabbed them but instantly hissed in pain as I retracted my hand

"Owwww…damn I forgot about this." I stated aloud to myself but caught Dean's attention

"Forgot about what, you okay?" he asked looking over to me

"Yeah I guess, I got cut pretty good back there." I replied showing Dean the palm of my hand

"Yikes… you sure it's okay for you to go with that hand? I mean I'm totally okay with turning back now and taking you home." Offered my annoying elder brother

"And here I thought you were actually being thoughtful…" I piped up shaking my head in disapproval "My boyfriend is leaving tomorrow, I promised him _and _my best friends I was coming, and Winchesters don't break promise. Dean you're twenty two, you do the math and tell me whether or not you think I'm going." I stated, essentially _handing _my brother the answer to his own question.

"Damn, you really _are_ stubborn." Dean chuckled

"I wonder where I get it from?" I voiced, looking at Dean with narrowed eyes, but he shrugged and replied

"No idea." I rolled my eyes as a chuckle escaped me, he then spoke again "At least patch it up, look in the glove compartment. There should be some first aid stuff."

"Ok, thanks." Reaching into the glove compartment I reached for the disinfectant and gauze.

Pulling out my pocket knife

– the one Dean gave me – I cut off a small piece of gauze and soaked it in the disinfectant, I wiped the area the cut before attending to the laceration itself. I hesitated for a moment but knew it had to be done, I pressed down onto the gash with the dampened cloth and sucked in air as a painful shock washed over me.

"Nat don't mean to seem like an ass but I think you should hurry because we're a couple of minutes away from Jeff's house."

'_Dang it!' _I internally screamed in frustration '_Okay Nat you can do this! Just like that time Dean popped your dislocated shoulder back into place, you didn't chicken out because you couldn't and you can't now!'_

As those thoughts ran around in my head I began wiping the cut as fast as possible, I felt my injured hand kind of spazz out but ignored it. Finally the wound was clean and I then realized how deep it really was, it felt slightly raw because I had cleaned away the crusted blood. Quickly I began wrapping the gauze around my palm covering the whole of my inner hand.

"Done!" I cheered, as I finished patching up my hand in record time, then pulled my long sleeved shirt over the repaired wound

"Just in time too." Dean said, pulling up to a moderately large white house; Jeff's house.

We got out of the car, Dean carried my duffle

– he insisted – and walked to the front door. Dean knocked and we waited for about a minute, just as he was about to knock the door again it flung open and I nearly fell to the floor laughing

"AARON WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed laughing

Aaron had long swoopy blonde hair which was tied up into several pony tails and his face… oh his face! It was _covered _in horrible tackily done makeup

"Duuuuude!" Dean laughed, nearly as hard as I was

All the makeup

– from the blue eye shadow to the bright red lipstick – nearly covered the deathly angered expression his face scrunched into

"What happened?!" I asked, in between my hysterical laughter

"Haley happened!" Aaron snapped back "You took too damn long!" his answer only made me laugh harder

"Is there something we need to know little man?" asked Dean with a smug grin

"Shut it Dean!" Aaron's word nearly bite back

Throwing his available hand up in surrender Dean replied

"Okay, okay…when you're ready to talk I'm here, Arianna." My brother replied, trying damn hard to stifle his laughter but my god did her fail horribly!

"Just get in here!" Aaron grumbled, walking back inside. Dean and I did as told and entered the home laughing.

Entering the household I closed the door behind my brother and I, we walked past the stair case to the second floor passing many paintings on the walls and table of a happy family that was no longer 'happy'. Finally arriving in the sitting room, Dean dropped my bag next to an arm chair before sitting on it, however I continued forward behind Aaron to the large couch.

"Natalie!" several voices greeted, one of which came running up to me nearly tackling me to the floor with a running hug

"Haley!" I yelped surprised by her sudden attack, once she let me go she instantly turned away from me. I was confused for a moment until I realized why; Dean was behind me.

"Geez…" I sighed

"So you finally decided to show up huh?" Jeff piped up

"I had some things I needed to take care of first, don't be such a baby." I replied with a grin

"Oh no, no, I wasn't being a baby. What I meant was 'you _finally _showed up.'" Despite what Jeff tried pointing out, it seemed unclear to me. I guess Jeff noticed that because he then added "Haley was just about to start on _me_ next."

"Well the prince _does _always save the damsel in distress." I joked, with a smug grin

Jeff simply rolled his eyes at me

"Alright well enough of this bickering, why don't we play something?" Malik proposed, clapping his hands together

"Yes please!" Aaron exclaimed "I'm going to go wash this crap off, you guys choose something." We nodded, I made sure he was gone before asking

"Did anyone take a picture of Arianna?" everyone looked over to me with plain facial expressions

"DUH!" they all laughed in unison

"Alright so we ordered a couple of pizzas and we have board games." Jeff piped up

"How about truth or dare?" Haley suggested, we all nodded in agreement. The trio slipped off of the sofa and onto the wooden floor, just as I was about to walk over to the I stopped, I turned on my heels and looked back at my brother

"Dean are you gonna go home?"

"Nope, I'm fine right here." Replied my overbearing older brother, snuggling further into the arm chair. Looking at my friends then back to my brother I grinned

"If you're staying you have to play with us." I stated with a grin

"And who exactly says I 'have to'?" Dean asked skeptical

"I do." I replied as if it were obvious, then added "However if you don't…we'll be annoying you in _every single one _of our dares." After my statement I felt I grin grow wider

Rolling his eye Dean replied "Fine."

'_Good he's leaving' _I thought, slightly relieved. But much to my surprise and grief he didn't walk away to the front door like I thought he would, instead he walked over to our circle.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping he was just going to give me a hug and leave

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm playing. You didn't think I'd leave so soon did you?" Dean replied, he may not have had the smug look on his face but oh my gosh did it ooze out in his tone

'_Okay 'Mr. Tough Guy', game on.' _

I thought with full determination.

It was nearly an hour later, Haley was scarlet, Malik was sweating along with Aaron, Jeff had a bruise on his chin and knee, while Dean and I were perfectly ready for the next hellish dare. Dean and I's battle had some casualties

– my four friends – but to my fortune and carnage we were both hunters, they weren't.

Dean was sat right next to Haley and she just couldn't stop blushing

– mostly because of me – because I dared her to hug Dean. I think he's like her 'Justin Timberlake' or something.

'_What in the world does she see in my dorky brother?_' was my only thought as she turned into darker shades of red through the game.

I think Malik would have gotten jealous, if he could breathe; him and Aaron had to run laps around the house as part of a dare. And Jeff…well Jeff had to run up the stairs…blind folded, I lost count of the amount of times I thought he was going to die.

"Haley, spin the bottle." I commanded, my eyes locked with Dean's narrowed one which was accompanied by a stupid grin.

Luckily the bottle landed on me

"I choose Dean." I announced, then continued "Let's make this interesting."

"Go on." Dean replied, his grin ever growing

'_The over inflated ego on this moron…' _I thought with a chuckle

"If you can't do this dare then you have to go home."

"And if I do do it?" Dean pressed

"Heh you said 'do do'" chuckled Aaron, we all simply rolled our eyes

"Then you can stay and do whatever you want."

"Alright fine, easy enough." Dean replied, full of confidence

'_I just knew you'd say that…'_ I smiled at my brother's bravado

"Dean Winchester, I dare you to…Throw twelve eggs at the Impala. _All _twelve eggs _must _break onto the car once hitting it."

Dean's eyes instantly widened, it looked as if he stopped breathing for a moment.

"What's wrong Dean? Chickening out?" I asked, grinning. I know it's an evil request, I mean hell I _love _the Impala too and seeing eggs thrown at it would kill me but Dean _needed _to leave…like _right_ now.

A small silence took over the room, my brother stared blankly at me and his eyes didn't waver. We all stared back at him however waiting for a reply

"See you tomorrow Nat." he suddenly stated, getting up. Pushing himself up with his knee he walked away "Be safe or you'll blow up!" I heard him yell from down the hall, moments later the front door was closed and the Impala's engine started up and drove away.

Haley, Malik, Jeff, and Aaron all stared at me like a deer in headlights

"That actually worked?!" Malik suddenly exclaimed, surprise etched into ever letter

"Dean would give up an arm and a leg before doing that to his baby." I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Annnnyyyyyyy waaaaayyyyyy." Haley said, getting our attentions "What time is it?"

"Ten twenty." Malik replied after looking at his watch

"What time does it start?" asked Aaron

"Eleven thirty." Jeff replied

"Good, I brought a change of clothes, did you guys?" I asked. All four replied in unison

"Yes." Aaron replied

"Yup." Malik replied

"Duh!" Haley laughed

"I live here, what do you think?" chuckled Jeff

"Awesome, so what do we do until then?"

"Wanna play 'never have I ever'?" Malik suggested

"Yes!" Haley instantly replied

"Okay then I'll go first, here's an easy one…" Malik said then continued "Never have I ever killed a human."

'_I'm going to be lying pretty early on in this game aren't I?' _I internally grumbled, being a hunter makes most of what I've done, something they 'never ever' have.

Time passed pretty quick, we went through about three different games before we realized it was finally ten fifty.

"We HAVE to get ready! Like now!" Haley exclaimed as soon as she realized the time, grabbing my wrist she and I raced out of the living room.

Snatching my duffle with my good hand we made haste up the stairs into Jeff's room. Not long after Haley and I entered the room the three stooges showed up too, Haley almost instantly claimed the bathroom for us and warned them with a death threat not to knock until it was time, or we came out willingly.

Nearly slamming the door behind us Haley double locked the door and looked back at me

"Ready to look sexy as hell?" she grinned

"Yes I am!" I laughed

Jeff's restroom was quiet spacious and well lit, with a large full length mirror that was attached to the inside of the bathroom door. We both plopped down in front of the mirror an di watched as Haley pulled out all sorts of makeup, most of which I had_ no _idea how to use. However Haley assured me that after she was done with me I'd look amazing and I never doubted her, so why would I start now?

I've always heard that girls take hours to do make up, but Haley was done with me in what couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, I stood up and reached for my duffle with my unharmed right hand. Zipping the bag open I reached for the dark purple crop top and black skinny jeans inside, pulling off the shirt I currently had on and replacing it with my navel crop top wasn't hard but the difficult part was getting my skinny jeans on.

After about twenty or so yelps and hisses of pain later, I was ready. I stuck with my black convers for shoes. Haley wore a strapless slinky shirt, it was flashy yet somehow not, it tightened around her chest but was flowy below it. With a pair of blue shorts that showed off her creamy legs.

Haley had just finished fixing up her beautiful synthetic hair when she suddenly looked at me

"Come here." I walked over to her, sitting next to her

"What?" I asked

"This." She simply replied, then unexpectedly undid my pony tail

"I really like your hair open." Haley said with a heartwarming smile

"Thanks…" I replied, for some reason…I blushed

"Alright I'm ready are you?" asked my number one best friend

"Yup!" I replied, excited for what was soon to come

"Wait a…what happened to your hand?!" Haley asked, frantic

"Nothing I just cut it on some glass." I chuckled, I really didn't understand why she was freaking out so much over something so small

"Geez Nat, you're _so _damn clumsy!" exclaimed my brunette friend "Good thing I didn't unpack this." Haley said, rummaging through her bag for a moment then handed me what I thought was a piece of cloth "Hand." She commanded simply

Holding out my hand, she slid the black fabric on. It stopped a couple of inches after my wrist, it covered my whole hand except for my fingers and thumb.

"Perfect!" she suddenly cheered "Alright let's go!"

Unlocking the restroom door we locked arms and walked out full of confidence into Jeff's room, all three boys were sitting on Jeff's bed chatting when Malik's talking came to abrupt stop which in turn stopped Aaron and Jeff; all three boys sat dumfounded as they gawked at us.

"Damn you guys look…" Jeff trailed off, but Malik continued

"Sexy!" Haley and I clutched each other tighter blushing at the sudden comment

My eyes wondered over to Aaron, I wanted to know what he thought…I always wanted to know what he thought about me, why?

Aaron sat there surprised at first but soon grinned and spoke

"Who's ready to party?"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey guys! I'm SO sorry about the late update! I know I said I'd e posting regularly again, but this REALLY hasn't been my month. First I'm in the hospital for nearly two weeks, then come back to school with tons of work to catch up on and last weekend my grandma was sent to the ICU. So my creativity had been in a slump lately, but I PROMISE from now on I'll be posting every weekend, again sorry for all the delays!_**

**_ So I hope you enjoy this chapter, more if _****definitely****_ to come! See you next weekend my lovelies! And please don't forget to comment! I love seeing what you guys have to say, and for those of you who have followed my story and commented…THANK YOU! It makes me suuuuuuper happy when I see new comments from you guys! Okay enough of my ranting! Back to the story! ~(^o^~)_**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, but I do own Natalie and my other OCs!_**

Chapter 18

The music moderately loud and thumping throughout the Jeff's large house, still making you need to yell to be heard. I made my way through the crowed across the large living room, which seemed as if it had been crammed with far more teens than its carrying capacity. I had excused myself from my group of friends – and others – to get a drink. Continuing to push my way past the mob of tipsy teen I finally made it into the kitchen.

I felt my nose twinge at the smell that lingered in the air, a smell that resonated the entire house; alcohol. It seemed to only get stronger as the party continued.

Walking up to the table of – the ever decreasing – snacks and drinks, I tried looking for a drink that had _not _been spiked. Much to my annoyance, I didn't find one. Just as I was about to turn away a small voice within me piped up

'_Nat have a drink! Jeff's leaving tomorrow night, do you really want him to think you're uptight on his last night here?' _the argument was slightly persuading, however the counter to it had won me over '_NATALIE ARE YOU INSANE?! If Dean finds out you've been drinking he'll skin you! Just have water._'

The second side of myself that voiced itself made much more sense, however all my sense was practically stripped away as a voice sounded behind me

"Have you ever drank before?" it was Malik, followed by Haley, Aaron, and Jeff

"No." I replied, feeling somewhat childlike that I had never done what most teens had done by now –especially with my life style of hunting.

"Well neither have we, and we thought that 'cuz it was Jeff's last night we'd all have our first shot together." Haley piped up

'_So I wasn't the only one?' _I thought with a slight relief, then paused as Haley's words sunk in

"Wait, seriously?" I asked a bit surprised, Haley talked a big game but was never really a 'bad ass'

"Yeah, now come on before Steff's dumbass friends finish all the booze." Chuckle Aaron.

We walked over the kitchen counter just in time to watch some horny teens doing body shots, I mentally shrugged rolling my eyes at them, however Haley made it more obvious then I had. Walking up to a group of teens we retrieved five – surprisingly – unused shot glasses and after Jeff and Aaron quarreling about which bottle to take we ended up taking both a bottle of vodka and scotch.

We ran up the stairs back into Jeff's room and I had to admit I was pretty excited, reaching Jeff's room we closed and locked the door behind us, why? None of us knew, because everyone else was drinking much more than us.

We all sat in a circle, placing our small shot glasses just before us, agreeing that we'd do a shot of vodka first in honor of Jeff we began pouring the cleat liquid into each glass filling it to the brim. Just as we were about to take the shot, Jeff suddenly exclaimed

"WAIT!" we all stopped in mid motion as our hand that clasped the chilled glass was in mid-air

"What?" asked Malik

"Gimme a sec!" Jeff replied, before running out the room. We waited several minutes, and just as I was about to go check up of him a returned with a large bowl filled with watermelons

"Watermelons?" I asked, my eyes darting back and forth from Jeff and his bowl

"Yeah, when my sister and her friends do shots they usually have something to bite down on or eat after it." Jeff replied with a shrug

'_I don't think he knows why they do that does he? Wait…why do they?' _just then I realized how redundant my thought really was, I didn't even know why; Dean only ever drank beer in front of me.

Sitting back down, completing our circle Jeff told each of us to have watermelon in hand and to eat it after the shot and we did. Holding the cool glass to our lips we paused waiting for someone to tell us when to down the clear liquid.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Jeff asked, as we all nodded then he yelled "BOTTOMS UP!"

Downing the hot liquid I felt my body shudder as the burning drink made its way through me, I quickly threw the watermelon into my mouth

'_Is it supposed to burn?' _was my initial thought, which was quickly followed by another

"The watermelon makes sense now…" I announced as my convulsing finally came to a stop

"Yeah…" Haley agreed, shaking her head trying to get over the feeling of the liquor

"So what now?" asked Malik

"Well we could go back down to the party…" Aaron replied trailing off, looking at each of us

"…Or we could stay up here and have our own party up here…" Jeff piped up, looking to everyone

"…We _do _have two _full_ bottles of alcohol…" I trailed

"…And we're all leaving tomorrow night…" Haley added, nodding

"…So having a hangover won't be a problem…" Malik stated.

"…And everyone else is getting or already is drunk, so we won't get into trouble…" added Jeff. Wicked grins beginning to stretch across our faces as we eyed each other

'_But Natalie if Dean finds out you're DEAD!' _the common sense side of me screamed however it was quickly countered '_SO WHAT?! Dean's probably getting drunk right now and hitting on some chick, if he can why can't you? Not only that but it's also you and Jeff's last night as a couple!' _

My counter thought immediately won me over, it _was _Jeff and I's last night together, why you ask? Well my good people, it's because a long distance relationship is hard enough as is and being two fourteen year olds will only make things harder, so we both agreed to be friends beyond tomorrow night.

Shaking the thoughts out my head, I put on my biggest and brightest smile and practically screamed in excitement

"PARTY!" everyone cheered at my exclamation

Jeff shot up and ran over to his large speakers picking a rather bass filled song that practically made the floor of his room tremor. Joining our circle once more, we all filled our glasses with Scotch this time, who thought a party filled with teens meant getting drunk? Okay forgive, me that _was _a stupid question…

It was about an hour and six shots later when I felt a buzz, but not the kind you're thinking of, I mean a literal and physical buzz; it was my cell phone. Looking down at the device I felt my heart and practically melt within me, churning and twisting within me at the name that appeared. The large bold letters read '**Dean**'. My eyes widened in horror

"GUYS SHUT OFF THE MUSIC!" I abruptly screamed, making everyone jolt

"What? Why babe?" asked Jeff, instead of replying I showed him my phone "SHIT!" was Jeff's panicked response

Running – as best he could – Jeff shut off his speakers, stumbling when he reached them, Haley ran to lock the door to keep out any and all intruders. While Aaron suddenly slapped me

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, shoving the idiotic blonde boy away

"It's to sober you up!" he defended grabbing his cheek, however he didn't seem all that mad

"Geez warn me first!" I growled

"NATALIE ANSWER THE PHONE!" Malik yelled, gesturing to the still ringing device, we all knew what would happen if I didn't answer, we found that out the hard way once before; Dean would come _here! _

Jetting into the bathroom everyone followed at my heels, plopping down into the toilet I answered my phone with a shaking hand

"Dean?"

"**You finally answered!**" my older brother exclaimed sounding exasperated

"Sorry I had to fish out my phone from my bag." I replied apologetically

"**Fine whatever, I just wanted to check up on you. What are you morons up to?**"

"Oh ya know, just being morons!" I giggled, suddenly I panicked as the tipsiness became apparent in my voice '_SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIITTTT!' _I thought panicked, looking at my friends in horror as they did just the same

"**Natalie**" Dean said in a stern tone "**are you drinking? And don't you ****_dare_**** lie.**" for a second I thought my eyes popped out of their sockets '_SHIT!'_ I mentally screamed kicking myself for the slip up, sighing I replied

"Yes Dean I totally am, we all are. We have this _huge _house party and we're _all _wasted!" I laughed sarcastically, hoping he'd buy it '_Technically I'm not lying…'_ I mentally defended. There was a pause on the other end of the line, my heart was battering in my ears and my hands began to tremble as I waited for a reply

"**Yeah sure, well anyway you guys have fun and make sure to call me tomorrow.**" Dean replied with a chuckle, I inwardly sighed in relief

"'Kay bro, see you tomorrow night. Goodnight, love you." I replied

"**Night Nat.**" Dean replied, then shut the phone. As I heard the long tone I jumped up dancing

"HELL YES!" I laughed

"He bought that?!" Haley exclaimed in disbelief

"Yes!" I cheered

"I thought we were done for!" Malik stated in a nervous laugh

"Diddo!" I replied, with my hand over my heart

"Okay now that our panic attack is over, can we party?" Aaron piped up with a smirk

"YES!" I replied, setting my cell phone on the counter of the sink.

We all re-entered Jeff's room, Malik ran over to the music switching it back on, the loud bass playing throughout us. Haley and Aaron grabbed out drinks, glasses, and watermelons, setting them down on Jeff's empty study desk. While Jeff walked over to his light disco machine turning the gadget on, colorful lights faintly showed itself on the room's walls. I walked over to the room's light switch flicking them off, the vibrant lights now dominantly danced around the room.

We were able to see past the darkness thanks to the lights and continued to dance in what felt like our own exclusive party. Jumping and flailing like morons to the music I had to admit I was having a blast. I had about four more shots – two of scotch and the other two of vodka – and now I felt as if the room was slightly spinning, and it wasn't due to my idiotic dancing.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my own, following the gentle hand my eyes met with Jeff gentle brown ones. He smiled at me then gently pulled me behind him, no one noticed as we walked away into his bathroom. Or t least I thought no one did.

Closing and locking the door behind him he leaned on it for a moment before pushing off it and walking to me, stopping inches away from me h held out my right hand

"Jeff?" I piped up, slightly confused

"Okay jus lemme me say what I hav to say before you reply, 'cuz I may or may not pazz out pretty soon…" he stated with a slight slur

"Okay." I replied with a single nod

"Okay…okay…well tomorrow's our last day together, like this. And I don't think I'll be able to do this with everyone around."

"Do what?" I asked, then quickly added "Sorry!" remembering what he said about waiting

"Izz fine, but this is what." He replied, then placed what felt like a cold chain onto my wrist. Pulling away I got a better look at the chain, it was simple but really pretty. It was a single silver chain with a pallet in the middle connecting the chain together and in the middle was my name engraved with a single crystal in the top right corner.

"I thought it this would be a nice early birthday prezz, since it's your birthday next month. I know, it's not your style but-" silencing Jeff with a kiss I smiled as he returned it, as our lips connected in a gentle butterfly kiss. The bracelet may have not been my 'style', but it moved me none the less.

Pulling away I replied

"It's perfect Jeff, and I…" I paused, a word…_the _word I knew Jeff deserved was at the tip of my tong, but for some unknown reason I couldn't bring myself to say 'love'

"…I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him, somehow I only then realized

'_I don't think I've ever told Jeff I loved him...' _my thoughts disappointed me as they pointed out a fact I had so blindly missed our entire time as a couple, but it also begged a question '_was it really "unintentional"?' _just then my question was answered

"I love you Nat…" Jeff declared, looking down at me with glossy red eyes and a crooked smile. I felt my breath catch in my throat as twinge of uncertainty made itself clear in my heart

'_I cared for Jeff that was a fact but…did I really love him?' _however I knew I had to answer

"Jeff…I-" thankfully someone interjected

"There you two are!" Haley exclaimed in a slurred laugh "We thought you went to Wonderland witout us!" she giggled

'_Thank you Haley!' _I thought, grateful to my best friend for her impeccable timing

"We're coming now!" I exclaimed dragging Jeff out behind me

'_What was I going to say to him?' _ I thought with a sigh as we walked into the dark room

It was about an hour later, Jeff, Malik, _and _Haley were all passed out leaving Aaron and I drunk and bored

"Hey why don't we go down stairs for a while?" Aaron suggested, more than willingly I nodded in agreement

Leaving the twp nearly empty bottles in Jeff's room, Aaron and I headed down stairs. The music instantly washing over us as we exited the room, when we reached the living room we were just in time for what seemed to be a game of spin the bottle begin. The large hoard of teens had decreased sense the last time we had been down at the party

"Can we join?" I asked, excited

"Sure, come on in!" replied a red headed girl, whose name I didn't know. They scooted over making enough room for the two of us at random places around their moderately large circle.

Once we were all seated separately in the large circle, I was suddenly poked by the guy next to me. He couldn't have been any younger than sixteen; he had dark brown eyes, short auburn hair and seemed fairly hot

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him, his eyes suddenly narrowed as they looked into mine

"Are those your real eyes?" he asked, inching closer. I could smell the strong scent of liquor in his breath as he spoke, much stronger than my own – and I was pretty far gone – he was _definitely _drunk. Leaning away slightly I nodded, suddenly backing away he replied

"Cool." Then looked back towards the group, and so did I

'_Okay…that was a bit random.' _I thought

The game was quite fun, many dares were done, many of which people would have been turned down instantly…that is _if_ the person doing them had been sober. One couple had to streak, and man was that funny.

Suddenly somebody called out to me

"You!" a brunette exclaimed laughing hysterically "Da one wit da gold eye!"

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself

"YUP!" the plastered girl confirmed

"You got-ta do seben mins 'n heaben wit…(you gotta do seven minutes in heaven with…)" she paused scanning the group and once again pointed "HIM!" she exclaimed with a grin, pointing at

'_AARON?!' _I mentally exclaimed, my eyes widening

"I don't think…" however my decline of the dare was cut off

"Sure!" Aaron exclaimed, standing. Everyone cheered as he walked away with me

"WAIT!" the brunette called out once again halting us "You gotta have profff avder! (You gotta have proof after!)" she added, nodding Aaron dragged me away into the small coat closet by the living room.

We walked into the dimly lit and cramped room, I giggled

"Like we'd really do anything!" I laughed, and then added "You're like my bro!"

"Yeah…" Aaron replied, however I instantly noticed the laced sadness in his tone when he spoke, walking closer to Aaron I placed a hand on his shoulder

"You 'kay man?" I asked, slightly concerned trying not to slur

"Ye…" he paused, suddenly the entire atmosphere about him changed "no, no I'm not!" he exclaimed

Suddenly I felt my back slam against the wall behind me, a slight sting surged throughout my back. Then a rough crashing of flesh landed on my skin…my lips. Aaron's lips were roughly pushing against mine, I felt my entire body turn into an inferno at the contact that I didn't…I somehow didn't entirely reject the feeling.

Suddenly I felt Aaron's tong press up against my lips trying to part them, and when I did he instantly delved into my mouth, I was entirely surprised by his actions but at the same time clueless as what to do, yet still okay with these accruing chain of events . I simply moved my tong around clueless against his. I felt my heart kick against my ribs in a frenzied fit and my blood rush up into my ears.

Aaron was only a two months older than me – he was already fifteen at this point – and I just couldn't help but wonder

'_When did he become such a good kisser?!' _I frantically thought slightly swooned by the sudden action, I began to feel dizzy, I _was _after all holding my breath this entire time. Finally he pulled away, I gasped for air but I was dazed by his sudden actions. My breathing unexpectedly hitched as I felt Aaron placed feather soft kisses on my neck, stopping somewhere along my collar bone he began to something, I had no idea an to what though.

"A-Aaron w...what are you doing?!" I exclaimed, pulling away I shuddered at his darkened eyes as he grimaced wickedly

"They said they wanted proof." Aaron replied, before continuing his actions.

I wasn't sure how long it was when Aaron finally released me, but by the end of it I fell breathless to the floor, cupping the part of my neck – I guessed – he had suckled on

"Aaron…" I piped up breathlessly as he stared down at me "w-what was that?" I asked, looking up at him. However much to my carnage the closet door swung open to reveal a drunken brunette

"Awwww! And here I was hopin' I would walk in on some sexy times!" she exclaimed disappointed "Well is there evidence?" she asked intrigued

Walking passed the teen Aaron replied

"Her neck."

'_My neck?' _I thought, I quickly ran out of the closet and into the restroom down the hall. Upon entering it, I instantly locked the door behind me then pulled my collar to the side Aaron had lingered. I noticed a red and purple Mark '_What the hell?' _was my only thought.

Pausing my eyes wondered down to my wrist, where Jeff's bracelet graced itself. Grabbing hold of my wrist, cupping the bracelet in my hand in the process I threw myself onto the cold wooden door as I slid down onto the floor

"What was that?" I inquired aloud in the empty lavatory, my right hand's fingers brushing over my slightly bruised lips. Suddenly I felt a churn in my stomach

'_Natalie you just cheated on Jeff! He been NOTHING but kind to you and this is what you do?! With Aaron no less?!' _I inwardly lectured feeling horrible, freeing my right hand's write for a moment I glanced down at the bracelet '_It was nothing, I was just a stupid game…' _I thought, trying to reassure myself that what I did wasn't wrong. It didn't work.

It felt like I had been in that restroom for over an hour, the noise beyond the door had quieted long ago, however I did not move as I silently sat contemplating about my reactions to Aaron. Finally giving up, I just chalked the feelings up to another 'unexplainable' phenomenon. I walked out of the bathroom, tip toeing past the down for the count teens, I made my way back up Jeff's room. Stopping at the door I paused

'_What if I run into Aaron?' _I anxiously thought, running my hands through my knotted hair, letting out a long sigh I pressed my ear up against the cool wooden door, no sounds. Taking in one last reassuring deep breath, I slowly pushed the timber door open.

Walking into the dimly lit room I spotted all four of my friends passed out in various places across the room; Malik and Haley were on Jeff's top bunk cuddling, Aaron laid somewhat fully on the sofa by the window, and finally Jeff. Jeff slept as if he were waiting for my embrace, his left arm sprawled out and he was neatly tucked into the bed leaving me more than enough room to climb in.

"What have I done…?" I sighed, disappointed with myself. My eyes caught the silhouette of two long necked bottles, walking over to them my narrowed eyes noticed the round one had already been finished, leaving the square one merely half full

'_I'll take what I can get…' _I thought with a hushed groan, snatching the bottle off the counter I pressed it to my lips '_Za vashe zdorovye! (Russian – to your health!)' _I thought before chugging as much as I could of the scorching liquid that made my entire body cringed and shuddered with every drop I consumed.

Once I felt the last of the bottle's contents drop onto my tong, no longer convulsed like before – now it was more like a slight shiver. I felt my head begin to spin, dropping the bottle onto the floor there was muffled clatter as it landed onto the thinly carpeted floor. I immediately clamped my hand onto my mouth trying to conceal the laughter I felt bubbling up inside of me.

My vision blurred as I stumbled – as lightly as I could – onto Jeff's bed, snuggling in close to him. Looking up at the blurred profile that was his face I smile, somehow still unable to say the words I knew he deserved the most, instead I softly whispered

"I'll miss you…" hoping the liquor would block out the irreversible sin I had committed not too long ago, wrapping my arms around me boyfriend I then thankfully blacked out.

A soft shaking of my shoulders jolted me awake, I nearly screamed in agony at the throbbing pain that pulsed throughout my entire brain, as if my head were rebelling at last night's alcohol abuse. I had felt all kinds of pain in my career in hunting but I had to say, the pain I felt this very moment was _definitely _in the top five.

"Natalie wake up." said Haley, pain and sleepiness lacing her voice

"Shhhhhh…shut up…" I fiercely growled, snuggling back into the bed

"Nat it's nearly three in the afternoon, you gotta get up." she said in a groggy voice

'_Is it really that late?' _I thought, sighing I propped myself up in my left elbow clutching my head with my right

"What time is it?" I asked in a groggy voice, stepping away she replied

"Like I said, three in the afternoon." She repeated

"Oh yeah…" I replied, slowly I threw my legs over the side of the bunk bed "Where's Jeff?" I asked noticing Jeff along with Tweedle Dee and Dum (Aaron and Malik) weren't around either

"They got changed and headed downstairs for breakfast." Haley replied, walking sluggishly over to her overnight bag, then added "You should get change too, I'll wait."

Nodding, I slowly stood up – however it wasn't as slow as I had hoped – another wave of throbbing pain overtook my entire head, and a bitter bile rose up in my throat. Quickly I ran into Jeff's lavatory, crashing down on my knees the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet

'_Ewww…'_ I thought through the haze I felt in my skull

"How much _did _you drink last night?" Haley asked, walking into the bathroom looking at me through the mirror, wearing only a new pair of jeans and a bra

"Remember the bottle of Scotch?" I asked

"Yeah?" she replied, with a slight nod before wincing in pain at her movement

"There you go." I replied, and then I began to cough harshly making my throat feel raw

"Damn Nat." Haley chuckled, then proceeded to brush her teeth, speaking again "I brough yo ooh bruh (I brought your tooth brush)" she stated waving my blue toothbrush to show me, before placing it back onto the sink counter

"Thanks…"I replied in a hoarse voice, slowly attempting to stand. Once on my two feet I slowly made my over to the sink joining Haley.

We both brushed our teeth, at some point it by some means turned into a competition of who could gargle the longest. It instantly reminded me of how Dean, Sam, and I would do that nearly every morning before school, fighting for pace on the sink trying to get ready before the each other. I smile at the brief memory before a frown took over

'_Sam…' _I thought, spitting out the foamy liquid I washed my moth out, no longer content with the game. Quickly doing the same Haley called out after me before I managed to turn the corner into Jeff's room

"Nat you okay?" she asked with a look of slight concern, slipping on a smile I gently nodded trying to keep my head from increasing its imposed throbbing within my skull

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trailed stepping closer, suddenly I smirked taking Haley off guard "BOOBY!" I exclaimed, poking her left boob

"Nat!" she laughed "I have nothing _to _poke!"

"Yes you do!" I replied giggling, suddenly her face went blank as I noticed a glint in her eye

"I may have a little something…_you _on the other hand!" she exclaimed coming at me, her hand making a 'squishing' motion, running after me we landed on Jeff's bed and she jokingly groped me and I defended myself by returning the action – bad timing. Just then the moronic trio entered

"Hey are you guys do-" Aaron started but suddenly stopped, as he, Malik, _and _Jeff stared at us wide eyed mouths gaping

"GET OUT!" Haley and I screeched, they immediately slammed the door shut –bad move – both Haley and I clutched our heads in paint at the deafening noise "Owwww…" we once again said in a grumbling unison, looking at each other's pain expression we began to laugh

"Man I love you!" Haley exclaimed, grabbing her side laughing

"Same here!" I laughed, after a few moments our laughing subsided and we continued to change.

We both threw on a pair of jeans, I put on a black shirt that had a pretty owl on it, while Haley put on a Bob Marley shirt. We threw our hair up into high ponytail and exited the room. To our relief the boys weren't waiting by the door like we had feared they might and bombard us with questions about the 'incident' as Haley and I put it.

Walking down stairs we directly went into the kitchen, following the heavenly scent fo food that could have only been..Norma's cooking!

"WOW that smell delish!" I exclaimed as we entered the kitchen

"Yeah Norma! What are you makin'?" asked Haley, we joined the boys at the breakfast table. Inhaling the sweet scent of food that was nearly as good as Allison's cooking, _nearly_.

"Any and all kinds of breakfast foods out there." Chuckled the older woman.

Norman was around forty or fifty something was my guess, but every year she celebrated her 'twenty second birthday'. She was really kind and fun, whenever we had parties she never told on us and would sometimes even join in, and _man _could she hold her liquor! She was even better than Dean! Her hair was silver, she had blue eyes, and her face was gently creased with laugh lines, and nothing more unlike most people her age.

"Well I gotta admit whatever Norma cooks is _always _amazing." Malik stated, we all nodded in agreement.

We each got a hefty serving of Norma's cooking and kept a light conversation, my eyes occasionally drifted towards Aaron, but then quickly darted back to Jeff as I felt the guilt build up the longer I watch Aaron and his gleaming brown eyes

"Okay I just have to ask" Aaron suddenly piped up, I averted my gaze instantly "what the _hell _were you and Haley doing earlier?"

"Yeah what was that?" Jeff pressed smirking, Haley and I looked at each other as if both agreeing on what to say next using simply our eyes

"It's totally normal." I replied nonchalantly

"We do it all the time, groping each other that is." Haley added, with a shrug. We began to laugh as the three choked on their food

'_It really was normal for girls to get touchy feely right?' _I asked with my eyes looking over at Haley, with a chuckle she nodded.

The rest of the morning consisted with us helping Norma clean up after last night's party, games, and relentless questions from the boys about what girls consider 'normal' amongst each other. However nearly the entire time we were hanging I continues noticed my eyes would unconsciously wonder over to Aaron, how was he acting so casual? Almost any and _every _time we came even remotely close I felt my stomach burst with butterflies…how strange.

It was nearly six in the evening when we had finally somewhat finished helping Norma clean the house, we would have continued but she insisted that we go play as it was our last day as a group of five, that would be decreased to four by later this late afternoon. We crammed as many photos and games as we could in the time we had together, all too soon…our time was up.

All our parents had arrived at nearly midnight, ready to take us home.

"Bye Jeff, I'm really gonna miss you man." Malik said, hugging Jeff for the final time

"I hate to admit it but you're a pretty cool dude, see you around man." Aaron said, giving Jeff a quick hug. Then Aaron and Malik walked into their mom's station wagon with their bags in hand, waving goodbye before driving away

"I had a great time Jeff, I'll really miss you!" Haley said, tightly hugging him before she too left. Now it was only Jeff and I

"So…I guess this is it…" Jeff whispered sadly, I faintly nodded

"I guess so…" I quietly replied, I heard the Impala honking just outside his front door…this was it.

"I'll miss you." Jeff said, his voice slightly broke

'_I'm a heartless bitch, here Jeff is on the verge of tears and I'm…I'm fine! Cry Natalie! CRY!' _I internally screamed at myself. Quickly I let my dam of memories about my past flow into my mind, trying to thinking of something that would make me cry, anything! When my mind suddenly stopped at that night I had last talked to Sam in person. I eyes immediately began to well up

"I-I'm going to miss you Jeff…" I said hugging him, I knew it wrong of me to cry tears giving him a false sense of security, but it was better than nothing I guess

"Me too." Jeff replied, burying his face into the crook of my neck, I felt him trembling

'_What's wrong with me?' _ I thought, I felt incredibly guilty. Jeff was crying tears for _me _while I faked mine…faking them from a memory that wasn't even remotely about him

Another honk of the Impala's horn pulled us apart

"Goodbye Jeff." I said sadly. The truth was I really _was _upset Jeff was leaving, he was my best friend…so why couldn't I cry for him?

He tenderly held my right hand in both of his warm one bringing it up to his lips, affectionately placing a butterfly kiss on my wrist

"Goodbye Nat." I could see a single tear slip down his cheek when he blinked, bless him he really did care about me didn't he? And yet I don't think I cared about him as much as he deserved, it wasn't fair for him.

Hugging him one last time, I picked my duffle off the floor and sprinted out the door. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take someone's pure hearted kindness as if it were nothing, this was best…for both of us.

Nearly slamming the Impala's door behind me I felt like an utter monster, how could I have lead him on for so long? How haven I noticed my lack of feeling towards Jeff? Well I guess it didn't matter much now, he was gone.

Driving down the dark road, the car was enveloped in an awkward silence, my eyes glazed over as I watched the trees sweep by our car, then gentle hum of the Impala always seemed to calm me down.

"I really am messed up…" I mumbled, catching Dean's attention

"What?" Dean asked, glancing at me before his eye returned to the road

"What's wrong with me Dean?" I asked, looking at my brother hoping he'd know "I cry for Sam, I can't for my boy…my ex boyfriend." I sighed '_The term is 'ex' now Nat.' _

"What do you mean?" he doesn't get it

"Never mind, just wake me up when we get home please." I replied, leaning against the slightly warm windowpane

"Sure, but quick question first!" Dean quickly stated, then continued "It's your birthday in two months, is there something you want?"

'_How about some proper human emotions?' _ thought, sighing I shrugged and replied with a more…pleasant answer

"Donno…as long as it's awesome." I said with a slight grin as my eyes glanced at my brother, who was grinning too.

'_I wonder what new things await my fifteenth year of life.' _I thought, prying it would be better than my fourteenth.

Little did I know that my fifteenth would just be another agonizing tragedy that will inevitably lead to my self-destruction.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! Thank you SOOOOO much for your comments last time! they made me **_**super happy! ****_So I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm REALLY sorry for not getting this up sooner! I revised this chapter like four times (_ ) I just needed to get this part of the story out now so it would make for a greater depth (hopefully) now and later._**

**_And on other news! I'm on spring break! so hopefully I'll be posting at the very beginning (or middle) of the weekends instead of at the very end - sorry again. On another note, I'll hopefully be posting some other fanfics soon! check them out if you like the shows their based on!_**

**_Well as always, I love you all! Please remember to comment! and thank you for all of you that have and do! and to those that had begun following and favourite my story! It makes me SUPER happy! okay enough outta me, ENJOY! :D_**

Chapter 19

2 months later

*Natalie dream*

_I stood in the center of the empty darkness that surrounded me, what my guess was a spot light shone down on me lighting allowing me to see, but a spotlight was nowhere in sight. The darkness was familiar yet somehow alien to me all at the same time. Somehow a gentle breeze blew past me, it was warm, however it held no sound as it blew past._

_My eyes wandered down to my body, I now looked with wide eyes at my form. I was wearing a snow-white night-gown, one I had recognized _

"_Hey…" a verbal sound emitted from behind me_

'Don't tell me…' _I thought, cringing at the unforgettable voice – my own._

"_NO!" I quickly yelled, not wanting to face the being I knew stood right behind me "WAKE UP NAT! WAKE UP!" I repeatedly yelled, hitting my head with balled up fists, hoping, praying to wake_

"_Natalie please!" the voice begged "Don't…" it trailed sadly, I had known this voice as my own, yet it was still somehow foreign to me "Please…" it pleaded once again_

_The sadness in the influence behind be beckoned me to turn towards the imploring individual, but the fear from our last encounter kept me still. Tightly clamping my eyes shut, I simply prayed to awake from this soon to be nightmare._

"_I understand you're scared Nat, but please…look at me." Requested the voice, I felt my fear suddenly become a back-burner as a surge of anger ran through me. NO ONE – but my close friends and family were allowed to call me 'Nat'._

"Don't _call me-" I quickly snapped, turning to face the person calling to me, however I stopped mid sentence as I was met by a pathetic looking girl. It was me…yet I knew better, she wasn't me, she was nothing like me, not even close._

_She looked just like me, her head slightly tilted making the sadness clear in her eyes. She had aged just as I had, exactly like I had. Her hair was long, reaching down to nearly the center of her back, like mine. Her form was slightly petite, like mine. But Her eyes were _nothing _like mine. They were – and always have been – a devilish golden-yellow._

"_Nat-" she stopped herself, then corrected "Natalie, please don't lock me away again." The sorrow was explicit in her voice, she reached a hand out to me and reflexively I flinched backward._

_The pain on her face at my action somehow made my heart tighten, but I soon subsided the guilt I felt flowing through my veins. Trying to keep a strong front in front of Her, I folded my arms over my chest and spoke_

"_What do you mean 'lock you away again'?" I questioned, flinching slightly as my words came out harsher then intended_

"_After the last time you saw me, your subconscious mind locked me away" She sighed_

"_Well I'm glad!" I snapped back "You terrified me!"_

"_Why?! Because I told you the truth?!" She yelled back, I stood still for a split second, before regaining composure and retaliating_

"_How did you '_help' _me?"_

"_I warned you! I warned you about what was going to happen with Sam and your father, but you didn't listen!" she shouted, folding her arms over her chest just as I had earlier_

_Realizing the similarities between us at the moment, I quickly unfolded my arms, I hated how much we looked alike. I somehow felt a growl emit from my throat as she mentioned Sam, no one – especially HER – was ever allowed to talk about my brother. I lunged at her, fists at the ready._

_We both crashed onto the floor – or whatever surface we were on – I straddled her pinning her under me, and began to throw wild punches at her. She dodged each on easily, which only infuriated further. My assault was abruptly stopped as she gripped my wrists with immense strength, she looked up at me with a smirk_

"_Natalie, no matter what you throw at me I'll be able to dodge it. I'm you remember?" she slyly commented, I paused_

'I hate to admit it but she's right.' _I grunted after my thought rolling off her, we laid side by side, an empty silence taking over_

"_What are you?" I suddenly asked, breaking the heavy silence_

_I heard the scrap of her hair against the un-seeable flooring, I could see her movements from the corner of my eye, she propped herself onto her left elbow then looked down at me. Our eyes met and she spoke_

"_Remember that guy? The yellow eyed one?" she asked, I nodded cringing at the very memory of him _

"_What about him?" I asked_

"_Well everyone has angels and demons within them, guess which one he is." She replied, lying back down beside me_

"_So you guys aren't real?" I asked, hope lacing itself into my voice that she would reply with a simple 'yes'._

"_Unfortunately no." she replied, with a heavy sigh_

'Why am I not surprised?' _I thought, letting a sigh of my own loose_

"_So what are you guys then?" I asked, turning my head to face her_

_I hated to admit it, but it was too late to deny it. Once I had begun to talk to her, I mean really talk to her, I felt like I could trust her, she was me after all…well somewhat anyway._

"_It's not time for you to know yet." She simply replied_

"_The when is it 'time'?" I asked, my eyes followed the curves of her face, she was pretty…suddenly I felt bad_

'I'm such a narcissist…' _I thought, shaking my head slightly, then looked back up into the empty darkness_

"_It's 'time' when it's 'time'…" she plainly replied. The silence seeped in but was quickly swept away when she spoke again "So fifteen huh?"_

"_Yeah, I mean me turning…" I paused, my eyes flicked to her then back forward "…_us _turning fifteen seems pretty surreal huh?" I stated, suddenly she sat up and stared down at me in shock_

"_US?!" she exclaimed, disbelief in her eyes. Looking at her slightly confused I sat up then replied_

"_Yeah, you're like 'the other me' right? So aren't we the same age?" I asked, looking at her unsure_

"_Yeah I know that but…this is the first time you've considered me as…well, like you." she stated with a sheepish smile, fiddling with the hem of her dress_

"_Well I'd take you off my 'black list' if you'd _stop _scaring me every time we meet!" I exclaimed, half joking and half serious _

"_Scaring you?" she asked looking up at me, crossing my legs in front of her I replied_

"_Yes scaring me, like putting me in pitch black places with creepy music, for one."_

"_I-I thought everyone liked Beethoven…and you don't like the dark?" she asked, looking down at her dress slightly ashamed_

"_Well I have to deal with it – as you may know – enough as a hunter, so having to dream about it isn't exactly my favorite thing." I shrugged _

"_Sorry, I just got used to the dark, I didn't even realize…" her sentence hung, as she dropped her head further down_

"_Alone?" I asked, feeling pity for the girl_

"_Yeah, I've never been able to communicate with you until a little while ago…so I spent years in the darkness of your subconscious mind." She sadly replied_

"_Sorry…" I piped up, slowly reaching and stroked her arm_

"_Its fine, it's not like you knew." She said, looking up at me with a weak smile_

"_No I should have-" I began but she quickly interrupted_

"_DON'T!" she unexpectedly screamed, making me jolt_

"_W-What?" I stuttered, suddenly she grabbed my shoulders _

"_For years, I've been watching you from within, and for god damn YEARS I've watched you blame yourself for crap that had nothing to do with you, so stop!" I stared slightly wide-eyed at my doppelgänger "Okay?" she pressed, tightening her grip on my shoulders._

_It hadn't been the first time I've been lectured on this very topic, so doing what I always did, I nodded_

"_Natalie, I hope you do remember I'm in your head most of the time and for the majority of the time I know what you're thinking." She flatly stated, my eyes widened slightly before narrowing_

"_That's right, you're my Jiminy Cricket, of course you'd know." I replied, suddenly she threw her head back laughing_

"_ME?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, in between her laughter "That's a hoot, my being a moral compass!" she laughed even harder. I began to giggle at her contagious laugh _

"_What aren't you?" I asked, cocking me head to the right, subsiding her laugh she replied_

"_Oh gosh…no I'm not Nat, I'm like your alter ego in a way. It'll become clearer about what I am after a while, promise." She grinned, then after small pause added "Okay, well it's nearly time…" her sentence hung, as she pushed off the floor "…see you next time Nat." she said, walking away_

"_WAIT!" I quickly called behind her, thankfully halting her. She turned to look at me_

"_Yes?" she stated, waiting for me to speak_

"_What's your name? Is it my name?" with a shake of her head she chuckled slightly at my question, then replied_

"_Nat, I may look like you, but I'm nothing like you." she stated, pausing for a moment as her smiling face fell slightly "And to answer your question, I don't have a name. No one ever gave me one." She stated plainly, but her voice hinted at a slight sadness and hurt with in her_

"_Well I don't mean to sound douchey, but could I give you a name? I mean I feel kinda mean just calling you 'she, her, you,' and stuff…" I trailed, wondering if I insulted her_

_I smile graced her face once again "Yes please." She replied, her voice was calm, but her eyes betrayed her as they lit up like a child on Christmas_

"_Then how about…Britney?" I quickly shook my head at the name, pausing I thought of a name that would suit her, finally stopping on one that I thought would fit her looks and personality I replied "Alexis?"_

_Her smile widened at the name, she calmly nodded_

"_I love it, sexy yet fun…just like me!" she giggled, I let out a slight chuckle at her giddiness_

"_Well I have to go Nat, I'll see you later…" she trailed turning back forward, however before she took a single step she glanced back at me one last time_

"_Nat" Alexis called out _

"_Yeah?" I replied_

"_Thanks." She simply stated, then added "And Nat…don't worry, it'll all work out."_

_*_Natalie dream end*

I awoke to the infuriating beeping of my damn alarm, it was nearly half past six when I woke up. Slamming my hand down onto the snooze button, I laid motionless in my bed

"Well that answers that question…sorta." I stated to myself in the quiet room, referring to the mysterious doppelgänger I had dreamt about not too long ago. "Alexis…" I whispered her name, as I remembered what she had last said to me

"What did she mean by 'it'll work out'?" I questioned aloud in the empty room, however the lack of a reply made me sigh.

I continued to lay in my bed not wanting to go to school, it was Friday and tomorrow was obviously Saturday…however tomorrow wasn't any 'normal' Saturday, it was – queue drum roll

'_It's MY BIRTHDAY! Note the sarcasm' _I thought with a smirk

I had finally managed to get through to my friends _and_ Dean a couple of weeks ago to not to throw me a party or do something crazy, all I wanted was a movie night. Dean, Haley, Malik, Aaron, and myself, watching awesome slasher movies – I have enough of ghost and monsters on a day-to-day basis, I wasn't in the mood to watch some bogus movie about them too.

Pushing myself out of bed I walked over to my wardrobe, I strapped on – one of my many – black bras, under wear, a pair of dark green baggy camouflage pants, black boots, a white tank top, a black zip up hoodie, and last but certainly _not _least my dog tags, which I had gotten from John when he suddenly felt guilt over a huge fight we had.

Looking at myself in my mirror, my eyes trailed down to the chain and tags around my neck, and that's when something suddenly occurred to me, that I hadn't even realized until looking at the dog tags

'_I have seen dad _since _the fight that got me these…' _I sighed at my thought, gently holding the tags in my right palm I squeezed them slightly before letting go

'_He may be an utter ass…but I kinda miss him…' _turning away from the mirror, I continued to wonder about my dad and his whereabouts, suddenly stopping the middle of out small hallway, the answer practically crushed down on my insides like a ton of bricks

"He's avoiding me." I whispered to myself, in the dimly lit hall.

I know we constantly fought, but so did he and Sam and he never avoided Sam. Heck dad practically pushed himself on Sam most days, they were always clawing at each other's throats but as much as I strained my memory they never avoided each other, at least not for this long. He wasn't missing, that I knew for sure, because if he was and hadn't contacted Dean I could promise you my brother would be out looking under _every _rock to find him.

I felt my throat dry as I pieced together why my father hadn't come home in so long, it had been nearly two months since I last saw him. My eyes felt the little watery demons pick and prod at them, trying to escape and cascade down my cheeks. My lips unable to fight the frown that began to bend it out of shape.

I ran into the lavatory at the end of the hall, locking the door behind me. My breathing was shallow and shaky, why was I reacting this way? Why did I care that John didn't care about me? I hated him, it would only be natural for him to feel the same way.

With those thoughts in mind I gripped the rim of the sink, looking deeply into my reflection

"I don't care." I told myself "It doesn't matter." I added "I hate him, he hates me." I said reassuring myself "I have Dean, I don't need dad…" I trailed, why did I just call him 'dad'?

I a lump formed in my throat making harder to swallow, the tears now teetering on the rims of my lids. My hair hung in front of my face lightly concealing my reddening nose and cheeks, looking down to the sink my eyes drifted to the dark leather band on my left wrist. I clutched onto it with my right hand, feeling the strength somehow revive within me, bowing my head low I closed my eyes – still clasping on to the accessory.

After a few minutes, I stood up straight once again. My face now clear of all doubts – and tears – towards the resolve I held about my father. I hated Sam for leaving, I really did, but I loved him for buying my this clutch, it was my strength…it was like a downgrade of Sammy, but it still gave me the might I needed none the less. However Sam was a hundred years and a day _too_ early to get _any _kind of forgiveness out of me.

I walked out of the restroom, and headed into the kitchen. However I quickly turned back around on my heels into the bathroom once I had noticed the time on the clock that hung on our kitchen wall. I raced through the rest of my regular morning 'to do' list. Quickly brushing my teeth, I dashed out the door grabbing my backpack I jetted to the front door, it was already ten minutes passed seven, if I leave any later than seven fifteen I'd be late for school. Shoving my copy of our house key into my front pocket, I ran out of our apartment building, and practically galloped to school.

Finally reaching my school I could hardly breathe, but still somehow managed to sucker the gate guard into letting me in. I knew I'd only get into trouble if I went in though the front door, I had way too many 'lates' on my record as it is. I ran around to the back of the school, ducking down under the classroom windows, finally I stopped under my class room's window.

Were you wondering how I knew that it was my classroom without looking? Well Aaron and I had spray painted a little 'x' behind the bushes in red, so we'd know incase a situation like this had arrived. I popped my head up, just enough so my eyes would only be seen. Looking around I saw no sign of Mr. Stone and knocked on the tinted window. Finally after practically hammering the window I caught someone's attention, however it wasn't who I wanted.

Heather looked at me surprised and confused, I quickly pointed over to Haley and the boys, thankfully Heather quickly got the message and called out to Haley. She looked at me with a dead panned face, then quickly ran over. Her body language and facial expression was clear that she was asking

"**What the **_**HELL **_**are you doing?!**" I grunted and quickly replied with a gesture of my own, while yelling it, hoping shed hear – she didn't.

"What do you think?! I'm late! Let me in!" I yelled, briefly placing her palm onto her face she began pulling at the latch of the classroom window, when she realized she was unable Haley called out to Aaron and Malik who were quick to help

"Finally!" I exclaimed, as they lifted the window "Okay help me up!" I piped up looking up at the trio

"I thought army women were invincible?" Malik smirked, gesturing to my clothes

"Wha…Oh come on dude! Help me up! Please!" rolling their eyes Aaron replied with a smirk

"Fine come on, let's do this G. .", rolling my eyes I nodded with a smile.

Reaching up to the window's ledge I pulled myself up as much as I could, then the three stooges helped me up the rest of the way. We all landed on the floor and began to laugh, suddenly someone harshly whispered

"He's here!" we all looked at each other wide-eyed, terror clear in our eyes.

Mr. Stone was a military man and his name suited him _perfectly; _he was as hard as stones. After about a week with him as our substitute home room teacher we were all ready to exorcise the demon we were sure possessed him – and believe me I've tried, who knew saying 'Cristo' in class could get you a week of detention – we thought Ms. Goodson was bad, he was ten times worse!

"Who opened the window?!" he suddenly exclaimed, making the four of us jolt. We all looked towards Haley, she rolled her eyes at the well-known message in our eyes.

We watched as Haley waited for Mr. Stone to look at the left side of the class room before she moved into action, when he finally did look to the opposite direction for an answer she sprung up off the floor and spoke

"Sorry Mr. Stone, I was the one who opened the window, I needed some fresh air." Haley stated, Mr. Stone had always had a soft spot for Haley after finding out about her 'condition'. She hated the special treatment, but at times like these we were lucky he'd let it slide for her.

Taking this chance, we all crawled military style over to our desks. Finally reaching we quickly sat nonchalantly in our seats and looked bored, pretending to have not done anything.

"Its fine Haley, just close the window." He calmly replied, doing as told Haley shut the window then made her way to us taking her usual seat

"Wait…" Mr. Stone suddenly stated staring at the three of us "You weren't here earlier." he claimed, his hardened face scrunching, turning his nose up at us with narrowed eyes

"Yes we were sir." I replied trying to be as respectable as possible, but to no avail

"SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO WINCHESTER!" the white-haired man virtually screeched at me. See the difference?

I sighed "Yes sir…"

Thankfully home room is only fifteen minute long, once the bell rung, we were the first four to leave the room, mind you we sit at the very back of the class.

Going into details about the day would just be a waste of time frankly, the only thing I would say is slightly note worthy is that my friends kept their promise about not making a big deal of my birthday, they were very calm and quite nonchalant about it…_too _nonchalant.

You know that moment when you tell someone 'not to' do something, but you're actually really hoping that they will do what you told them not to do anyway? Yeah well this whole birthday scenario was that exact moment.

None of them mentioned anything about, however Haley did bring it up once…it was about what flavor of crisps Dean liked so she could bring it. I have to confess I was pretty disappointed, that no one cared to talk about it…then again they were only doing what I had told them I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I don't want them fawning over me, I just wanted us to be excited and giddy about it. I loved hanging out with my friends, but did they feel the same way?

Home wasn't any different; Dean just asked about what kind of junk we'd want. I went to bed pretty tired that night, feeling indifferent about tomorrow's 'festivities'. If they could even be called that

'_Why are you wining Nat? You asked for this.' _I groaned after my thought, it was true…I did ask for this.

I flopped down on to my bed, crawling under the sheets, and sighed as many thoughts entered my mind. I had to admit, my thoughts were very bipolar and never stayed on one topic for too long; they were flipping and switching to and from different subjects. However my mind paused, I tried to talk myself out of the subject that had badgered me, but had no such luck.

Throwing my blanket off me, slowly and hesitantly I walked over to my school bag, unzipping the front pocket I paused for a second, my mind warning me against my actions

'_Nat don't do this! You'll regret it!' _my psyche warned, but unheeding of its warning I walked back to the bag and reached for my cell.

Flipping open the device, I pressed the number '**2**' on my cell. Swallowing the lump in my throat I decided it was now or never – cliché I agree but it was true none the less. Pressing the '**call**' button, the phone began to ring. My heart pounded in my ears, as my stomach dropped waiting for the other line to respond. Hoping and praying that he would answer…that Sam would answer.

'_Nat you can't be mad at Sam, he probably didn't call you back because he's been really busy at university. It's Stanford after all, and he wants to be a lawyer! That's like super-duper amounts of work!' _I thought, smiling '_That's right, Sam's always been a book-worm, constantly needing to know things through and through. For all I know he's studying so much he's barely had time for anything, he's probably studying now too.' _I laughed slightly at that thought, maybe it was too rash for me to make a snap judgment about Sam like that. I mean why would he suddenly stop caring?

After two more rings the other end picked up, there was a harsh and loud sound of thumping music, screaming, laughing, all sounds I recognized instantly as a 'party'

'_This can't be Sam's phone…' _I thought faintly shaking my head, just I was about to pull the tool away from my ear and check if I had indeed dialed the correct number, I heard a voice yell through the calibration of sounds

"**Hello?**" my heart froze and my blood suddenly went cold, my eyes widening at the influence

"W-Who is this?" I choked out, hoping the similarity in the voice was just that; a similarity.

"This is Sam Winchester, who's calling? Jess is that you?" he yelled over the music, I snapped my phone shut and chucked it across the room. It – thankfully – bounced off my bed and onto the floor.

I slumped on to my bed, an array of emotions washing through me. I wanted to scream; out of anger, cry; out of sadness, laugh; at my stupidity, and smile; because he seemed happy. I sat on the hard floor, slowly I shifted my knees up to my chest hugging them tightly, and rested my chin on them.

I plastered a phony smile across my face, gripping my forearms tightly digging my nails into my skin, nearly drawing blood. My body shook – almost violently – at the immense anger that boiled inside me, silent tears rolled down my scarlet cheeks slipping under my clenched jaw.

I sat silent and still for what could have been an hour, but I didn't care. I would have stayed like that all night if it meant me _not _punching holes in the dry wall. Once I had somehow subsided my anger I slowly stood up off the floor and walked over to my bed, sliding under the covers I laid on my back, staring up at the dirtied ceiling.

The slight tremors my body felt hadn't completely subsided – as the anger was still fresh within me. I felt a lukewarm moister spill out of the corners of my eyes and stream down the sides of my face, yet I felt my face show no expression.

I laid there in utter silence, my heart twisting and throbbing inside of my chest. Why did my body hurt so bad? I wasn't physically injured, yet I hadn't felt pain this bad since I broke my arm in – ironically – an actual bike accident and _not _a hunt.

My thoughts – despite my physical lack of movement – continued to race through my mind

'_So Sam really did manage to move on without any trouble huh?' _I thought feeling dejected. Suddenly I felt a new surge of anger flow through me '_Who the _hell _is 'Jess'?!'_ I thought, enraged.

Did Sam really have enough time to get a girlfriend – or whatever she was – instead of check up with Dean and I once a week to confirm that he was happy, or in the very _least alive!_ Wait a second…

"Dean…" I suddenly called out his name, how was he handling all of this?

Dean and Sam had grown up together _way _before I entered the scene, and they were actual siblings…not a half sibling like me. I know they might have never considered me that way, but still…how was he coping so damn well?

'_I'm being selfish…' _I thought, feeling slightly defeated, Dean, Sam and I were practically inseparable, and here I was only thinking about myself. How was Dean? How was he feeling? Was he even coping? Or was he – like he always did – just brushed this issue under the rug?

I let out a long spiritually crushed and shaky sigh.

New tears streamed down my face as the guilt of not even fathoming what Dean was going through, he was our big brother, our protector, and here he was not even being able to speak to his little brother, all the while his little sister – selfishly – thought only about her own problems.

It may have sounded selfish at this point, but I honestly didn't care; I still hated Sam. He left me…_us _behind! Without so much as checking in once in a while. I felt pathetic and alone when Sam had first left, I thought at _least _being able to hear his voice through the phone would be a mercy, but _man _was I _wrong! _For days…_weeks, _I continuously called my older brother – if he can even be considered that – but much to my carnage, I only ever received his voice mail.

At first I left messages, hoping and praying he'd get back to me. Then I stopped leaving messages and simply called to hear his recorded voice, and after nearly two months…I stopped calling all together. And in all that time, Sam never called back. Not once.

It was roughly an hour later when I felt my puffy eyes begin to weigh down, closing. The comfort of my warm bed was getting the better of my senses forcing them into a slight comfort – despite the restlessness I still felt. The quiet and dim lighting that took over my room, began lulling me to sleep.

Suddenly, I was jolted by a musical tone; my cell phone's ringtone. I was almost wholeheartedly reluctant to check it, however my attempt at ignoring the receiver was short-lived as the tone droned on, quickly annoying me. I rolled to the right side of my bed leaning off the edge to retrieve the device, but flinched as the caller ID was not – and never will be – a person I was content in speaking with; Sam.

I turned back and laid flat on my bed, hoping the ringing would stop soon and soon enough, it did. I was motionless in my bed as a whole new wave of sadness washed over me, I choked back a sob.

'_NO! I WONT, WILL _NOT _CRY FOR SAM!' _I mentally screamed in frustration, straining to hold back my tears. '_Not anymore…' _my thought was final, I wiped away any traces of tears, however my blood-shot eyes betrayed me.

I looked to my left at my bed side cherry wood table, I sighed at the numbers the clock read. I felt my chest constrict. I turned to my right and curled into a tight ball, bringing my knees up to my chest. Hoping and _imploring _whatever gods that were out there, to make this year different. I should have been specific as I made my wish…because man was I hustled. With another long sigh, I miserably whispered

"Happy fifteenth birthday Nat…" then drifted off to sleep.

_**Ooooooo lil Nat is now fifteen! And what are your takes on Alexis, hmm? I'd love to know! She may or may not be part of a bigger picture...mystirious isnt it? xD Okay well untill next time my lovelies! xxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello**_** my lovlies! I just wanted to say hearing from you guys about my last chapter made me SO happy! So this chapter is dedicated to those of you who commented! I also have to give a shout out to MAYREM and SWEETKIWI604 for your constant comments, thank you SO much guys! And also to WELCOMEHOMELUCIFER and KATHERINE WINCHESTER for your comments! All of you made me **__**SUPER**__** happy! To be honest, when you guys coment it literally fuels the next chapter, so keep it up! xxxxx**_

_**(~^o^)~ Okay enough of my ranting and on with the story! ~(^o^~)**_

Chapter 20

I began to stir before awakening, I felt tired and uncomfortable. Looking to my left at my timepiece, I grunted. Turning back onto my side I curled back into bed and pulled the covers far over my head, it was already '1:27pm' but it still seemed too early for me to even fathom of waking. I had tossed and turned all night, barely managing to sleep. So I wasn't about to wake up _any _time soon.

Falling back into a dreamless sleep, I suddenly yelped in surprise. A weight had unexpectedly crashed down on me

"WAKE UP! LAZY BUTT!" the voice cheerily yelled, flailing about on top of me

'_What the..."Lazy butt"?' _I thought confused, until the voice and choice of words had finally clicked in my mind

"HALEY GET OFF!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh at my best friend's idiocy

"Then get up!" she giggled, climbing off of me

"Fine!" I replied, my voice hinting at laughter. Throwing my blanket off me I sat up, and with a smirk I glared over to my best friend, who sat on the vacant bed next to mine.

Haley's smile fell slightly, but the kindness and calm didn't leave her face as she spoke

"Wanna talk about it?" she suddenly asked, I tilted my head slightly confused

"Talk about what?" I asked, honestly confused but her sudden inquiry

"About what made your eyes so puffy." She replied, in a sincere tone

That's when I noticed how heavy my eyelids had felt, reaching a hand up I poked my left eye. Abruptly I began to laugh

"It must look like I got punched in the eye!" I laughed, feeling my right eye

"Little bit." Haley chuckled, and then added "So? Why are they so puffy?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about last night…at least not this soon. I shook my head

"Nothing." I plainly replied, throwing the blanket off my legs and felt the sudden rush of cool air crash down onto my legs making goose bumps instantly appear.

I moved my legs off the side of my bed before pushing off it, standing I moved passed Haley and headed for the room door, she watched me walk away silently until I reached the door frame. I look over to her, her back still faced me as she spoke

"Nat, you should know by now how relentless I am. So it's either you tell me willingly or-" she paused, turning round Haley locked her gaze with mine before continuing "or I could just ask Dean." Despite her lack of emotions, I could practically see her protruding horns and devilish smirk

"You really _are _and ass, you know that right?" I asked, with a deadpanned expression

"I know." She replied, her devilish smirk began to seep onto her lips.

I walked back over to my bed, I sat crossed legged across from Haley. I grabbed a pillow of mine, hugging it tightly to my chest, I sighed – for what felt like – the millionth time. I didn't want to talk about last night, even if it was with Haley, because I _knew _I'd cry again. I hated crying. It made me feel weak.

"Take your time." Haley piped up, waiting patiently.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat even thinking about last night, Haley must have sensed my stress because she stood up and sat over next to me. With her left hand she reached for my right, entangling her fingers into mine before lightly squeezing it, reassuring me.

All I wanted to say was one simple name…hoping that would be all Haley needed to understand. I let out a shaky breath while tightly closing my eyes, I spoke

"Sam." I knew my response explained everything yet nothing all at once.

Haley remained silent, I wanted her to speak, I wanted to argue and diverge from the subject completely but – much to my carnage – she remained silent. Which only made me speak more

"I called him last night…" I trailed, waiting for her to speak, still nothing. "I thought he…he wasn't answering my calls because he was busy, b-but…" I trailed once again

I felt as if something had lodged itself into my throat, making it hard for me to swallow. With my free hand I clenched onto the pillow until my knuckles turned white, willing myself to swallow back my tears.

"Keep going." Haley softly whispered, I finally looked at her. Her kind eyes bore into me urging me on. How was she able to do this to me without even trying?

"I thought whole heartedly that Sam was just too busy…a-and that's why he never called back o-or answered." I replied, looking into her eyes to see if my answer was correct. But there was no change in her kind features, and so I continued

"When he answered, he…didn't even know it was me who was calling…" I felt a single tear roll down my face, but I immediately wiped it away "He called me 'Jess', my guess that's his girlfriend or something." I droned on, shrugging trying to seem like none of it bothered me, when in truth it killed me.

"I was upset, cried a little and went to bed. That's it." I finished, standing once again. However Haley didn't let me go

"Is that _really_ all Nat? I mean you don't cry over nothing, I know you." she plainly stated, her gaze locking with mine "Are you sure you didn't feel anything else? You weren't angry at all? Sad? Hurt? _Nothing_?" Haley pressed, suddenly I burst, and began yelling at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! That it _killed me _when I heard the happiness in my brother's voice?! That even while I thought about him _every day, _he probably didn't even think of me _once?! _That I felt my heart shattering when he asked if I was 'Jess', because he didn't _even_ have the decency to save _his little sister's _number on his phone?! WHAT SHOULD I SAY HALEY?! HUH?! That I hate him and yet miss him so much it hurts?! That the person who practically raised me didn't blink twice when forgetting about me and his family?!" I felt my voice crack twice during my rant, my throat felt dry and raw. Tear streaks stained my scarlet cheeks, while my crimson eyes never stopped the bitter tears from seeping down my face.

My eyes widened in a shocked horror as I realized what I had just done I just screamed at the one person who was genuinely worried about me, I just yelled at aley HHihoisbdiudbfdufbcdkjbd cbvvvv Haley, I've never yelled at her before.

"I-I'm sorry…I-" my apology was cut short, Haley suddenly stood up before me, I fearfully took a step back, I was unexpectedly engulfed me into a vice like hug

"I know…I know." Was all she said, stoking my back. I immediately wrapped my arms around her tightly, maybe too tight for her comfort but she didn't object in the least.

"I-It's been nearly two y-years…I was doing so w-well in forgetting him. So stupid, I'm s-so stupid…why did I call him? What w-was I expecting anyway?" I whimpered into her shoulder

"He's your family Nat, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to forget him completely. I'm sure he just thought it would be best to stop contacting you, and let you move on." Haley replied, her voice was soft and laced with kindness

"B-But it wasn't his choice! It's unfair!" I exclaimed, pulling away – staying at arm's length.

"I know it is babe, but people do stupid things for the ones they love." Haley replied, gently sliding her hands onto each side of my neck, she wiped away my tears with both thumbs "The best thing you can do is care about the family you _do _have, like Dean and your dad."

I scoffed

"Yeah, I haven't seen my dad in months…" I looked away, folding my arms

"Well then you'll _always _have Dean, right?" she reassured

"But what's going to stop him from leaving me too? He's over eighteen, he has a car, what would stop him?" I pressed, hoping Haley would put this one constant worry into its grave forever.

"He loves you too much to ever do that." She simply replied, suddenly I felt as is a weight had been lifted off me.

"You think so?" I asked, hope growing within me

"Natalie Winchester, I _know _so." Haley replied, with her usual kind smile, then suddenly added "Okay now get dressed, Dean's out buying junk. Malik and Aaron will be here in an hour or so. That'll give us enough time to un-swell your eyes."

"You really are prompt with everything aren't you?" I chuckled

"Hey I'm just trying to make sure you don't look like Quasimodo when everyone arrives!" Haley replied, with a giggled

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" I chuckled

"Nope!" Haley replied, popping her 'p' "Now hurry up, I'll make you something to eat."

I nodded in reply, just as I was about to turn away, Haley called out to me one last time

"Nat wait a sec!"

"Yeah?" I answer, turning to face her once again. She walked up to me, and unexpectedly kissed my forehead, then hugged me immediately after

"Don't let things build up inside you and don't deny what you feel, not ever. No matter how crazy or stupid you might think it is I'm always more than willing to listen if it's you." pulling away from me she walked passed me and out of my room.

Haley's unexpected declaration caught me off guard, but I smiled none the less. Malik was like a little brother to me, I had _no _idea what Aaron meant to me exactly, but I _knew _Haley was more than just a friend, she was family to me.

With that thought in mind, my smile widened. Grabbing a new change of clothes, I practically skipped to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I thought of a memory that I couldn't help but remember after my thought.

(*Natalie memory*)

_Five years prior_

"_Haley, wait up!" I yelled after my best friend, chasing her practically all through the sunny water park_

"_First one there wins!" Haley laughed, as she continued running towards the large jungle gym like play house. It was slightly empty because of the time of day, but there were kids still paying, splashing water on each other with the ever filling buckets _

"_You cheated!" I exclaimed, trying to catch up. But my laughter kept slowing me down_

"_DID NOT!" Haley exclaimed, laughing_

"_DID TOO!" I laughed_

"_DID NOT!" _

_Our argument continued as so until, we both realized something else. Something that made our hearts race like Jack rabbits within our chests, Dean was chasing after us_

"_STOP RUNNING YOU TWO!" he yelled, running after us_

"_NO!" Haley exclaimed, laughing as she finally reached the water parks jungle gym_

_Haley and I had managed to sucker Dean into taking us to a new water park that had just opened, both our parent agreed and he took us. My guess Dean thought it would be the ideal time to go chick hunting, but he had a _whole _other thing coming._

_We were both ten at the time, and Dean was a freshly turned eighteen year old, our stamina came from our age, while his was from years of hunting. To say the least, it was fair game._

"_Catch us if you can!" I laughed running in after Haley._

"_WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MORONS!" Dean warned, running in after us_

"_That is _if _you can old man!" Haley exclaimed, running further into the play area_

_Water rained down from everywhere, small buckets filled large pails until they tipped, slipping on anyone or thing that stood under them. Water guns and pumps were attached to nearly every railing allowing kids to splash each other. Water slides that went from the very top – or mid way – all the way down into a wait height pool – for us anyway, it was about as high as Dean's thighs for normal adults – at the bottom that greeted you when you reached the bottom of the slide. Over all it was amazing!_

_I ran one way while Haley ran the other, Dean pausing for a second, trying to decide who he should come after, finally he ran to the right coming my direction_

"_Nat watch out!" Haley cautioned, as Dean came after me_

"_Got it!" I replied, running further up into the play area_

_I ran away from my brother, but thankfully for his bad habit with flirting his hunter like eyes, softened when a rather pretty girl in a bikini met his gaze. Taking this chance I ducked into a small tunnel. Looking out its small window, I saw Dean's confusion as to where I had disappeared when he had finally looked away from Ms. Barbie._

_Unfortunately he spotted Haley to too far away. He crouched, coming closer to my un suspecting best friend. He was nearly inches away when I jumped out from my hiding placed and yelled_

"_Haley watch out!" her head snapped, towards my brother, before she jetted off like a deer and down a slide. I watched as she quickly got off the slide and continued back up in to the fun zone._

_Dean and I stood opposite each other, a medium sized railed opening separating us. Each time he moved I moved the opposite direction keeping our distance the same_

"_I'll catch you and kill you Nat, you do know that right?" Dean growled, with a playful glare_

"_I'd like to see you try old man!" I exclaimed, then faked left before sprinting right. My faking manage to give me a split second head start. Running through a thin water fall I suddenly crashed into a similar sized being and we both fell to the floor_

"_HALEY?!"_

"_NATALIE?!" we yelled in unison, our eyes immediately snapped towards the blurred figure that approached us; Dean._

"_CRAP!" we yelled again in harmony, as we shot up off the floor and backed away_

"_I told you I'd catch you…" Dean chuckled, inching closer to us. We backed away, but stopped as our backs bumped into a railing_

"_This is it…" Haley whispered, looking into my eyes. I sadly nodded_

"_It's the end of the line my friend…see you in the next life…." I replied, we held hands as we waited for our demise – over dramatic I know – that was to come by my brother's hand. When suddenly a shimmer of hope appeared by the sound of a simple jingle_

"_or not!" Haley whispered, her eyes gesturing to the soon to tip large bucket at stood at the very top of this jungle gym, it was over flowing with water and was soon to spill_

"_HAH!" I suddenly laughed "Not so fast you fowl beast!" I yelled, looking at Dean. He looked at me strangely_

"_What the hell do you mean by 'fowl beast' you brat?" I didn't answer however as heavy water falls crashed down onto the entire play area, engulfing everyone present in water. We took our chance and bolted._

_Unfortunately Dean finally managed to catch up to us – but only after a good solid two hours of a Tom and Jerry chase. As we walked out of the water park, we were stopped by a female life guard. She wore a white rash vest that had the water park's name printed on it, red water shorts, white crocs, and a red sun hat. She was quite pretty and tanned._

"_I saw you guys running around earlier, it looked like they were giving you a hard time." The stated, looking at Dean_

"_Well all munchkins are troublesome I guess." Dean chuckled in response, Haley and I rolled our eyes at his flirtatious tone._

"_So are you two sisters?" the woman asked, looking down at the two of us. We looked at each other_

"_Actually-" Dean began but we both interjected_

"_YUP!" we both replied, smiling. She smiled with a chuckle_

"_That's awesome!" the woman replied. We looked up at Dean together who simply smiled back at us_

"_Yeah and _both _are my responsibility." Dean added, with a chuckle and shake of his head_

(*Natalie memory end*)

Suddenly there was a bang at the door, jolting me out of my memories

"**Natalie I asked you to get changed, **_**not **_**solve world hunger!**" Haley yelled through the door

"Coming!" I replied with a chuckle, throwing my dirty – not really – clothes into the wash basket. I opened the bath room door to see Haley standing there with her hands on her hips while tapping a foot

"Finally." She piped up, with an irritated farcical expression

"Sorry mom…" I replied, bowing me head and slumped my shoulders as I walked passed her

"Whatever." She chuckled, walking behind me. "Why were you taking so long?"

"I was just thinking about that time you, Dean, and I went to that new water park. Remember?"

"How could I forget? It was awesome!" Haley replied, walking up next to me

"I remember that day was the first time we called each other 'sister' and we haven't stopped since." I added, looking at Haley

"Yeah…" she replied, her eyes slightly glazing over as if she were recalling the memory "Well any, I made us breakfast so we should hurry up and eat it before it gets to cold…sis." Haley stated, looking over to me with a grin. We both laughed, locking our arms around each other's necks we made our way into the kitchen for Haley's awesome breakfast.

"It's really cold dude!" I exclaimed, trying to remove the icepacks from my eyes

"I don't care! I'm not going to have you looking like you just got out of a fist fight on your birthday!" Haley scolded, holding the icepacks in place

"But-" I began, but was cut off

"No buts!" she snapped, I did what I could only really do; I grunted

"Fine, but if my eyeballs turn into ice, I'm blaming you!" I piped up, placing my hands back down onto the couch – that I was forced to lay on FYI.

"I'll take that chance." She nonchalantly replied, suddenly there was a knock at the front door

"Who is it?" Haley called out

"**Somebody called for our Ghostbusting service!**" a voice called out from behind the front door

"Coming, Malik." Haley replied, with a chuckle and a slight shake of her head. Taking this chance I quickly stood up, and removed the chilled bags from my painfully numbs and cold eyes. I began to frantically rub my eyes trying to rid them of the painful cold.

When I opened my eyed, I watched as Malik, Aaron, and Dean entered with various items. Dean; supermarket bags of junk food and drinks, Malik; Movies and games, and finally Aaron; with four boxes of pizza.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, running over to them to help out however I could.

We all set up our stations of food, drinks, and movies. To kick off our night we decided on a classic; 'The Nightmare on Elm Street'. It was extremely fun, and somehow quite funny all at the same time. I hadn't given yesterday's and today's earlier evens _any _thought, and _man _was it relieving.

Dean sat on the comfy arm chair, while the four of us sat – slightly cramped – side by side on the sofa. Malik sat to the far left of the couch, next to him was Haley, then me, and finally Aaron who was on the far right of the couch. Malik had his arms left arm sprawled out on the arm rest while the other was around Haley's waist and she leaned on him. Aaron had both arms sprawled out, one on the arm rest and the other on the back of the sofa.

We were half way through 'Scream' when I began to feel slightly uncomfortable, I wanted to lean back but Aaron's arm would be around my shoulders of I did that. I sighed,

"Come closer." He suddenly whispered, I looked up at Aaron slightly surprised

"W-What?" I whispered back, suddenly he slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. My head was against his chest and I could hear the steady beating of his heart

"I said 'come closer'" he slyly repeated, looking down at me with a grin

I felt my cheeks suddenly set aflame. My heart was battering in my ears, making Sidney's screams for help sound muffled and hushed to me. My body was stiff for a moment but quickly relaxed against Aaron's chest. _Damn _was Aaron comfy….

It was nearly the end of the movie when I was nudged by Haley, she had an alarmed look in her eyes

"What?" I quietly whispered, my eyebrows knitting together in concern

"I-I think…I just got…my period!" she whispered in an extremely hushed tone, however I heard her loud and clear

"Haley I need to talk to you for a minute." I suddenly announced, standing up. Haley cautiously stood up after me

"SHHHHH!" all three boys hissed at us

"Shush your selves!" I retorted, dragging Haley off as popcorn was thrown at us. Once we were in my room behind closed doors, I turned to look at Haley

"What do you mean 'you got your period'?!" I suddenly exclaimed

"Exactly what it means Nat!" she replied, matter-o-factly

"Damn, well I have tampons." I offered, but she replied sheepishly

"I don't use tampons they kinda scare me…having to stick something up…_there, _is weird to me." I rolled my eyes with slight exasperation

"Well I _don't _use pads!" I replied, Haley looked back at me with puppy dog eyes

'_Damn it…'_ I thought, instantly giving into that look of hers

"Fine…I'll go buy them." I sighed, throwing my hands up in defeat. "I think you left one of your underwear behind last time, use that if you…got messy." I added, grabbing my wallet I walked out of my room and past the boys in the living room

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean called out, pausing the movie

"Quick pit stop, need anything?" I asked, looking over my shoulder

"Nothing you can buy without an ID." Dean replied, resuming the film.

I was walking back home, with a single plastic bag around my wrist. I began blowing bubbles with the bubble gum I had bought last minute. The street was quite and moderately empty as I walked back to our apartment building.

'_If Haley's got her period mine should be coming soon.' _ I thought, Haley and I were _too _similar at times. We're together so much our monthly cycles were practically in a perfect sync. One time she missed her one month, and so did I, and to make matters weirder when we finally did get it, we got it on the _exact _same day!

Shaking my head, I let a slight giggle pass my lips. Reaching the apartment building I made my way up the flight of stairs to our apartment's door. We weren't _that _high up in the building, I mean I could still jump down onto the floor – I'd probably break my ankle if I didn't land _just _right though – but there _was _a tree outside my room that had recently gotten tall enough for me to be able to climb up and down with ease.

Pulling out my copy of the apartment key from my wallet – yes, I did say 'wallet', that's where I keep practically _anything _that would fit – and pushed it into the lock. Walking into the apartment I heard a new movie playing, everyone was still where I had left them, except more lights were now closed.

I walked past the idiotic trio of boys and into my room, I pushed passed my room door to find Haley standing just inches in front of me

"Hey, I got you-" my explanation of the contents in the synthetic bag was cut short when she interjected

"Sorry." Haley randomly apologized, I looked at her strangely

"Sorry for what?" I asked

"It was a false alarm…" she replied, sheepishly. My eyes narrowed at her before I replied

"Well real or not, you own me $4.99." with a nod and chuckle Haley replied

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway let's go watch the rest of the movie with the guys." Haley stated, we walked down the small hallway. I suddenly fell to the floor as we were unexpectedly ambushed, I looked up

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a calibration of four voice yelled

**_Hey guys! so I know this chapter is kinds slow but it leads up to somthing HUGE. I've already gotten started on the next chapter, so I'll see you lovelies next weekend! Please rememeber to leave comments, I love hearing from you guys!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello my lovelies! I was SOOO happy to hear from so many of you with positive feedback on my last chapter, and I hope this chapter does the same! I can't wait to hear back from you all!_**

**_ On a side note, a friend of mine recommended this idea to me and I actually loved it! I was hoping if you guys could make me a trailer or fan art for this fanfic! You don't have to but it would be MUCH appreciated! The one that I like the best will be this fic's new cover photo! So please let me know if you even fathom of doing it! Xx_**

**_ Okay enough from me and ON WITH THE STORY! ~(^O^~)_**

Chapter 21

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" five loud and cheery voices yelled

"W-What?" I yelped, looking up at the four confused. Dean stood in front of Haley and I, folding a birthday cake with Aaron and Malik by his sides. Everyone began to laugh at my sudden fright

"Come here." Aaron stated, offering me a hand. I took it and was immediately pulled back up onto my feet

"You guys!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together '_So they really _didn't _do as I asked!' _I thought pleased that they had all gone against my – false – request for a 'quiet' birthday

"Make a wish Nat, then blow the candles out." Dean stated, grinning

I paused, closing my eyes I made a wish '_I wish that…something unexpected happens!'_ smiling I blew out the candles

"See guys! I told you she'd love it!" Haley exclaimed, sticking her tong out at the three

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's cake time!" Dean piped up, turning around and headed for the kitchen. Everyone began walking away but I stopped and held Haley back

"You planned this?" I asked, she smiled the shook her head

"We all had a hand in it, but Dean was the master mind behind it all." Haley replied, and then added "Okay, let's get cake! My mom and I made it!"

Haley and I made our way into the kitchen, we were instantly greeted by a slice of cake, taking the plates from Malik I looked over at Haley

"What cake is this?" I asked looking down at the crimson sponge with cream white lining

"It's red velvet, try it! It's A-mazing!" Haley exclaimed, taking a large bite of the scarlet sponge.

She nudged me gesturing me to take a bite of my own, I looked down at the cake nervously, I had a terrible tendency to facially show if I didn't like a food or drink I consumed. And I _really _didn't want to disappoint Haley especially when I know she worked hard on the pretty looking cake. Taking in one long breath I cut myself a piece and shoved it into my mouth, my eyes widened

"Ish good!" I exclaimed, taking another large bite, and then another. Everyone began to laugh as my mouth was filled with practically the entire slice as it brimmed out of my mouth.

We were told by Dean _not _to have another slice, we were all confused and slightly irritated but he assured us we'd be able to have more later. Once everyone finished their slice – and I managed to somehow chew mine – Dean practically forced us all outside saying he was taking us somewhere.

We all – unwillingly – reached Dean's car, the parking lot was vacant of any and all people except the five of us

"Get in." Dean simply stated. Aaron, Malik, and Haley all headed for the backseat, while I walked over to the passenger's side door, but was abruptly stopped "Not there." I looked up at my brother confused

"What? Why?" I suddenly asked, confused as hell

"Geez Nat, do I have to spell it out for you?" Dean asked, I tilted my head, he was only furthering my confusion. Dean shrugged then replied "Fine, if you don't wanna drive then I guess…" he trailed walking to the driver's seat. I beat him to it.

"Hell no! I mean yes! I mean no!" I paused with a sigh, then finally stated clearly "_Yes _I want to drive!" Dean chuckled at my excitement

Walking back to the passenger's seat, Dean shut the door and looked back at my friends

"You guys _may _want to buckle up." Dean piped up, instantly everyone began to buckle

"I DON'T HAVE A SEATBELT!" Haley exclaimed in horror, her eyes darting around

"We got you!" Malik quickly piped up, looping one arm through hers, Aaron did the same and they both held her securely. I turned back and looked at them annoyed

"You guys are acting like I'm going to stop in front of a train track!" I stated, exasperated

"You never know." Aaron shrugged

"Shut up A-hole…" I grunted turning back around

"Oh hell no, Nat you even _scratch _my baby, I _will _kill you. Clear?" Dean stated looking at me with narrowed eyes. I glared at him with a grin

"If you distrust me so much with this baby, then why let me take her for a spin?" I questioned, my brother and I having a mental stare down

"Cuz' – unlike you – I can get drunk, and now that you'll be able to drive I won't have to have to be the one to drive my tipsy ass home. That'll be your job." Dean chuckled, with a grin he laid back onto his seat

"That is _if _she doesn't kill us first." Chuckled Aaron, I felt my face flush at the sound of his voice. Damn him.

Aaron was seated _right _behind me, not a good place to be if you decide to make fun of the person sitting in front of you. I grabbed the seat adjuster, pulling it up, I slammed down on Aaron behind me

"Shit!" he yelled, surprised "That hurt you ass!"

With my seat and myself leaning down on his lap, I looked up at him with a grin as everyone else laughed

"Pay back's a bitch." Suddenly he grabbed either side of my face

"You got that right…" Aaron trailed, our eyes locking. I quickly shook my head as everyone's laughter died down.

I quickly sat up – flustered – pulling the leaver back up, I jolted as the car seat smacked my back as it shot back up behind me.

'_Why do I keep acting this way with Aaron?! It's like I'm constantly flirting and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest each time he replies! Get a grip Nat! he isn't flirting with you, he's just being kind – like always!' _I thought, trying desperately to extinguish the fire I felt building up in my cheeks.

"All right, you ready Nat?" Dean asked, I jumped slightly at his sudden question

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, trying to forcedly calm my nerves. Starting up the car, we drove off.

"Are we alive?" Haley asked, her voice a mere squeak as she clutched tightly onto Malik and Aaron, who clutched back just as tight.

"I-I think so…" Aaron mumbled in response. Sliding back up in his seat, which he – along with Haley and Malik – had long ago slumped low into.

Hey, okay in my defense, this _was _my first time at the wheel! In my opinion I think I did pretty good! Okay so maybe I _did _drive onto the side walk once or twice, and drove in the wrong lane now and then, and fine I'll admit I nearly ran over that dog. But it was the dog's fault! No one told him to walk on the edge of the side walk!

"I feel sick…" Malik faintly stated, then added "Nat, I think you made my cake come back up."

"Hey I didn't know the break was so soft!" I defended, each time I pressed down on the breaks the car came to a harsh halt. Dean made driving look _way _too easy!

"Remind us to _never _let you do that again!" Aaron exclaimed, referring to my driving

"Hey guys, it wasn't that bad. I didn't fear for my life now and then, but it wasn't as bad as Sammy." Dean stated, I looked towards him

"Really?!" I asked excited, Dean nodded

"He was constantly pressing down on the breaks, at one point I thought he was going to kill my engine."

"What about you?" I asked, Dean grinned with a cocky look

"I was a natural."

"Suuuuurrrrreee." I replied, disbelief oozing in my tone, Dean playfully glared at me

"Shut it, brat." He chuckled

"Meathead." I quickly shot back as if it were a reflex

We all walked into the apartment closing the door behind us, we all decided on getting a drink from the kitchen. When we all stood around the kitchen table – that had Haley's cake in the middle – we downed glasses of water, my adrenilan rush from driving was now calmed and so was everyone's 'frazzled' nerves – again, I wasn't _that _bad! Geez critics….

Once I had finished my drink I placed the plastic cup back down and ran over to Dean engulfing him into a bear hug

"Geez Nat!" Dean exclaimed surprised

"Thanks Dean." Was all I said, before snuggling my face into his chest. He rubbed my back then replied

"No problem Nat." It was quiet for a second, I felt Dean shift slightly before calling my name again "Hey Nat?" I pulled away slightly and looked up at my brother

"Yeah De-" I was suddenly cut off by a soft and squishy sensation

'_Dean didn't just…OH NO HE DIDN'T!' _I thought, infuriated. Stepping back I wiped the ruby cake off my face and yelled

"DEAN!" at that moment, there was a split second of silence, everyone made devious eye contact, not even seconds later it all began…the history text books and professors would know of it as the 'Cake War'.

We were all panting, covered in various foods and drinks. Our fight had evolved from fists full of cake into; popcorn, pop, chips, juice, and anything else that we could get our hands on.

"Truce!" Haley called out from behind a wooden chair, peeking up to see if the fight was truly over. However no one replied, Haley's eyes darted over to Malik

"Malik I _know_ you're calling a truce too because you wouldn't let your girlfriend stand down alone, _right?_" Haley asked – more like threatened – her boyfriend. With a sigh Malik put both hands up from behind a plastic chair in the far corner

"Yes Honey…truce." He called out

"Man you're_ whipped_, you do know that right?" Aaron chuckled, ducking behind the table that had long ago been turned into a fort

"Hey at least I _have _someone to whip me!" Malik paused, his words sinking in "Let me rephrase that…"

"Too late man!" laughed Dean

"But you're right, I call a truce." I called out, standing from behind a cupboard door "I'm sticky with food and this is going to be harder to clean if we keep going." I stated, looking around. Dean stepped out from behind the pantry door

"She's right. FYI you guys aren't going _anywhere _until this shit's cleaned up."

"Fine, I win though." Aaron commented, standing too

"Shut it Aaron!" all four of us exclaimed, pausing we began to laugh

We all began to clean, surprisingly it took _only _two hours before we were done. You probably know though scrim shows where they show blood and guts spalttered all over the floors and walls, well that's what the kitchen looked like. And trust me the mess looked like a food massacre had occurred.

"Alright looks like we're done!" Haley chirped, clapping her hand.

"Not quite…" Malik piped up, pointing at…

"What the _HELL_?!" I exclaimed in surprise, all five of up looked up, there was a huge gob of a mix of food. We all looked at it in disgust

"TOUCH NOSE!" Immediately exclaimed, everyone followed suit…except Dean

"What the hell is 'touch nose'?" he asked, confused

"Simple explanation; if you're the last to touch your nose, you have to do it." Aaron explained. Dean grunted then with a roll of his green eyes replied

"Fine, wimps." Standing on a – freshly cleaned – stool, Dean reached the blob of food with ease. Attempting to wipe it into the dish towel he had in hand, he placed his palm next to it he wiped it, like you'd wipe coffee off a counter. Unfortunately…it didn't go as planned

I watched as a large portion of it fell

"Haley watch ou-" it was too late, it landed smack-dab in the middle of Haley's head.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAA! Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross,…" she continually repeated, shivering in disgust at the mysterious chunky substance, that could no longer be considered 'food'.

Suddenly Haley's eyes widened

"I-I-I-It's moving!" she yelped "I'm taking a shower!" Haley exclaimed, before running off

We all began to laugh

"Did you see her face?!" Malik laughed

"You mean this?" I replied, mimicking Haley's terrified expression

"Exactly!" Aaron laughed grabbing his sides

"Well today was fun." I sighed with content, laying on the living room floor.

"Despite the fact that I think I nearly had a heart attack _twice _tonight, yeah I'd say it was fun." Haley agreed, I paused.

Pushing up off the onto my elbow I looked down at Haley who laid beside me and asked in confusion

"'Twice'?"

"Yeah; once in the car while you were 'driving' – if it can even be called that – and when the mystery meat fell on my head." She replied, with a chuckle

"Well Dean's in the shower, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked looking around at my – now clean – friends.

"Watch a movie?" Malik suggested with a shrug

"Eat?" Aaron added, we all looked at with expressions that _screamed _'HELL NO!'. quickly throwing his hands up in defeat he defended "Don't eat me, it was _just _a suggestion!"

"How about some board games?" I suggested, everyone nodded in agreement

So we set up a Monopoly board and began to play. Hours must have gone by, Dean had gotten out of the shower long ago as sat in the living room with us watching TV. Aaron went bankrupt and was put in jail more times then we could even count.

Aaron had fallen asleep about an hour ago – about twenty minutes after her lost the game – and we were all just as tired by this point.

"Okay, I'm done for the night." Malik yawned "Night guys." Stretching he walked over to the front of the couch and slid into his sleeping bag, instantly falling asleep.

Dean too had passed out not too long ago. Haley and I walked to my room leaving the game unpacked and sprawled out on the living room floor. Once reaching my room I leant Haley a pair of PJs, once doing so we began to chat about the event earlier in the night as we changed.

"Ready?" I asked, looking at Haley who slept on Sam's former bed. Snuggling further under the blankets she nodded

"Okay well good night Haley." I stated, switching the light switches up, turning the lights off.

"Night Natalie." Haley mumbled in response, I waited a minute for my eyes to adjust before cautiously walking to my bed.

However we didn't fall asleep instantly, no matter how many times we tried. Our silly giggles resonated through my room as we continued to whisper back and forth. Suddenly Haley began to cough, violently.

"Haley are you okay?!" I exclaimed, jetting to the room lights switching them on. She weakly nodded as she continued to cough. I sat by her side patting her back "Do you need something?" I asked, worried

"Wa…water…" she replied in between harsh coughs

"Got it!" I quickly replied, a barreled towards the kitchen. Nearly ripping the refrigerator's door off its hinges I grabbed the first bottle of water a saw and jetted back into my room.

Haley's coughs had calmed down, they weren't as harsh as they were a couple of minutes ago. Handing her the water, I stroked her back in soothing circles as she slowly drank the chilled water. After a few minutes I spoke, breaking the silence

"Feel better?"

Nodding Haley replied "Yeah, thanks." Rolling the cap back onto the half filled bottle, she placed it onto the bed side table and looked over at me, sighing at my expression she smiled and answering my unasked question

"Nat, I'm fine. _Really." _Haley stated,I reluctantly nodded, walking over to my bed I sat and looked at Haley once again

"Okay, well if you need _anything _wake me up. No matter the time, got it?" I asked, looking into her calm eyes with my sincere ones

"Yes mommy." Haley smiled, sliding back into bed. I caught on to her contagious smile, with a small sigh I closed the lights once again, and headed off to bed. it took a while as my nerves were still on edge from Haley's sudden fit, but I managed to drift off about twenty minutes later.

(*Natalie Dream*)

_I really didn't have enough time to take in my surroundings, I was immediately grabbed by my shoulders and shaken violently_

_"NATALIE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Alexis frantically screamed_

_"W-What? Why?" I asked, trying to still her hysterical shaking_

_"No time to explain! WAKE UP! NOW!" She screeched, not answering my question._

(*Natalie Dream End*)

I shot up out of my bed, my heart battered in my ears and sweat making my surrounding cling onto me. My breathing was fast and heavy, the early morning sun nearly blinded me, forcing me to squint.

"Hey, Haley…" I began but stopped, turning to see an empty bed "Haley?" I called out, throwing off my blanket; I smiled at the cool air that enveloped me.

I walked out of my room, in search of my dorky sister

'_Did she leave?' _I thought, but quickly dismissed the idea when I saw her overnight bag were she had left it the night before.

I made my way out of my room and down that dim hall, peering into the living room the three boys were where we had left them the previous night

'_Dean's neck is going to be _hella _aching when he wakes up.' _I thought as I looked at the strange position my eldest brother's head was in '_But still no Haley…kitchen!' _I thought, knowing Haley she'd be cooking breakfast. She _loved _to cook, actually that was her dream, to become a well known chef and own her own restaurant. Funny…I thought that was only in movies.

As I walked into the kitchen, looking around I _still _saw no sign of Haley, I began to worry.

"Haley!" I harshly whispered, no response. I called out again "Haley, where are you?!" this time slightly louder, no response.

I sighed, I began to think of places she'd go. Eliminating the places I've already checked, and Dean's room – she'd die of embarrassment or over heating if she ever set foot in there – and finally landed on the one place I hadn't checked yet; the bathroom.

"Haley, you in there?" I asked, knocking on the door. If she wasn't here was headed full throttle towards a panic attack.

"**Yeah…**" I heard her reply, I sighed from _utter _relief

"You scared the crap outta me! Are you okay?" I called out once again

"**Yeah, I'm fine.**" Something wasn't right, something in her tone was off

"Are you sure? Can you let me in?" I asked, trying to open the door only to find it locked

"**No!**" Haley suddenly yelled, I jumped slightly at her sudden yell "**I-I…**" she began but I cut her off

"Haley of this door _now!" _I yelled, worry lacing itself into my words

"**N-Nat I can't I…**" I felt the worry build up inside of me, I was _one _step away from breaking down the door, but then she continued "**I'm constipated!**" suddenly I began to laugh, I wasn't sure if my laughter came out of relief or at what Haley had just said, but either way I no longer felt like ripping the door of its hinges.

"Hahaha…okay well I'll make us some breakfast. Come when you're done!" I called out

"**Okay.**" Haley replied, with another slight chuckle I walked away.

Walking into the kitchen I began toasting bread, scrambling eggs, made pancakes – somehow without burning them, which I was _very _proud of. And poured five glasses of orange juice. It took roughly an hour to finish, but it was worth it. I really wanted to thank everyone for yesterday.

Walking out into the living room I began to shake everyone awake, starting with Dean and ending with Aaron. I escorted all three boys into the kitchen

"You made all this?" Dean asked in a groggy voice, slightly surprised

"Yup!" I proudly replied "I wanted to thank you guys for yesterday, it was awesome." Grabbing me around my shoulders Dean pulled my into his side, lightly squeezing me

"You're welcome Nat, it was really fun." Dean replied

"Let's eat!" Malik announced

'_Geez is his mind _always _on food?' _ I thought, with a slight smile '_Malik and Dean are like two peas in a pod…' _my second thought made me chuckle slightly

I walked into the kitchen, distributing the bundle of fresh among five plates, and that's when it hit me

'_Where's Haley?' _ I thought, I quickened my pace slightly in handing out the food. Between when I had last checked on her and now it was nearly _two _hours.

"Where's Haley?" Malik piped up, looking around the room

"She was in the bathroom when I last checked, I'll go get her." I replied, putting the plate of pancakes back onto the table I ran over to the bathroom. Reaching the wooden door, I knocked

"Hey Haley, I made breakfast. Surprising I know. Everyone else was shocked too, not as much as I was though." I had paused my rant for a moment. Silence. "Haley?" I called out, once again silence. I felt my stomach start to sink

"Haley open the door." I called out, anxious. Silence was my only reply. I became frantic.

"Haley please open the door!" I called out banging on the locked entrance "PLEASE HALEY!" I called out again, louder.

Even as a prank Haley would never take things this far, she wouldn't scare me like this.

"DEAN!" I screamed, seconds later Dean – followed my Aaron and Malik – came running to me, worried

"What is it?!" Dean asked, looking around to try to identify what made me so hysterical

"Haley won't open the door!" I yelled, my voice trembling. Dean's shoulders – along with the other two – slumped slightly as if relieved

"Nat she might just be doing, something ladies do-" Dean began, but I quickly interjected

"FOR TWO HOURS?!" I yelled hysterical, suddenly all three boys stiffened again. Dean came up to me standing in front of the door

"Stay to the side." Dean cautioned, taking two steps back, he rammed into the door with his right shoulder. Then repeated, it flung open on his third attempt.

"CALL 911!" Dean yelled, Malik instantly pulled out his phone obeying the order without objection

"Get some towels!" Dean instructed Aaron, who too did as told without protest

"Haley?" I called out meekly. She lay motionless on the floor, unresponsive.

Dean stood by the door, waiting for Aaron. I walked past my brother, he tried to stop me, but I shook him off.

"Haley?" I called out again, she remained still and quiet. I fell down to my knees by her side.

My eyes swept over the scene before me, the toilet bowl was crimson with…blood. The seat had droplet of blood, and my sister lay on the floor, dirtied in the blood that seeped from her lips. I scooped her into my arms, she was unconscious, pale, cold….

Her angelic face was smeared with moist and dried scarlet.

"Haley please answer me…Haley…" I begged, I felt as if the world around me went silent. Her voice was all my ears strained to hear, a pulse of hope ran through me as I heard a shallow breath escape her.

Tears rolled down my face, dripping onto her scarlet lips, mixing in with the deathly crimson substance. I heard the sirens far off on the distance. I held her close and repeatedly called her name in broken whispers, hoping to keep her alive, with us…with me.

It was selfish, I know that, but I needed Haley. I needed her more than I needed to breath, she _was _the air I breathed. I prayed the ambulance would reach here soon_._

"Haley please wake up…please…" I brokenly whispered, my hope lacing itself – as if a prayer – into my words. But my hope was soon shattered, she began to convulse, _violently._

At that moment I knew why Alexis was so scared and frantic. My last word tore from my throat, in the form of a blood curdling scream that cut through the silent apartment.

"HALEY!"

**_DADADADUUUUUUUMMMMM! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please remember to comment, show your love for the fic while fueling the next chapter at the same time! Until next week my lovelies!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! I'm super sorry about not postin glast weekend, my computer crashed and i had to go get it fixed and guess what? They deleted e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. I barley had time to write this week beacuse of all the work school has been piling on me. Anyway sorry again (please dont hate me!) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Please remember to review! And thank you for all your last comments they practically made me glow with happiness! xxx**_

_**=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=~(*^o^*~)=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=**_

Chapter 22

Everything was happening so fast, I hardly remember any of it. One second I felt as if I had finally managed to find the floor beneath my feet and the next…it was – once again – pulled right out from under me like a cruel joke.

"I'm sorry but you _cannot _go in there!" a man exclaimed, holding me in the waiting room of the ICU.

"No! I have to see her! Haley!" I called out, trying to push myself past the annoying wall of a man, all the while I holding myself back from hitting him.

"Natalie calm down!" Dean stated from behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me away from the male nurse and into his large chest. I did my best to fight against him, flailing in his grasp.

"Dean I have to go see her!" I replied, while my voice began to crack and my movement grew wilder and stronger. Wrapping both arms around me, Dean did his best to keep me still.

"Natalie, I'm sure she's fi-"

"No Dean, it's my fault! I should have known she was not okay!" suddenly Dean's strong hands took a hold of me and shook me.

"NAT, you couldn't have known this would happen! So calm down, it'll all be okay!" I paused. Staring at Dean who was keeping a strong eye connection staring down at me, I felt my battering heart suddenly contract pain fully as a thought trailed through my mind.

'_But it is my fault she ended up like this! I knew this would happen, Alexis warned me!' _my thought screeched in my head, weighing down on my pounding heart.

"Nat don't cry…" a gentle voice said from behind, turning I was met by Aaron's kind chocolate eyes.

'_When did I start to cry?' _I thought reaching up the feel the warm tears that streaked down my face.

"Yeah Nat, I thought you were the tough bad ass among us." Malik joked, but I could hear the harsh undercut of sadness in his words.

'_Hypocrites._' I thought with a slight smile, noticing their tear glazed eyes.

"I am, dorks." I replied, playfully glaring at both boys.

I smiled, it was an empty smile but it was a smile none the less. It was the same 'smile' I used after Sam had left and Dean asked if I was okay, I always replied with the same smile and answer 'I'm fine', I really wish Dean had known the double meaning behind the word and would notice how much saying 'I'm fine' actually killed me a little more inside.

"Hey I'm just going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." I stated, before walking away.

Turning the corner I began to sprint to the rest room, I briskly ran past the voices that yelled for me to slow down, I didn't care. I just had to get away. Nearly stumbling through the bathroom door I was relieved to see it was empty, I continued inside and made my over to the last stall. I felt strangled as I tried to breathe, the tears continued to roll down my frantic face.

"I-I should have…known…" I whispered to myself. I've never hated myself more than at this very moment, I was warned, yet I didn't heed the warning.

I collapsed onto the floor of the bathroom stall, my body sprawled out like a rag doll, my limbs touching the walls of my surroundings. I wanted Dean to hold me and tell me it'd be alright, tell me that Haley would be fine, and that this was a bad dream that I'd wake up from, like he always did. But nothing happened.

Each of my strangled cries echoed through the quaint bathroom, I tried not to scream, not to hate the world at that very moment, but who was I kidding? If I lost Haley…I'll just be losing another person who has kept me sane. Every hunter has a different way to cope with their lives, I've seen quite a few people die in front of me because we couldn't get to them in time. But seeing my friends and families smiling faces gave me some kind of hope. Now that Sam's gone…I can't lose Haley too.

I felt my entire being jolt at a sudden knock at the door of my stall, I opened my eyes only to be met by a familiar pair of sneakers. I laid there in silence for a moment staring at the shoes from the crack under the stall door. Sighing as the shoes didn't move to leave I picked myself off the floor a leaned against the wall behind me, I tried to stop onslaught of tears but I failed…miserably.

"Aaron unless you've suddenly gotten a gender change, I don't think you're supposed to be in here." I stated with a weak chuckle, trying to sound as if I weren't crying.

"Whatever, let me in." Aaron retorted.

"No, go away…I'm crapping." I replied, hoping he'd leave.

"Natalie let me in, you know-"

"Fine, fine." I interjected with a defeated sigh, just like Haley I knew how persistent Aaron could be.

I reached up and flicked the door's lock to the left allowing it to swing open slightly, Aaron stepped in and locked it once again behind him, and sat leaned against the stall wall behind him which was just opposite of me. Our legs entangled due to the small space, his legs rested my either sides of my hips while mine were bent up stopping just before him. I could see the tears Aaron had wiped away and I knew he saw mine.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He nonchalantly replied, shrugging. The silence took over once again.

Somehow having Aaron in here made me feel better, just like Dean would except…it somehow different. I avoided eye contact, I had never cried in front of Aaron or Malik before, only Haley. However Aaron bore his relentless eyes into me.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Aaron suddenly questioned, with unwavering brown eyes.

"Why are you here, Aaron?" I questioned, wincing slightly as my question came out harsher than intended.

"Because I know what you and Haley were like, we may have known her slightly longer than you…but you two were closer than we ever were, you two are like sisters." Aaron replied, his voice was as gentle and soft as a feather.

"Aaron…" I sighed, my voice cracked harshly when I said his name. My tears began to strangle me once again. "…nothing can happen to her, I-I'd die if she-" an unexpected pair of arms suddenly engulfed me; I never knew Aaron was so strong…or warm.

"She won't! I promise it'll all be okay Nat." I was leaned against Aaron's chest, his legs were on either side of me.

'_When did Aaron become so…charming? No, he's too much of a dork to be charming. Nice? No, he's always been nice…I know, since when did he become so lovable and caring? He's always been such a hard head.' _My thoughts tugged a smile at the corner of my lips, I could hear his heart beating just behind his chest and it comforted me, calming me down.

A couple of minutes went by, none of us had moved or even shifted from our embrace when Aaron spoke again.

"Hey Nat I love you and all but…I'm a dude in a chick's stall, I think I outta go." My eyes widened for a moment, my only thought was.

'_Did he say he loved me?' _however I soon regained composer, and corrected myself '_He meant it in an "I love you like a sister" way Nat.' _I smiled slightly at my childish thought, how could I think that about Aaron? Like he would never **_love_**love me.

Releasing each other from our hug we smiled, I nodded then spoke.

"Yeah, we should check up on Malik and Dean, they might know something about Haley."

Aaron was the first to stand and instantly reached a hand out to me, I gladly took and he pulled me up. Just as we walked out of the stall, both our faces flamed red; we were being glared at by an older woman who stood staring at us through the mirrors that hung just above the sinks. Our eyes widened, I wanted to explain why we were _both _in there, however Aaron had other plans.

Quickly grabbing my hand he both jetted out of the restroom and headed back to where we were left to wait once dropping Haley off. Once reaching the waiting room we saw Dean talking to a doctor, and Malik sitting on the uncomfortable room's bench very much upset.

"I understand." Dean replied, before the doctor turned away. That was all I caught from their conversation.

"What's going on, do we know anything yet." I asked, my voice sounded unnerved.

"The doctor said we should go, there's nothing we can do right now. Haley's parents are on their way and she's sleeping." Dean replied, running a hand through his hair. All us three simply did was nod, after all what else was there to do?

"Come on lets go, I'll drop Aaron and Malik home." Dean added.

Without a reply the three of us began to walk out of the hospital following after Dean, I wrapped and arm around Malik's shoulders. I was amazed at how hard he was trying not to cry, I'd never be able to hold back as much as he had. Suddenly I felt a grip on my hand tighten, I looked down at my left hand and only then had I realized that Aaron had been holding it this whole time.

"It'll all be okay…" I softly stated, looking from Aaron to Malik. I wasn't sure if I was right, but I hoped to God that was I had just said wouldn't turn out to be a lie. Malik seemed slightly comforted by my words, but the sadness and lack of emotion on his face told a different story. He loved Haley as much as I had, so this was hard on him too.

The car ride was silent, the three of us sat in the back seat holding each other tightly. Dean knew better than to speak so he didn't, and I was glad…I really didn't want to have to pull on another fake smile and pretend that everything was going to be okay, because the truth was…I was scared shitless.

"Do you really think she's gonna be okay?" Malik unexpectedly questioned, his voice weak and cracked. Aaron and I looked to each other slightly surprised, but I quickly answered.

"I _know _will be, it's Haley we're talking about, when is she ever not okay?" I nudged him slightly with my left shoulder hoping to get back a smile, however Malik only nodded before looking out the window once again.

I felt like a damn liar, the words that came out of me felt _so _animated I was sure if it was really me who was talking, I hated myself for telling them something I myself didn't believe, no matter how much I wanted to. I felt like a damn hypocrite.

"Well…we're here." Dean piped up, his car coming to a slow halt.

Malik opened his door and stepped out the car, Aaron and I followed suit ad did so after him. I waved good bye to the two before closing the car side door, and hopping into the front with Dean. We waited until they were safely in their house before driving off.

Once again the car was silent, however Dean didn't keep it that way for long.

"So how you feelin kiddo?" I looked up at my brother with sad eyes.

"How do you think?" was my only reply before looking out the window once more.

"Nat, I know this may not mean much coming from me but…I really do believe Haley's going to be okay." I felt my anger rising at his words. I _knew _Dean was just trying to help, I _knew _he was just trying to make me feel better, but for some reason I...I was still so scared.

"How do you know Dean? What if this has something to do with her cancer? What if it's acting up and she stays in the hospital? What if –"

"'If' Natalie, '_if'!" _Dean interjected "You two have been best friends for what? Nearly ten years now? And in all that time I've seen your _and _her get hurt, but being the freaks you are you guys would just laugh it off and get right back up. This time _won't _be any different!"

I was slightly taken aback by what Dean had just said, Haley was my best friend and yet, here I was…doubting her, and here's Dean believing in her like I should be. Since when did I start doubting her?

"Y-You're right.." I stared wide eyed at my clenched fists, tears blurring my vision '_I can't believe I doubted Haley…' _instantly after my thought I firmly spoke, more to myself than to Dean, but I just had to say it aloud "Haley's going to be just _fine_, because she _always_ is." I felt a smile pull at my lips, and I more than willingly gave in to it.

There was a slight pause, and Dean once again spoke.

"Can you say that again?" he asked.

"What? That Haley will be fine?" I replied, more of a question than answer though.

"No, that part about me being right." Dean corrected, I saw the smirk on his egotistical face. Punching his arm I replied.

"Meat head." Giggling at him as I spoke.

"Brat." He immediately retorted.

As we continued down the – less than busy – road, Dean had turned the music on a while after dropping the boys off which brought us into a pleasant silence, the music our only sound. Suddenly we both noticed another sound; a phone ringing.

"You gonna get that?" asked Dean, looking over to me. I rolled my eyes; turning down the music I gave Dean a blank look before replying.

"It's yours!" I laughed when he finally noticed.

"I knew that…." Dean replied, rolling his own eyes as he reached for the device.

I noticed Dean's demeanor change once he read the text, and I felt my face fall slightly knowing who the text was from.

"Don't tell me…" I stated aloud, praying I was wrong.

"It's from dad, he has a case for use."

"Seriously?! Not again, _not today_." Pressed, irritated that Dean was so willing.

"Nat we have to, we can't be selfish. We're going." Dean stated in an 'it's final' tone.

'_You're kidding me.' _I thought, utterly irritated.

How could Dean be like this? Especially now! I wasn't in the mood for any kind of 'daddy's little solder' antics; I mean cant it just wait?

"Nat I know you're mad-"

"I'm not mad, Dean." I interjected, folding my arms over my chest as I looked away.

"Don't lie." Dean quickly added, I paused.

"I'm pissed as hell." I snapped back, Dean let out a small chuckle at my response.

"What?" I questioned, confused at his amusement.

"That's basically the same thing Nat." I felt an – very – unwilling smile tug at my lips, no matter how much I tried to remain serious…hearing Dean laugh broke down my defenses.

"Geez, I hope you're aware of how unbelievable you are." I stated, still trying to fight back the smile that betrayed the angered tone of my voice.

"Well actually, I like to think myself as a gift from God to all women." I stared at my – yet again – egotistical older brother, with a look that screamed 'really?'.

"You're so full of yourself." I laughed, my laughter stifled as I noticed Dean smiling at me. "What?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"I'm glad you're smiling, it's awesome. It's upsetting when you cry." I felt all emotion but surprise fall from my face.

'_Has he been trying to make me smile this whole time? And when did he see me cry?'_ After my thought I quickly asked.

"You knew I cried?"

"Nat I've known you all your life, do really think I wouldn't notice?"

"And your attempt at making me happy was gloating about all the chicks you hit on?" I pressed, raising a brow and tilting my head for effect.

"It worked didn't it?" Dean grinned.

"You're a sucky older brother, you know that?" I questioned, a playful tone undercutting my words as I spoke with a grin.

"And you're a crappy little sister." Dean replied, smirking.

"Yeah right, you're lucky to have me." I giggled.

"I guess I am aren't I?" my eyes flicked over to Dean, he was looking out onto the road as he drove, but his eyes were gentle and had a smile to match. Entangling his fingers into my hair he ruffled my already messy hair.

The rest of the car ride home was filled with light conversations, and jokes. However I couldn't stop thinking about Haley. I felt I stomach drop each time I thought about finding her on the bathroom floor, I just wanted to be by her side until she woke up.

What I felt inside at this moment, shook me and my life around me, I continuously wanted reassurance that it would all be okay. I knew Haley was one hell of a fighter and that this wouldn't get her down, the only thing I really was struggling with was believing that her body wouldn't shut down the will of her mind.

I felt tears prick at my eyes, thankfully we had just reached our apartment building. I wanted to run away to my room and cry. However before I was able to leave the car Dean called out to me.

"Nat wait." I didn't pull on the door handle just yet, all though I did clutch onto it for dear life.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know it sucks to have to go on a hunt with everything that's happened today…so if you don't want to go I get it." My mix of anger and sadness faded slightly, my grip on the cold handle loosened slightly as I spoke.

"I'm going." Dean looked slightly taken aback by my words "The last thing I need is to be worried about you too." I noticed Dean's face change from shocked to happy.

"Well we got to get going if we want to get to motel before it gets too late."

"Where are we headed anyway?" I asked pushing open the car door.

"Minnesota." Dean replied, his face looking slightly grim.

"Awesome…" I replied sarcastically, with a grim smile of my own, We both felt slightly doomed, Minnesota was quite far from where we lived and would take roughly a day – give or take – to get there.

We both walked out of the car and headed into our apartment building, as we walked I noticed Dean walked slightly fast than me keeping a head of me.

'_What's up with him?'_

Reaching the door to our apartment, Dean unexpectedly stated.

"I call dibs on the bathroom." Pushing past the door I walked in after him.

'_So he needed to pee. Wait…' _I cut my thought off and spoke "Why in the world did you think I wanted to know that?" turning on his heels to face me, Dean looked down at me with a teasing grin.

"Because I didn't want my baby sister to worry about me." I rolled my eyes at his annoyingly witty response.

"Consider yourself forgotten." A stated, walking further into the apartment, imitating a mock of hurt Dean spoke.

"Meanie!"

"Oh shut it Dean." I laughed falling on to the couch, switching on the TV.

Watch the colorful screen I began to think about Haley, I send Aaron a text to let me know when she'd wake up because I'd be out of town. Unfortunately it led to somewhat of a half interrogation half argument about where and why I was going.

After what felt like an hour I stood up off the couch and headed into my room to get ready, passing the lavatory on the way to my room I noticed Dean was still in there. I suddenly felt a pang or worry run its way through me, I turned towards the door and began to frantically bang on it.

"DEAN! Are you okay Dean?!" I profusely yelled, battering the door with my fists.

I felt the warm tears run down my face. There was no answer, I began to throw myself against the door hoping to break it down. Suddenly the door swung open and I stumbled onto a chest.

"NAT, I'm okay!" Dean stated loudly, hugging me tightly.

I instantly hugged him tightly, my hands clutched onto his shirt. I felt my body tremble against Deans' as my tears soaked into the worn out cloth of his greenish shirt.

"W-Why didn't you answer me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I…" he paused but quickly continued "I was taking a shower, sorry."

I remind silent, my ears immediately picked up Dean's worst lie yet. Dean was an amazing liar, yet when he was around me he couldn't lie to save his life. But I knew why he had lied, my eyes caught a glimpse of the sight behind Dean; blood.

'_He was cleaning it up…' _now I suddenly realized why Dean had been slightly strange earlier, and I gripped him tighter. It wasn't as messy as it had been earlier, which could have only meant.

'_He must have been cleaning this whole time.'_ I love my big brother to bits, I don't think there's any other person who'd ever do this for me. Gently pulling away from Dean, I smiled up at him and spoke.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"It's okay, I get it." Dean suddenly interjected, leaning down he placed a kiss on my forehead, then smiled as he spoke again. "Anyway, you should get ready, we're leaving soon."

I nodded up at my brother, turning I walked to my room. I heard Dean re-enter the bathroom and lock the door behind him. As I packed my things I began to think of Haley again, which lead me to think about Malik and as a result think about Aaron.

'_Why am I thinking about him?' _I shook my head, wiping away my tears as I made my way to my drawers and pulled out some extra clothes before shoving them into my duffle.

Once I had packed all I was sure to need I pulled out my phone and dialed in a number. Waiting for the ringing to stop and a voice to reply, I threw myself onto my bed.

"**Hello?**" a voice answered, I smirked.

'_Did this moron not recognize me?' _I thought with a smirk and decided to use this to my advantage.

"Hello we have your fifty dollar pizza orders; we would just like to confirm your address." I said into the phone, sounding all professional and what not.

"**Nat I know it's you.**" Aaron suddenly stated.

"What? Then why did you sound so confused earlier?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"**Well it's just that you never really call me, you just text…so I was kinda surprised is all.**" I smiled at his nervous tone.

We talked for a while, about how him and Malik were doing, but our conversation took quite a few fun turns. I felt like I could talk forever, unfortunately I couldn't. I looked to my door when I heard Dean call out for me.

"Hey dude I gotta go, see you soon." I suddenly stated.

"**Sure Nat, later.**" Aaron happily replied, before hanging up.

Grabbing my bag I walked out of my room and over to Dean who stood in the middle of the living room with his own bag.

"Ready?" Dean asked, watching me walk over to him.

"Yup." I replied, popping my 'p'.

"Alright well lets go."

We once again entered the Impala and started to drive down the dimming road, when a question struck me. Turning down the music I looked over at Dean who looked annoyed that I had turned down his music.

"What are we hunting anyway?"

"Well this is just the tip of the iceberg, but it seems to be some kind of Lake Monster." My eyes widened as I grimaced at what Dean had just said.

"What was that? I'm sure I heard you wrong." I piped up, looking over at Dean hoping I really had heard him wrong.

"Sorry kiddo, it's the truth." I felt my stomach suddenly drop ten feet below me. "Don't worry I'll do all the leg work and you just be the tech geek, sound good?" I rapidly nodded at Dean's proposal.

I had an unexplainable and crippling fear of lakes and oceans; I never understood how it started. But I needed control in my life; I wasn't ever much for chance, so not being able to see what was below _or _around me…well let's just say it scared the hell out of me.

"Hey it'll be a while until we reach where we need to get, so why don't you catch some Zs." Dean suggested, and I nodded.

I leaned back against my chair, pushing it as far back as it would go, turning onto my right side I managed to somewhat curl onto the car chair before dozing.

*Natalie Dream*

_"Alexis!" I called out, searching around me. I was surrounded by stars, it was as if I was in the middle of outer space. I spun from left to right trying to find her, turning to my left I yelped in surprise before crashing to the floor._

_"Sorry!" Alexis squeaked out, reaching out to catch me but failed._

_"It's fine." I chuckled, reaching for her hand. Pulling me to my feet Alexis suddenly hugged me._

_"I'm SO sorry!" she abruptly stated, pulling away from me she held me at arm's length. Looking into her yellow eyes, I watched as the tears spilled out of them. "I didn't know how to tell you in time a-and…"_

_"Its fine, I know…_we _both know how stubborn Haley is, she'll be fine." I smiled at Alexis. She weakly nodded releasing my arms out of her grip._

_Suddenly I noticed her face along with her entire demeanor change. She quickly turned away from me, her hands clutched onto her dress as they trembled._

_"Alexis?" I asked reaching a hand out. I nearly jumped when she swiftly turned back towards me and grasped my hand before it even reached her._

_"A-Alexis…you're hurting me…" I piped up, looking at her iron like grip that was tightening around my wrist._

_"Natalie…" he suddenly said, barely audible. Looking back at her I flinched at the sight that stood before me._

_Alexis was dripping wet, her skin paled to a blue-white and her hair was hidden behind her long hair. Suddenly her – somehow – dead yellow eyes met mine as she spoke._

_"Hold your breath."_

_"What?" I asked, entirely confused by her sudden statement._

*Natalie dream end*

I was shaken awake by Dean who looked down at me, the moonlight illuminating his features.

"Nat we're here." Was all he said before exiting the car.

I laid there for a few moments, looking at my now bruising right wrist and all I could think was.

'_What did she mean?'_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys! I'm SUPER sorry for the really inconsistent posting lately, school has been literally shoving work onto us. Grrrr! Well any way, I made this chapter slightly longer than usual in hopes that it would make up for not posting last week. (-_-")**_

_**And I want to say...THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys seriously made me happy! Please keep it up 'cuz it really does inspire me to write more chapters!**_

_**P.S I'm SO sorry but i somehow JUST realized that my line break ups havent been there (I'm just too used to double spacing...), SO sorry about that! I'll make sure to do it from now on, sorry if I confused any of you! unfortunately I can't go back and fix the older ones because I dont remember where they all go...I know I'm a terrible person. (=_=")**_

_**Okay well enough from me and on with the story! ******~(^_^~)**_

* * *

Chapter 23

I was the first to enter the motel room while Dean followed close behind me; I suddenly felt my face almost immediately scrunched up as the familiar smell of molding motel walls wafted up my nose. I let out a long sigh, turning to look up at my brother I asked.

"Cant I just sleep in the car?"

Dean looked down at me with eyes that easily replied with 'That was a joke, right?', so basically the answer was; no. I sighed once again. Walking further into the stench filled room, Dean piped up.

"I get it, it's worse than usual." He stated referring to the smell; I nodded with the facial expression of 'I told you so'.

"Okay well if it's fine with you I'm going to go to the convenient store, before my nose melts off." Letting out a slight chuckle Dean dug into his pocket and tossed me his wallet.

"You know where it is?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I saw it on the way here." I replied and with that I headed out the motel room door, only to be stopped almost instantly.

"Wait!" Dean called out, turning I looked back at my older brother.

"Yeah?" suddenly an object was thrown towards me; out of instinct I caught it. Looking down I felt a grin begin to tug at my lips, giving in to it allowing my mouth to widen I looked back up at Dean.

"Seriously?" I asked, gesturing to the 9mm gun in my hand.

"Hey we're in this town for a reason; the last thing I need is for that reason to get you."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I giggled, before adding "Anything you want?" there was a moment of pause as Dean thought.

"Pie." was his only reply, before throwing himself onto the bed closest to the door and flipping the TV on.

"Roger." Tucking the Glock into the back of my pants, I made sure to cover it over with the back of my shirt before leaving the motel room.

* * *

I let out a another long sigh, I've been doing that a lot since this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about Haley, I constantly checked my phone for any messages I may have gotten saying she'd woken up, but there were none. Flipping my phone shut I tucked it back into my front pocket.

'_Nat stop worrying, she'll be fine.' _I thought, in an unending effort to comfort myself. I've come to realize it wasn't about Haley getting better or not that bothered me – well it was a factor of my worrying but – it was mainly to do with the fact that I wasn't there with her.

"Am I lost?" I thought aloud to myself. I double tracked through my head and I was right, this _is _the way we came, so it shouldn't be that far from…AH HA!

My spirit lightened slightly as I saw the lights of a convenient store not too far ahead, I quickened my pace slightly and arrived soon enough. I heard a 'bing' at the door as I pushed past it, and was immediately greeted by the middle aged man behind the counter.

"Hello." His tone practically brimmed with boredom; it was obvious that his polite mannerism was part of the job description.

"Hi." I replied, walking further into the quaint store. I began browsing around, picking up a basket and dumping things I thought we might need into it; starting with a _big _can of air freshener.

Continuing my roam around the store I bought some snacks, Dean's pies (cherry and apple, of course), some drinks, and other little things. I heard another 'bing' come from the front of the store and immediate obnoxious laughter coming from a group of teens. Their topics were as trivial as their attempt to dress up like 'bad-asses', so I tuned out, however not until I heard the new topic they started.

"Did you hear about all those missing people?" I felt my radars immediately perk up as they continued to speak.

"You mean the ones out by Lost Lake?" they were on an isle opposite of mine, so I couldn't see them much less tell what they looked like. But as far as I could tell they were all boys.

"Yeah!" a new voice cut in, then continued. "My uncle and I were talking about it yesterday; apparently he went out there at night and saw a dripping wet white horse!"

'_A wet worse? By a lake?' _I thought in confusion, but smiled as I came to the random conclusion of '_He must have been high or something.' _None the less I continued to listen.

"I have no idea if it's true or not, but he said he ran away before he could see more 'cuz it freaked him out." The boy finished and his group began to laugh.

"That's just like your uncle, chicken shit!" a gruff voice laughed, he must have been older than the rest.

"Whatever dude, shut up!" the previous voice yelled.

"Okay, okay whatever guys. Let's just get our crap and leave." Another new voice reasoned and the group agreed, I tuned out once again as they began speaking about more trivial matters. However I continued to think about what they had said.

'_A wet horse…how the hell does that make sense? Unless-' _my thought was cut off by the man at the counter asking if I wanted anything else.

"Oh um, no thanks." I replied, as he continued to bag my things. Watching the man bag the items, I sort of went into a daze thinking about what the teen had said, and was once again interrupted.

"Well hello there!" a voice howled behind me, I rolled my eyes.

'_PLEASE don't be talking to me.' _I mentally prayed, much to my carnage…they were.

"Yo, what's up babe?" the same gruff voice asked, while the others laughed and made snarky cat calls. It took everything I had _not _to knock him in the head with my Glock.

"That'll be $20.99." the man behind the counter stated, looking utterly unimpressed by the guys behind me.

I handed him a thirty dollar bill and told him to keep the change, he smiled at the generous tip because it must have been more than he usually gets. The truth was I didn't want to stick around with the morons behind me any longer than needed.

"Thank you." I piped up, and the man replied with the same. Turning around I faced the group, I was right; their clothes were wannabe clothes.

Shaking my head I stifled a laugh and walked past the group of boys. Walking back out into the warm spring night air, taking in a long breath I continued to walk. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I quickened my pace slightly and heard the shuffle behind me speed up slightly too. I readied my right hand to grab the 9mm that had been safely tucked away on the back of my jeans' waist band. Swiftly I turned on my heels and my face fell at the sight before me.

"What the hell to you want?" I asked in a monotone voice, which was laced with seething annoyance.

"What's wrong babe? Most girls are happy to see me." Chuckled the moron from the convenience store.

"Well I'm not, so unless you want my brother to kick your ass I suggest you leave me alone." He didn't seem fazed by what I had just said. This kid looked like a bad Eminem wannabe. Did he really think he was all that? Well he wasn't!

"Aw come on babe-"

"I'm not your fucking babe!" I yelled, anger now swirling in with my annoyance at his arrogance. He looked like one of those narcissistic assholes who hang out with groups way younger than him still trying to act like a 'bad-ass'.

I turned my back to him and continued walking back to the motel. Thankfully his following ceased.

* * *

I was nearly two minutes away from reaching our motel room when I felt a buzz against my butt. I flinched slightly surprised by the sudden feeling but quickly remembered what it was. I reached for the vibrating device and looked at the caller ID that read '**Dean**'. I felt slightly upset that it was Aaron or Haley but somehow felt relieved all the same.

"Hey bro." I said, answering the ringing device.

"**Hey where are you?**" Dean asked.

"Not even five minutes away from the motel." I replied.

"**Okay cool, hey listen this is ****_really _****important.**" My older brother suddenly piped up, his tone was very serious.

"Yeah?" I answered, waiting for him to continue. I felt slightly anxious thinking it might be something about Haley. After a semi-pregnant pause he continued.

"**Did you get me my pie?**" I felt my face fall immediately.

I had reached the front door of our motel room by this point. I snapped my phone shut and burst through the motel room door.

"Hello? Nat?" I heard Dean say, before looking up at me from his bed opposite the door "Ah Nat, so did you get my pie?" clutching the plastic bag in my left hand I walked towards my idiotic older brother.

I plopped down onto the bed next to Dean and started to dig into the bag, pulling out his sweet cherry and apple pies and began to dangle it in his face, weaving from left to right. I giggled when I noticed his eyes followed the pies' exact moments.

"Natalie, do you think this is a game?" Dean asked, his eyes now stopping and narrowing at me.

"I don't know, is it?" I asked teasingly, trying my damn best to hold back a fit of laughter at how serious my brother had gotten.

"That's it!" Dean suddenly exclaimed before pouncing on me.

"AHH!" I yelped, falling onto my back. Dean quickly pulled my back against him and held me in a head lock, I squealed as he began tickling me but still did my best to keep the pies as far as I could from him.

"Give it Nat!" Dean laughed, ticking me trying to force my stretched out right arm to bend so he could retrieve his prize.

"Never!" I laughed, still trying to keep the pies from him. However much to my carnage I soon gave in as I nearly peed myself laughing. "Okay, Okay! Uncle!" I laughed handing him his pies.

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed, snatching the container of two pies out of my hand. Letting go of me he threw himself back onto his bed, now contently opening his container of cherry and apple pies.

"Awww, two pies? You shouldn't have!" Dean said an a sweet tone, that brimmed with sarcasm as he pursed his lips into a kissy face.

"Don't get a head of yourself bro." I chuckled at the sight if his funny face.

Sitting up Indian style I suddenly felt a strain on my waist band, and suddenly I froze remembering why. I cautiously reached behind me and pulled out the Glock that had been tucked away there. I stared down at it and began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Dean asked, looking away from the TV and back at me.

"I had this tucked away the whole time, I'm just relieved it didn't blow my ass off!" I giggled, while Dean shook his head chuckling.

Placing the gun under my pillow I crawled onto my front facing the TV, we both sat watching 'f.r.i.e.n.d.s' laughing every now and then.

"I love Chandler." I said in between my laughter.

"Really? I prefer Joey." Dean stated, taking another bite of his cherry pie. I looked at my brother blankly for a second before looking back at the TV screen.

"I can see why, the resemblance between you two is uncanny."

"Except I'm _way _hotter." Dean stated smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"Not even in your dreams Dean, Joey is a total cutie." Suddenly a pillow hit me.

"You have _no _taste!" my older brother exclaimed.

"Oh _I _have no taste?!" I questioned, and then countered "Yeah says the man who thinks Rachel is a total 'hottie'!"

"Come on how can you not think that? She totally is!" Dean quickly defended.

"Dude Monica all the way!" I cheered. Our fight continued like that for the entire episode, it just kept going back and forth, for like ever!

We where – my guess was – half way through 'Days of Our Lives' when I suddenly remembered something, I crawled off my bed and dug into our plastic bag of goods then pulled out two glass bottles of Coke.

"Dean I just remembered something." I piped up, stepping onto Dean's bed and laying next to him.

"What is it?" he asked, taking on to the Cokes from me. Reaching under his pillow I used his knife to pry the cap off my drink which was – as always – easy to do and he did the same.

"When I was at the store I heard this group of kids talking about something one of their uncle saw out on Lost Lake, isn't that where all those people went missing?" I asked, before taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah it is, what else did you hear?" he asked, urging me to continue.

"Well they said something about one of their uncles seeing a wet white horse, but personally I think the dude was high or on shrooms."

"Wait, wait, wait, did they say a 'wet horse'?" Dean asked, I nodded, and suddenly he then jumped off the bed and reached for his laptop and began to search.

"You're kidding, that struck a light bulb for you?" I asked in slight amusement.

"Yeah, I remember dad telling me about something like that…that's it!" he exclaimed, turning the monitor to face me.

"A…'Kelpie'?" I questioned, I've never heard of anything like that. "What is it?"

"Well I don't remember much of what dad said about it, but as far as I remember it's some kind of water spirit."

"That's it?" I mused at my brothers' lack of information of the beast.

"Yup, and besides, since I'm the one who's going to be hunting the S.O.B down, we made a deal that you'd be the tech geek, remember?" Dean said with a smirk, handing me the laptop. I groaned taking it from him.

"I got it." I replied, jumping off his bed and back onto mine I began my research.

* * *

After about an hour I broke the silence in the room with the information I found – which wasn't much.

"It says here 'Kelpies were also well known for stealing human girls to take as wives, never to see their families again. There is a story of a Kelpie's wife who managed to escape to dry land again, leaving the Kelpie and their baby son.' Yadde yadde yadda, moral of the story never piss of a Kelpie 'cuz they'll decapitate your son out of rage, even if it's their own kid as well."

"Okay, what else?" Dean pressed, and I continued.

"Well here it says that a Kelpie is a water horse from Celtic folklore, it can be black or white-"

"I know a horse when I see one Nat, I'm talking about if there's any way to kill the damn thing."

"Chill your tater tots! Yeah right here, 'you can kill a Kelpie once it is docile'." I read aloud from my screen, before gently closing it.

"Huh, okay well awesome…and how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"The sites I read said that you need to put a bridle over its head, but I doubt we'd get that close, so maybe a tranquilizer gun?" I suggested, listening to my suggestion my brother laughed before asking.

"Well unfortunately I _just _ran out of tranquilizer darts yesterday." Dean joked, I smiled shaking my head before replying.

"Well on the way here I saw a pet store, maybe using your 'charm' you could get a couple dozen of them." Dean smirked at my conclusion of what to do.

"So I see you've come around to my good looks?" my older brother said in a snarky tone.

"Don't kid yourself Dean, your best bet is using one of your fake credentials." I chuckled before placing the laptop onto the bed side table that was set in between us. A pillow was suddenly hurled at me and was then followed by a remark from Dean.

"What do you know, your taste in men is horrible."

"Whatever." I chuckled, tucking myself into the bed. "I'll do some more research tomorrow. We'll probably have a better chance of finding it once the sun goes down anyway, that's when things usually go 'bump' in the night." Turning my back to Dean I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me.

I heard him chuckle before what sounded like him flipping through five channels before finally settling on one. After a few moments of silence, I heard an unexpected noise; sitting up in my bed I tried to figure out what it was and by the looks of it, so was Dean. Suddenly both our eyes widened as we both realized what the noise was.

"_OH YES! HARDER!" _a female voice loudly moaned from next door. My eyes widened at the sentence, I looked over to Dean who looked as if he were about to have a heart attack while his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

See the thing is my family were always too…well, uncomfortable have the 'birds and bees' talk with me since I was the only girl. Hell, I only found out what a period was after Haley – extensively – explained to me that it was natural and I wasn't dying, like I frantically thought I was – funnily enough I had already said all my 'goodbyes' by that point.

"Umm…so Nat how about some TV huh?" Dean anxiously piped up, slightly louder than usual trying to block out the sounds coming from our neighbors. I began to laugh hysterically at his frantic efforts.

"Sure." I laughed, but decided to poke at my brother a little more. Stifling my laughter I asked "Hey Dean, what's that noise?" I swear I've never seen my brother _so _uncomfortable before in my life!

"W-What noise? I don't hear anything!" he stuttered, turning the volume up on the TV. After nearly five minutes of teasing, the noises stopped and Dean finally relaxed.

"Okay well g'night Dean." I said to my brother, tucking myself back into my bed.

"Night Nat." and with that I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun light streamed through the curtains nearly blinding me, I woke up feeling slightly agitated however that feeling quickly disappeared when I saw the sight in front of me.

"Awwww well don't you look just adorable?" I teased.

"Shut up and help me." Dean demanded not sounding too pleased, I pushed myself off my bed and stood up on it with Dean standing before me. I towered over him.

He was all dressed up, shaved, and all…fancy looking in a – obviously cheap – clad black suit and white under shirt. I began tying his black tie securing it around his neck.

"So what's your story?" I asked, flattening out his shoulders.

"Animal medical inspector, coming to confiscate contaminated tranquilizer darts. What do you think?"

"Convincing enough I guess." I said with a nod of my head.

"Okay well I'm going, what are you gonna be doing while I'm gone?" Dean asked.

"I wanna go for a jog then I'll continue with the research." I replied, he nodded stuffing his car keys into his pocket. Just as he was about to leave, I quickly called out.

"Dean wait!" turning back around, he waited for me to continue. "I know how crazy proms can be, but don't be pressured into doing something stupid, okay honey?" I taunted in a motherly voice trying to hold back a grin, he simply scowled at me before slamming the motel room door shut.

"Meathead." I chucked, falling back onto the bed and began to stretch out my muscles. Suddenly the door reopened, and Dean popped his head in.

"Brat." Was all he said before closing it once again.

I shook my head at how silly my brother and I were but I loved the silliness, it made everything else easier. I loved my brother more than I loved myself. I laid down on my bed with my front facing the ceiling, unmoving just wanting to take in the stillness of the moment. Suddenly I noticed a black blot above me on the ceiling I hadn't noticed before now.

'_What is that?' _I thought, narrowing my eyes trying to see what it was more clearly. Suddenly I felt my eyes bug out when it…moved!

"Oh _HELL NO!"_ I squealed, scrambling off my bed. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeewwwwwww!" I continued to squeal shivering in disgust.

Shaking my head for a final time I headed over to my duffel and pulled out a pair of army print crop pants, sneakers, and a tank top. Once I finished changing I threw my hair up into a high pony tail and was ready to go. I dug into Dean's duffle and pulled out his switchblade, and a couple of dollars from the large rolled up wad of cash. In case I got hungry or in trouble, I was ready.

Tucking the blade into my left pocket and the money in my right I left the motel room locking the door behind me and tucked the key into my bra. It may seem weird but hey things fall out of pockets, at least my boob keeps the key in place. Haha.

I started my jog after a few quick stretches – wouldn't want to pull anything. I jogged past a few people, picking up the pace every few minutes. Before I knew it I was sprinting past people who simply glared not appreciating my speed. I was always a sprinter, I guess you could say it came natural to me but personally I think it was because of the fifty hellish laps I had to do around Bobby's house when I first started my hunter training.

* * *

After about five minutes of nonstop sprinting I finally slowed down. I don't know how I didn't notice but I somehow ended up reaching the wooded part of town, my eyes scanned the area but there was nothing but trees before me, and the side walk behind me. To my left there was a sign that read 'Lost Lake – Closed', I held my breath and began walking forward.

'_Natalie turn back!' _my rational side tried to reason, but I didn't listen and continued forward. Dean warned me to never go anywhere alone or without prior notice, but for some reason I felt drawn forward…like it was out of my control.

I finally stopped walking when I saw the bank of the lake a few feet in front of me, the sun warn comforting sun that had been on my back since I left the motel room was now replaced by a chilling wind. I felt like I was in a daze, just staring blankly out onto to open water. My breathing was the only sound to be heard in the vast opening before the murky green lake. It was eerily quiet, not even birds made a noise by the lake.

I had that feeling again, like I was being drawn to the water. I wanted nothing more than to turn back, my fear of lakes and murky waters was like Sam's fear of clowns; incurable. The water was _so _still, as if it were a mirror reflecting the blue sky in its dark green waters. Suddenly I noticed something, a ripple in the water's surface. My eyes widened at an area not too far from the bank where the break in the still water occurred, I felt scared when I noticed it wasn't a simple ripple but a movement from beneath the surface.

I felt my breathing hitch in fear of what it might have been and at the fact that I was _completely _unprepared to face whatever it may have been. In the blink of an eye I had turned on my heels and began to sprint away from the bank and back to where the road had been. I didn't stop until I was in the utter clear, I let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding and began to jog once again.

'_What was that? Why didn't I turn back sooner?' _I thought to myself, really wondering why I had waited so long to turn back.

My thoughts however where put on pause when I reached a diner, I chuckled when I heard my stomach growl at the very sight of the place.

'_Just like a Winchester to think of food at a time like this…' _I thought to myself with a grin.

I walking into the dinar in heard a jingle at the door, walking further in I noticed a familiar head of hair. I snuck up best I could and cupped my hands over Dean's eyes, then asked.

"Guess who!" I felt a smile grown under my palms.

"Does your name rhyme with 'brat'?" I smacked him in the back of the head as a result to his obnoxious answer before sitting down opposite of my brother.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." I stated in a monotone voice, glaring daggers at him.

"Hey I was close." He defended raising both hand with a chuckle.

"Dean!" I warned.

"Okay, okay! Geez, since when were you so…snippy?" he snickered, I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Anyway, Dean seriously I need to tell you something." I said sincerely.

"Okay, what?" Dean asked, waiting for me to continue.

"I we-" I began but was quickly interrupted by a waitress.

"Anything I can get for you guys?" she asked with a hard-to-place accent.

Dean placed our orders, flashed a few flirty looks at her that she returned – she wasn't _that _bad looking I guess. Once she had finally gone, Dean looked back at me waiting for me to continue with what I had said before. I was nervous, I knew he'd be pissed that I went there alone, but I think he'd me _loads _more pissed if I didn't tell him.

"W-Well…I went to the lake…" I said meekly.

"You _what?" _Dean asked as if he had heard me wrong, his tone was as stern as ever.

"I-I went out to the lake?" I timidly repeated, more like a question this time.

"Nat how any time do I have to tell not _not _to-" I quickly interjected my brother's rant.

"I know, and I'm _really _sorry but-"

"But what? What if whatever was out there attacked you?!"

"I-I couldn't control myself!" I hesitantly defended.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused.

"What I meant was, I knew I should have turned back. But it was like something was pulling me _to _that damn lake! You know how freaked out I am about lakes so why would I go to one _willingly?" _my rant was cut off by Dean.

"Okay, I get it. Just don't do it again, no matter what okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." I replied with a nod, still slightly confused as to why I didn't or couldn't turn back.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'you couldn't help it'?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well…I felt like I was being pulled _towards _the lake, the only reason I stopped and ran away was because I noticed something move in the water." Finishing my answer I noticed the waitress come back with a tray of our food.

"Here you are, anything else?" she asked, eyeing my brother and I cringed at the looks she gave him.

"No thanks sweetheart." Dean replied with a grin, watching her as she swayed her hips walking away.

"You're gross." I simply stated, rolling my eyes at my brother taking a bit of his bacon.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He waved me off, before talking again about the case. "If you were…'attracted' to go to the lake from _that _big of a distance this 'Kelpie' must be a strong douche." Dean stated, digging into his eggs.

"You're probably right, that's most likely how all those girls were taken."

"What do you mean 'probably'? I'm always right!" Dean piped up, feigning hurt.

"Oh shut it you moron." I chuckled, snatching another bacon strip just in time before he swatted me away.

"Hey, get your own!" Dean piped up, shoving one into his mouth.

"Why should I get my own when I can just take yours?" I teased, snatching another one and placing it onto my plate.

"Nat!" Dean exclaimed irritated with my antics.

"Okay you big baby, that was the last one I swear." I said putting my hands up in defeat.

"Fine." He huffed, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"So when are you going to go hunting?" I asked, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Tonight, not too late we'll need some light to see the S.O.B."

"Roger that." I replied, really hoping we can blow this ass out of the water…he's already killed five girls so far.

* * *

It was nearly eight at night when Dean started to gear up for the hunt while I stared blankly at the screen, staring at information I probably memorized by this point.

"Okay I'm about to go, anything I should know before I out a target on my back for that thing?" Dean asked, tucking away his 45. caliber silver pistol.

"Make sure to decapitate it, or you'll just piss it off." I said in a lazy sigh. Some part of me wanted to go, but the other part of me remembered the lake and just made me cringe.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then."

"Wait!" I immediately called out, before he even managed to turn towards the door.

"What?"

"Do you have the dart gun?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yup, locked and loaded. It's in the car."

"Sure you don't want me to come?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable that he was going alone.

"I'm hunting down Nemo, I'll be fine Nat." I gave an uncertain nod, still slightly against the idea. Dean let out a small sigh and walked back over to me, engulfing me in a tight hug. "I'll be back before you can say 'Dean's the best brother ever'." He joked, making me smile slightly and I nodded against his chest.

"Okay, see you later." I said once he walked back to the door, giving a small wave he left.

* * *

I sat slightly uncomfortable on my bed, unsure of how to use my time until Dean got back. This was the first hunt Dean had done alone, he was usually with dad or me but never alone. I didn't doubt his skills it was just…angst I guess.

I let out a long sigh lying back down onto the bed, I propped myself against the head board of my creaky bed and pulled the laptop onto my lap with the intension to just brows around. I noticed an older tab I had had up about Kelpies, just as I was about to close it I suddenly felt sick as my stomach fell to the floor at something my eyes caught on the screen.

'_Natalie how could you be that DAMN STUPID?!' _I internally scolded myself. I nearly threw the laptop off of me and jumped off the bed reaching for my phone, speed dialing Dean.

"DEAN PLEASE PICK UP!" I fiercely yelled into the phone, feeling my heart pound in my ears.

"**This is Dean Winchester-**" I only heard his voice machine, snapping my phone shut I shoved it into my pocket. I frantically put my sneakers on and grabbed the 9mm. from under my pillow before sprinting out of the motel room. I ran as hard and fast as I could, continuously calling Dean as I ran.

"Damn it Dean! PICK UP!" I screamed into the device, as I kept only getting his voice machine. Once hearing the 'beep' I yelled into my phone praying he'd get the message.

"DEAN IT SHAPE SHIFTS!" I yelled into my phone. My running didn't cease as I ran past the Lost Lake sign – hell I probably sped up.

I reached the lake huffing and puffing for air, but that didn't keep me from holding my gun out ready to shoot at anything that would rear its fugly face. I stood in an open space scanning my surroundings when I noticed a silhouette a couple feet away from me.

"DEAN!" I yelled, running and crashing down beside my brother. "Are you okay?! I'm SO sorry! I had no idea, are you okay?! Did it hurt you?!" I kept spewing frantic questions, inspecting my brother up and down.

"Natalie I'm fine!" Dean exclaimed, holding me by both my wrists trying to subdue by franticness.

"Are you sure?!" I pressed, hoping I hadn't hurt my brother because of my stupidity.

"Really, I'm fine." Dean reassured. I let out a shaky sigh before hugging my brother as tightly as I could.

"Thank God, I'm _so _sorry Dean I-"

"It's fine Nat, it's all okay." He cooed, rubbing my back as I cried against his shoulder. After a minute or two Dean spoke up "I think we should go, I'm not too comfortable sitting like a foot away from a dead Nessie the Loch Ness." He chuckled and so did I.

We slowly both stood up, Dean grabbed both guns while I carried the machete and we began to walk back towards the road. Suddenly we both stiffened at the sound of a growl. Flicking back around I was just in time to see the monster jump at me.

"NAT WATCH OUT!" Dean yelled, throwing me out of the way.

I immediately grabbed hold of my Glock and fired at the strange beast repeatedly. Once it ceased moving I slashed repeatedly at what was left of couple feet its head until it was clean off. I let out a sigh of relief, looking back at my brother I spoke.

"It's dead. Let's go before people start to show up 'cuz of the gun shots…Dean?"

Silence was my only reply, a sickeningly mind numbing silence.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys! How's it going? Well here's a new chapter for y'all! I really hope you guys enjoy and thank you all SO much for leaving me amazing reiews they always brighten up my days! I'd like to give a shout out to MAYREM, SWEETKIWI604, KATHERINE WINCHESTER, LA GORDITA, and WELCOMEHOMELUCIFER for you guys is constant reviews, you never let me down and for that I thank you guys so much! However I love each and everyone of my readers and reviewers.**_

_**xxxx**_

* * *

Chapter 24

Why does this keep happening? I'm cures aren't I?

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled though bated breath, once reaching the open road.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, it was dead…typical. I noticed something from the corner of my eye; a car. Without a second thought, or even warning I jumped out in front of it, the squad car came to a screeching halt only centimeters before me. The police man inside the car jumped out instantly.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?!" the man shrieked, striding over to me. I didn't care though, I ran to him gripping his shot sleeves tightly.

"Please help my brother! Please!" I begged him, his face immediately changed from one of anger to worry.

"Where is he?" the man questioned in a stern tone, and I immediately began running back the way I came, the older man following me in toe.

We reached Dean, both of us now panting from how fast we ran and weaved past the trees into the opening by the lake; my brother was exactly where I left him, bloody and unconscious on the rocky floor. My heart contracted at the sight of it all.

"How did this happen?!" the man questioned, turning to me from some kind of answer.

"I-I-" this was a routine question for us hunters, but I choked. Remembering the well rehearsed lines – finally – I replied "We went hiking and a wild d-dog came out at us!" I easily lied.

The police officer nodded sharply before running back to his squad car, my guess was to call for help, I crashed down beside my brother trying my best to wake him and stop the bleeding that spilled out from his chest.

"Dean! Please wake up, I'm SO sorry! Please wake up!" I pulled my shirt off and pressed it against his chest, hoping to slow the down bleeding.

It wasn't long before the officer came back with a first aid kit, and spoke.

"Help is on the way." He stated, before kneeling down next to Dean and I. He placed two fingers just below right jaw "He's still alive, but his pulse is weak." The blonde man said, I guess he had noticed I was now bare in only my bra and pants. He began undoing his shirt then handed it to me.

"Put this on." He stated, handing me the piece of clothing. I looked up at him, he was now only wearing I white under shirt. He pressed his hands over mine allowing my hands to slip out and take the shirt from him. I quickly threw it on before pressing back onto my brother's chest.

"Where are they?!" I yelled, referring to the 'help' he mentioned earlier.

"Their almost here, I'm sure." He calmly replied, it was probably to calm me down too…but it only made me angrier. I was just about to speak when I heard the noise of sirens.

"Bring them here, I got this." He instructed, but I was hesitant to leave Dean alone…again. "NOW!" the man yelled, I flinched at his sudden outburst but quickly did as instructed and sprinted back out to the road.

I felt the loose shirt flutter behind me as I ran, I had forgotten to button it up I guess. However I didn't care at this point and just wanted to get my brother help. I finally reached the road and waved the ambulance down, two paramedics immediately hopped out of the large truck and ran over to me.

"Follow me!" I exclaimed, turning back around and running back the way I came.

The two men were slightly slower then I was because of the two large red duffels' they were carrying, but were quick enough to reach Dean not long after I did. They immediately kneeled down beside him, and began to pull equipment out from their bags instantly using each tool on my brother. I stood there watching the three work on my brother and I felt utterly fucking useless. I was the reason this happened to Dean, yet I did nothing to help. What's wrong with me?! Suddenly a third paramedic showed up with a red stretcher, he laid it onto the floor next to Dean. The police officer moved out of the way while helping the three mean shift my brother from the hard rocky dirt floor onto the burgundy object.

Two of the four men swiftly and gently lifted Dean off the floor and began running back through the forest towards the ambulance; I was just about to run after them when I was suddenly held back. I glared daggers at the hand that kept me from my brother.

"You're coming with me." The sheriff spoke, running back through the forest with me close behind.

We reach his squad car once again and got in, the first thing he did was turn on the sirens which blared in tune with the ambulance truck. Quickly switching the car on we sped down the road behind the white and red truck.

My world was spinning, first Haley, now Dean. I could barley breath as I choked on the sobs that escaped me, my was vision blurry by the never ending cascading salt tears. Millions of thoughts swirled through my head before they all came to a halt at one thought. I felt my heart drop in fear at the responsibility that arouse due to the current situation.

"C-Can I u-use your p-phone?" I stuttered, trying to make my words comprehensible to the man next to me, without hesitation he handed me his cell phone.

I was scared, I didn't want to do what I was about to do, but I knew I had to. I dialed in a number, doing my best to punching in the numbers correctly with my trembling fingers, finally typing in the last number I held the device to my ear somewhat praying for the other end not to pick up.

* * *

It was to surreal, it all happened _so _fast, one minute we were giving each other a job well done and the next…I'm sitting in the emergency room of a hospital, again. This was too much, two hospitalizations in barley two days, I'm like a walking plague.

'_Why did Dean push me out of the way? WHY?! I'd rather it be me in that room right now and NOT him!' _I thought, looking at the closed door they had wheeled my brother into.

The waiting room was dead silent, the only sound to be heard was my sobbing. I sat alone with my head in between my legs trying to fight back he panic attack that threatened to consume me. My head throbbed from how much I had cried blaming myself for all this, suddenly at the far end of the hall I heard a door swing open, slamming harshly against the wall behind it but I was too weak to look at who was approaching.

"WHAT THE _HELL _HAPPENED?!" a gruff voice before me frantically yelled.

'_D-Dad…' _I thought with wide eyes, I meekly lifted my head to face the man that seemed to tower over my quivering form. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, nothing at all.

"WELL?!" he yelled once again, leaning in closer to me. I practically jumped back away from him.

"D-Dean was out hunting and got a-attacked-" however before I could even continue he interjected.

"And you didn't have his back?" my father accused crossing his arms accusingly over his chest "Why didn't you help him?" he pressed when I didn't answer right away.

"I…" I trailed off not wanting to answer, taking a hard swallow I unwillingly continued "I w-wasn't there…" I trailed off once again, staring at the floor too scared to see what expression my father's face might have currently held.

Suddenly I was picked up off the floor by the collar of my – borrowed – shirt, my face met John's red one that had been contorted into an expression of anger I haven't seen since the fight with Sam. I stopped breathing and crying all at once.

"Why weren't you there?!" he yelled into my face, I visibly winced at his tone "_WELL?!" _he yelled once again, my voice was frozen in fear, this never happened to me before, I was always able to take a stand against him.

Suddenly I was hurled onto the floor, my trembling body harshly slammed against the rubber-plastic flooring, sending a thundering 'smack' sound through the empty hall. Regaining composure I flipped myself over onto my back, propping myself up with my elbows and instantly looked back to John who was towering over me.

"You nearly got your brother killed because of your stupidity. No child of mine leaves a sibling to get hurt! Leave, I don't want to even _see_ your face." He growled, venom dripping off his words.

"_GO!"_ I opened my mouth to speak when he yelled once again. I practically skittered off the floor and out of the hospital, running as fast as I could and I didn't even know where I was going.

* * *

I just kept running, and running. I began to slow down when the noises around me faded and finally I came to a complete halt when I was surrounded by total silence. I began to look around me taking in my surroundings, I was in the woods again, but this didn't look like it was anywhere near the lake – thankfully.

My crying had halted for a moment as I ran, but it came rushing back when I stopped. I collapsed onto the floor and began to cry harshly and loudly, yelling all my pain away. I hurt my brother, it was my fault he got hurt, and now he's in the hospital for saving me! He could have died!

'_It's not fair! Dean knows he's all I have left, so why would he…' _my thoughts trailed off once again as I began to cry harder. '_Why?!' _that single thought repeated in my head, dad had every right to be angry with me, it _was _my fault all this happened…it always is.

The pain and guilt I felt growing inside me was eating me alive, I wanted a way out. I just wanted it to all stop. I nearly jumped ten feet into the air when I felt a tap on my shoulder, my head snapped ruthlessly in the direction of my intruder, and cracking as it did so. Before me stood a teenage girl, probably somewhere around my age – maybe older – dressed in a large and loose black hoodie with jeans and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"You okay?" she asked, and I simply nodded. Picking myself up off the floor I began to walked away, until I was held back for the second time tonight.

"What?" I harshly spat at her, just really wanting to be alone.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked, her tone seemed genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." I lied, my voice cracking slightly as I did. I noticed she rolled her eyes at me before sighing.

"Fine, but crying doesn't help, hell, it'll only make the pain worse." She stated in a monotone voice with a shrug.

"Really? And you know a way to make the pain go away?" I asked, half out of sarcasm, but also half out of desperation wanting nothing more than to be relieved from this pain.

"Yeah I do." She stated once again in a monotone voice, however there was something there that made me think she actually had a way. "So are you just gonna stand here all day or follow me?" she asked, walking away.

If anything were to happen I still had my gun with me, being able to relieve some of this pain I felt bottled up inside me… I took my chances and followed behind her.

The mysterious teen stopped in a very isolated part of the woods, but she somehow seemed as if she knew exactly where she was. Plopping down next to a tree she leaned against it, taking a last drag of her cigarette before flicking the dimming cancer stick away.

"So what's this 'magic potion' you have that'll make me better?" I asked, trying to seem sarcastic but was actually desperate for answer.

"Cigarette?" she offered holding out her nearly empty pack to me.

"No thanks, but was that it? The 'thing' that'll make me feel better?"

"No it's not, I was just trying to be polite." She said, pulling another one out placing it in between her thin lips. Reaching into her pocket she pulled something out and held it in her open palm.

"This." She stated with a grin, picking the object out of her palm and held it with her thumb and index finger. I gazed at shimmering razor blade he held up so proudly.

"What?" I asked confused by what she meant, did she want me to fricking carve something on to the tree? She shook her head, sighing with a chuckle. Propping her knees up relatively close to her chest she leaned the razor on her right knee.

"Watch." She instructed, and I did, rather intently I may add.

She held out her left jumper covered arm, and I suddenly gasped in shock when she pulled back the large sleeve. Cuts, scars, and burns adorned her arm, some a pale white while others were blue, pink, and purple. They lead from her wrist and disappeared under her bunched up sleeve.

"Y-You're cutting yourself?" I squeaked out, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, do you?" she asked so nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

"No!" I replied a little too sharply, I winced as it came out too harsh. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." She interjected with a chuckle.

I watched in a daze as she lifted the razor to her scarred skin, ghosting it over several older cuts before pressing down and slicing her skin.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, reaching to stop her but I was too late. Her head reeled back against the tree as the blood trickled down her wrist. "W-Why did you do that?!" I yelled.

"You know the mind numbing pain you feel right now? The pain you think is practically eating you whole? Always convincing yourself everything is your fault even when it's not?" she asked, and I simply nodded.

'_How does she know all this?' _I thought, still somewhat dumbstruck by her actions

"Well this stops it all." She breathed, repeating her actions once again.

I've seen people being torn to shreds, monsters being burned and stabbed to death, and so many other horrific things and I even fought against them and won. I've fought so many external evil battles and none of them phased me, but she does this and...it just, just seemed like an option…and it scared hell out of me.

"I can't." I quickly stated, looking into her eyes trying to show I meant my word. She simply smiled at me.

"You will, you see no one ever thinks they will…until they do. And judging but what I saw earlier, you're a ticking time bomb honey." Pushing off the floor, she suddenly hugged be before beginning to walk off but abruptly stopped and looked back at me.

"Head that way, and keep going straight and you'll hit the convince store." She called out from over her shoulder pointing to her left. she unexpectedly threw something and me and I caught the light object with ease.

'_Her cigarettes…' _I thought looking down at the pack I held in my hands. Looking back up, I noticed she was further away now.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called out to her as she continued to retreat into the darkness.

"I have somewhere I need to be." She called back.

"But don't you want these?" I questioned, holding the pack up for her to see.

"Won't need them where I'm going." Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look back at me "And I'd better not see you any time soon, honey." Her tone was slightly sadder than before. I didn't know what to do, so I just went the way she told me and didn't stop.

* * *

My thoughts about everything that happened tonight made their way back into my mind, diminishing any distractions I tried to keeping mind on. However I no longer cried, it _was _my fault, I deserved these feelings, right?

I listened to the crunching leaves under my feet as I walked, I fiddled with the hem of the over sized beige shirt I wore.

'_There's no way that guy is gonna end up getting his shirt back…'_ I thought with a slight chuckle.

The thoughts that swirled through my mind began to irritate me.

'_What did that chick mean by I was a "ticking time bomb"?' _I grunted, my walking came to a slow halt as I gave into the little nagging voice that called from the back of my mind.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the packet of cigarettes the girl had given my eyeing it curiously. I sat down on the floor and leaned against a tree just as she had done, and opened the black pack staring at the ten or so cigarettes that remained. I slowly pulled one out along with the blue lighter that was inside.

I eyed the white stick intently, analyzing it; it was a little longer than my middle finger, it smelt kind of weird but it a nice way. I rolled the base of it around in my middle finger and thumb, stopping as I went to hold it in between my index and middle finger. I propped it in between my two digits like I had seen in movies. I hesitated for a moment, but soon brought it up to my lips, I held it there for a while before I held up the lighter.

'_Natalie be rational, you shouldn't be doing this!' _my reason warned me, but it was soon countered '_Since when has 'reason' ever done you any good Nat?' _without any further hesitation I flicked the lighter and began to burn the tip of the cigarette opposite my mouth.

I in haled deeply and immediately regretted it; I felt the back of my throat burn as I coughed out the foggy air. I wheezed regretting ever taking a drag of the – what Dean referred to as a – 'cancer stick'. I quickly snuffed it out on the tree and pushed off the ground, leaving the pack an lighter to lay on the floor, let someone else find it.

* * *

I finally reached the motel room to find the door unlocked.

'_I forgot to lock it earlier…' _I thought, I braced myself ready to draw the gun I had tucked away in case a squatter or something was in there, but thankfully it was empty.

I walked further into the warm room locking the door behind me. I headed straight for my duffle wanting to get the _hell _out of these clothes, they did nothing but remind me of my hectic night, grabbing a large shirt out of my duffle I headed straight for the lavatory to change. I walked into the smaller marble floor bathroom; I pulled off my jeans leaving it sprawled on the bathroom floor and hastily undid the buttons of the police shirt chucking it onto the ground by my jeans but paused as I heard something else clatter onto the ground.

Turning I noticed something gleam out of the front pocket of the shirt; a razor blade. I stared down at the glistening object for a moment, before bending down to reach for it, picking it up I immediately remembered the hooded girl from earlier and the actions she displayed before me with the razor.

'**_You're a ticking time bomb._**_' _Her words played themselves across my mind, and were soon followed by the promises she said the razor blade could make. I was tempted to try it. Quickly I shook my head.

"No! I won't!" I exclaimed aloud to myself in the empty room, throwing the blade onto the sink counter. I readied myself for bed, and just as I was about to exit the bathroom I looked over the blade one last time before closing the lights and retreating to bed.

'_I'll go see Dean tomorrow.' _I assured myself, before drifting off to sleep.

(*Natalie Dream*)

_"This is all YOUR FAULT!" a voice screeched at me._

_I had no idea where I was, but as my surroundings began to seep in I noticed I was standing in the middle of an open dirt road. I heard crackling and felt a heavy warmth radiating from my left I looked over to where the sensations had originated from and that's when it hit me; this was a hunter's funeral._

_"W-Who is that?" I meekly stuttered, staring wide eyed at the burning body. I had never – nor have I ever wanted to – attended a hunter's funeral, I've only heard of them._

_Suddenly I was harshly pushed to the ground, I looked up at who had pushed me; it was my dad._

_"Dad w-what's happen-" before I could finish, he interjected._

_"You killed my son!" he screeched in a cracking voice, I could see the tears rolling down his face. I'd never seen my dad cry before. I looked to the two other figures beside my father; it was Bobby and…Sam._

_"S-Sam?" I called out, surprised to see him, he hadn't changed…at all._

_"How could you not have been there to protect your brother?!" Bobby yelled through bitter sobs._

_"You killed my older brother!" Sam added. All three men looked at me before screeching._

_"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU NATALIE!"_

(Natalie Dream End*)

I shot up out of bed, my hair clung to my face as did my night shirt. I was panting like crazy when I noticed I had been…I _was _crying, I wiped the cascading tears away but suddenly I lurched forward, I immediately got out of bed and ran onto the restroom. I threw up numerous times until I was dry heaving, and it hurt like a bitch. The dream had really gotten to me, I only realized that however when I began to cry once again, I felt the pain and self loathing drill its way back into me, swallowing me whole. Why did this keep happening?

When I guessed I was finally done, I slowly stood up off the floor and staggered over to the sink. I washed my face and mouth out, before looking myself in the mirror, I sighed. I saw I silver sliver from the corner of my eye and instantly knew what it was. I looked down at the shimmering object, picking it up into my right hand, I held it in between two fingers eyeing it intently.

I held out my left wrist while holding the blade beside it, what should I do? I didn't know whether or not to give into the mystery girl's advice.

'_Do it, it'll help…' _a voice from within me whispered.

I held the cool steel against the sensitive skin of my wrist, ghosting it over the vein traced area. I remembered what the hooded girl had done, and repeated her actions. Pressing the sharpened object against my skin as far as it would go, I pulled to the right. White hot pain shot up my arm, sending a shiver through out my body that left tingling goose bumps in its wake.

But for that one movement I had forgotten everything, the pain and silence the only two things surrounding me and my thoughts. I watched as the blood seeped from the slightly gaping line, quickly dripping into the colorless porcelain sink. But rationality came back full throttle.

'_Natalie what the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' _I snapped out of my daze and quickly set aside the steel object.

I began dabbing a tissue onto the cut but it only soaked it, I got frustrated and held a ton of tissues onto the wound waiting for it to stop. I leaned against the wall as I waited, slowly sliding down onto the floor as I began to cry once again.

"What have I done?" I questioned myself aloud.

It was probably twenty minutes later when the bleeding had _finally _subsided, I cleaned everything up. And bandaged the wound, it wasn't that big or _that _deep…so why was it bleeding so much? I shook my head, not wanting to think about the mistake I had made any longer. I picked up the razor blade and immediately dropped it into the toilet, before flushing it away along with all the bloody tissues.

"I'm ever doing that _ever _again." I swore to myself.

I walked back into the room and noticed it was still dark out, slipping back into bed I tried my best to ignore the slight burning sensation I felt where the cut was, but knew I deserved it for my stupidity. Closing my eyes once again, I fell back into a – thankfully – peaceful sleep.

* * *

I eyes felt irritated as a stream of sunlight glared at them, I turned over in my bed before opening my sleepy orbs. Looking at the night stand, our room clock read '7:56am', I threw my blanket off me and jumped out of bed, rifling through my bag for new clothes I jetted into the bathroom to change. Once I was ready I kept my hair down in messy locks not wanting to waste any time in seeing my brother.

Finally I was ready and immediately began running out of our motel room towards the convenience store. I reached there somewhere within ten minutes and bought the first apple and cherry pies I saw, I knew how much Dean hated hospital foods, so maybe he wouldn't be as mad if I brought him a little…gift – more like 'peace offering'.

I happily walked to the hospital, with my thoughts in a never ending loop of.

'_He's fine, he's fine, he's perfectly fine…' _I needed to reassure myself by hoping for the best, but I also had to prepare for the worst.

Finally reaching the semi large white building I walked in, sneaking past the front counter because I wasn't sure of what our 'name' was this time. Despite my hopeful thoughts I haven't smiled since yesterday morning, and I hated it. Walking down the empty hall I noticed a man who was walking in the opposite direction of me; he was one of the doctors from yesterday.

"Um, excuse me?" I called out to him, he stopped taking notice of me.

"Yes…oh wait you're the little girl from yesterday, correct? Who's brother as attacked by a wild dog?" the white haired man stated with a bright smile, and I nodded.

"I was wondering what room my brother was in?" I question, without hesitation he replied.

"Room 102." He simply replied, then added "Well I've got to go, tell your brother I'll be in to check on him later." He finished speaking with a smile before walking away. Suddenly I felt my heart lighten as if it were on could nine.

'_He said 'tell your brother'! That means Dean is alright, RIGHT?!" _I thought in unimaginable relief and glee.

I practically skipped all the way to the room the doctor had told me to go, I was so happy Dean wasn't hurt – or at least not as bad as I thought he was. I reached the room , just as I was about to step in, someone behind me called out.

"Natalie!" the voice called, halting my actions to enter the room. Turning I was greeted by my dad. I was still amazingly afraid of him after yesterday's ordeal, but his demeanor was a softer one this time.

"Y-Yes?" I winched when I noticed my stutter. John kneeled down in front of me with a sad smile, looking me intently in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean any of it and it was way too far…forgive me?" John asked, but I knew it wasn't really a question and I knew deep down he meant _everything _he said yesterday. However I still nodded. "Good, now lets go see your brother." He chuckled, standing up and opening the door.

"Dean!" I squealed, running over to my older brother.

"Hey Nat!" Dean laughed as I practically tackled the poor boy. Pulling away from him I punched him in the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed, catching Dean by surprise.

"Do what?" he asked, confusion scribbled across his face.

"Push me out of the way like a moron."

"Hey in the wise words or 'Courage the Cowardly Dog'" he paused before showing off his 'puppy dog eyes' and continued "'The things I do for love'" Dean said, imitating my favorite cartoon character.

"Meat head." I said with a shake of my head.

"Brat." Dean quickly retorted. "Ooooh, what'd you get me?" he questioned, sounding like a child.

"Pies, plural."

"Oh you sure do know how to make your older brother happy, don't you?" Dean grind snatching the plastic bag from me. I winced as it snagged on my long sleeve, which hid the cut on my left wrist.

'_I'm never cutting myself again…' _I thought, reconfirming last night's self promise.

However little did I know, that last night's 'stupid mistake' opened a _whole _other door I had no idea I even knew existed…and one that would haunt me form now on.

* * *

_**Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And i finally remebered to put the line splite thingy! (so proud of myself *tear* lol) Once again remeber to review and remeber I love you guys! xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm SO SORRY for not posting for like EVER! But I finished my LAST final this morning so you know what that means right? *Random crazy dance commenced* IT'S SUMMER TIMMEE! *Ahem* Sorry I got a little carried away *blush*.**_

_**Well annyyyywaaaayyy, since it's FINALLY summer I'll be posting SO much more! Most likely I'll be posting on random days (just to keep you guys on your toes) but I PROMISE it will definitely be once a week at least! And thank you to all you guys who commented and waited so patiently! please continue to review my lovelies it's my nom noms for creativity!**_

_**Me: Okay as you probably know I don't own Supernatural in any way-**_

_**Dean, Natalie, Haley, Bobby, John, Sam, Malik, and Aaron: WE KNOW!**_

_**Natalie: You've kept these poor people waiting too long!**_

_**Dean: Yeah and we know you're not crazy and creative enough to have made Supernatural, DUH! **_

_**Haley: Oh come on guy s don't be mean.**_

_**Dean: Admit it Hay, it's the truth. *Smirk***_

_**Haley:*Swoon* Yeah it's true...**_

_**Dean: See, told you so.**_

_**Bobby: Would y'all stop yer yappin' and let these poor people read?!**_

_**Aaron: Yeah guys, enjoy this chapter! *wink***_

_**Me: Gee, thanks guys...**_

* * *

Chapter 25

I had stayed the night in Dean's hospital room never leaving his side – even if I needed the rest room – because nothing mattered unless _he _needed something; the doctor had said it would be okay to sit on his bed so I did. I lay down next to my older brother resting my head against the apex of his arm just under his shoulder; we simply laid there watching re runs of old TV shows.

It was only Dean and I this morning, John was nowhere to be found, and Dean said it was because he had another case but I knew better…he just didn't want to look at me. The anger I saw in his eye last night scared me, it reminded me of the night him and Sam fought… no better yet; it reminded me of that night five years ago when he came home way past midnight drunk. I was never sure if John knew this but he wasn't an '**I love everyone!' **drunk like me, or a '**flirty**' drunk Dean, nor was he a '**goofy**' drunk like Sam. No, John Winchester was a '**belligerent**' drunk.

* * *

*Natalie Memory*

_I felt the sweat stain my clothes while laying sprawled out on my bed I continued to sweat barrels. The air conditioning for Sam and I's room had been busted for about four days now, ever since he and Dean had thought it would be a 'swell' idea to play some football inside our room and of course their competitive sides eventually took over. To sum it up; Sam missed a harsh pass. My clown fearing brother had gone to his friend Toby's house for the night for a 'project' – we both knew damn well he was just trying to escape the heat of our room. While Dean was passed out drunk in him room – he barely made it to bed after lurching a few times, but it was funny as hell to watch…that is until I was forced to help._

_"That's it!" I growl, jumping off my bed and headed for the kitchen._

_Despite my thin tank top and shorts it _still_ wasn't enough to help my body find any_ _trace of a cool from any surface. I sighed feeling slightly content as I stepped onto the cool marble tiles of our kitchen floor, walking over to the fridge I pulled out a chilled water bottle and immediately began to chug it. While doing so I slowly lowered myself onto the floor, feeling my skin raise slightly at the cold contact._

_'_This is the life….'_ I thought, feeling relaxed as a small smile curved my lips. However it wasn't for long._

_I was jolted by the sound of a slamming door, immediately springing up off the floor I shot out of the kitchen in seconds, but sighed feeling relieved – and slightly silly – when I realized it was only my dad. I watched as he stumbled slightly walking into the house, I knew he'd call me to help so I walked over to our father and pulled his arm over my shoulder._

_"Need help?" I ask, looking up at him with a soft smile._

_"No…" he mumbled, pulling away from me._

_"Dad come on, I don't wanting you passing out on the floor." I tried to reasoning but he only got more aggressive._

_"I said NO!" he yelled, pushing me away._

_"GEEZ! I okay excuse me for just trying to help!" I huffed as he pulled away from me completely._

_"How dare you talk to me like that?!" he slurred._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to yell, but all I was just trying to help you and you-" my words were cut off by a loud thundering clap and a sharp sudden sensation of pain that radiate from my left cheek. I looked up at my dad once I had regained balance, my hands immediately nursing the burning wound._

_"Go to your room!" he drunkenly booms, I didn't need to be told twice. I ran into my hellishly hot room ignoring how the heat made me feel and curled up onto my bed crying and raking my mind for what the _hell _I did to upset him._

*Natalie memory end*

* * *

"Hey, hello, Nat, Natalie, anyone in there? Hellloooooo." Dean pipes up in a whiny tone, pulling me off my seat on the 'memory train'.

"Yeah?" I reply, craning my neck slightly to look up at him.

"You okay? You seemed upset."

"What made you think that?" I asked looking curious, because if I had a 'tell' I needed to know it.

"You were quiet." He replied simply, with a smug grin that I wanted to knock right off his stupid face!

"Well you do more than both our shares of talking." I shrugged in response, looking back at the TV.

"Brat." Dean chuckles, I smiled as I heard his comment and the vibrations I felt radiating from his chest comforted me.

"Meat head." I shot back with a grin of my own.

There was a short moment of silence up until footsteps made their way into the room. Neither of us bothered to look at the balding man who had walked in holding a chart, I noticed him from the corner of my eye and thought.

'_Could we leave soon?'_

"Well hello there, Dean." The man piped up, getting both Dean and I's attention this time.

"Hey Doc." Dean coolly greeted.

"Well I was just looking over your chart and you're just about ready to be released, just a few more checkups and you'll be ready to go. Your guardian has already signed you out and paid so everything's good for you to leave." The doctor stated, lowering the chart down to his sides.

"Great, just a few checkups left?" Dean asks wanting to be sure.

"Yup, I'll send a nurse Nancy in here soon." The doctor replied, turning on his heel he left.

"Awesome! Just a few more…Dean?" I trailed off when I saw the disgusted and freaked out look on my brother's face. "What is it dude?" I asked nudging him slightly to get his attention.

"We're leaving _now." _Was all he replied with practically pouncing off his bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there bro. the doctor says-" my lecture was immediately cut off.

"The nurse he's sending in in such a creeper!" I whined, looking at me with pleading eyes "She was _WAY _more touchy feely than ANYONE her age needs to be!" I gave my brother a hard look before setting him back down onto his bed.

"Dean I don't give a damn if she's fricking Jubba the Hut, you're getting this check up!" I scolded. It took all I had not to laugh at the childish pout Dean had on his face, he looked like a kid whose ice cream had been taken away.

We went back and forth arguing for a few moments until a noise caught both our attention, except I could have sworn Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. I turned around to see a woman who was probably in her mid-forties leaning her left arm against the door frame popping her right hip. The sultry look on her face made me cringe but visibly made Dean gag. She walked over attempting to sway her hips in a way that was nowhere near attractive; suddenly she pulled at the hem of her glove and let it go allowing it to snap against her wrist.

"Hello Dean." She purred, practically devouring my brother with her eyes. It took all I have not to laugh.

The whole situation was so cheesy and comical but I knew if I stayed any longer I'd let out an extremely offending booming laugh, I skipped out of the room giving one last glance at my brother who looked like was just about ready to faint.

* * *

I pushed past the rest room door, I sighed slightly relieved when I noticed I was the only one in there, not a second later I began to practically cackle at Dean's misfortune with Nurse Nancy. I had laughed so long and hard I was now silent laughing and clapping my hands however I noticed I look like a retarded seal once I caught my reflection in the mirror before me. I stopped myself but was no giggling incessantly.

After a few more minutes I had finally calmed down, my cheeks now aching. I walked over to the sink to wash my face; I ran the tap for a couple of seconds before slashing some of the liquid onto my face. Suddenly I felt my eyes go wide in confusion; blood.

"What the?!" I whispered, pulling up left sleeve in one swift movement I winced slightly when I saw the…mistake I had made yesterday now gaping slightly dribbling fresh blood.

"Damn it." I huffed, walking over to the tissue container I grabbed about a hand full of tissue making half wet and keeping the other half dry. I began to clean my wound.

Finally I cleaned the wound _again _before heading out the door, as I walked down the hall I noticed a cart it had simple medical supplies and my eyes landed on the item I needed most at the moment; Band-Aids. I casually walked over to the cart 'accidentally' knocking into it, however I realized my little act wasn't needed as no one was around. I slipped into the empty room that the cart had been parked in front of, I pulled off all the unnecessary pieces before finally securing it over my wound. The Band-Aid had been one of those big chunky ones for large scrapes, cuts, and burns which was good, now I could say I burned myself if anyone asked.

* * *

Reaching Dean's room I was just in time to see him shrug his jacket on, how long had I been gone for?

"You done with your check up already?" I asked, slightly surprised that Nancy had been so quick with Dean.

"No, I told her I think I had a fever so she went to go get a thermometer, and I don't wanna stick around to find out what end it goes in!" Dean exclaimed, running past me grabbing onto he wrist and he pulled me along. I winced slightly as I grabbed my bad wrist but I was okay, I couldn't help but giggle at how freaked out my brother seemed, I was so glade Dean's always so care free and well…stupid.

We made out and into the car in record time, closing the doors Dean reached into his front pocket looking relieved to feel his keys, pulling them out he pushed them into the ignition and started up the car. I smiled at the growing grin on Dean's face as he heard the roar of his baby's engine.

"I missed you baby!" he chuckled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Hey, get a room why don't ya!" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Take a hike kid." Dean laughed, pulling the car John had brought out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So Nat, anything new?" he asked, glancing over to me for a second before looking back out onto the road. My eyes shifted down to my wrist, I clenched the hidden offending wound. What was I supposed to say?

'_Yeah Dean dad pushed me around, I ran into the woods, smoked and later sliced into my wrist. What about you?_' I thought, it sounded stupid enough in my head; it would no doubt sound a billion times more stupid if I said it aloud.

"Nope, nothing much." I lied, I hated lying to Dean because he never lied to me. Man I was a bitch. "What about you?" I asked, hoping to get away from my guilt filled thoughts.

"Well besides meeting Satan's wife, nothing much." Dean joked, smiling. I shook my head.

"Please you should meet my teachers! They are like hell's minions!" I laughed.

The rest of the car ride was pleasant, that was until '**Back in Black**' by AC/CD began to blast through the car's speakers. In perfect unison Dean and I bobbed our heads to the beats, I was guitar while he was drums – it was easier to do while driving. We sand at the top of our lungs never missing a lyric or note.

"**~YES I'M BACK, WELL IM BACK, YES IM BACK, WELL I'M BA-A-A-ACK, BA-A-ACK, YES I'M BACK IN BLACK, OH YEAH!~**" I loved this moment, Dean and I acting like our natural foolish selves not a caring how horrible we must have sounded, howling like hungry cats. I didn't care thought because it was so much fun.

We managed to get half way through '**High way to Hell**' by the time we reached the motel room. I pulled out the room's key. Dena immediately flung himself onto the bed, wincing slightly but soon smile of content overtook his features. I walked past him and over to my bed, reaching for the remote began to flip through the channels not really paying attention.

"Hey I'm gonna get some shut eye, you should probably do that too." Dean murmured before snuggling himself under his covers.

I nodded in agreement as I too shrugged myself under the covers, still flipping through the channels but soon my eyes got heavy and my channel surfing stopped at what sounded like a weather report. Just as I was about to drift off into the slumber my eyes slid open for a moment before closing once again, but not for long. I shot up out of bed, staring at the TV as my eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the news report.

"**Earlier this morning seventeen year old girl Caroline Rebaiz's body was found by four hikers in Anderson Woods. It's reported that the young girl had committed suicide the night prior; police officials say it must have been somewhere around ten to eleven in the afternoon. However officials hey are not releasing how she had done it.**" The man droned on but I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

'_H-how?! I was just with her last night she didn't seem like she was-' _suddenly I stopped and recalled something the girl…Caroline had said '**_I won't need it where I'm going._**' My mind raced on.

'_How could I have been so stupid as not to read into that? How could I have let her die?! This is all my fault…I should have known! I should have stopped her and now she's…' _I could no longer think straight as I struggled to muffle sobs not to wake Dean.

I jumped out of bed and ran into the rest room, closing the door gently behind me before throwing myself against the wall and falling onto the floor in a sobbing mess.

* * *

The car ride home was silent, my thoughts were only about Caroline and what were the million things I could have done to stop her. Dean hadn't tried talking to me since I told him I was PMSing to which he just cringed and remained silent. Suddenly I felt my thigh vibrate, I reached into my front pocket and paled at the name '**Haley**'.

"You gonna get that?" Dean asked, glancing over at me.

"I…I guess…" I replied, hesitating slightly to answer the phone. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

I knew Haley would be fuming, yelling at me for ditching her or at least for not calling. I knew I was a bad friend, hell I wouldn't be my friend if I had a choice, I mean I lie _all _the time and I'm just a really…weird person anyway. I had somewhat prepared myself for Haley's reprimanding, closing my eyes and I waited to accept whatever she'd throw at me, she had a right to go nuclear on me, I mean what friend isn't there for their best friend when they're in the hospital? Me, because I'm a shitty friend. However none of the blows ever came.

"**Hey babe, Malik told me you had some family emergency is everything okay?**" she asked, her voice as chirpy as usual…wait, what?

"You're not dying or something are you? I mean this isn't like a Hail Mary, right?" I asked, unsure as to why she hadn't yelled at me yet.

"**Nat it's not like you had a choice, it's fine and I'm fine too!**" she laughed, I really couldn't fight back the smile her voice forced onto my face, Haley always managed to make me feel better – even if she didn't realize it.

"I guess…" I replied, trailing off. I was completely my choice, Dean said I could stay and I _chose _not to. "So do they know what made you throw up corn syrup on my bathroom floor?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"**Hahaha, yeah they do. My doctor said I just had a scratch on the back of my throat that got agitated and bled slightly. No biggie happens to a lot of people apparently.**" I smiled, I felt as if an elephant had been lifted from my shoulders.

"That's great Haley! Well I'll be home in about an hour so I'll stop by to check on you, that cool?" I asked, no feeling happier then I had all night.

"**You better bitch!**" Haley laughed into the phone.

"Whatever Hoe!" I laughed back "Okay I'll talk to you later! Mwah!" I giggled, making a kissing noise as I puckered my lips.

"**Mwah! Later babe!**" she replied before shutting her phone. I smiled down at the phone in my hands, just like that Haley made me feel the bipolar opposite to how I felt earlier.

"So I take it Hay's better?" Dean piped up, grinning over to me.

"Yup! Never better!" I chirped.

* * *

(Haley's P.O.V)

'_Damn it.' _Was my only thought after snapping my phone shut '_I hate lying to Nat…'_ I thought, feeling like an utter bitch for lying to my best friend.

"Ready to go inside Haley?" my nurse asked, looking down at me. I nodded. As Lindsey wheeled me back into the hospital I couldn't stop all my thoughts about Natalie.

'_What if she finds out I'm lying? What if she thinks I'm a freak? What if she gets fed up with me and leaves me?_' my last thought made my eyes sting, it had happened before people stopped talking to me because they were tired of how depressing my condition was, hell I don't have any contact with my family but Christmas cards now.

"Are you okay Haley?" I heard Lindsey ask, I nodded my head, I didn't want to talk about this. "If that's what you wan-" damn she knew how to press my buttons!

"I can't help but think Natalie would run for the hills as soon as she finds out where I'm heading. People say their just protecting my feelings but that's a complete lie…their just protecting themselves."

"Haley, Haley, Haley… how long have you and Natalie been best friends?" Lindsey asked, she knew perfectly well how long. Lindsey was a thirty eight year old house nurse who had been taking care of my since I was practically born.

"Nearly ten years…" I mumbled, Nat and I had met at six…we were turning sixteen sometime this year so I guess I could claim the big one-zero a little ahead of time.

"Exactly, had she _ever _given any indication she was even thinking of leaving you?" I shook my head "My point exactly, now quite pouting!" the blonde haired nurse laughed, ruffling my hair making stick up at odd ends.

"HEY!" I giggled, fighting off her hand.

"That's the Haley I know!" she laughed, removing her hand.

We reached my room and she helped me onto my bed, I was still slightly fatigued from all the blood loss but not as bad as I was the first night. When I first got to the hospital I couldn't even open my eyes but two blood transfusions later and here I am. I watched Lindsey leave my room before letting out a lengthy sigh.

"Hey h-honey…" I heard a feminine voice call out, I looked over to see my mother walking in with my father still holding her to his side.

Both their eyes were puffy and blood hot, while their faces held evidence of tear stains while their noses were redder than a fire hydrant. My mother could barely keep the smile from falling off her face, I could tell she wanted to seem like everything was going to be okay…but I knew it wasn't.

"Hey mom!" I chirped, doing my best to give the impression I was perfectly fine.

"H-How are you feeling baby?" my dad asked, his voice broke slightly. My dad was usually the one to handle the doctor's new better, so this must have been bad.

"Great! Natalie's coming later!" I giggled, over doing the excitement I felt to see my retarded but loving friend. I mean I really wanted to see Nat, but not bouncing up and down in my bed badly.

"Gre-at!" my mom choked half way through her comment.

"Is everything okay mom? Pop?" I asked, looking in between both parents playing dumb.

"Yes! Of course it is!" my father replied a little too quickly, but I nodded accepting his lie, it made them feel better when they thought I knew nothing.

"Well I was kinda hoping I could get a nap in before Nat gets here, that okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" my father replied, doing his best to appear strong for both him and my mother.

They barely made it out the door when my mom began to cry again. I rolled away from the door of my room not wanting anyone to bother me as my mind reeled back to earlier this morning. They thought I was asleep so it was safe to talk in my room, but they were wrong. I heard the entire conversation my parents had with Dr. Phillip but known to me as Dr. Phil – he hates it when I call him that because he looks a lot like the actual Dr. Phil.

I closed my eyes as the scene from this morning replayed in my mind like a movie reel.

* * *

*Haley Memory (10am this morning)*

_I heard the door to my hospital room open but didn't move as I tried to drift off back into me sleep, I hated being such a light sleeper._

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stevens." I heard Dr. Phil greet, closing the door behind him. "Is Haley asleep?" he asked and I could feel him look over to me._

_"Yes, so what happened Phillip? What's wrong? Is there something wrong? She's fine right, right?" I heard my other worriedly ramble on._

_"Well…I'm afraid there isn't any good news about Haley's…incident." I replied, sighing sadly._

_"What do you mean?" I heard my father ask._

_"Well to put a positive spin please remember that Haley's life expectancy was never to pass ten years old, she's now fifteen. Please remember that."_

_"What is it?! What's wrong with our baby?!" I heard my mother damned, straining herself to refrain from screaming._

_"Her...her body is beginning to shut down…she…Haley may not make it to her sixteenth birthday..."_

*Haley Memory end*

* * *

I suddenly felt my bed dip, I immediately smiled, I knew _exactly _who it was. I leapt up and threw my arms around my best friend's neck locking her into a tight hug as she squeaked in surprise at my unexpected action.

"Geez Haley! You scared the crap out of me!" Natalie exclaimed, returning my hug, just as tightly. "So how are you feeling?"

"Great now!" I laughed, letting her go and she did the same.

We chatted for a while, it really was amazing how simply seeing Natalie smile lifts my spirits to new heights. She was such a strong girl and amazingly clumsy but I guess that's what I love, we're always our crazy selves around each other. We laughed at the most random of things and sometime even at nothing. Natalie said Dean allowed her to stay until I was discharged so I was really happy, I couldn't have asked for anything else.

It was now the middle of the night, we shared my hospital bed lying next to each other. My head was of Natalie's chest an our legs were tangled together, we always joked how she was the guy in our relationship. The nurses had done their rounds and the hospital was now dark, the TV that hung from my hospital room wall illuminated most of the room as we watch our favorite movies; 'The Goonies' and 'The Breakfast Club' being some of them.

Suddenly I felt Natalie shift from under me and sit up straight, waiting for me to do the same, so I did.

"What is it Nat?" I asked, looking at her feeling slightly sleepy.

"Haley you know I love you right?" she unexpectedly asked, but I nodded none the less.

"I love you too Nat." I replied, running my hand through my hair

"Good…because what I'm about to tell you may send you running to the hills…" she trailed off looking at me with her amazingly beautiful miss-matched eyes.

"What is it Nat?" I asked feeling slightly worried, suddenly I became frantic "You're not moving away are you?!" I exclaimed helplessly, clutching onto her shoulders.

"NO!" she immediately replied, putting my nerves at ease.

"Then?" I asked, looking back at her. What would have her looking so shaken up? "What are you like actually a dude?" she shook her head with a smile but soon became serious again.

"Haley we've been best friends for a _really _long time and I've…" she trailed, taking a deep breath she continued "…I've keeping a big secret from you about my life…a _big _secret." She finished.

Well looks like I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, not that I could now anyway.

* * *

**Taadaa! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Again sorry for making you guys wait so long! :( Love you guys! Until next time! Mwah! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update I've super busy and when I did finally sit down to write my computer chose that moment to be an a-hole and not work. Ugh, Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please check out my profile! There is an announcement there I hope you check out! xx**_

* * *

Chapter 26

You know that feeling you have when you wish you could just take back something you said or even thought? Well that's how I felt right now, I felt as nervous as teenage girl who had just asked out the crush of her life – because both out comes were drastically different, either it would all go well and we would live happily ever after or it would all go to hell.

"Haley you know I love you like a sister, right? And that if I had ever kept anything from you or lied to you that it was for your own good, right?" I asked, needing reassurance that we were on somewhat of the same footing before I started to spill my guts. Haley gave me a strange look before asking.

"Umm…Natalie you're not part of the mafia or some drug cartel…are you?" she eyed me for a moment, but I easily picked up on the underlining humor to her words.

"No I'm not don't worry." I chuckled, shaking my head slightly.

I couldn't out right laugh like I would have normally done because of the pressure from the current situation. I shook my head, it was now or never…but what the hell was I supposed to say?! I can't very well just up and say '**Hey Haley y'know those monsters in movies and stories? The ones you've lived all your life thinking they were just stories and fiction? Well they are all actually real and I hunt them for a living with my family but we're not the only ones, there are others who do it too!**' Yeah…this wasn't going to be easy…at all. Taking one more large drag of the air around me I spewed out the truth.

"I hunt supernatural monsters with my family, those times when I say I'm out of town or hurt myself because of falling, wrestling with my brother, or even going on a bike ride were all lies. The real reason I always get hurt is because of the hunts I go on as well as the fact that I really am clumsy." I gushed out all in one long go, I was now catching my breath from my log rant as I waited nervously for a reply.

"…Good one Nat!" Healey laughed, her head fell back as she tried to keep herself from practically cackling in the quiet hospital.

This was my chance, I could just laugh along and play it off as one big practical joke…no I can't do that. I can't lie to her anymore. I grabbed onto her shoulders tightly once again before looking into her eyes, catching her gleeful gaze in my serious one, one that I hoped told her that I had meant everything I just said. Her beautiful laughter slowly died as her eyes widened, I could see it all play out now…her calling me a lying psycho freak and demanding that I never speak to her again.

"Y-You're serious?" she stuttered.

My shoulders slumped as my head bowed in fear while my hands lost all strength and slide off her slender shoulders. I could feel my body beginning to shake as the tears stung my eyes threatening to form and soon spill over like I breaking dam. This was it…this was the end of our friendship. Why had I told her? Why? Dean had done the same thing with that bitch Cassie Robinson and look how that turned out for him! He was left heart broken.

"Y-Yes…" I stuttered, not wanting to see the look in her eyes that probably screamed 'you're a freak!'

A heavy silence hung over the room, or at least it seemed like that to me. I wanted to run away and cry, or laugh and pretend like it was all a joke but I couldn't. My voice cemented itself within me, I couldn't bear to lose another friend...no...family member, that's what Haley is to me and no matter the outcome I'd like to think she always will be.

"Tell me more!" I flinched at the sudden squeak, my head flicked up so hard I was sure I had whiplash. I stared flabbergasted at the sight before me; Haley had a gleeful smile pulling at her lips as she bounced ever so slightly in her seat before me.

"W-What?" I murmured, feeling confused as hell.

"More! Tell me more about the stuff you and your family see or hunt or whatever!" She repeated, as if she were simply asking me to tell her about my crush or something.

"You're not freaking out...why?"

To be honest this...wasn't the reaction I expected. Hell I didn't even react that way, well actually that probably had something to do with the fact I had also found out that I wasn't really Dean and Sam's little sister along with the fact that my real mother and brother had been killed...okay no that was the main reason I had cried and passed out when I was told about the supernatural. However, how in the Sam Hills was Haley – a normal person – so chill?! People would normal freak!

"Well for one, I always _knew_ there just had to be more out there! I mean come on! _All_ those 'monster sightings' and 'hauntings' couldn't have all been fake!" she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus...I know you'd never lie to me about something like this Nat."

"But I-I kept it from you for so long and covered it up and-"

Why had I been trying to point out the paradoxes in her answer, I was practically telling Haley I had lied to her for all these years. Did she not understand what I had said? Or is she in some weird sort of 'shell shock'? But before I could ask she cut me off.

"Natalie, Natalie chill!" She piped up trying to calm down my frayed nerves. Once I had stopped shaking she continued "Like you said, you'd never do anything to hurt me or tell me a lie that would hurt me, _right_?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, nodding my head frantically. She chuckled slightly before continuing.

"We'll then why shouldn't I believe you when you tell me there's more out there? Besides it doesn't seem all that surprising, hell I think it's kinda cool!" Haley finished with a wide grin, waiting for me to respond.

"You seriously don't think I'm crazy or a freak?" I asked in a meek tone.

"Not any more than I thought you were yesterday, or the day before that, or before that. Actually not any more since I met you...wait no, you're 'crazy level' DID increase that time you put Malik in a head lock. Then again so did you 'awesome bad-ass chick level'."

I couldn't help but giggle and smile at my best friend's air headed ramble. She was amazing, so uplifting, fun, loving, and super open minded. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off me at that moment, it was as if I hadn't been breathing for all these years and finally, telling Haley the truth, I could breathe again. I threw my arms around her and began to cry, but I wasn't sad at all, I was so happy at this moment I could have very well burst.

"Nat why are you still crying?!" Haley's shocked words made me smile, I loved that she cared.

"Because I can't believe I have such an amazing person as my best friend." I replied in a raspy giggle, I pulled away to look at her.

'_Do I even deserve to have someone like her by my side? With very thing I've done?_' I asked myself.

"HEY! You and I are _NOT_ best friends!" Haley suddenly exclaimed in a harsh tone with a face to match, but it all softened as she added "We're friggin _sisters_ Nat, when will you finally get that fact through your fat ass head." I began to cry even harder at her declaration.

"I love you Hay!" I laughed, throwing my arms around her slender neck once again. There was a moment of silence before Haley spoke.

"So...umm...you gonna tell me more about the supernatural or what?" My eyes went wide for a moment before I erupted in giggles.

"You really are weird, you know that?" I chuckled.

"Hey I like to think of myself as 'unique'!" She responded laughing.

I shook my head calming myself, I drew in a breath ready to start but I was cut off before I could utter a word.

"But Nat I want you to be completely honest with me, about everything. And don't just tell me about all the under the bed monsters, I want you to tell me everything that comes with it too, okay? I know I'm asking a lot but-" this time I cut her off, shaking my head I spoke.

"I kept this from you for way too long, the least I can do is tell you...everything..." I trailed off, running the scenarios in my head of how she'd react to various things I would tell her, however I made her a promise; no more secrets.

Inhaling a long deep breath of the air around me I began to relay my life's - annoyingly tragic - story.

I went through everything in detail, from the earliest memories I could recall to the moment I met Haley, Malik, and Aaron, along with things way after. We spent hours with me talking and Haley just listening while commenting every now and then. Saying my stories out loud I had begun to realize things I never had before, we laughed, we cried, and we got angry. But through it all Haley seemed genuinely amazing and interested, which made me feel less alone and so much happier with my life.

"Wait, wait, wait, so your dad _literally_ like Sam out! How could he blame _him_ for leaving?! I mean at heart I think your dad is a great guy but he SUCKS at showing emotion!" Haley suddenly butted in, while I was telling her about Sam and John's spat years prior.

However we continued on and I swear I could practically see the growing adoration Haley had for my older brother each time I mentioned him saving someone or killing an evil being during our hunts. At one point she actually said **_'Dean's better than Romeo and Prince Charming combined!'_** I was gaging on the spot! Finally as the early rays of the morning began to show itself through the curtains of the hospital room I began to reach to our most recent hunt, I was so lost in relaying everything that had happened I didn't see the terrified look on Haley's face.

"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed, grabbing for my wrist. It all happens so fast I didn't have time to pull away. She stared wide eyed at the large Band-Aid on my wrist while I stared at her, with the exact same expression she held; fear and sadness.

"Nat...how could you?" Her voice wasn't harsh or accusing, but it made me flinch in fear none the less.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I-I…my head was all fuzzy and I just felt myself being consumed in an aching numbness…before I realized it I had already cut myself…I'm sorry." I chocked on each word, I was so scared what if she began to hate me or think of me as a weak idiot? Or worse…look at my with pity every time her eyes would fall on me.

I began to tremble even harder, I shut my eyes waiting for the worst but yet again…it never came.

"Natalie look at me." My eyes slowly began to open again, and they were immediately met by Haley's icy blue orbs. "Natalie…_promise _me you won't hurt yourself like that _EVER _again." She commanded without hesitation.

"I-I won't I promise Hay! It was a mistake, I'm never gonna do it again I swear! I-" my ramblings were cut short by curt hug from my best friend.

"Good." Was all she said before pulling away to reveal watery eyes and a big smile "I worry about you enough as it is you jerk!" she laughed, punching me in the arm while wiping her eyes.

"I love you Hay." I replied, wiping my own eyes with a smile.

"I love you too Nat." she replied.

We laid back down onto the slightly stiff hospital bed, sleep didn't take long before it consumed us into a blissful and relaxed darkness. However I couldn't remove the smile from face as one last thought ran through my mind before I drifted off to Lala Land.

'_No more secrets…'_

* * *

(Haley's P.O.V)

I felt…heavy…why did I feel heavy? I don't know how long Nat and I had been passed out for by all I can say is that I feel _very _well rested. Opening my eyes I felt groggy but my earlier question was soon answered when I looked down at my body I smiled when I noticed Natalie sprawled out over me covering my entire right side.

'_I need to pee…' _I thought feeling slightly fidgety.

"Nat, Nat wake up." I whispered, shaking her lightly. But – as always – she didn't budge.

'_Okay tough love time!' _I thought, I lowered myself to her ear. Taking in one long drag of air I yelled.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled into her ear.

"AHH!" she screamed, immediately rolling away from me only to fall off the raised bed and onto the floor. "HALEY!"

"Sorry but I needed the toilet!" I replied, jumping off the bed and jetted off to the restroom.

"I'm going to KICK YOU A-" I laughed when my closing of the bathroom door cut her off, I shook my head and went over to the toilet to do my 'business'.

Finally finished, I walked over to the sink of the small dimly lit room. As the warm water washed over my thin hands I began to think about everything Natalie had told me, it was crazy that real ghosts and monsters are out there, I mean it's cool yeah but I guess it would make sense…but I really can't believe that she hunts them for a living! Yeah I knew Nat was strong but I never thought she was strong enough to take on a poltergeist! Especially when she told me how vicious they are!

My body suddenly violently shivered, all my hairs stood on edge as I felt my body break out into a cold sweat.

'_W-What the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden?' _I thought to myself, I looked up from my damp hands after I turned the off the sink faucet. My eyes went wide and I screamed.

"HALEY WHAT'S WRONG?!" I heard Natalie muffled scream from behind the door.

I couldn't bring myself to turn around, to be honest I was scared shitless! My voice caught in my throat as I tried to call out to Natalie. Behind me stood a black hooded figure, I could see bright red glowing orbs flashing from beneath its hood and if that wasn't enough for me to know it was human, how about the fact it was floating!? It was standing in the far corner of the small restroom behind me, it started to inch closer and closer. Finally I found my voice and screamed out.

"NATALIE!" not even a second later I heard a banging on the door, she must have been throwing herself up against the door.

The black silhouette hadn't changed in its slow on ward pace, the lights began to flicker and each time they went out whatever that thing was got closer. Suddenly door burst open to reveal a frantic Natalie who came rushing over to me. When I looked back it was gone and the lights were normal…cliché right?

"Haley what happened?! What's wrong?!" Natalie asked frantically, looking around the room of course only to see it empty.

"T-There was a ghost! Natalie I swear! There was this black thing with red eyes a-and-" I stuttered out, hardly putting a space in between my words as I spoke. Clutching onto Natalie's arm for dear life, I was sure my grip would bruise her but that thought hadn't registered to me just yet.

"Shhhh it's okay, I believe you Hay, shhh it'll be okay."

* * *

After about an hour of Natalie soothing me we finally managed to move back onto my bed and when I had told Natalie I was ready I began to tell her about the thing I saw.

"Okay is that all?" she asked, taking mental notes of everything I had said.

"Yeah...I mean it scared the living hell out of me but I don't think there's much else." I replied, lying down.

"Hay I'm sorry, this is all my fault I shouldn't have told you about this crap-" Natalie began.

'_What the hell is this moron talking about?' _I thought, I shot up and looked Natalie dead in the eyes and spoke.

"Natalie if I hadn't known that crazy shit like that actually existed I would have probably thought I was friggin crazy and checked myself into a psych ward by now, okay? So stop blaming yourself for shit that isn't your fault!"

I felt like a mother scolding her child who had just broken a vase, but Natalie couldn't keep doing this to herself, she couldn't keep blaming herself for things she has no control over! Once there was a slight silence I piped up.

"Okay now that that's all settled can we figure out what the _HELL _I saw?!" I exclaimed, making sure to add a slight hint on humor in my voice. Thankfully Nat picked up on it and smiled too.

"Well I don't think it's a vengeful spirit, one; because they usually look somewhat the same way they looked when they were alive, and two; I don't think you've crossed anyone badly enough for them to want to kill you even in the afterlife." She stated, looking thoughtful.

"Okay that's good to know…I think. So what do you think it is?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what the hell I saw. After I few moments Natalie replied.

"I think you saw a Summon."

"A Summon?" I ask, tilting my head slightly not knowing what a 'Summon' was.

"I've never actually faced one but Dean and Sam have, it's like a ghost that is a result of some idiot trying to summon a ghost or something supernatural. They are like that rule in the 'Terms and Conditions' you never read or even knew about, so they are there but never seen or noticed." Natalie huffed.

"Oh…how much do you know about them?"

"Well they are usually harmless, unless someone managed to amp them up by summoning them in a place where they can get energy." My eyes went wide at her statement.

"Like from where?" I asked, dreading the answer I was sure to hear.

"From places where life forces aren't at their best…like here, hospitals, they can steal the life force from weak people eventually killing them and getting stronger. We _need _to find this S.O.B before someone dies-" as if on cue, we heard a hospital siren go off from a patient's room signaling cardiac arrest.

Our heads snapped away from the door and back at each other wide eyed.

"SHIT!" we cursed in unison, then jetted out the door. I felt my body tremble slightly at the hooded black figure that stood in the corner of the room looking at old Mister Walters, Natalie turned to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Haley I can't see it because I'm not sick, you can see it right?!" Natalie asked, I frantically nodded "Look I won't let anything happen to you but you have to go in there and scream, it's the only way!" once again I nodded before running into the room.

The doctors hadn't noticed me because they were all busy trying to resuscitate Mister Walters; I inhaled deeply before screaming like a Banshee. All eyes were on me, including that thing's crimson eyes. Suddenly it rushed me but flew past me and out of the room, knocking me over. Before the doctor could complain Mister Walter's heart monitor steadied again, I sighed with a smile. I didn't know how that worked but I was glad it did, I don't think I would have been able to stand this hospital without sweet Mister Walters' stories.

Suddenly I felt a hand latch onto my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet and out of the room.

"Haley I'm _SO SORRY!" _Natalie suddenly exclaimed hugging me, looking distraught. I put my arms around her unsure as to why he was upset.

"Nat what's wrong? It worked Mister Walters is okay now and-"

"You're its target now." She whispered, holding me tightly.

"W-What?" I asked, feeling my eyes go wide and my body shake.

"When you screamed you caught it's attention, and because you're sick enough it stopped leaching off Mister Walters and is going to come after you now…unless we stop it." I closed my eyes, blinking away my tears I pulled Natalie off me and looked her in the eyes.

"Natalie you're going to protect me right?" I asked, my tone showing her I was dead serious.

"Yes, I'd die before I let that thing get you." Natalie replied, in a tone just as serious as mine.

"Good, and thank you for helping me save Mister Walters." I smiled, she nodded but still looked guilty. "You still feel guilty don't you?" I asked, catching her mismatched eyes with my blue ones.

"Yes…" she trailed off looking at the floor, I grabbed her chin with my thumb and index finger bringing her gaze back up to meet mine.

"Don't, because I know you'll make it up to me but killing that thing." I stated, never feeling surer of anything my entire life. Natalie nodded before going into 'hunter mode'.

"Okay, let's go back into your room while I call Dean." She commanded, I followed suit and we both went back into my hospital room. Once we reached my room she sat me down onto the bed and looked me dead in the eye.

"Haley if you see _anything _tell me and _NEVER _leave my side unless I tell you to, got it?" I nodded. "Good."

She stood in front of me as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number then holding it to her ear – my guess was Dean.

"Dean," she piped up, yup I was right. "we have a problem…some jackass invited a Summon to the hospital…no I don't know who…yeah I get that but…no Dean I can't…because it's after Haley…yes, yes I know but I need you to bring…okay good see you then." I listened to the one sided conversation, then looked back up at Natalie when she shut the phone.

"So…what did he say?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"He'll be here in five minutes." Natalie replied in a monotone voice.

"So…umm…how do Summons usually come?" I asked, wanting to know more about the thing that had a target on my back.

"Well the majority of the time they get here through Ouija boards. They usually just knock things over and cause little trouble but if they are in places with weak life forces they tend to get stronger." Natalie explained, and I nodded along as she did so. It was freaky t know something like that was after me.

After a couple minutes of us just talking about random things my hospital room door flung open to reveal a serious looking Dean. Oh. My. Gosh Dean's SUPER HOT! NO, focus Haley! There is a freaking monster after you!

"Okay what's the update?" he asked setting down a duffle bag, on the bed next to me. I looked over to it wondering what was inside.

"It's a Summon, Haley said it was pitch black with glowing red eyes. It probably got some juice in its tank so it's most likely stronger than usual. It nearly killed Mister Walters but Haley managed to stop it there to for it's after her." Natalie replied.

"Okay do we know how it got here?" Dean asked, looking back to his little sister.

"No, not yet." She replied, then looked at me "Hay do you know anyone here who dabbles in witchcraft or something bad or moronic like trying to play with a Ouija board?" Natalie questioned. I stopped and began to think.

"No I don't…NO WAIT! Sara and Kyle! I remember hearing talk about something like that!" I exclaimed as the revelation downed on me.

"The nurses?" Natalie asked, slightly surprised. I nodded, they were both stupid interns with _really _inflated egos.

"Okay lets go find them." Dean piped up, slinging the duffle over his shoulder.

"Dean wait! You can't hunt, it's too soon!" Natalie suddenly exclaimed, pulling Dean back by his dark blue t-shirt. "Your stiches could reopen and you could bleed out becoming a perfect target for that thing!"

"Nat I'm fine I-" Dean began but was curtly cut off.

"Dean I said _no._" Natalie stated in a firm and final tone, I could tell Dean was slightly taken aback by her tone because so was I.

"I'm doing this alone." She finished, snatching the duffle from Dean and turning on her heel only to be stopped.

"Natalie this isn't up for discussion, I'm coming." Dean stated in a tone that rivaled her own.

"Dean _this _isn't an option, you're NOT coming!" she replied, stomping her foot.

"Natalie-" Dean threatened, but was cut off.

"Dean you can come with me to question those two morons because you're more intimidating then I am but _I _am going to gank this thing."

"_Natalie." _Dean threatened.

"_Dean." _Natalie replied in the same tone, raising an eyebrow. I watched as Dean's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, letting out a loud huff he spoke.

"Fine, but we have to come along. Deal?" Dean negotiated.

"Deal. Now let's go kill this son of a bitch." Natalie answered, turning on her heel she walked out of the hospital room and we followed suit.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Haha, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to tell me what you thought, good or bad I appreciate it all! until next time! And I promise to update sooner!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Please read! .**_

_**Hey guys! SO yay I updated! Okay now time for a tiny eenie weenie rant...I've been forced to get a summer job, ugh. It's not bad I actually like it (and my boss is pretty cool and lets me write my stories on the job cuz business is slow right now) but I does keep me busy for a while and adding in my other stories I'm constantly busy :/ But it's a good kind of busy haha (does that even count as a rant then?) well any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Love ya and don't for get to comment!**_

_**P.S I want to give a big shout out to; **__**GUEST (yeah you didn't have user name so..haha ya...), SWEETKIWI604, HOLLYGER, GLIDED ANGEL, LISAB2012, LA GORDITA, CAZ21, MAYREM,**__** for leaving such awesome and constant comments it means so much to me! And not to forget **__**WELCOMEHOMELUCIFER**__** for always leaving such long and funny reviews that always make me smile! I always look forward to hear from each and everyone of you your comments make me so happy and motivated that I cant help but write so I want to thank all of you for; following, favoriting (is that a word?), and especially reviewing! I love all of you and you guys are the ones who make this story happen! Thank you for all the support! xxx**_

_**Okay sorry for all that but I just HAD to let you guys know! and I will be saying it in the future too! Love you and enjoy!xx**_

* * *

Chapter 27

(Haley's P.O.V)

"LET US GO! DO YOU KNOW WHO OUR PARENTS ARE!?" Sara screamed, struggling against her binds.

"Shut up before I gag you too." Natalie growled, getting something out from the duffle Dean had brought with him.

We were in the basement of the hospital at the moment; Dean was too busy tying up a blubbering Kyle to care about Sara's annoying rants. It wasn't hard to find them nor was it hard to lure them down here, we just told them that doctor Charles was waiting down here with some good news and they came running. I was sitting on a simple wooden chair watching Dean and Nat move around like worker bees.

"Haley do you see anything?" I heard Dean ask, eek he was talking to me!

"N-No…" I stuttered, feeling slightly flustered, suddenly he started to walk over to me!

"Are you okay, do you feel funny or something?" Dean asked, resting a hand on my shoulder as he kneeled down in front of me. I shook my head hoping he'd release me.

'_I feel SOMETHING ALRIGHT!' _I thought as I felt my heart rate rise dramatically, I felt bad and sorry, bad that I was crushing so badly on my best friend's older brother – okay maybe I didn't feel _that _bad, but I feel sorry for mentally cheating on Malik.

"Hey Haley…you're _really _red, are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked again, his voice laced with concern.

"Dean let her go and help me with this; I can't find the bag of salt." Natalie piped up, gesturing to the duffle he brought.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to his little sister finally letting me go, I let out a long breath I had no idea I had held. I looked up to see Natalie smirking at me before winking; she knew how flustered I could get around her brother.

"It's right her you idiot." Dean piped up, smacking a large sack of salt against her chest.

"OW! Dean my boobs you jerk!" she yelped, before walking away with the bag.

"Yeah you mean the mosquito bites?" Dean retorted chuckling.

I watched as Natalie stalked back towards her brother wordlessly punching him in the arm with a scowl and walked away once again. I knew Dean didn't mean what he had said because Natalie had bigger breasts then mine! Mind you I'm border lining a C cup!

I silently observed as Natalie created a large circle in the center of the room around Sara and Kyle, I remembered she said something about salt…what was it again? Oh yeah! It repelled spirits! I wonder why though, are they like scared of getting high cholesterol or something?

"Haley get over here." Nat called out to me, then added "Bring the chair with you." I nodded, standing up off the wooden stool I carried it over to the circle, careful not to break the salt line. Natalie grabbed the chair from me and placed it within the circle.

"Should I get in?" I asked, not wanting to mess anything up.

"Not just yet." Natalie replied, then turned back to face Sara and Kyle.

"Okay we know what you did, so this can get done fast and painless _if _you tell us how you summoned that ghost." I was surprised by how stern Natalie was able to be, however I don't think Sara took her as seriously as she should have.

"Oh please! You don't scare me little girl!" Sara spat, and began to struggle again.

"Well that's unfortunate, see my brother has this rue as to where he won't hit girls and I can respect that…but unlike him, I made no such promise." Natalie growled, turning her back to them for a second I watched as she dug into the duffle once again.

Turning back towards us with a crowbar, my eyes widened just as wide as Sara and Kyle's eyes. She held it with her right hand while tapping the end of it against the palm of her left, my eyes flicked over to Sara for a split second to see her trying to keep a strong front but it was obvious she was scared.

"So going to tell me or not?" Natalie repeated, glaring at the obnoxious woman.

"I don't what you're talking about!" she pleaded, shaking her head. Suddenly Natalie swung the crowbar smashing it against the concrete only inches away from Sara's foot.

We had all flinched at the loud crashing noise the impact of the crowbar had made against the concrete, I stared at Dean who seemed unfazed by what Natalie had just done, did they think it was okay to hurt people?!

"Oops, I missed." Natalie growled, raising the crowbar once again.

"NATALIE STOP!" I yelled, jumping in front of Sara "You'll hurt her! Please stop!" I begged, suddenly I was enveloped into a strong hold; Dean.

I was being unwillingly dragged away by Dean, I struggled as best I could against him but it was no use he was too strong. I mean I didn't want to be killed by this ghost thing, but that didn't mean I wanted to risk other people to live!

"Dean let go! You can't let her hurt them!" I implored, trying to get him to let me go. However before I could utter another word he spoke.

"Do you really think Nat would hurt innocent people?" I stopped struggling at Dean's statement, he was right Natalie wouldn't hurt anyone you wasn't a 'bad guy'.

In all of the stories she had told me about her life not one mentioned hurting innocent people, I stopped struggling completely as I watched Natalie investigate the two tied up people. I must say she was pretty…'persuasive' with her threats, however I couldn't concentrate for long as a _whole new _problem reared its ugly head; Dean. I felt his heated breath fan itself against my shoulder, I know, I know he didn't mean to do it, but seriously what is your like….celebrity crush was breathing on you?! What would you do?!

"U-Umm….Dean?" I meekly whispered, I felt him shift slightly.

"Yeah?" he asked, oh my gosh he's going to kill me!

"C-Could you…umm…l-let me go?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh, yeah sure." He replied nonchalantly, letting me out of his bear like hug.

"Okay I got the info; Sara said it's in her locker." Both our heads snapped towards Natalie who stood before us arms crossed.

"Okay, then why don't you go fetch it Lassie?" Dean teased, receiving an obviously unimpressed look from Natalie. "Geez fine, I'll go get it." He stated with a huff.

"Thought so." Natalie chuckled, then added "Sara said it was locker number 13, no pun intended. It's an Ouija board so make sure you also bring the pointer thingy."

"Pointer thingy, got it." Dean parroted sarcastically, then straightened up as he spoke again "Nat you know it's gonna get…bumpy from here, sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Dean." Natalie warned I watched her brother let out another long sigh.

"Fine, just make sure you stay in the circle and keep the crowbar with you." Dean said, turning on his heel towards the stair case to the upper level "I'll be back in a jiff!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

I jumped slightly as Natalie abruptly turned towards me, but quickly relaxed. She gripped me tightly by my shoulders and made sure to lock eye contact with me before speaking.

"Okay listen to me Haley, you have to do EXACTLY as I tell you got it?" Natalie asked, I nodded however she paused waiting for a positive confirmation from me.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, with a curt node she continued.

"Okay good, now remember all those stories I told you about how when Dean and I wen t on hunt show stupid people tried to 'help'?" she asked, slowly guiding me towards the circular board of salt.

"Yeah they just made things worse." I answered, finally reaching the outer part of the salt line.

"_Exactly." _Natalie stated, then continued "So I want you to _stay in _this circle _no matter what, _got it?" I knew it was a statement but tried to be polite and phrase it as a question.

"Y-Yeah, I got it but why would it matter if I left?" I asked, I knew ghosts couldn't enter but why did Natalie make it seem as if I'd be running out of the protective barrier the minute something happened?

"Because of this…" she trialed off, maneuvering me carefully over the salt line and down onto the wooden chair. "Now remember what I told you to do and stay in the circle." She reminded me one last time.

"Okay Natalie but why don't you come in too- BEHIND YOU!" I unexpectedly screamed, my entire body tying into tight knots sending fearing quivers down my back.

Whatever that thing was in all of its coal colored hooded glory scared the shit out of me, its face contorted in a horrifying way before letting out a shrill scream. No one but me seemed to notice, why couldn't they see that…that THING! Suddenly Natalie was flung against the cemented gray and stained wall behind her.

"NATALIE!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair.

"DON'T. YOU. _DARE!" _she yelled through gasps, likely because the impact had winded her.

"But-" I tried to argue.

"Haley!" she yelled, glaring at me.

"Okay! Okay! Geez!" I huffed, sitting back down with a huff. I tried to not look as my best friend hovered in midair high against the wall, I knew if I looked I'd do rushing to her side. My head snapped up however when I heard her gasp.

"N-Natalie what is it?!" I rushed out, looking at her feeling frightened.

"I see the damn thing! Shit, it's gotten stronger!" she reacted, staring wide eyed at the black figure that began to materialize before our very eyes.

I gasped; hearing about it and seeing it are two _completely different things! _I clamped my hands tightly against my ears as the...Summon? let out another high pitched screech, I watched as Natalie cringed at the noise unable to shield her own ears. Once the Summon stopped, my best friend flicked her head back towards it and glared, suddenly she screamed. And no not in fear or pain like most would have done…in a mocking sort of way as if to retaliate against the spirit's scream.

I snickered, did she seriously just scream _at _a ghost – or whatever that thing was? However my slight smile disappeared when Natalie was once again flung against the floor, I watched as she slid across the floor her arm just missing from disturbing the salt line. I flinched as she grunted and groaned in pain.

"Natalie..." I called out, coming as close to her as I could without crossing the protective line.

"I'm fine Hay." She stated, looking at me with soft eyes and a smile. Suddenly she flipped over and practically dove into the navy green duffle.

"Natalie watch out!" I yelled, noticing as the Summon rushed over to Natalie. It took everything I had not to jump out in front of her.

In one swift motion Natalie flipped over onto her back holding out a shot gun before firing a shot directly in the chest of the Summon making it dissolve into the air.

"You killed it!" I stupidly cheered.

"No, it's just gone…for now." Natalie answered then added "Stay in the circle Hay. Damn it Dean where are you?!"

"My, my, sister, what a dirty mouth you've got there." I deep voice goaded, our heads snapped over to Dean.

"Just friggin hurry up! I think I dislocated something…" Natalie grunted, my eyes snapped back onto her.

"Natalie get into this circle right _now! _Dean can take care of the rest!" I scolded, suddenly her face sank slightly.

"No I'm fine, let's just do this." She mumbled, pushing off the ground biting back a moan of pain.

* * *

(Natalie POV)

I felt a white hot pain surge throughout me, I knew what had happened the second I was thrown onto the floor because of the sickening crunch that had rung loudly in my ears. After Haley's comment about Dean doing this on his own I cringed, I would rather walk on two broken legs then let him do this on his own; I can't let what happened last time repeat…no matter what.

"Dean give me the board, just make sure to keep the Summon away from me." I stated, walking was no easy task due to the ripping pain I felt on my right side

"Nat I can do this on my own." Dean piped up, at exactly that second my face hardened even further. I wouldn't let them see the pain I was in, I couldn't.

"I'm fine Dean. Can I just have the Ouija board?" I asked, holing out mu felt hand. Dean eyed me for a second; I made sure at that moment to make my body seem relaxed and my face nonchalant so he wouldn't reject my request.

"Here." He finally said, handing me the thin wooden board. Taking it off him I finally turned around to glare at the two interns that had caused all this.

"Haven't you jackasses seen horror movies like '**Long Time Dead**' or ANY horror movie?!" I exclaim, narrowing my strangely colored eyes at them.

"Y-Yeah…" Kyle murmured, while he and Sara nodded frantically probably not to tempt to anger me any further.

"Then when it says '_don't play this game'_ DON'T PLAY IT!" I ranted scolding the two morons.

Finally done with my rant, I bent down to grab the duffle for the equipment it held. I blatantly winced as the quick action was too much for my body to handle, but thankfully my hair shielded my face from being seen, so without stopping I continued to move fluidly hoping no one would know about the burning white hot pain I felt in radiating from my entire chest. Dropping to my knees with the necessary things around me I looked up at Dean.

"Okay, just keep it away, got it?" I asked in a gentle voice, I continued to look at Dean until he nodded in confirmation.

I inhaled deeply ready to recite the chanting to put this Summon to rest and finally get the target it had off my best friend's back, when a deep voice chimed in.

"What's going on here!?" I felt my heart drop slightly, then snapped my head over to Dean who had done just the same to me.

We both looked over to where the voice originated from to see a middle aged man standing in a doctors coat watching us with frightened eyes.

"Shit! Doctor Larson it's not what you think!" Haley exclaimed, looking terrified as if she had just been caught about to have sex with some dude.

"Yeah Doc, we're just…role playing!" Dean tried to reason, if that was the best he could come up with we were screwed. However that's when I noticed something was off, most people would have run off screaming by now….

"Oh…then can I join?" his question was eerie, but it made sense when his face began to change.

His eyes sunk in and where replaced with bright glowing red orbs and his face hollowed out to an impossible extent. Shit the Summon was in him!

"Dean!" I yelled in warning.

"I got this, you finish the chanting shit!" he yelled, ducking as Mr. Larson took a swing at his head with cleaver like nails "BUT HURRY!" Dean exclaimed, jumping away from the freakishly deformed man.

I didn't bother to reply as I turned back towards the board lying flat on the dirty and dusted floor before me, I out the pure silver ring onto the center of the board to keep anymore spirits –including the one Dean was fending off right now – from coming or going through the opened gateway the board had managed to create.

"DEAN!" I heard Haley scream.

'_WHAT?!' _I internally yelled, turning to see what had happened.

Dean was passed put on the floor with the doctor fast approaching him wielding the crowbar Dean had been using. I knew there wouldn't be enough time to finish the ritual to keep Dean from being pummeled to death, I pushed off the floor and charged the doctor as he approached my brother as if I was some kind of pissed off Rhino.

"HEY DOC!" I yelled, before he could even turn to face me I tackled him to the ground and didn't even think as I started to pound his face in.

I bloodied – probably dead – and passed out man was now under me; I rolled off of him and ran to Dean.

"Dean, Dean please WAKE UP!" I begged, I got a reaction when I yelled the last part.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips at his small gesture and I stood up, and walked around to his front. I looped my arms under his large shoulder blade and began to drag him over to the salt circle, it was difficult trying to maneuver him into it without disturbing the salt line but Haley helped and we managed to get it done.

"'Kay let's torch this SOB." I said with a content sigh, just as I was about to turn around and walk back over to my ritual spot Haley's sudden pale face caught my attention first however. "What is it Hay?" I asked, and that's when I noticed her eyes weren't on me but past me.

I followed here eyed that lead to where the doctor was lying…or should I say _had _been lying, DAMN IT!

"Okay Hay like I said before, do NOT leave this circle no matter what." I repeated, then turning and jetted towards the ritual spot.

I quickly dropped to my knees and did the hyped up on cocaine version of the incantation. I was near the end, spilling gasoline and salt onto the board and just as I was about to flick on in the lighter it dropped out of its place in my right hand as a surge of tearing pain shot throughout me. I snapped my head to the side to come face to face with the bloodied and beaten doctor. My eyes wondered down to where his sharply pointed long nails disappeared into my shoulder, he pressed in further as I looked down at the wound, crimson liquid streamed down my arm in thick lines.

"I thought you'd never show up lover boy." I grinned, gripping the lighter with my left hand I frantically began to stroke down that part of it that created the spark – what was that called again? Oh forget it.

Finally hearing light my grin grew wider, I dropped it onto the board and cringed as the Summon shrieked and several different tones at once. I heard a snap before it ripped its grip off my shoulder, I screamed in pain falling onto my side watching the board burn brightly along with the Summon that was spiritually attached to it. When it was finally gone I smiled, slowly standing I walked over to Haley and scratched a line breaking the salt barrier.

"The coast it clear." I managed out with a smile, the pain the thrummed through my body now magnified as my adrenaline began to fade.

"All rightly then, let's get me some wicked pain killers!" I cheered, throwing up my one good arm. I was unexpectedly enveloped into a tight hug, and despite the screeching protest of my body I hugged Haley back a best I could.

"Natalie are you alright?! Oh god you're bleeding! Did anything break or dislocate?!" she rambled on frantically.

"Haley I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've gotten my ass kicked by a spirit." I chuckled, slowly lowering myself onto the floor.

"Should I get help or something?!" Haley asked, reading herself to run.

"And say what? That a ghost did all this?" I replied, my questions were of course rhetorical but I did get an answer, however it wasn't from whom I thought it would be.

"We'll do it." I heard a voice suggest; Kyle.

"Oh really so that you can just call the police and get us thrown in the loony bin? No thanks." I snapped back, clutching onto my arm to try to stop the heavy bleeding.

"No, we swear we'll come back! Please! You can die at this rate!" Sara exclaimed, fighting against her restrains, the look in her eyes told me she was being genuine.

Against my better judgment of the moronic duo I told Haley to untie them and she did so without a second of hesitation. They both shot up out of their seats the second they were unties and ran like bats out of hell for the hospital cellar door.

'_We're never going to see them again are we?' _I thought to myself.

"Hay help me up." I asked, Haley nodded and wrapped my left arm around her neck gripped my by the waist – thankfully avoiding my mostly likely broken ribs.

"Nat…" a groggy voice called out; Dean.

"You okay there big guy?" I asked in a slight teasing tone, my voice sounded raspy because my throat felt scratchy and dry.

"Shut it." He groans, pushing off the floor, I couldn't really look at him because everything seemed slightly blurry. "Natalie!"

"Yeah?" I replied, why was he calling my name…my voice seemed like it was fading.

"Where are they?!" Haley yelled, probably referring to Sara and Kyle.

'_Have you tried Zambia?' _I thought to myself.

"We're here! Sorry!" I heard a voice yell in the distance, the stamping of running feet coming closer.

It was strange but I was kind of used to being in this state, things becoming voiceless blurs around me and black spots would dance around my eyes.

"I'm sleepy…" I mumbled, I honestly did try to stay awake, I knew it was never I good idea to sleep when you're badly injured because you may not wake but whatever that freaking Summon did to me wasn't helping…not one bit.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

My head was throbbing like a bitch, that basterd got the jump on me I hated it when they did that! I mean come on dude, don't just freaking disappear and reappear, fight me like a man!

"Nat…" I called out, trying to push aside the throb I felt in my head.

"You okay there big guy?" I heard my little sister ask, there was sincerity in her tone but it didn't hide the slight mocking there.

"Shut it." Was my only response, of course her response moronic at least I now knew the Summon was gone. When my eyes finally adjusted to my surroundings I noticed Natalie lurched over and bleeding, shit what happened?!

"Natalie!" I yelled, running over to her. I didn't hear her response over the thrashing of my heart.

"Where are they?!" Haley suddenly yelled, at first I didn't know what she meant until I noticed Tweedle Dee and Dum were gone.

"We're here! Sorry!" a voice yelled, I looked up to see it was Dee and Dum.

Looking back at Natalie I noticed how pale she had gotten, she was struggling to even sit up if it wasn't for Haley she would have probably hit the floor face first.

"I'm sleepy…" my heart suddenly sank; I kneeled before her cupping her gentle face in my hands trying to get her to look at me.

"Nat come on dude stay with me, you know how bad it is to sleep in a situation like this." I begged, shaking her slightly but she simple slumped against mine and Haley's hands.

"Please hold her up we need to disinfect the wound and see how deep it is before going any further." Sara stated, Haley didn't give it a second thought and simply moved out of their way but we still held her up.

Natalie wasn't like this, hell she'd surprise me at times I remember she once popped her own dislocated shoulder back into place, she had a higher pain tolerance then all us Winchesters, a silly little cut like this isn't supposed to do this to her, what the hell is happening to my baby sister?!

"SHIT!" I heard Kyle yell, falling back onto the floor while Sara stared dumbfounded at Natalie's gaping wound.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Haley and I yelled in unison leaning forward to see what had scared the two interns so much.

"W-What _is THAT?!" _Haley yelled, moving around to get a better look.

"I don't need a medical degree to know that isn't normal!" Sara yelped, backing away.

"Shit…" I mumbled in a shaky breath, all three heads snapped towards me at that moment.

"Dean do you know what that is?!" Haley exclaimed, pointing the coal black liquid that had mixed itself into Natalie's blood and no doubt into her system.

"I-It's…" I stopped, how could I have let this happen?! "It's called…'Dead Man's Sickness'…" I trailed off.

I felt the hot tears prick my eyes, images flashing through my head that were followed by the unforgettable strangling screams. I inhaled deeply and spoke.

"I've seen what this sickness can do to people, it's horrific, I've only seen it happen to a hunter once in my entire life but I know one thing for sure; if we don't cure it soon, Natalie won't make it."

For the first time in my life, I was terrified of losing my little sister who had promised to never leave me.

* * *

_**OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO NATALIE?! eeek! I know, I know I'm the devil haha. Well until next time my little minions! (And when I say 'minions' I mean the awesome little yellow people from **_**Despicable Me**_**, because seriously aren't they just friggin, funny, and plane awesome? Yup just like all of you! ;D (Wait did that kinda sound racist? O.O I SWEAR I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Haha xD)) Remember to review and tell me what y'all think! xx **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys! So I was totally inspired and couldn't stop writing from 2am to now which is 8am (yes, yes I know I'm super slow at writing but watching 'one' episode of one of my fav TV shows turned into four -.- sorry...) but I just couldn't stop. Your reviews got me totally pumped and once I stated I just kept going! And MAN is my back aching! Ugh. Well any PLEASE remember to review and tell my what you think about this chapter, I guarantee it's going to be a curve ball (or at least I really hope it will be!). Okay enough of my ramblings!**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural and every awesome character is not mine, unfortunately.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Time for me to PASS OUT! Thank the lord it's the week end! xx**_

* * *

(Natalie P.O.V)

I felt light headed, like _really _light headed. I began to slowly open my eyes, it took me a second but I soon recognized my surroundings it was Bobby's house…how did I get here? WAIT!

"HALEY!" I screamed, jutting up from lying down position I had been in.

I head feet stamping up at a quick pace and no longer than two seconds later did I see Dean, Bobby, and…Haley? What was she doing _here; _she has to be in the hospital! I jumped off the bed I had been in so many times before, running up to her I hugged her.

"I'm _so _glad you're okay!" I exclaimed, squeezing her as tightly as I could. However I quickly pulled away holding her at arm length with a scowl "_Why _aren't you in the hospital?! And the Summon is dead right?!" I rambled on.

She smiled at me, her white teeth revealing a warm upward curve but something in her eyes told me a different story. Haley didn't reply and instead looked over to Dean who stood to her left, I followed suite and looked up at my brother. His expression worried me slightly, his eyes were red and puffy…had he been crying? No, Dean doesn't cry…not over nothing anyways.

"What's going on guys, you're kinda freaking me out…" I trailed off, looking in between the three people standing before me.

"Nat," Dean finally piped up after a heavy silence, his voice cracking as while he spoke "the Summon is dead. But it left something behind." He finished, gesturing to my shoulder.

"What do you mean…" I trailed off, my eyes going wide.

My gray spaghetti strap tank top easily revealed my left shoulder, which had been heavily wrapped up with gauze and even through the thick layers I could see the outline and discoloration of crimson – among other nasty colors. The concealed wound would have to have been really bad to need this much medical attention, but why didn't I feel anything?

"What happened?" I asked, looking away from the clump of gauze of my shoulder and back to the three before me.

"You don't feel anythin'?" Bobby asked, not bothering to hide in his eyes and tone.

"No." I nonchalantly replied, shrugging my shoulders to show that nothing at all ached, stung, or throbbed.

"Bobby, she's at the first stage." Dean piped up, his voice shaking with panic and fear.

"First stage?" I asked, but the three kept going on about 'the stages' and what not. So I repeated myself, louder of course. "FIRST STAGE OF WHAT?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I know I'm not the most respectful person ever but what they were talking about concerns _me, _so I had to know! I was suddenly – and quite unexpectedly, to any of us – struck across the face by Haley, the thundering crack echoing within the room. I never she had enough strength in one hand to make my head flick – fast enough to give my whiplash – to the side _and _I stumbled! Snapping my had back towards her, I glared newly sharpened daggers before yelling.

"WHAT THE _HELL _WAS _THAT?!" _I was super pissed off right now, why in the world did she just hit me?! Yes yelling over others was rude, but not rude enough for that!

"Did you feel that?" she asked, her flat voice matching her emotionless face perfectly.

"Ye-" I stopped myself, I didn't feel that at all. Why didn't I feel it?! "N-No…" I trailed off, now feeling scared shitless.

"Exactly, the first stage." Haley stated, trying to keep her voice calm but I could see the tears the quickly began to brim her eyes.

"The first stage of what though?" I asked, tears of fear pricking at my own eyes.

"Nat," Dean called out to me, I looked away from Haley and to my brother who looked distraught "It's the…it's the first stage of 'Dead Man's Sickness'." Dean replied, it was explicitly visible how much he was trying to keep himself from breaking down.

"What is that?" I asked, but couldn't help but ask myself '_Why does everyone look so scared, we'll cure this…this whatever it is, right?'_

"Natalie honey, it's a supernatural sickness a Summon leaves behind. It can infect anyone and it got you. The sickness gets into you when the Summon plants it into you, when it stabbed your shoulder it infected you." Bobby piped up, gaining all out attention.

I knew there was something more going on, they all looked to fear stricken for that to be it, Dean never _ever _cries, Haley is a liberal crier who believed that letting it out was better than holding it in and would never hide her tears. While Bobby just looked…terrified.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, swallowing the lump in my throat before making my demand.

"We have to tell her." Dean mumbled, looking over to Bobby.

"No, we can't! Please no!" Haley begged, looking between my brother and uncle.

"Dean's right, she has a right to know…" Bobby trailed off, looking at Dean and Haley for a final time he looked down at me, I could see his eyes quickly redden and glaze over with tears "Nat there are five stages…" he trailed off for a moment to clear his throat, then continued "…five staged to the sickness and if we don't cure you by the fifth one…you'll die."

I swallowed hard, I'd die? What did he mean 'die'?! that cannot happen, I mean for god's sake I'm fifteen! I hardly even _lived! _This has to be some kind of sick joke, like that time we told Sam that Chicken Pox were actually Small Pox.

"Very funny guys, I feel _fine!" _I laughed halfheartedly, but the looks on their faces quickly killed any spark of hope in me "You're not kidding, are you?" Bobby shook his head.

I let out a sigh of defeat but quickly in haled and smiled, I couldn't lose hope, not yet.

"Fine then, how do we fix this?" I asked, looking between all three.

"We're finding out now." Dean replied.

"Okay then, let me help." I stated, walking forward but was quickly stopped.

"No, you are to stay here and rest." Dean interjected.

"Dean, I don't wanna lay around and hope for the best. Let me at least help, please." I replied, begging him with my eyes.

"Fine, but nothing else, got it?"

"Got it!" I quickly replied, nodding.

They all smiled and we headed back down stairs, I knew we'd find a way to beat this…we had to.

* * *

"I can't find anything about it Bobby!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well that won't do damn it, keep lookin'!" Bobby replied, not bothering to look away from the thick ageing book before him.

We had been looking through any and all books Bobby had about this 'sickness' but only came up with dead ends, hell one book said to just put the infected out of their misery. What 'misery' I felt fine! Their just over reacting, okay I do not even believe my own thoughts. Dean and Bobby suggested Haley and I take a small break after the first three hours while they kept working, we didn't hesitate to agree, well I didn't.

I found out Haley was really discharged yesterday and told her parents my Uncle Peter – who didn't exist – died and wanted to keep me company through my 'mourning', they hesitated for a moment but her quick thinking and begging managed to convince them. While she did all this I had apparently been asleep.

"Hey Nat I'm gonna try to help Dean and Bobby a bit, you just relax a bit more okay?" she asked, the worry in her eyes made it seem as though if she left me for even a second I'd die.

"Sure go for it." I said with a shrug, trying to show her I was fine. With a nod she pushed off the couch and headed back to the large table Dean and Bobby were seated – along with tons of books.

"I'm going to get some water." I piped up, not wanting to worry them with my absence.

They nodded not looking up from the open books. I got up and headed to the kitchen wanting to water my suddenly dry throat, entering the kitchen I retrieved a chilled bottle from the fridge and leaned against it while drinking the liquid, thinking about what Bobby had told me about the 'stages' of the sickness I had.

'_So apparently it goes; stage one: numbness, stage two: hallucinations, stage three: extreme pain, stage four: bodily decay, stage five: brief clarity, and final death. That's really stupid, I felt perfectly fine, yeah I didn't feel Haley's thundering slap but that was probably because of the adrenaline in me.' _I thought to myself, half way through the bottle I heard a loud knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." I called out, knowing that none of the three would move an inch away from those books.

Walking down out of the kitchen and down the short empty hall, standing in front of the wooden front door I grasped the cool knob with my left hand because my right had been occupied by the now sweating cold bottle. Turning the brass handle I swung the door open, my eyes were cast on the floor and were met by brown bicker boots, trailing my eyes up the tall frame I reeled back falling onto the floor.

"DEAN!" I screamed, looking up at the figure that stood tall before me.

"Natalie?!" Dean yelled, two other voice yelling for me along with my elder brother.

I stared in utter shock at the man before me it couldn't be, could it?

"S-Sam?!" I exclaimed, looking up at the figure.

"Hey Nat." he greeted, looking down at me letting out slight chuckle at my surprise.

"Y-You're back!" I yelled, jutting off the floor standing in front of him.

He didn't change one bit, he was still taller than me, his pretty boy hair cut still swept across his forehead, the dimples that accompanied his smile still there. It really was him! I felt my stomach explode in happiness, I tightly wrapped my arms around him taking in his scent; it was still the same.

Natalie what's wrong, what happened?!" Dean frantically questioned, standing just behind me with Bobby and my best friend at his sides.

I turned my head towards them, gleaming with happiness. Not relinquishing the death grip I had on my older brother I squealed.

"It's Sam! He's back!" I yelled, looking up at my brother who smiled down at me.

"Nat what do you mean?" Dean asked, looking directly at Sam "No one's there." I looked to my brother in confusion.

"What do you mean? He's right…" I trailed off, looking but up at where my brother had once been only to see air. My hands were held up in a circular position now up in the empty air which had once been Sam's waist.

"Stage two…hallucinations…" Haley whispered, looking petrified.

"Guys I swear he was _right here! _This isn't some cheesy movie, he was here! I was hugging him, I swear!" I exclaimed, dropping my arms in disbelief.

"Nat come here." Dean said in a soft tone, holding his arms out for me. I walked sluggishly into his embrace.

"I-I swear he was right there…" I whispered, my voice cracking and not long after began to cry into Dean's broad chest.

This was cruel, why would my mind betray me like this? Like this of all ways?! I hugged my eldest brother hoping to god he was real. We all headed back into Bobby's study after closing and locking the front door, Dean sat me down next to him and while they continued to work I just sat there blubbering like a child. Why was it every time I thought I was fine without Sam something just had to bring him back?

When I finally simmered down from full on crying to sniffs I looked at the reason for the damn thing that caused my break down, however I was caught off guard by what I saw.

"D-Dean!" I yelped, quickly catching everyone's attention "My arm!"

There were black protruding veins, they started from beneath the bandages and went across to my chest and lead all the way down to my elbow but were still crawling further at an extremely slow pace.

"Shit Bobby, what's happening?!" Dean exclaimed, looking over to the aging man.

"It's the sickness making its way through her body."

Dean sighed, knowing there wasn't anything they could do without an antidote. Wrapping his arm around me he hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. Pulling away he got back to work, I could see the determination in all of their eyes and it really did give me comfort to know they all cared so much for me.

* * *

It strange I didn't see much after the stupid Sam thing, I just sat there with my eyes closed not wanting to take any chances that my ill mind might try to pull another sick joke on me. With my head against my folded arms which rested on the table, I felt something rub up against my bare foot, I knew it wasn't Dean because he wouldn't kid round at a time like this and Haley and Bobby were too far away. I looked under the table and screamed, thousands of spiders were running up my leg, and I meant _sprinting! _I screamed falling backwards onto the floor.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" I shrieked, swiping my hands at the relentless creatures. "PLEASE GET THEM OFF ME!" I screamed again, looking to Dean for help who sat their cackling at me.

I jumped up throwing myself against the wall behind me; I began beating the little shits off me. I felt them bit and dig into my skin. Haley, Dean, and Bobby did nothing but laugh. I screamed, thrashing my arms around trying to get the spiders off, I was partied when I noticed they were biting their way into my skin, digging in further. I felt them crawl into my mouth each time I screamed, running into my ears, crawling into me anyway they could even if that meant they had to make new ways into me. I choked, gagged, and coughed harshly when I felt them biting the back of my throat. Shrieking when I felt them chew me from the inside.

"HELP ME!" I bawled as best I could, feeling the pain grow more and more.

Suddenly I was slammed against the wall and they were all gone, all of them. However I was still frantically swatting at my body with trembling hands, screaming for help, until I was abruptly stopped by a hug.

"Natalie it's not real!" I heard Dean yell, I clutched onto him for dear life.

"D-Dean t-they were a-all…" I trailed off, breaking down once again.

"Shhh,.. it's okay, it's over now. Shhh…" Dean comforted me.

Once I had settled down he seated me beside him once again, however I immediately brought my legs up to my chest not daring to leave any inch of my out of sight. I was still quivering in fear, the tears that streaked my cheeks continued to stream although I wasn't actually crying. My breathes were frantic and shallow, my heart thrummed against my ribs, I dug my nails into my palms probably drawing blood by how hard I pressed but I didn't care, I need to stay in reality.

"D-Dean…what's happening to me?" I whispered feeling helpless, he shook his head slightly.

"I don't know Nat, but I promise I'll fix it. I'll make you better no matter what, 'kay?" he promised, his voice laced with worry but I knew he was sincere.

Giving me his left hand to hold onto for comfort, they all quickly went back to working. However I was still on edge, any noise or movement made me jump as I quickly turned to face it. It took a while but the lingering feeling of the millions of crawling legs finally stopped.

I jumped several feet into the air when I felt a tingle beneath my wrapped up wound, my breathing became frantic once again. However it wasn't a vision this time, I squeezed Dean's hand for dear life.

"Natalie!" Dean groaned in pain, looking over to me. I let him go to now instead clutch onto my left shoulder.

"Dean it hurts…" I grumbled, gripping the wound tightly.

It was subtle at first but quickly intensified, I was soon screaming at the top of my lungs once again. The agonizing pain I felt tore through me, I fell the floor writhing in pain, this much pain couldn't be possible. It wasn't in waves nor was there a small durations, it was a constant excruciating pain that only got worse and worse.

* * *

(Dean P.O.V)

Natalie had my heart and mind racing, first the Sam thing, then her sudden freak out, then nearly breaking my hand in her death hold, and now she was screaming in utter pain. What was happening to my baby sister?!

"DEAN PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed, I looked over to Bobby who was no longer in his seat and nowhere in sight.

"BOBBY!" I yelled, kneeling beside Natalie trying to calm her.

Haley and I sat beside her helplessly, however Bobby thankfully returned holding a rolled up hand towel. Crashing down beside us he looked at me.

"We have to put this in her mouth or she'll bite her tongue off!" he yelled, Haley and I held her squirming body down while Bobby swiftly managed to get the cloth into her mouth that had been opened because of her screams.

"Lay her down on the sofa; I'll try to make something to ease the pain." The older man by my side instructed, I nodded.

Carrying her bridle style I ran over to the couch and laid her down, she bite down on the cloth so hard I was glad it was there, otherwise she would have broken her teeth or bit clean through her tongue. I noticed that fresh blood was now coating her right hand; I had to pry her hand away from the wound she reopened.

"Natalie please stop!" I begged, holding her hands down.

The towel fell out of her mouth as she started to scream again, throwing her head side to side. I tried to call out to her again but she didn't stop, however she did look at me.

"D-Dean…please…make it…stop!" she managed out in between screams, her pained voice made my insides coil tightly.

I'd give anything to switch places with her; no one deserves to go through this, especially not Natalie. She was my little sister, the only thing that made sense in my life. I know it sounds drastic but I already lost my little brother, I lost my mother, and my dad is hardly ever around. I can't let her slip away from me either, I just can't. Not like this.

"KILL ME! PLEASE…JUST K…KILL ME!" she screamed.

I could hear Haley sobbing on my left, hell I wanted to cry too. What was Natalie going through that would make her beg for death? Oh god, I could watch this, why hasn't she passed out yet?! People can only take so much pain before being knocked out! Why was she still awake?!

"BOBBY!" I yelled out to my uncle, no longer then a few seconds he came running towards us a look of defeat on his face.

"Bobby why won't she pass out?! Why is it happening so fast, it shouldn't be this fast!" I frantically questioned, feeling helpless to my pained sister.

"I looked it up, if we give her anythin' it'll only get worse…she has to ride it out. And it's because she's young, it'll take over her much faster than it would you or me." He replied, looking down at Natalie who was screaming bloody murder.

"What do you mean?! We have to do something!" Haley yelled, an onslaught of tears streaming wildly down her reddened cheeks.

"I've got the ingredients of what we need, I need you to make sure she doesn't hurt herself while I'm gone, go it?" Bobby quickly instructed, pushing up off the floor.

We nodded and immediately turned our attention back to Natalie, I tucked the towel back in between her teeth and she quickly bit down on it. Her body thrashed trying to escape the obvious pain that coursed through her.

"Haley, I need you to get me a wet towel and three bottles of cold water, now!" I rushed out, not looking away from Natalie. Without a reply she ran off.

"It'll all be okay Nat, I promise." I cooed, trying to comfort her in any way I could.

Suddenly her back arched, nothing from her neck down to her hips touched the sofa. I didn't know what to do, her eyes were clamped shut tightly and her jaw tensed locking the towel in place between her grinding teeth. A muffled scream was let out and she dropped back down onto the couch, panting heavily then now tattered towel falling away from her.

"HALEY HURRY UP!" I felt bad ordering around a girl who had only just been released from the hospital but she asked for it the moment she begged to come with us to Bobby's house.

"I'm here!" she replied, running over to me with full arms.

Gently placing the bottles, bowl and towel onto the floor she immediately dampened the towel in the cool water before wiping the sweat from my little sister's head. Natalie really did have an amazing friend.

"Haley…" Natalie weakly mumbled, I noticed the frail girl stiffen.

"Yeah Nat, I'm right here!" she quickly replied, not to loudly but just loud enough for Natalie to hear.

"R-Remember that time…you and I w-went…went to the park?" her voice was weak and scratchy.

Haley suddenly motioned for me to hand her a bottle and I did so without hesitation and watched as she and my sister spoke in hushed tones.

"Yeah I do, and you did that awesome back flip." She smiled, spinning off the bottle cap. "Dean hold her head up."

I gently slid my hands under Natalie's head, her dampened hair sticking to my open palms. Tipping her head up slightly Haley pressed the bottle to her lips.

"Shhh…drink Nat." Natalie slowly sipped onto the water, her darkened eyes hardly able to stay open.

While she drank I noticed just how sick Natalie now looked, the black and gray veins practically covered her entire body, and her face was pale and hollow covered in sweat and tears. The sight before me killed me. Suddenly my younger sister shot up and pulled herself over the hand rest away from Haley and me. She began to cough violently; I rubbed her back and winced when I noticed the splutters of blood that began to coat the floor, it wasn't long until she began to throw up the crimson fluid.

Slumping over handle I knew she was done, I gently moved her back onto her back but elevated her head keeping it against the armrest. Haley cautiously brought the bottle back to her bloody chapped lips and tipped it, some of the water spilled down her chin mixing in with the redness that was there too but some did enter her mouth.

"Dean she'd already at the fourth stage, where the hell is Bobby?!" Haley whispered, pulling the bottle away from her best friend.

I pulled out my phone and called Bobby, it only rung once before he answered. Very few people had his personal line so he'd always answer if it rung, no matter what.

"Bobby where the hell are you?!" I nearly yelled into the phone, trying my best not breakdown.

"**I'm nearly back, the damn person too so fuckin' long to make the mixture!**" he exasperatedly replied, I didn't bother to say anything else before shutting the phone.

"He's nearly here Nat, it'll be okay." I whispered to my sister, running my hand over her chaotic tresses.

"I f-feel better…" my heart sank upon hearing those three words.

'_The fifth stage; clarity.' _I frantically thought, looking over to Haley she had the same expression of horror.

Grasping her face into my hand I looked at my sister, praying to any and all gods that Bobby would make it in time.

"Natalie I want you to look at me, Bobby is nearly here! Just hold on baby please!" I begged, I knew none of this was in her control but I had to try.

"But Dean, I feel fine…" she trailed off, he softened expression suddenly changed.

Natalie's body suddenly tensed, her eyes rolled back and she began to convulse violently.

"NATALIE!" Haley screamed, trying to hold her friend's legs down while I held her shoulders.

Suddenly the front door flung open, I heard someone run over; it was Bobby. He pressed a bottle of strangely colored liquid that smelled fowl to her lips managing to get it passed her tightly set jaw. Everything stopped, time, movement, everything. We all stood up looking down at the sprawled out teen, no one dared to move. The silence that surrounded us was deafening, my heart raced in my chest, Bobby got here in time, he gave her the antidote so…why wasn't she moving?

"B-Bobby…" I whispered, my eyes never moving from the still form of my sister.

"It should have w-worked instantly." He mumbled in disbelief.

We stood there for what felt like forever but couldn't have been more than five minutes, none of us moved in fear of missing a single motion from Natalie. Nothing. Haley suddenly dropped onto her knees, bawling, Bobby fell onto the arm chair behind him crying for what must have been the first time since his wife's passing but I did nothing.

I knew she'd move, the black spider like lines would disappear and she would look up at me and smile, she had to. Her graying eyes looked up at me, no hint of movement, they were…lifeless. I dropped down onto my knees, gripping her chilled hands in mine and blew on them trying to warm them.

"Hey Nat come on, wake up." I gently called out to my sister, however her eyes nor did any part of her move. "Natalie please!" I begged, feeling the wet tears cascade down my face.

Releasing her hand I wrapped my arms around her body, holding her tightly waiting for her to respond. I knew she would, I promised to make her better. I promised. She was limp against me, prayed and prayed; maybe it was the cure was just slow. But her pale skin covered with black webs never changed color.

"NATALIE PLEASE WAKE UP!" I begged for the millionth time, crying hysterically.

Nothing happened, my baby sister was in my arms…cold, pale, and…dead.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Who was expecting THAT?! Muwahahaha! I can promise you one thing; this isn't the end! Please tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, good or bad or anything at all!**_

_**And OMG please let me know if it was just me, but the WHOLE time I was writing about the spiders I got SUPER paranoid and brought my knees up to my chest and kept swatting and scratching any and all tingles or what not I felt. Was that just me?! Lol. Okay well until next time my lovelies! xxx (Don't hate me too much! haha) ;D**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey Guys! I missed you! Okay I wanna start off by saying, THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND ESCPECIALLY REVIEW MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FRIGGIN MUCH! Okay now that that's out of the way may I just point out that the next chapter will be my 30TH OMG! Oh how time flies! Hahaha, alright enough from me and on with the story! xx**_

_**Natalie: Yasiiia does NOT own Supernatural! Yes ladies and gents I'm not gone! I'm invincible! Muwahahahahah!**_

_**Dean: Please, you couldn't find your way out of a hole without banging yourself up.**_

_**Natalie: Dean you just ruined my chance at looking awesome! You jerk!**_

_**Dean: Hey what are big brother's for?**_

_**Yasiiia: Guys shut up and let these poor people finally read!**_

_**Dean and Natalie: Sorry...enjoy the chapter!**_

_**P.S: I was listening to '**__**Flowers For A Ghost**__**' by '**__**Thriving Ivory**__**' while writing Dean's POV, it's a great song that adds so much effect to the part. It's just a suggestion, you can choose if you wanna listen to it or not! xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**(Natalie's P.O.V)**

'It's re…really…dry…' my mind was a haze and my entire body felt like it weighed a hundred tons.

"…alie…" I heard a faint voice slip its way into my foggy mind, it sounded familiar but how? "NATALIE!" the voice was crystal clear now, I tried to move but I couldn't "NATALIE WAKE UP! HELP!" the voice screamed again and again.

My eyes snapped open, I was surrounded by…trees? Where the hell am I? I jumped to my feet when I heard the same voice scream, my surroundings were bleak and it somehow had the feeling of…death?

"NATALIE!" the voice screamed again.

Snapping my head to the right and that's when I realized how I recognized the voice, it was my own…no not exactly my own, it was Alexis' voice. Suddenly I realized why she had sounded so distressed; three men were brutally attacking her she was fending them off well but not well enough, because she looked terrible.

"ALEXIS!" I yelled, running toward her.

My scream caught the attention of two of the men, they were holding hatches but that's not what made me freak out, no what made me freak out was that they were VAMPIRES!

"SHIT!" I cured as they charged me, I knew I couldn't cower away so I stood strong - as strong as I could being weapon less and all...

The blonde one reached me first, it reached out baring it's fangs and let me just say they didn't look anything like I thought they would, you know like how they are in the movies? Just to unnaturally sharp canines, no this dude had like fifty billion sharp ones!

He reached out and balled a chunk if my hair into a fist, it hurt but it was a HUGE mistake on his part. Raising his left hand that was baring the large strange looking knife, at this point most would be begging to live but I didn't, why? Because he left himself wide open for me to attack. Using what Dean taught me I kicked him where the sun don't shine before digging both my hands into his long locks and smashing his face down into my knee.

When he crumpled to the floor his partner took no hesitation in attacking next. Swinging his blade aiming for my neck - or head, whichever he could hit. I quickly ducked and snatched the machete from the guy on the floor before standing strong once again, we glared at each other for a long while before I swung my blade at the tanned man, thankfully slicing right into his gut. Unfortunately he countered by cutting a deep gash into my arm, we both stumbled back in pain. However I couldn't relent and give him any chance of a better attack, so while he was focused on his wound a charged his before swinging my weapon again and thankfully this time his head flew off - is that a strange thing to be thankful for?

"Alexis, where are you?!" I called out, everything was silent.

However a small groan caught my attention, my eyes snapped to the floor but soon went wide in with worry. The other vampire he...he was gone! I heard something snap behind me, spinning around I saw nothing. Bad move - on my part. I left my self-exposed and paid for that mistake dearly. I was suddenly lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms, they were squeezing the life out of me - or at least hard enough for my hatchet to fall into the ground. There was an abrupt searing pain that tore through me; the guy was biting into me! My neck felt each and every razor sharp tooth dig its way into my skin, I felt the crimson liquid pour down my shoulder and soak into my shirt but I stifled my scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my pain nor allow any other monsters know where we are.

The moment he pulled his head back I instantly felt dizzy, my life fluid cascaded in heavy spills down my arm but I had to act now or it would be too late.

"Just as I thought, the taste of a Winchester's blood is especially sweet." The man chuckled darkly, I knew he wasn't done but I couldn't afford another round of him digging onto my neck or I'd be done for.

I threw my head back as hard as I could, head butting the man behind me hard enough for him to release his vice like grip. I fell to the floor and everything seemed to blur, I stumbled slightly but regained my footing before gripping the machete as tight as my shaking hands would allow, I turned to face him immediately not wanting him to catch me off guard once again. He grinned at me noticing how weak I now was, I hated the smug look he bared and wanted to rip it off his fugly face, literally. He lunged at me much like his friend had but don't underestimate us Winchesters'. The blonde hadn't expected the burst of adrenaline from me and just like that, his head went rolling away, unfortunately for me my high didn't last much longer and I fell to the floor gripping at the gaping wound on my neck.

"Alexis?" I weakly called out, looking to where my twin had laid but her spot was vacant.

I suddenly felt a hand land on my shoulder, out of instinct and fear I flipped over holding the blade to the person's neck however I soon relinquished my hold when I recognized who it was.

"Don't scare me like that! I could have killed you!" I exclaimed, feeling dizzy.

"Sorry, but don't be too loud humans aren't supposed to be here and being who you are…you're a top target to most of the monsters here Nat." Alexis warned in a low whisper.

"Being who I am? Wait…where is 'here'?" I questioned, trying to get up but my body was too weak to support my weight.

"Natalie, you know how when human's die you go to heaven or hell?" she asked, I confirmed with a nod "Well…all the things you hunt don't go to either, but they don't just disappear either."

"W-What…what does that mean?" I asked, I mean okay I understood that part but her statement begged the question "Where are we Lex?" I feared the answer, however I had to know.

"We're in…" she paused, looking around our vacant surroundings. I followed her eyed but looked back at her when her yellow eyes returned to mine "…Purgatory."

I was taken aback by her words, despite all my knowledge of the supernatural I had no idea what she was talking about 'Purgatory'? I never heard of it, however if what she's saying is true and only supernatural things come here…why was I here? More importantly can I get out? Wait…she didn't say 'die'…did she?

"Wait, wait, wait…'die'? I-I'm _dead?!" _I harshly whispered, straining not to raise my voice.

"Yeah…the sickness got you Nat, Dean and Bobby were too late…you died." She replied, a look of sympathy and dread twisting her features.

"W-What?! I-I can't be dead! What about Dean, he'll be all alone! A-and Haley! Oh god, I promised I'd be there for her! Oh no-" I suddenly lost my voice as I began to cry, how could I have been selfish and died? I had people depending on me, people who loved me nearly as much as I loved them and I left them.

"You're kidding right?" Alexis suddenly piped up in a disapproving tone; I looked up at her to see her scowling down at me.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked through my tears, wiping them away – I really did hate crying.

"You're _dead_ and all your thinking about is other people?!" she question, obviously trying to keep her voice in whispering range. "Most people say that 'there too young' or 'haven't lived the life they wanted' but you're figgin upset because you're scared you disappointed people?!" she exclaimed exasperated – quietly of course.

I paused for a second, was it wrong to worry about the people I left behind? I mean, my life was fine, it was perfect but I loved it none the less, however the only reason _why _I loved it was _because _of the people I left behind. Was it strange that I had more regrets towards leaving them behind than actually dying the way I did or the things I haven't yet 'accomplished'?

"Okay whatever, listen up." Alexis suddenly spoke up, immediately getting my attention. "I think I have a way for us to get out of here…but I'm warning you now-"

My mind stopped at 'way out', I grabbed her arm tightly with pleading eyes I quickly interjected.

"Anything!" Alexis looked down at me, before grinning.

Something about her grin or maybe it was the glint in her yellow eyes; either way something about her demeanor suddenly changed and sent shivers down my spine. Perhaps saying 'anything' was a bit of an over step or maybe it wasn't…because I really wanted to see my family and friends again, maybe I really was willing to do 'anything'.

"Okay, I think this'll work." Alexis stated more to herself than to me as she looked at our surroundings. "But you have to promise me something Nat."

"What?" I asked, willing to do whatever it took to get back top side.

"_No _matter _what_ you will _not _make a noise, nor will you open your eyes. Understood?" I hesitate for a mere second before eagerly nodding.

"You have to trust me completely, got it?" I nodded once again. "Okay, then lie down flat on your back and keep your eyes closed, and _do not _open them."

"Okay." I quickly replied, moving onto my back.

My neck sent a wave of scolding pain through my body at my sudden movement but ignored it and did what Alexis told me, I had to trust her if I wanted out of here. What else did I have to lose?

I suddenly felt my shirt being raised to expose my stomach, what the hell?

"Ale-" my inquiry was curtly short by Alexis.

"Shhhh trust me, keep still, keep your eyes closed, and keep quite. If you don't, this won't work." I gave a weak nod not wanting to move and kept still and silent.

I felt a bit vulnerable, having my eyes closed left me open for a potential attack but I had to trust her. I suddenly sucked in a sharp intake of air, biting down on my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain, I felt my eyes water at the repetitive feeling of a blade cutting into my stomach. They weren't deep enough to completely harm me but _damn _did it hurt like a bitch!

"Almost there, shhh…." Alexis cooed, continuing her carving into my skin.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!' _I mentally screamed in pain.

However soon she began to chant something, I had no idea was she was saying – it was definitely in another language – and the pain slowly began to increase. She paused her slicing for a second and I restrained from sighing in relief, I felt something drip on to my stomach before her cutting commenced, but this time they were harder and jagged. It took all I had not to scream in pain. Her voice began to get louder and louder and her movement became more and more painful suddenly she stopped, but I soon screeched in pain, my eyes snapping open. I fearfully lifted my head, my eyes widening at the large machete in the middle of my chest, I felt the blood flow out of the wound and spill off me every direction it could.

My frantic eyes snapped towards Alexis who was grinning, I tried to move but it was as if some invisible force was holding me down. I noticed her arm was also covered in jagged slashes that poured crimson, she just…killed me? Why? Why would she kill me? I thought we were getting out of here, I thought I could trust her….

"Soon." Was all she said before I fell into an empty darkness.

* * *

**(Dean's P.O.V)**

'_How could this have happened? How could I have let this happen?!' _I thought to myself, looking down at my lifeless little sister.

I pulled out my phone for the millionth time, calling the same number. Holding the device to my ear I waited and prayed for an answer.

"**Sorry, the number you have reached is out of service.**" The mechanical female voice repeated.

"DAMN IT SAM!" I yelled, throwing my phone across the room. I didn't care as I heard it shatter against the wall; all I cared was about my baby sister.

I had stayed by her side, hoping she'd just wake up and look at me with her sparkling mismatched eyes that were always filled with craziness and give me one of her crooked smiles before laughing like the little moron I had come to know and love. But no, she just laid there. Unmoving. Expressionless. Lifeless.

"Dean," I heard a voice say from behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know it was Bobby "it's time son."

"NO!" I protested, clutching onto Natalie's cold, stiff, and paled hand. "Not yet…please." I begged, not caring that my voice cracked.

"Son it's been a week-" Dad stated, I could hear the sadness in his voice but I just couldn't. Not now...not ever.

"Dean we have to give her a hunter's burial, it's the only way to keep her safe." My father tried to reason, but it all sounded like to me was them giving up on Natalie.

"Please, I-I'll find a way. Not yet." I pleaded, feeling the tears sting my eyes before rolling down my cheeks.

"Dean you've been saying that all week and we haven't found anything ye-" Bobby said softly, I knew this was happening tonight.

A part of me wanted to put my sister to rest, but another part of me didn't want to give up and find a way to bring her back. I hated that Dad and Bobby had given up on her, but it really seemed hopeless…she really was gone.

"Dean-" Dad began but I quickly interjected.

"Five more minutes…please just five more minutes." I requested with a hoarse voice. Without a word the two elderly men left the room.

My eyes never left my younger sister's form, I tried to be strong and deny her death but I couldn't when I looked at her laying here before me. I clamped my eyes closed before pressing my lips to her frigid hand, praying for this to all just be a horrible nightmare.

"P-Please Natalie…wake up baby, please Nat." I begged.

I moved off the stool I had been seated on and knelt on the floor of the bed she laid on, never letting go of her had. Resting my hade against hers I begged once again for the thousandth time this week.

"Please Natalie…please…" I waited and waited…nothing. I had never lost hope, but right now I felt hollow and pained.

First our mother, then my little brother, and now my baby sister, what had I done to deserve this? Was it my fault she was dead? If I had only defended myself against the Summon better, or if I hadn't let Natalie deal with it, if only…I had gone through all the things I should have done to prevent this outcome, 'should have' being the words. I never hated myself more than this moment. It was surreal, I couldn't describe it. All those years ago, back when Sam had been nine, Natalie was only four, and I was twelve, I made a promise. I promised I'd rather die than let either of them be harmed…and I broke that promise.

Slipping my arms under her I pulled her to my chest, hugging her as tightly as I could and kissed her for the final time. Closing my eyes letting memories of my little sister flow into my mind, how she laughed, how she always managed to make me and everyone else smile, how she ate like a pig, how silly and care free she was, but most of all, how she was the most loving and caring person anyone could ever ask for to have as a sister.

"I'm sorry Nat…I'm so sorry." I apologized, moving away from her.

I studied the face I'd never see again before leaving the room and never looked back, because I knew if I did I'd never be able to leave her side. I walked past Uncle Bobby and Dad in the kitchen leaving the dirty work to them because I couldn't handle it. Practically running out of the house I stood in the middle of the darkness, how could I let the one good thing in my life slip away?

"Why her?" I asked, looking up into the endless night sky practically chocking on my own sobs.

* * *

We stood in the middle of an empty clearing in Bobby's junk yard, the smell of gasoline and salt wafted up my nose as I stood over the cloth wrapped form. I felt so many things swirling around in me; sadness, hate, confusion, denial, but most of all anger. Why wasn't Sam here? Why was Natalie dead? Why am I still alive? What the hell is the meaning of hunting and protecting others when I couldn't even save my baby sister? I had to do this now or I'd never be able to do it, my hands trembled while holding the matchbox, my jaw was tight as I kept trying to suppress the pleas for my sister to wake; the seeming endless tears blurred my vision for a few seconds before rolling down my face.

"Goodbye Nat." I quietly whispered, finally swiping the match watching combust into life. I stared at the flame for a few seconds; this really was it, wasn't it?

Suddenly I noticed something, I immediately blew the match out and stared wide eyed at the wrapped up body before me. I could have sworn I saw something move!

"Son, we have to get this over with. I can't take dragging it out any longer, pleas-" my father began but I quickly interjected.

"No dad, she moved! I swear…" We both paused, Bobby running to our side. We stared down at the form for several minutes but nothing happened.

"Dean, you're probably just seeing things, when I had…when I had to burry my wife I saw things too…" Bobby trailed off, obviously regretting bringing up a painful memory of his.

However was it true? Was my mind just making me hallucinate things out of desperation? I could have sworn…wait, WHAT?! The wrapped up form suddenly began to fight against the restraints of the white cloth wrapping and let out muffled screams for help.

"I SEE THAT! GET HER OUT!" Dad yelled.

I immediately pulled out my knife, stabbing it into the gap between her legs pulling up slightly before yelling for her to stay still. She immediately complied and I turned the sharp edge of my blade upwards and smoothly cut through the wrapping. Reaching her neck I stopped and removed the rest by hand. I was frantic, NATALIE WAS ALIVE!

"Natalie you can move now!" I called out, but she didn't move. "We have to get her inside." I quickly demanded.

Grabbing her small form into my arms I held her bridal style as I practically sprinted back into Bobby's house. I sped – somehow – faster into the living room and laid her onto the couch. I gave instruction to dad and Bobby to get wet towels and water and anything else we might need, they instantly obeyed and ran off.

"Come on Nat, I know you're there." I piped up, gently shaking her shoulders.

'_Fuck it.' _I thought, taking in a sharp inhalation of breath I yelled.

"NATALIE!" she immediately jerked up into a sitting position.

"What? Where am I?!" she frantically babbled, her eyes darting around the room.

"Nat." I called out, feeling a smile stretch my lips.

Her eyes immediately landed on me; however I flinched when I noticed they were both completely yellow. She suddenly closed her eyes, bent forward and groaned.

"N-Nat, are you okay?" I asked, gently rubbing her back. She suddenly stiffened.

"Dean?" she croaked out, flipping her head to face me "DEAN!" Natalie suddenly screamed in joy before pouncing on me.

Throwing herself into my arms and I caught her with great ease, twirling her around before gently placing her back onto the floor. She looked up at me with her large mismatched eyes and a wide grin, her face has returned to its normal color and was no longer pale and covered in web-like black veins. She was my baby sister again…did I imagine the yellow eyes?

"Hey Nat." I exhaled in a quiet voice; this had to be a dream but if it was I never wanted to wake up.

"Oh my god Dean!" she exclaimed, suddenly her face fell and she took a step back from me. "Why in the hell do I smell like gas?" she said in a tone of disgust.

"Uh…" I stuttered, how the hell was I supposed to tell her we were about to burn her alive?!

"Natalie." A surprised voice whispered, however we caught it and turned to see Bobby and dad standing there dumbfounded.

Dropping the items in their hands before running over, dad was the first to hug her kissing her all over her face making her giggle. Then Uncle Bobby hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Once released by the two older men released her Natalie's smile fell slightly.

"Um…again, why do I smell like gas?" the three of us looked at each other, guilt overtaking our features. "Well?" Natalie huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"W-We…we were about to give you a hunter's burial." Dad finally piped up, all our head snapped up to look at how she'd react. Natalie's eyes went wide and her mouth fell along with her folded arms.

"YOU _WHAT?!" _She screamed, obviously surprised about what we were about to do. "Why would you guys do that?! I was gone for LESS than a fricking _DAY_!" she screamed outraged, but we all paused.

'_What?' _I thought confused. Taking a small step forward I spoke.

"Nat…you were gone for a week, we tried to do so many things but nothing worked. You were gone and we didn't think you were coming back." I stated in a soft tone, being careful as I walked up to her.

"A…a w-week? But I…I could have sworn I was only there for a couple of hours!" she muttered in shock, stumbling back slightly. I ran forward to grab and steady her.

"Whoa, you okay?" I exclaimed, worried if she was fatigued or something.

She shook her head but her eyes were still wide open as if she was processing something, something she hadn't told us about yet.

* * *

**(Natalie's P.O.V)**

'_A WEEK?! WHAT THE HELL?!' _I internally screamed, '_How was that even possible? I don't even remember dying and now I'm being told I've been dead for a week?!_'

However my train of thought was soon stopped by a question, one I wasn't really sure how to answer.

"Wait Natalie, you were dead. How did you come back?" Bobby piped up, and his question was accompanied by another.

"Do you remember anything?" Dad asked, they both received a scowl from Dean but didn't seem to care.

"I…" I trailed off, pausing at the form standing behind the three men.

'_Alexis?' _I thought, she didn't speak only shook her head and pointed upwards.

"Natalie, you okay?" Dean asked, following my eyes but to second I blinked she was gone.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…um can I please take a shower, my skin is starting to tingle…" I piped up, dodging all their questions.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Is there anything you want? Food? Drinks? Name it." Dean rattled on, he was probably hit the hardest by my passing. He didn't let it show but his tired puffy eyes gave it all away. I knew if I said 'no' he'd keep insisting, so I decided to be a bit spoilt.

"Lots and lots of junk food and sweets!" I laughed, grinning. His slightly alert face softened as he smiled.

"Sure thing monkey." Was all he said before walking towards to front door.

* * *

I ran upstairs after assuring Bobby and John that I was fine, immediately I saw a form just entering the last room on the right – my room. I ran to catch up to the person, closing and locking the door behind me I turned and scowled at the teenage girl before me.

"You bitch! I trusted you and you fucking killed me!" I hissed, not wanting anyone outside this room to hear me.

"I got you out didn't I?!" she yelled loudly, my eyes widened before I hissed once again.

"SHHHHH! They'll hear you!" Alexis huffed and rolled her yellow eyes in annoyance.

"Natalie when will you get this through your thick head? No one but you can see me!" I paused.

"Oh yeah…" I trailed off, but soon my anger took over once again. "You killed me!"

"Again, I got you out didn't I?!" she growled, narrowing her glowing eyes at me.

"Yes but you could have told me that meant you had to kill me!"

"Fine, I'm sorry but I thought you wouldn't go with the plan if you knew." She somewhat apologetically replied.

"Okay, and for that I thank you, but next time let me in on your crazy ass plans!" she nodded. "I'm going to take a shower." I piped up, walking past her, only to jump as she appeared before me effectively halting me mid-step.

"You can't tell _anyone_ about what you saw."

"What?" I question confused by what she meant.

"About Purgatory, you can't tell anyone you ended up there when you died. Tell them you don't remember what happened." She warned, giving me a look that meant she really wasn't joking around about what she had just said

"I'm sick of lying to my family, why can't I just tell them the truth?" I replied, feeling bad for the amount of time I had deceived them.

"Natalie you may have not known about Purgatory but it doesn't mean that they don't!" she tried to reason.

"So?" I asked, playing dumb. Letting gout an aggravated sigh Alexis gripped me by both arms and yelled.

"When you died you went to the place where dead _supernatural _beings are supposed to end up _not humans!_ How do you think they're going to react about that?!" I paused, my mind processing her words. Damn it she was right.

"But why did I end up there in the first place?" I asked, raising a brow at my identical spiritual doppelgänger.

"Like hell if I knew, but what I do know is that you CAN NOT tell ANYONE. Got it?" I hesitated for a moment but knew she was right I gave her a weak nod and she gave one of her own before disappearing.

Walking into the bathroom I locked the door and opened the shower head running my hands through the warm water, my face held a solemn expression as the only thing I could think of was….

_'Great, another lie.'_

* * *

**_TAA DAA! What did y'all think?! I Actually cried pretty hard righting Dean's POV, what did you guys think?_**

**_Please let me know and leave reviews no matter how brief! I love reading comments from you guys! I really hoped you like it I pulled another all nighter, ugh! Hahaha but you guys are worth it, please show me love! xx Mwah until next time babez!_**

**_Time for me to go beddy by! ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~_**


End file.
